Crystal Roses
by Suichi's Water
Summary: Chapter 8! And xXxSmidgexXX is beta! Roxas/Axel Sora/Riku
1. Never have parent teacher confrences

Hi this was on here before but i rewrote it. It was called Crystalline Rose but as you can see i have changed the title and plot.

I don't own kingdom hearts. All i own is the plot which i don't know right now.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Never have Parent Teacher Conferences**

A slight knocking at his door alerted him to a visitor. The brown haired teen rolled over in his bed, trying to ignore the intruding sound. When it didn't stop he offered a muffled 'What.'

"Wake up bear" came the reply from the other side of the door. Said teen slowly sat up in the bed and pulled off the covers.

"Bear, you up?"

"Yeah, sweets"

"Good. Get up and don't do anything."

"Yeah, fine."

"You have twenty minutes to get ready and eat if you want to get out of here before mom and dad gets home."

"Twenty-minutes! Couldn't you have given me more time?" The prospect of leaving before his parent got home quickly got him out of the bed.

"I didn't know dad just called saying he just found mom. So get ready."

I shot out of the bed and practically ran into the bathroom. I went over to the shower with out even looking in the mirror. I already knew I would not like what I saw, I never did. I turned the water on warm, and as I did this I caught sight of my arms.

Dancing across my arms where red designs I had created myself. I smiled proud of my work. While waiting for the shower to be ready I left the bathroom and gathered my things.

I grabbed my book bag and tossed my homework from the desk by the door into the bag. I went into the closet and grabbed my attire I had chosen the previous night.

It was my favorite pair of Gothic bondage pants. I call them that because of all the belts and zippers that littered the pants. I then grabbed a black shirt with the picture of a keyblade on it. No one knew what keyblades were except my friends. It was something I created and since I had graphic communications at school I was able to add pictures of them to my cloths. I was going to start a clothing line called Ragnorok.

I went to the drawers by my bed and grabbed out a pair of underwear. I then went into the bathroom and placed my clothes on the counter.

With a grunt of effort I lifted the mattress just enough to slip a hand under, all the while ignoring the pain I was causing myself. I slipped a hand under the mattress and felt around until I found my prize. I pulled it out and walked into the bathroom carrying Hayner my steel blade. I named it Hayner in honor of Roxas, my brother's, best friend.

I placed him on the counter with my clothes and got in the shower. I quickly bathed and hopped out. I dried off and placed my towel back over the shower rail where it always was. I had just pulled on my underwear and pants when Roxas burst in.

"Change of plans, we have maybe five minutes to get out. I'll go grab you some breakfast and meet you on the top of the stairs. Hurry!" His words took a moment to sink in. But when he slammed my door they sunk in and the seriousness sent me into a panic. I got dressed at a feverous pace. There was no way in hell I was getting beat this morning if I could help it. I was dressed in less then two minutes. I grabbed my bag and darted out of the room.

When I got to the top of the stairs I checked that my clothes were in order waited. I made sure Hayner was in my pocket and my various other necessities also. I smiled proud that I had remembered everything even under pressure. I heard Roxas dash up the stairs just as the front door opened. My smile quickly faded. Damn, we were out of time. We could hear our parents downstairs talking about who had cooked.

"Roxas, Sora, are you two still here? You lazy bastards if I find that you two are skipping school I'll have your father beat you senseless."

"We have to get to mom and dad's room. We will climb out of the room. Hurry up and be quiet."

"Roxas you go first."

With a nod of his head he turned back to his job of leading the way. We reached the room just as we heard something crash downstairs. Then we heard dad tell mom to go get some sleep. That meant she would be coming into the room. We picked up our pace. We reached their room just as we heard mom start up the stairs. It was easy to tell it was her by the stumbling and cursing that could be heard. She was stoned once again, not that that was a surprise. But that made our job harder since if she saw us she would make sure everyone heard her call out to us.

We silently placed the door back were it was and crossed the room. Roxas waited and opened the door as soon as he heard mom curse, that way no one heard the door. She was in the hall now and that was not good. We heard a loud crash and quickly closed the door. We made our way to the railing. We climbed over the rail and onto the tree. It was hard but years of practice made it come as easy as breathing.

Just as we disappeared from view mom came in the room. We quickly got to the ground and cheered before running like mad as a dog next door started barking. We didn't stop till we got to the school which was about five blocks. But when we did we were laughing like crazy.

Once on the school campus Roxas reached into his pocket. He pulled out a sucker and stuck it in his mouth. That is why all of our friends called him Sweets, since he always had some even in class. The teachers said nothing about it. I didn't ask why but I figured it was his cuteness. Just look at him, anyone could see it.

There he stood looking as innocent as a little kid. His blonde hair rebelled against the laws of gravity with its pointy spikes, though it was slightly tamer then mine. His full lips and always rosy cheek added to this. Girls were known to swoon when they saw his lips gently sucking on a sucker or when his tongue darted out to lick a sea-salt ice cream. His lunch of choice by the way. His body frame was lean and his eyes were a deep ocean blue just like mine. Today he wore a short sleeve white tee which showed off his well toned arms and plain white jeans. He also had chains wrapping around is thin waist. But what drew in his attention was the necklace around his neck; it was a sword with the word RAGNOROK written across it. I engraved the word into it when I gave it to him for our last birthday.

Sora shook his head when his brother held a sucker out to him. He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk through the halls. They were only juniors but people moved out of the way as if they were seniors. They may be outcast but they were the top of the popularity chart. This made all of their friends popular. Their friends were all Goths which made Gothic the new cool.

On their way to the table, they had claimed as their own since the first day of school three years ago, they met up with Olette and Pence. They smiled warmly at them and continued on there way.

Olette was a fair skinned girl with brown hair to her shoulders. She never talked but you could tell what she was thinking if you were around her long enough. She was wearing a black shirt and pants. On her right shoulder was the word 'BAD' in red ink. Her parents would not let her get the real tattoo till next year. She had on black eyeliner and lipstick. This made her look paler than she really was. She had been with them since grade school.

Pence was a slightly chubby boy with black hair. He always wore a head band to keep it somewhat under control. He wore a red shirt with Chinese words on the side. No one knew what it meant and no one cared. No one crossed Pence since he had muscles on his side and to mess with one was to mess with the rest.

They were like one big family of Goths. Everyone had some kind of problem and everyone accepted the others problems. If you ticked one off you ticked them all off. They didn't really have a leader, but everyone consider Seifer and Roxas co-leaders. They really didn't do anything. They just listened to problems and looked out for the younger members. And if someone messed with their family Seifer and Roxas were the first to know.

Both had their own little groups of friends that they spent most of their time with.

Seifer had Rajin, Fuu, and VIVI. They had known each other forever. And they were the ones you saw in the hall doing something wrong but kept you mouth shut if you wanted to see another day. Seifer and his gang took it upon themselves to up hold their own disciplinary laws. None of them really listened to the school rules unless Seifer or Roxas did.

Roxas had his brother Sora, Pence, Olette, and Hayner in their group. Pence was the member that had joined them last and proved to be a great friend. Hayner and Olette were there since the beginning.

They had finally made it to the tables and sat down at theirs. All the Goths had tables for their little groups. They were a family but the family had mini families and each mini family had a table. There were more then seven tables in all.

Once they sat down Roxas handed Sora his breakfast in a plastic container. The container kept the food hot. Inside was some bacon and toast. His brother would have added more but he had seen his parents through a window. Sora looked at his brother.

"Hey, where is the jelly! You don't expect me to eat dry toast do you." Roxas smiled at him around his sucker.

"It's not dry bear, it has butter." Sora growled at his brother.

"That's not right. There has to be some law against toast without jelly. I'll ask Seifer later, he'll know." Roxas chuckled at this.

"If it bothers you so much go ask Zander. (A/N Zander is named after the green mystic force power ranger whose name is Xander I changed he first letter) He usually has weird stuff on him that or knows where you can get some." Sora nodded and stood up.

He walked over two tables from his own and tapped a boy with blue hair on the shoulder. The boy stopped talking and looked over his shoulder. When he saw it was Sora he smiled.

"Hey Sora, what's up." That was one good thing about their family everyone knew everyone else's name. This meant even if they didn't sit at your table if you were in trouble they would help out.

"Zander, my brother is trying to feed me dry toast. Dry, no jelly, dry. Just dry icky blah toast. Please, I beg of you tell me you know where I can get some jelly." Zander though for a moment. Then he smiled at Sora.

"Ask Setzer he's addicted to the stuff in the morning." Sora smiled at him.

"Thanks, I really owe you one Zander."

"Don't mention it." Sora nodded and made his way to the last table in the group. These were the people with fetishes on all kinds of foods. He should have known to come down here first. He saw the silver haired teen and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Setzer." Sora waited till he had the others attention before continuing.

"Please tell me you have some jelly." Setzer turned his gaze to Sora.

"Jelly?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, my brother thinks he can feed me dry toast. The day I eat dry toast is the day the world ends. So I need some jelly to keep the world moving." Setzer laughed at this along with the others at the table.

"Well I guess the world will keep spinning since I have some jelly left over from breakfast." He pulled out a few little containers of jelly and handed them over. Another good thing about their family was if you needed anything at least one person would know where you could get it. If you weren't in the family it was hard for you to get something but family was family. Also you didn't have to pay it back which could be very sweet.

"Thanks. You're a life saver." Setzer smiled.

"So I've been told." Sora laughed and walked back down to his table. Hayner was still not there. He went to his seat and sat placing the jelly on the table.

"You found some." Sora nodded.

"Yay. No dry toast for me." Sora chirped happily as he pumped his hands in the air.

"Now I have a question." Sora looked up at Pence.

"Yeah?"

"How are you going to spread in onto your toast?" Everyone laughed at the expression on Sora's face.

"Damn. I'll just use my hands. They're clean." Roxas and Pence nodded.

"Or bear you could use a knife." Roxas held up a plastic knife he had borrowed from the table over when they were finished.

"Damn you Sweets." Roxas laughed and placed the knife into his brother's eager hands. Sora quickly opened a container and spread the jelly on a slice. Just as he placed near his mouth it was taken away.

"Hey!" Sora looked around and mock glared at his blonde friend.

"Thanks Sora. We should do this again." Sora huffed.

"Why is it that every time I'm about to take my first bite of breakfast you decide to show up and take it?" Hayner shrugged and took a bite.

"Why do you always decide to take your first bite when I show up?" Sora growled before preparing another slice. He bite into it happily and didn't notice Hayner's hand until it was too late.

"Hey, gemme back my bacon!" Hayner stuffed the piece into his mouth.

"What bacon? I have no idea what you're talking about." Everyone laughed at the two's antics and smiled. There was no anger in the fight it was just good clean fun.

"Ever since grade school you take my breakfast. I want it back!"

"Do you really want it back? You'll have to wait till I go to the bathroom later. But I am more then willing to give it back." Sora made a face.

'Ewwwww! Never mind keep it." Hayner smiled.

"I thought so." They continued like this until the bell rang for class.

The day passed in a blur like it would for anyone who liked their classes because in each one there were at least five people to talk to and maybe more. Sora and Roxas only had two classes together but that was two to many for the trouble makers.

It was fifth period which was math. One of the classes the brothers shared. Also in the class were Fuu, Zander, Hayner and Setzer. They were all in a back corner of the room. They did this so they could help each other and have conversations. Even though Fuu's conversations consisted of one word answers, maybe more, but just enough to get her point across. This really got on the teachers nerves but they said nothing.

The group stopped talking when the teacher Mrs. Greg cleared her throat. If there was one thing that Roxas and Seifer didn't allow it was talking while the teacher was. They said it was rude and they didn't tolerate rude people. She looked around room through her round glasses. The twenty-five year old teacher waited for silence.

"Class, as you know I have been doing parent teacher conferences and I wanted to let you know who this week consist of. Today will be the Blaydon brothers. Tomorrow will be Miss Fujin's home. Then Mr. Caldor is on Wednesday. Followed by Miss Salver's house on Thursday. And finally Miss Keaston will be on Friday.

The brother's looked at each other. They had totally forgotten about the conferences. This was not good. Their parents would kill them after the conference. Their group looked at the brothers with a knowing gaze. They all knew of what the brothers' parents did. Hayner had the same kind of parents.

That shot the brothers day to hell and the group could tell. They brothers kept on smiling and laughing and no one knew the difference. Except the family. They always knew when something was bothering one of their own.

During lunch Sora and Roxas had escaped into the boys bathroom. They went into the stall at the end and closed the door. Roxas looked up at his brother.

"Bear you got that?" Sora nodded at him and pulled out Hayner.

"Yeah here." Roxas smiled and grabbed Hayner from his brother. Sora sat down on the floor as his brother sat down on the toilet. He rolled up his sleeve took a deep breath. He let the cold steel slice into his flesh. He felt relief wash over him. The pain numbed him and he felt at peace. He added a few more slices before handing Hayner to his brother.

Sora did the same thing his brother did. Only he had less free space and was slicing over older slices. Since some of them were fresh they opened up again. Sora let a lazy smile cover his face as he put Hayner away. Sora accepted the tissue his brother handed him.

He applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Once it was stopped he allowed his brother to dress his fresh wound. For the rest of the day they were stopped in the hall by family members asking what was wrong. A few even asked who would the brothers like 'taken care of'.

They smiled sweetly at all the concern and simply told them they had parent teacher conferences today. All knew what kind of parents they had and nodded solemnly. By the end of the day the whole family knew what was happening and offering to help smuggle the brothers out of the country. They didn't have much money but they would get it.

The brothers laughed and said no thanks to their generous offer. But they did give in to allowing many of them to walk them home. The walk home was not quiet. There was talking and laughing among the group. Sora and Roxas were in the middle of it all. Everyone even Seifer stood around them protectively. Things quieted down when they reached the Brothers block.

No one asked to walk the brothers to the house even though they were all thinking it. They knew what would happen if their parents saw them with such a big group of Goths and it wouldn't be pretty. After promising to tell them what happened tomorrow the group said goodbye and watched the brother go down the street. The group left with heavy hearts as the brothers walked into the house. Into their living hell, a place once called home.

Once inside the house they were stopped by their mother. She was glaring daggers at them and they knew why. She had found out about the conference.

"You little fuckers! I just talked to your teacher. She said she is coming over today. What did you assholes do? I told your father he's on his way home now. You guy's are going to get the worse beating of your life." As she said this the door opened revealing a very pissed off Mr. Blaydon.

Sora and Roxas gulped and slowly backed away. They didn't want to be in striking range when his father snapped. He moved closer and closed the door. He pointed to the kitchen and the brothers didn't make eye contact as they swiftly went into the kitchen. Their father walked into the room and stood in front of them.

"You know what is going to happen so don't try to act scared now. Why the hell is she coming here? You bastards are always causing trouble. We feed you and keep a roof over your dirty asses and this is how you repay us!" The brothers backed into the counter. Trying to get further away from their father. When they didn't answer their mother spoke up.

"You little shits. ANSWER. YOUR. FATHER. WHEN. HE. TALKS. TO. YOU." Every word she said earned one of them a kick or a slap in the face. She continued to hit and kick them while their father left the room. He returned with his favorite toy. Lavar the whip. He had the whip made for beating the boys when they got in trouble. It divided into five smaller whips at the ends. The brothers who had not made a sound since they entered the house whimpered.

"Turn around." They did as they were told.

"Off with those shirts." The brothers took them off with shaking hands. As soon as they did Roxas felt the leather hit his back. He cried out in surprise and pain. Sora looked at his brother just as another came down on him. He wanted to help his brother so badly as he watched the whip come down repeatedly.

His brother was shaking and bleeding profusely. Sora tried to block out the sound of his brother when he felt the whip change him into the victim. His father hit whatever he saw. He didn't give a damn if he left scars. The scars would remind them what would happen next time they got in trouble. Their father beat them for a good twenty minutes.

By the time he was done with Sora both boys were clinging to the counter for dear life. Roxas who was in front of the sink had his head in the sink in case he got sick. The last thing he wanted to do was vomit all over the floor. His parent would not let him off so easily then.

Sora let go of the counter and his vision began to turn black. He was so close the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness when he felt a hand grab his hair roughly. He heard his father's voice in his ear.

"Get your lazy asses upstairs and change. Your teacher will be here any minute. Tell her anything and you will live in the basement for a month." Sora nodded that he under stood and his father dropped his head causing it to hit the ground harshly.

Sora lay there till he felt arms helping him to his feet.

"Come on bear. We have to get moving." His eyes focused on Roxas as he wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulder for support. His brother picked up their shirts and they made their way upstairs. They went into Sora's room since it was the closest.

Once inside Roxas deposited Sora on the bed. He then made his way over to the bathroom. He went in the cabinet and pulled out some alcohol and gauze. Before he left the room he was forced over to the toilet. There he deposited one ice cream and a few slices of bacon from breakfast. When he got back to the bed Sora was barely sitting up. Roxas sat next to his brother and went to work. When his job was done he saw that Sora was more alert but barely.

Sora reached out and took the items from his brother. He then repaid his brother by doing the same for him. Once that was done Sora got up and put the items back in their place. They slipped their shirts back on just as the door bell rang. Wincing they both went down stairs.

They smiled when they came into their teacher line of view. She smiled back and was led into the living room by their mother. The sun reflected off her glasses as she looked around. Inside the room their father was sitting in a plush green chair. The teacher sat on the moss green sofa. His mother looked at them with disgust as they sat in chairs across from the teacher. Once everyone was settled the teacher began.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have really good boys. I came here today to let you know the progress of your boys. Is there anything you would like to know about?"

"Are our boy's in trouble Mrs." Their father asked. The teacher shook her head.

"Oh no. I am just doing this to give you a progress report on you sons."

"Mrs. How are our sons' grades?" Their mother glared at them. She was looking for a reason to beat them again and they knew it. Mrs. Greg shuffled through some papers.

"Your son Roxas has and A+ in my class and Sora has just and A. They study very hard and do all of their homework." She hand the papers with their grade to Mrs. Blaydon.

"I see." There was silence as she looked over the papers she was given. Once she was done they were handed to Mr. Blaydon. He nodded and looked up when he was done.

"Excuse me but if it isn't too much trouble may I use your restroom?" Mrs. Blaydon smiled.

"Of course! Right this way." Their mother led the teacher out of the room. There was a tense silence as they waited for the women to return. Sora and Roxas looked everywhere but the seat that held Mr. Blaydon. He on the other had been getting more and more ticked that he had to miss work for this crap.

The ladies came back in and sat down. Everyone was all smiles when they entered.

"So do you have any questions?"

"No." Mr. Blaydon said with a fake smile.

"Well then, that's everything. If you have any question you can call me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card with her number on it. Unbeknownst to everyone her keys slipped out when she did. Sora and Roxas were the first to notice but said nothing as their parents led the teacher to the front door.

Once she was gone and the door closed Mr. and Mrs. Blaydon came back into the room.

"Do you know how much of my time you wasted? I should be at work right now but instead I'm here listening to that conference, it might have cost us a lot of money." Their father began to scream many Obscenities at them. All the while not noticing the red headed teacher looking in the window. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him strike Sora to the ground. Roxas on the other hand looked at the window and made eye contact. She saw the fear in his eyes right before he too was struck down.

Wasting no more time she left the window and went to the door. Before she let them know she was back she pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed 911.

"Hello, This is Candice Greg. I would like to report a case of child abuse."

"Yes, I am at 5674 Shadow lane."

"Yes please come quickly."

"Thank you." She frowned when they said they would be there as soon as possible and put her phone away. She then proceeded to knock on the door. When no one answered she tried the bell. She waited for a few moments before the door opened. She was greeted with a flustered looking Mrs. Blaydon.

"Hi. What brings you back here so soon?"

"Hello Mrs. Blaydon. May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." She made way for her to enter.

"Thank you." She began to make her way to the living room.

"Mrs. is there something you need?" Candice smiled and nodded.

"Oh, how rude of me. I seem to have lost my keys somewhere in here. I believe they may have fallen out of my pocket during our talk." She continued towards the room.

"Oh, I'll get them for you don't worry your self." She said moving to block Candice's path. Just as she said that the faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Candice followed her into the room. She gasped at what she saw. On the floor were the boys bleeding. Mrs. Blaydon spun around. Her eyes went wide when she saw that the teacher knew.

"What the hell did you do to these boys?" Before Mrs. Blaydon answered pain erupted in the back of Candice's head. Mrs. Blaydon smiled at her husband who was holding a pan in his hands. The teacher's glasses fell off of her face and by Mr. Blaydon's feet. He smiled at his wife before crushing the glasses under his shoe. She wouldn't need them anymore. Blood was pouring from the wound.

He grabbed the teacher by the legs and dragged her out of the room. Blood smeared on the floor. An angry scowl on his face. She would not be allowed to leave this house alive. He went down the hall and came across a secret room. Inside the room was a flight of stairs going into the earth. Down at the bottom was a room with all kinds of sinister instruments of torture.

He pulled her down the stairs and deposited her in the corner of the room. He wiped his hands on his pants and went back upstairs. He left the door open as he went. He walked back into the living room and grabbed his sons by their hair. They let out a weak cry of pain. He took them down the hall and into the room.

After pushing them down the stairs he closed the door. He walked down the stairs and grabbed Roxas. He went over to the far wall and chained him there. He repeated the process with Sora. Roxas who was still slightly aware of his surroundings caught sight of his teacher bleeding to death in the corner.

He let out a cry. His cry somewhat awakened Sora next to him. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on his teacher. He began crying silently to himself. This made his father angry. He slapped Sora hard across his face. This caused blood to pour from his lip.

"You little bastards. This is your entire fault. If you hadn't had that damned teacher come here she might have lived to see another day. He went over to the bleeding woman and lifted her up. He went to the middle of the room and set her down on the table. He tied her down and looked at various items around him.

"Now what to use?" Sora and Roxas could not bring themselves to look as his father picked up some sort of instrument. They didn't know what it was called but they knew what it did. It was like a pizza cutter that turned automatically. Doctors used it in surgery. He ripped open the teacher's shirt and slowly brought the destruction down upon her.

"Watch!" He screamed at them. "Open your eyes or I will staple them open." Sora and Roxas forced their eyes open and watched horrified as blood sprayed their father in the face and covered his cloths. They were so close that the blood hit them also. Roxas screamed and was soon joined by Sora. The sound of the teacher's shrill voice bounced off the walls.

Their father looked at them. He was tired of the teacher; he left her there to bleed to death which did not take long. It was time his sons learned their place. He went over to a shelf in the corner and pulled out to rags. He went up to his sons and stuffed there mouths. He removed their torn clothing and grabbed another whip of the shelf.

This one was green with little sharp knives at the ends. He beat them senseless. Sora was the first to loose consciousness. When he did his father walked up to Roxas and kissed him roughly. He let the whip fall to the floor so that his hands could wander his son's body. Tears streamed down his face. This only seemed to fuel his father's passion.

"Roxas, you always were the beautiful one." His thumb traced the outline of his son's full lips. He kissed his son again this time more gently. He licked his bottom lip for entrance into Roxas' mouth. When Roxas did not give in he forced his tongue inside the warm mouth. Out of instinct Roxas bit down hard.

His father pulled back quickly. Then slapped Roxas across the face.

"You're a little too feisty. I'll just have to tame you. He yanked down what remained of his underwear and held him still. Roxas tried to thrash against his father's unwanted touch. But could not get way. Pain shot through him as his father rammed into him. As he did this he caressed Roxas' bleeding skin. Roxas felt light headed from the loss of blood. His vision darkened as his father released inside him.

_Meanwhile Upstairs_

In came three police officers. Each had their guns raised. They had been knocking on the door and no one answered. The first thing they noticed was the trail of blood on the floor leading down the hall. They spread out looking for the people of the house. One of the officers went into the living room. He saw the blood of the teacher near his feet and the blood of the brothers on the wall across the room. He cringed at the sight. When he saw that no one was in the room he went back and reported what he saw in a loud whisper.

While he did this another went into the kitchen. He followed the same procedure. He felt sick when he saw the blood on the counters and floor. He came back with a disgusted look on his face.

The third officer stayed and kept watch in the hall. When he saw red spot going up the stairs he wanted to go on ahead but knew he could not. These people could be dangerous. What troubled him was that the lady who had called in was nowhere in sight. He assumed the car in front of the house was hers. That meant she was still in the house.

"Should we go upstairs or down the hall first?" the first officer, their leader, looked at the one who had spoken.

"First we call and ambulance and tell them to get here now." The officer who had entered the kitchen nodded and did as told.

"These people are sick. Look at all this blood."

"I know. This is the worse case of child abuse I have ever seen." The other looked at him surprised.

"This is a child abuse case? I thought this was some kind of murder thing." The leader shook his head.

"No, someone reported a serious case of child abuse. If you ask me this is beyond serious." Just as he said this the final officer came back.

"They said five to ten minutes. Fifteen at most." All nodded and decided they had waited long enough. The decided it best to split up. The officer from the living room was to go upstairs while the other two went down the hall.

The officer went up the stairs as quietly as he could. When he reached the top he saw there were at least four rooms. He started with the one farthest to the right. He walked down the hall and took a deep breath. He burst into the room. His gun pointing everywhere his eyes did. He went over to the bathroom door and opened it.

He did the same for the next two rooms. He let out a deep breath as he stood next to the last door. He grabbed the handle with shaking hands. He was afraid of what he might see on the other side. Letting go of his fears he entered the master bedroom. He entered and turned in a full circle scanning the room. His eyes darted to a door to his left when he heard the sound of something dropping softly. In a few steps he was standing in front of the door. He raised his gun and opened the door. Not expecting what he saw.

What he saw made him drop his hand that held his only protection. Sitting on the toilet was a very stoned Mrs. Blaydon. She didn't even look as he walked over to her. Around her were many needles and pills. He tilted her head back and looked at her eyes. They were dilated. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. He put one on her wrist the other on the towel rack next to her. Even though he knew she would go nowhere. Just as he did he heard two shots from down stairs. Mrs. Blaydon on the other hand heard nothing she was too far gone.

_As this happened_

When they heard the officer up stairs open the first door and nothing else they started on their way down the hall. They followed the blood till the end. They looked at each other confused when the blood stopped at a wall. One of the officers sighed and leaned slightly against the wall. When he did the wall opened. The officer almost fell at the suddenness but was caught by his partner.

Grunts and moans could be heard from deep within the room. The quietly descended down the stairs. The scent of blood and sex was thick in the air. A cry of pleasure could be heard when they reached the bottom. The leader of the group peeked around the corner. A man stood there stark naked with his back to them. On the wall was a brunette teenager no older then fifteen or sixteen. Blood was pouring from the wounds on his flesh into a puddle on the ground. In the middle of the room lay the now dead Mrs. Greg.

That solved the where did the lady who called go problem. He looked at the man as he reached down to grab his pants. In front of him was a blonde teenager the same age as the other. He was just as bloody as the first.

He pulled his head back and looked at his partner. His partner had not seen the carnage on the other side of the wall. His partner saw the look in his eyes and gulped. He nodded at his partner to say he was with him. And with that they turned the corner.

"Put your hands in the air." Mr. Blaydon had replaced his pants by now and turned around. His head shot up when he heard the voice. He did as he was told.

"Move this way slowly. Don't put your hands down. That's it." He moved slowly across the room. On his way he passed the shelf of instruments. He eyed them as he approached. His eyes fell on a gun he had left there. When he got close enough he made a grab for it.

He pointed it at the officers. They yelled at him but he didn't listen. He let off a shot. It nicked the young officers face. He cried out and the leader took a shot. It hit Mr. Blaydon in the shoulder. He dropped the gun as he fell to the floor clutching his arm. The leader went up to him and kicked the gun away. He then began his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

The officer looked down at Mrs. Greg. There was blood pooled around her and dripping off the table and onto the floor. He walked past her and towards the two teens.

"You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be assigned to you."

The other officer came bounding into the room. The other officer looked at him.

The faint sound of sirens could be heard.

"Get the medical team in here NOW!" The third officer nodded and ran back up stairs to get the medical team. The first officer pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and put them on Mr. Blaydon's wrist after placing his hands behind his back.

In a matter of seconds the medical team was down there. One went over to check Mr. Blaydon's shoulder. The others moved over to the teens. They did their best not to look at the dead body on the table. One of the members went over to the naked teen. She held back tears for the boy knowing exactly why he was exposed. Pain stabbed her in the heart when she saw the multiple slash marks on the brothers' arms. She knew very well who had done it and why. She began to patch up the teens wounds. When she did Roxas' eyes shot open. His cloudy blue eyes looked around panicked. He began to hyperventilate. He struggled against his bonds and began screaming at the top of his lungs.

When he did this his brother came to. All the people around him gave him a fright. His brother's shrill scream didn't help. He began screaming also. Their voices echoed throughout the room and out into the house. Tears ran down Sora's face like a faucet. They fell and pooled in the blood on the ground. Mixing the blood with its salty essence. Roxas' brother mentality kicked in when he heard his brother crying near him. He struggled more yet it did no good he could not reach him.

The struggle caused their arms to rub against the bond on their arms. They scrapped harshly opening the fresh wounds. They would scrub their arms raw if they didn't get them down soon.

"How the hell do we get them down? Where is the key?" The officer looked at Mr. Blaydon.

"On the shelf where I got the gun." The officer quickly got the keys. He tossed them to the paramedics as they tried to calm the teens.

"Damn, we have to keep them calm. Get that a damn stretcher down here. Kid calm down." The lady began to panic when Roxas suddenly went quiet as did Sora. "Kid, Kid, stay with us. Can you hear me?" Neither Roxas nor Sora could not hear her. He heard nothing as his vision faded to black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KB: You like?

Roxas: it is so sad. how can anyone like it.

KB: you have a brother.

Sora: yeah and your point is?

KB: stop questioning me.

Sora and Roxas: Why.

KB: because i am trying to juggle three stories at once only two are on here right now but i'm going to add a third really soon.

Roxas: what is it?

KB: it is called the boy who lived and it is Harry potter.

Sora: damn harry potter and his good looks

KB: Harry potter isn't cute it is all about Dtraco.

Sora: Roxas do that thing you do.

Roxas: Big puppy eyes Read and review please.

KB: yeah for Roxas and Sora's sake. PS they live.


	2. Hospitals

KB: so Sorry for the long wait.

Dee appears from no where No she's not

KB: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS ISN'T YOUR STORY.

Sora and Roxas: Who is he?

KB: Ignore the man who appeared from nowhere.

Dee: I didn't appear from nowhere.

Sora: Yeah, he came through the front door. Dork.

Roxas giggle.

KB: Don't giggle at me young man.

Roxas: Sorry officer.

Sora snicker

Dee: this Idiot is trying to make up for not updating.

Sora: Why hasn't she updated?

Dee:She was to lazy to revise the story so she is doing it now.

Roxas: Why.

Dee: Ryo got her to do our story and so she decided to update yours as well.

KB: Is RiRi here with you?

Dee pulls out ruler. What did i tell you about that?

KB: Um...oh yeah. To yell it really loud. RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Dee: grrrr.

Sora: Roxas maybe you should make sure she updates your good with that kind of thing.

Roxas: OK. Oh and Sora its your turn.

Sora: KB owns nothing.

Roxas: Yeah she is even to cheap to buy a whole plot.

Sora and Roxas: So enjoy while the plot last.

KB: WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND INCEST! THAT MAY NOT BE APPROPRITE FOR CHILDREN AND SOME OLDER TEENS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. SO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM LEAVE NOW!

**Chapter 2: Hospitals**

Roxas let his eyes flutter open. White was the first thing he saw. Had he died? He was in an all white room. That meant he was not dead. But where…A hospital, that's where he was. There were many machines attached to him. The beeps and whirs seem extremely loud in his throbbing head. He heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Self inflected" What was self inflected? Did they know what he did?

"Prison." Was someone going to prison?

"Didn't make it." What, who didn't make it.

"All alone now." Who's all alone?

"He was raped." Yes, he was raped. The thought brought back the painful memories in a flood of emotion. Wait. That means they were talking about him. Which means he was all alone. That meant his brother was gone from him. He tried to hold back the sobs and listen as they talked on. He could not stop the tears as they fell. But he kept on listening. What else did he lose?

"Have to move." He had to move. He would not go to some foster home.

"No to a special school for troubled teens." What the hell was he calling him retarded?

"No not a mental school." Oh. Roxas let his fury diminish. Wait, mental?

"Yes they handle child abuse and such." What did he mean 'and such?'

"Ok."

"I have to go check on my patient."

"Yes, goodbye."

The sound of fading footsteps could be heard. The door opened at the doctor walked in on Roxas, who had gotten his feelings under control and cleaned up his face. The doctor gasped in surprise. Roxas had not been expected to awaken for the next few days. The doctor had fairly long shoulder length blonde hair. The lighting in the room was too bright to make out the color of his eyes but he assumed they were blue since most blondes were.

"I'm your doctor, my name is Vexen." The doctor looked at him. Roxas nodded and looked away.

"Are you in pain?" Roxas back looked at the doctor.

"What happened to my brother? Where is he?" The doctor shook his head.

"Don't think about that now you will cause yourself stress."

"I ASKED WHERE MY BROTHER WAS. WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? IS HE STILL ALIVE?" The doctor walked up to him checking the machines.

"Please calm down. Your brother is in the room over." Roxas let out a relived sigh. He then looked at the doctor.

"Yes. He is alive." The doctor added at the look he was being given.

"Is he awake?" The doctor nodded his head.

"He woke up last night. He was very anxious to know of your condition."

"When will I see him?"

"When you get your strength back maybe a week. Are you in pain?"

"My head hurts, and my lower back." The doctor nodded at this.

"That is to be expected. Well you're all checked out. I will be back in about ten minutes. I will bring you some medicine and perform a test."

"What kind of test?" Roxas didn't like where this was going.

"I am going to check your rips and tears." Roxas tilted his head slightly.

"Rips and tears?"

"Yes when your father forced himself on you he was very aggressive and this caused ripping and tearing."

"So how..a-are you g-going to ya'know test?"

"I am going to do an anal examination."

"Oh and ANAL EXAMINATION? THE HELL YOU ARE!" The doctor shook his head.

"Calm down or I will be forced to sedate you." With that the doctor left the room.

_Many minutes later_

Roxas sat quietly waiting for what was to come. But the longer he waited the more he began to panic. When the door opened and the doctor and nurse came in he was in tears and breathing heavily. The nurse walked up to him. She ran her hand through his hair in a comforting gesture. She smiled brightly. He wanted to rip that smile off her face.

"I have brought miss Capstone here to help keep you calm." Roxas looked up at her. She wiped the tears away from his face with her hands. Roxas sniffed and nodded his head.

"Will you like me to tell you what I am doing as I do it?" Roxas shook his head he really didn't want to know what was happening.

"I understand let us begin." Both Roxas and the nurse nodded. The nurse wrapped her arms around him and the doctor pulled off Roxas' covers. Roxas shook slightly at the cold air that hit him. The doctor washed his hands in the sink and the corner and pulled on a pair of gloves. He pulled out cotton swabs and some form of medicine.

He placed the medicine on the swabs and spread Roxas' legs. Roxas let out a cry when the cool medicine touched his pained entrance. He felt every movement. Every touch and pull. He leaned into the nurse's chest. He clung to her like a frightened child would his mother.

After many agonizing moments it was finally over. The doctor pulled back. Roxas felt so happy yet so dirty all at the same time. The nurse rocked him softly. Whispering small nothings in his ears. He let himself relax in her hold. Well relax as much as someone who had gone through abuse all his life could in someone's hold. The doctor turned to him.

"Your injuries seem to be doing very well. " Roxas nodded at this.

"I want to see my brother." The doctor sighed.

"We already discussed this. You have to wait till you recover more. After all you've been through I'd be surprised if you could even stand on your own." Roxas growled in annoyance. He had been through worse then this.

"Doctor, what about the medicine." The doctor nodded.

"Yes nurse. Oh and a visitor will be along a little later. Am I correct to assume you are the oldest?" Roxas shook his head.

"Me and Sora are twins. But I was born first. Why do you ask?" The doctor said nothing for a moment as he attached a long tube to the needle in Roxas' arm. The tube was attached to a bag like thing of liquid pain killer.

"A social services representative will come and ask you to make a few decisions."

"Well tell them not to come since I will do nothing without my brother."

"You will have to since you are the oldest." The doctor turned and began cleaning up. Once he was done he turned to leave. But before he did he turned back to Roxas, the nurse had stood up and was following the doctor.

"Please try and get some rest. If you're lucky you might get out of here in two weeks." Roxas nodded and watched them leave. He let his eyes droop and then close.

_**With Sora**_

Sora lay in his room. He had woken the day before and asked about his brother. The doctor told him he was still out. From what he knew they had only been here for three days. The doctor had been surprised he was up when he came in. Sora had asked many questions but only received a few answers.

He had asked simple questions like what hospital he was at. Where his parents were. How long would he be forced to stay here? When would he be able to see his brother? If they had any thing for pain. What were all the machines hooked up to him for? When could he get something to eat? If he had to go to the bathroom how was he supposed to get there? Did the T.V. have cable? What channels. Why wasn't the doctor answering all his questions?

He received few answers. He was at Destiny Bay Hospital. He did not know how long he would stay here. He also didn't know when he would see his brother time would tell. He did not have time to explain all of this right now. Yes it had cable. I'm not sure all the channels. There is a tube hooked up to you so if you have to go just go. I will have something brought up later. I am not the person to tell you some of these things.

Sora was drifting off when he heard yelling from the other room. He knew immediately it was his brother. He smiled inwardly, he was glad his brother was awake. He listened very hard to hear what his brother said.

"I ASKED WHERE MY BROTHER WAS. WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? IS HE STILL ALIVE?" He smiled at this his brother was just as concerned for him as he had been.

"ANAL EXAMINATION? THE HELL YOU ARE!" What the hell was an anal exam? Wait I've heard of that before it is for people who have been raped. But that means…Oh dear god…their father…the basement…while he was out. Sora felt his heart clinch tightly. His brother had been raped. Tears rolled down his face. But they did not last long. This was not the first time this had happened. He remembered the first time it had like it was just yesterday. (A/N It is in Roxas point of view)

Flashback. WARNING RAPE AND INCEST AHEAD!

Roxas and his brother had been beaten badly. Sora had been knocked unconscious. Roxas was lying on his stomach trying desperately to get some sleep. But the pain was shooting through him. His mind raced a mile a minute. But his body could not keep up. His eyes finally drifted close. As sleep agreed to claim him.

Hours later (or was it minutes?) he heard his father's footsteps coming up the stairs, waking him from his light sleep. Roxas' heart began to beat faster. He whimpered deep in his throat. He moaned and tried to roll over, tried to stand. He couldn't move. Alarm rose deep inside of him. He was afraid of what his father might want with him now. He felt tears sting his eyes but didn't release them. He knew very well what his father did when they cried, and he didn't think he would survive it.

The door opened and the hall light sliced into his eyes, blinding him. The door shut. Roxas still couldn't see. His chest was heaving as he tried desperately to get enough air. Mr. Blaydon's heavy steps drew closer. Roxas could hear him breathing. He whimpered, he tried to turn over once more. This time he was met with success. He rolled over and lay on his bloody back. The blood seeping threw the sheets below him.

His eyes began to clear. He saw a large slim outline, leaning close. He felt hands begin to pull at his shirt. His eyes widened with fear as the cold air around him bit into his skin. It stung his wounds and made him shiver violently. His shirt was harshly ripped from his form. They left and tossed the clothing away. Roxas watched waiting for his father to remove his belt and beat him again.

He felt hands again. His pants were sliding down, exposing him. Roxas' eyes closed and he tried to struggle. Panicked cries raised from his burning throat. It burned from all of his screams earlier.

"Don't cry Roxas, daddy won't hurt you." His father said in a husky voice. "As long as you let daddy do what he wants you won't be punished anymore."

Soft cries filled the room as Roxas was rolled onto his stomach. His limp arms were pulled back behind him to the small of his back. Pain was causing him to see white spots behind his eyes. One of his father's large hands captured the thin wrists easily, effectively rendering them useless even if he had been able to move. The young boy beneath him trembled and let out a whimper. This sent pleasure coursing through him and made heat pool in his pants.

Roxas lay helpless under his father. His legs were spread and then his knees bent, his head was pushed into the bloody mattress. It was all so slow, yet it was moving to fast for him to really tell what was happening. He wanted to scream, tried to, but his throat was dry. His voice gone from over use. Senseless with panic, he tried to fight. Bite, scratch, anything to get himself free but he did not have the strength. Naked, hands running over his skin. He was gasping, hyperventilating as his high pitched whining filled the room. His shoulders burned from the pressure his father was putting on them, but that was forgotten as he became aware of something smooth and hard brushing his bare cheeks. Roxas jerked once, he pushed a wail from his injured throat, the sound of a wounded animal.

"No." Roxas managed to moan before slow agony enveloped his world. "Nooooooo."

Roxas was no stranger to pain. But this was not just any pain it was like being ripped apart from the inside. Gradually, agonizingly, his father slid completely into him, pulling tight at his wrists. Why him? Why was this happening to him? No! He didn't want this! Stop it! Stop it please! Oh god please make it stop! Worthless bastard, unwanted freak. Pain. Degradation. His father was panting, moaning. Roxas could hardly breathe. Thrust. Thrust. Tainted, sickening. Completely helpless. He was loosing his innocence to his father.

"Oh, yeah. Oh, yes. Oh, fuck. So good. Hell yeah, so tight."

Roxas felt his heart hammering in his chest. He was sure it would burst. He felt his father's hands wander up and down his body. He felt sick, nauseated. There was nothing he could do to stop this from happening.

Quicker. Soul severing. Despicable. Feeble. Roxas was whimpering and urine soaked into the mattress adding to the scent of sex. The stench, the rocking, the thrusting in and out. His father's slimy sweat on his bare back, coating his skin. He choked and bile rose in the back of his throat. Panicking, he tried to thrash again.

He was irrational, lost, drowning in many emotions. In fear. In pain. In helplessness. Darkness poured into his soul and his father cried out gutturally as he released his appalling seed deep in his son's reluctant body. Roxas heaved with a heartbroken cry. Mr. Blaydon grunted and shoved him over onto his side, and Roxas' vomit soaked into his hair. Blood coated semen began leaking from between his legs. Roxas was desperate to get it off of him. But he could only twitch, he spasmed every few seconds. Frantic to escape the pain that surrounded him, the pain that swirled around him, he dove into himself. Dove deep into the farthest recesses of his mind. He dove so deep that he was no longer conscious of what was around him, even though his eyes were open, staring, watching all that was around him.

He never saw his brother steal into his room and carry him into the bathroom to clean him up. He never heard Sora asking him what happened. Didn't notice as Sora fed him twice a day and help him to school. He never heard the family talk to him and ask to help. Never realized his body obeyed and moved and breathed without him. He didn't see. Wasn't aware of all that was around him. He was dead on the inside.

End flashback

Sora had hated his father after that. His brother had been the walking dead for a month before he finally came out of his shell. It had taken so much coxing but Sora had done it. He had stayed by his brother's side every minute of the day. He had been so happy when his brother spoke again. A week after that he had felt it safe to stop sleeping in the same room with his brother. Something told him his father might try it again but Roxas never said anything if he did.

_**Later that day with Roxas**_

Roxas lay dozing slightly, when the door to his room opened. He heard someone enter the room. He let his eyes flutter open. He was met with the faces of the doctor and a man he had never seen before.

The man had long silver hair and piercing red eyes. (A/N I don't know the real color so I just picked red.) The doctor looked at Roxas.

"Roxas this is Xehanort the social worker I told you about earlier." Roxas nodded his head.

"Hello Roxas it is nice to meet you." He smiled at Roxas.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you also."

"Well I'm going to go check on your brother. I'll be back later to see how you are doing." Roxas nodded at the doctor as he turned and left the room.

"Well I won't beat around the bush. Do you know why I am here?" Roxas shook his head.

"Not exactly, but I know it has something to do with our parents." Xehanort pulled a chair next to Roxas' bed.

"Yes it does. Do you know what happened to your parents after you and your brother were put in the hospital?" Roxas tried hard to recover what he heard earlier before he met the doctor.

"I heard the doctor talking about prison and someone not making it. Am I close?" Xehanort nodded his head.

"Yes your father is in prison right now waiting for his trial. Your mother on the other hand didn't make it. She over dosed on heroin after the police got to your house. Do you understand everything I'm saying?" Roxas said nothing for a moment. His brain was taking a long time to digest this information.

"So dad's in jail and mom overdosed and is dead." Xehanort nodded his head again.

"Yes that is pretty much it." Roxas frowned for a second.

"What will happen to me and Sora since we have no parents?" Xehanort shifted in his seat ever so slightly.

"That is why I have come to talk to you. You are the oldest are you not?" Roxas looked at him.

"Yes but as I told the doctor earlier I make no decisions without my brother."

"I understand but you will have to." Roxas shook his head again.

"I need you to decide will you two go to a foster home or would you like to go to a boarding school?" It didn't take Roxas long to make up his mind.

"I will never step foot in a foster home. So I choose the boarding school." Xehanort couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He was reminded of himself when he was younger.

"I like your spirit kid." Roxas smiled at this.

"So tell me more about this boarding school." Xehanort nodded at him.

"What would you like to know?"

"Where is it?"

"It is on one of the larger islands."

"I see. What is the name?"  
"I believe it was Destiny island Boarding School for troubled teens." Roxas frowned once again.

"What do you mean troubled teens?" Xehanort coughed quietly.

"Well they have teens that are orphaned or ran away from home. Teens with behavior problems like stealing and self injury." Roxas stiffened when he said that. One look at Xehanort told him that he knew very well what he did.

"I see so when do we go there?" Xehanort seemed to think about this for a second.

"Well I talked to the doctor and he said you should be better in about two weeks. He was going to call me and give me a status report on the two of you. And if you are well enough you will be released. Then it'll take a few days to get you enrolled and moved. So maybe three or four weeks." Roxas nodded his head.

"Is there anything else?" Xehanort nodded his head, and began shifting threw some papers he pulled out of his brief case. Roxas stared at it, he hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Your grandfather died the other day while you were still out. He left your mother some money in his will. But since she is dead the money has been passed to you and your brother. I need you and him to sign a few papers and then I will transfer the money into a bank account for the two of you." He handed Roxas the papers and a pen.

"How much do we get?" Roxas asked as he signed his name in the placed Xehanort pointed out.

"Just a few billion nothing too big." The pen fell from Roxas' hand. He and his brother were rich.

"F-few b-b-billion." Xehanort looked the papers over and nodded.

"Yeah, well all seems to be in order. I'll see you in a few weeks. Goodbye Roxas." Roxas nodded his head numbly as Xehanort exited the room.

"Yeah goodbye." Roxas let himself fall back on his pillow. His eyes falling closed as thoughts of money filled his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KB: You like?

Sora: hell yeah! We're rich.

Dee: how come I'm not rich.

KB: because if you read the chapter i updated your in love with a lord. They have plenty of cash.

Dee: That is true.

KB: Why the hell are you still here anyways.

Dee: just making sure you do as your told.

KB: did I just hear Ryo call for you?

Dee: WHAT? Runs off.

KB: now that the freak is gone Sora finish this.

Sora: Read and Review for our sake.

KB P.S. It has come to my attention that some of you what this to be a Sora Roxas pairing. Expecially all my friends who live close by. What do you guys think? If that is what you want then it will be done.

RIKU&AXEL: WHAT!


	3. Autheress Notice!

Ok. I know I haven't updated and I am soo sorry. My damn USB crashed and deleted all of the story. For this story I have to write just one chapter. And as it was a tie between the Sora and Roxas pairing I have decied to do both. I will have the original with the soraXriku and roxasXaxel pairing on here. And for those of you who wanted the RoxasXSora pairing I will have to direct you to a new site. It is called I think either that or dot net. You will find it under video games. The title is the same so no worries. If you really can't find it look under my pen name. Shatteredangelwingsstolen. It will take me longer too update because now I kinda have to write two storys in one.

If anyone wants to beta either verson your help will be greatly appreciated. That and you will be the first to see the new chapters. Yay! u.


	4. A boat of friends or enemy's!

KB: Hey! Since its been what two months I'll just let you get to it. Enjoy. Special thanks to Phaz. She betaed all give her a cookie and hug. If not for her you might not have this chapter. Huggles Phaz On with the story.

Chapter 3: A Boat of friends or Enemies!

Roxas and Sora sat in the back seat of the red Honda Eclipse. Xehanort their permanent social worker sat in the front. Sora looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Roxas was sitting to the right of him looking out the window. The nine o'clock sun shining in the window and tinting his hair a honey color.

He watched his brother's chest rise and fall under his navy blue shirt. On the front was the picture of the Leonheart keyblade. It was a silver color and had glitter that made it twinkles in the light as if it was made of real steel. Roxas was wearing a simple pair of blue Goth pants. There were enough zippers on the right side alone to rob a store blind. But that was one thing Roxas did not do, steal.

Sora on the other hand was known on more than one occasion to prove he had very sticky fingers. Sora looked at his brother's clothes one more time before looking at his own. He had gone with red attire this time. He was wearing red shorts with black flames on the bottom. He had a red hoody on with short sleeves. Sora also had on his favorite pair of gloves. They came up to his elbows. Roxas had put red flames on the black gloves. He had hand made all of it actually.

Contrary to popular belief Roxas was very skilled with hand crafts like sewing and clay models. He had designed the clothes and even got a job just to pay for the materials. He had first seen the design in one of his drawings. Roxas had called it his Valor Form. Sora liked it very much.

His brother said he was thinking up another called Wisdom form. Sora was looking forward to the outfit. He looked up and saw they were turning down his old street. Since they had gotten that fortune, they had brought a house on the island that they were moving to. Well, Xehanort had went to the island and paid for it but they had seen it on a real estate site on the internet.

It was said to be a beautiful white house with lots of rooms for them to have company and even house parties. Xehanort promised to take them there later on today or maybe even tomorrow. Xehanort turned into their driveway. He turned off the car and looked at them.

"You want me to come in with you?" They looked at him. Both shook their heads no.

"It's ok. We just want to see if we can find a few things." Xehanort nodded as they turned and got out of the car. Roxas stood outside the car as Sora walked around. He met up with his brother and both boldly walked to the front door. Roxas shook slightly.

"What's wrong sweets?" Roxas looked at him.

"I don't know. I just have this horrible feeling that mom and dad are gonna jump out when we open the door and beat us for not coming home sooner." Sora wrapped him up in a hug.

"They are gone now sweets. And they are never coming back." Roxas looked at him.

"I know." He smiled. "It's just a silly little fear. Let's go in." Sora nodded his head and reached into his pocket. His hand wrapped around the small metal object and he pulled it out. He pushed the key into the lock and turned it. He heard the soft click of the lock and turned the doorknob. He pushed the door open. He waited for a brief moment as if contemplating what would be on the other side before entering.

The inside of the house was dark. The blinds and everything else was closed. The only light came from the opened door. As soon as Roxas stepped in he was assaulted by the thick smell of fresh blood.

'I don't get it. The blood is weeks old why does it smell like it just happened?' Roxas looked at his brother. The look on his face said clearly that he thought of the same thing. Sora closed the door and the house was thrown into darkness. Roxas unconsciously stepped closer to his brother.

"What now bear?" Sora looked at him. Well more like in the direction his voice came from.

"I guess we…well…we go see if we can find any of our stuff. Come on lets go." Sora reached out blindly until he felt the bandages that covered his brother's arms. The doctor had told them it was a miracle that they didn't get infected after all these years. His hand traveled down the bandages and stopped at his hand. He clasped it tightly.

Roxas felt his brother squeeze his hand and squeezed back. A slight tug told him that Sora was moving. He followed. The brothers had snuck around the house in the dark before so it was not hard. They had first done so once, when they had been sent to bed and told they would not be fed that week.

Roxas had been the first to go downstairs when he heard his parents go to sleep. Sora had soon followed. Sora didn't raise his foot too high of the ground for fear of tripping on something. Their footsteps seemed to echo in the empty house. Making it seem as if there were six or seven peoples in the house instead of just two.

Sora gasped as his foot hit resistance. He hit it again and the sound of cracking wood met his ears. Sora felt around in front of him until his hand fell upon the railing. He began to walk up with Roxas in tow.

'One two….six seven…eleven twelve" Sora counted to himself. He and his brother both knew that there was exactly twelve stairs.

Sora reached out with his unoccupied hand and felt around for the wall. After a few seconds he felt the cool wood under his hand. He slid it lightly over the wall. He felt every crack and groove in the wood. They slowly made their way down the hall.

Roxas followed Sora down the hall. The only sound being their footsteps and Sora's even breathing in front of him. Roxas felt his brother stopped and nearly ran into him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing..." Roxas heard the sound of his brother reaching around on the wall and figured they were at his room. The sound of a doorknob turning and door creaking open confirmed his suspicions.

Sora opened the door and waited. Sunlight was filtering into the room via the curtain less window. That was the only thing that the brothers' rooms had in common, neither of them had curtains. Their parents had torn them down long ago. Both entered the room.

"B-Bear, I d-don't like it in here. C-Can we hurry up?" Sora nodded and let go of his brother's hand. He made a swift work of gathering his things. He went around and gathered his clothing designs and a few loose papers. He then went in the closet and pulled out a duffle bag. He gathered all of his custom made clothes and stuffed them in the bag. At his pace it took no more then five minutes.

They then proceeded to do this in Roxas' room. Roxas did not have as much as Sora to gather so he was done sooner. Both stood in the hall for a few moments making sure they had everything they had come for.

"What about Hayner?" Roxas looked at Sora.

"It was in our clothes from that day. Xehanort said that they were taken away and tested so they could be used against dad." Sora shivered as his brother said that. He really hoped that their dad did not get out.

"Then what are we going to do? We can't just go buy one, Xehanort wouldn't allow it." Roxas nodded his head.

"Seifer. He's bound to have one." Sora perked up.

"Yeah, you're right." Roxas was just about to say more when the sound of a car horn broke through the still silence. The brothers nearly had twin heart attacks. Xehanort was telling them to hurry it up.

"We'll just have to ask Xehanort if he will drop us by the school." Roxas began walking down the stairs with Sora behind him. It was easy since they had left their bedroom doors open so that the light filtered down the hall and stairs. Xehanort honked again, this time more urgently.

By now they were down the stairs. Roxas opened the door. The crisp fall air drifts into his nostrils. Sora followed Roxas out the house. Both sighed in contentment. Xehanort got out of the car as Sora closed the door not just physically but mentally. Hoping they never had to darken the doorway again.

Xehanort made his way over to them.

"The doctor told you two not to lift heavy objects." Xehanort took Sora's bag then Roxas'.

"I know but we really need these stuffs." Xehanort shook his head as he walked back to the car.

"One of you should have came and got me, or at least called out from the window."

"Sorry." Sora said smiling at him. He knew that they were only being scolded half-heartedly. He really liked Xehanort, once you got past that hard outer shell that is. When they got by the car Xehanort shifted the bags and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the car keys and popped the trunk. As he did this the brothers got into the back seat of the Honda Eclipse.

As Xehanort deposited the bags, Sora and Roxas got comfortable in the back seat. It wasn't long before Xehanort had closed the trunk and was sliding into the front seat. He buckled his seatbelt as looked back to see that the brothers did the same.

"I have to run to the office for a bit. You don't mind do you?" The teens in the back both shook their heads.

"Can we stop by the school when we leave?" Sora nodded in agreement.

"We want to say goodbye to our friends." Xehanort studied their faces. Seeing the slight spark of hope in their eyes made something inside him melt. He gave in.

"Sure." He nodded. And that was it. Before they knew it they were driving away from the house, a piece of their past that they never wanted to see or think of again. Xehanort's office was big to say the least. It was the biggest one in the whole office building. It was decorated with large, plush chairs.

When they first entered Sora had looked around the room in awe. 'How can a mere social worker make so much money?' Sora thought to himself. Roxas on the other hand wanted to find out more.

"Xehanort, your office is huge. How do you afford it all?" He looked at them as he crossed the room.

"Well I get paid a fairly good sum for being a social worker and I have a part time job as a lawyer." Roxas nodded his head.

"Please take a seat. We will be here for a while." Sora and Roxas made their way over to an overstuffed couch in the corner. It was silver and black as was almost everything in the room. Xehanort took a seat behind his desk. He opened up the laptop that sat on the desk and after a few moments he began typing feverously.

They had not been in the office more then five minutes before the phone rang. Xehanort paused typing for a brief second to pick up the phone. After that the sound of his voice and the steady _clack clack clack_ of the keyboard as he typed was all that would be heard. The sound slowly lulled the brothers into a light sleep.

Sora leaned into his brother unconsciously for comfort. His brother did the same. Sora was not sure how much time passed before he felt his brother shifted under him causing him to stir slightly. Roxas shifted again this time it was followed by a whimper. Sora was gradually becoming more and more awake. A whine from his brother caused his eyes to flutter open.

He saw Xehanort still typing and talking on the phone. 'Has he put that phone down since I dozed off or is that the same phone call?' Sora shrugged and began to drift off again. His brother was quiet and didn't shift. Not long after Sora was back in his deep sleep. It was so deep that he didn't feel his brother tensed under him, and he didn't hear his breaths become ragged. But he did hear it when his brother let out a soul shattering scream.

Sora was jolted awake, his eyes flying open. Xehanort dropped the phone and ran over to them. Sora shook his brother's shoulders, in an attempt to wake him. It didn't work. Xehanort began calling his name. The faint sound of the person on the phone was nearly impossible to hear over Roxas.

Sora's attempts became more erratic when crystal tears began streaming down his face. Roxas gasped and began thrashing savagely. Sora cried out when Roxas' nailed scraped down his face, causing four large welts to appear. Luckily his nails were not sharp enough to draw blood.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T. AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora was heartbroken when he heard his brother scream this. There was a knocking at the door which told them others had heard Roxas' cry for help. Xehanort was too busy to answer the door. They could go to hell for all he cared.

"Roxas, ROXAS WAKE UP!" Said boy's eyes flew open and landed on Sora and Xehanort looking ready to piss their pants from fear. The tears were still leaking from his eyes and Sora wrapped him in his arms. Roxas clung to him like a child would to his first blanket.

Xehanort put a hand over his chest trying to still his beating heart. Slowly but surely he made his way back over to his desk. Ignoring the calls of the person on the other line he hung up the phone. The people in the hall decided at that moment to barge in.

Xehanort and everyone else in the room ignored their curious looks. Xehanort looked at the brothers then at his computer. He looked back at the brothers. He only had one more report to type but one look at Roxas said that one was too many. Taking a deep breathe he did something he had never done in his life, he chose to procrastinate. He quickly closed his computer before he could begin doubting himself.

He picked the papers on the desk up and shoved them into the top drawer. He was really going to regret this but that would come later. Now his first priority was the young man sitting on his office couch. He pushed his seat in and walked over to the brothers. They looked up at him. Well Sora did, Roxas just tilted slightly to let him know he had his attention.

"Come on you two. Let's get going." Xehanort's lip twitched slightly in his attempt to smile. It didn't work but it got his point across. Sora smiled back at him. He stood up bringing his brother with him.

'What do kids like to eat? Candy.' Xehanort reached into his pocket and felt around. After what seemed like forever he pulled out the sweet treats and handed it to the blonde. In a flash the candy was popped into his mouth.

"T-Thanks." Xehanort nodded and proceeded to the door. The brothers followed hot on his heels. The others were left in the office to wonder what the hell had just happened.

They trio got out of the car. They had just arrived at the school. It was going on twelve. They walked through the empty halls heading for the office. Xehanort, who had never been to the school before followed the brothers. They passed a few classrooms but not much else.

It was not long before they had entered the office. Roxas had calmed down by now but his eyes were still slightly puffy. Sora walked up to the only counter which had been occupied by someone behind it. The lady looked up when she saw them.

"Hi, Mrs. Caldwell." Sora smiled at her.

"Oh, hey it's Sora and Roxas." She smiled back but all could see it was forced. She obviously knew what had happened. It had been all over the news.

"Um, We were kinda wondering if we could visit our friends during lunch?" She looked taken aback.

"Well, I don't see why not." Just as she said that the lunch bell rang.

"Great, Xehanort we'll see you after lunch." Sora grabbed Roxas' arm and they were out the door.

As soon as they entered the student filled hall their personalities and posture changed immediately. They walked with much more confidence. They had a superior air vibrating off of them. The kids in the hall watched them. Some looked shocked shitless that they were even there. Others looked like they had seen a ghost.

Roxas was the first to reach the door and opened it. They didn't fell like walking through the lunchroom. They stepped out into the noon sun, the soft light warming their skin. Their eyes darted towards the table that was once theirs. They noticed Olette, Pence, and Hayner just sitting down. Hayner had their back to them.

They had barely taken five steps when she looked up. She studied them for a brief second before they registered in her mind. She cried out and ran to them. She got the attention of everyone in the family that was outside. All looked up in disbelief.

"ROXAS, SORA!" They smiled at them.

"Hey." Olette, since she had a head start was the first one to reach them. Hayner and Pence were right on her heels. Hayner being faster then Pence got there first. He wrapped Roxas in a hug while Olette did the same for Sora. Before they knew it they were surrounded and giving hugs to everyone at least twice.

Once the hugs and pats on the back were done they were bombarded with questions.

"Where have you guys been?"

"Are you guys back for good?"

"Where are you staying?"

"We heard about what happened. Is it true?" That one caused Sora to flinch and Roxas to whimper slightly.

"Calm down. Hey. SHUT IT." Everyone became quiet as Seifer spoke.

"Let them have a sit first." Everyone nodded and they all made their way over to the tables. Sora and Roxas sat down. Some took seats around them others chose to stand.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Roxas smiled slightly.

"Yeah, all we had was breakfast." Sora nodded.

"Yeah, what's for lunch today?" Seifer looked at him deviously.

"Tacos." Sora could feel himself drooling at the thought.

"HELL YEAH WE WANT TACOS!" Seifer laughed as did a few others. Seifer nodded over to Vivi and Fuu. They walked off. Well, Vivi sort of waddled off.

"So were have you guys been?"

"Hospital." Hayner and a few others cringed knowing exactly why they had been in the hospital.

"So, are you guys back for good?" Sora shook his head.

"Nah, our social worker is making us move to some boarding school since we have no Fa... living relatives." Sora had been close to saying family but quickly stopped himself. Many nodded knowing what it was like to not have family.

"So where are you guys staying?" Roxas shrugged.

"We just got out the hospital yesterday and stayed at the Twilight hotel. We're heading to a boarding school tomorrow so that's where we'll be."

"Where are you guys staying tonight?" Both looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess it depends on how long the boat ride is. If it doesn't take all night we'll probably go to some hotel." Hayner looked at them.

"Why are you going to a boarding school?" Just as Roxas was about to answer, Vivi offered him a plate of school tacos. He thanked him. He looked at his brother to see that he was already halfway through his first. He shook his head.

"Oh, and we're going to a boarding school because I didn't want to go to a foster home." They once again nod. They knew what happened to siblings in foster care. They never saw their brother or sister again.

"They had reported what happened on the news. They didn't have it all, they just said someone called the police to report child abuse and that was it." Sora stopped eating his taco.

"That was all?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah."

"And Mrs. Greg hasn't been seen since that day. Everyone said she was probably in the hospital." Roxas bowed his head, tears threatening to spill once again from his azure eyes.

"She isn't in the hospital. By now she has probably been buried." Olette gasped and put her hands over her mouth as did many other girls and a few guys. Some looked away, shocked.

"What…happened?" Sora couldn't bring himself to finish his food. Roxas couldn't even start.

"S-She saw. D-D-Dad k-killed her." Sora gulped. He could finish his throat had suddenly become tight.

"H-He made u-us w-w-watch." As Roxas answered the tears broke free and flooded down from behind his broken dam and down his face. This was they second time today memories had made him cry and it was only twenty minutes after twelve.

Olette moved over to him. She wrapped him in a hug. Swaying gently to calm her childhood friend. Pence did the same for Sora.

"W-What time is it?" Sora stuttered. Rajin looked at his watch.

"Twelve-thirty, lunch is over in six minutes." Seifer looked at them.

"So when lunch is over you two will be gone…damn." Roxas pulled away from Olette slightly.

"We'll come visit you…or you can come visit us." Seifer smiled.

"Hell yeah we'll visit." Roxas smiled, leaning his head on Olette's shoulder.

"Oh, we need a favor." Sora said suddenly. All looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"We kinda need a few things."

"What do you need? I'm sure one of us has it."

"Well they kinda took our blade from us and we need a new one because our social worker will have a cow if we buy one." Seifer smirked at this.

"Hmm. Who has extra blades? Hey Kaldon!" A boy with orange hair and purple eyes came through the crowd.

"You got an extra blade?" Kaldon seemed to think about this for a moment. He smiled causing the upside down L and dot on both his cheeks to move. His laughing lilac eyes lit up.

"Yeah. I'll go get it out my locker." Seifer nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Sora thought about this for a while. He came up with nothing.

"Yeah, a few art supplies would do. Like pencils and paper would be appreciated."

"Art supplies…who…Falton." Said boy came forward. He looked just like Kaldon only he had emerald hair and blood red eyes. They were obviously brothers.

"You got any art supplies?" He nodded.

"Yeah, let me get them out my bag." He walked off. Falton was the first back. He handed over two sketch pads, two packs of colored pencils, markers, and multicolored pens.

"That's all I have right now. Hope it's enough."

"Yeah, this should be enough till we get to that school and can get some more." Not long after that Kaldon came back. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blade.

"Take care of it. It's one of my favorites. I had it since I was little." Sora quickly put it away.

"Of course. Thanks you guys." Roxas was just about to say the same thing when the bell rang. Everyone groaned. No one wanted their time to be up. Everyone got up and hugged the brothers. Telling them to keep in touch and they would do the same. The brothers watched as the group gradually departed.

"Let's go, bear." Sora nodded at him and polished off the rest of his food. Roxas looked at his. He really wasn't in the mood to eat. But after asking for it he didn't have the heart to trash it. He took one and offered the other to Sora who eagerly accepted. Roxas forced the food down and followed his brother.

As they were walking back to the office Roxas saw a patch of silver out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it.

"Hey, there's Xehanort." Sora followed his gaze. They waved to get their social workers attention. He looked at them. He walked over to them, a poptart in his mouth.

"I see you got something to eat. What flavor is it?" Xehanort looked at them as they proceeded to walk down the hall.

"Strawberry." Xehanort replied around bites.

"Sweets loves strawberry." Roxas looked at him.

"You got a problem with that?" Roxas inquired with mock anger.

"Ha-ha, nah just wanted to say it." Sora retorted.

They had just got in the car. Xehanort was pulling out of the parking lot. He looked left and right and slowly pulled out.

"Where to now?" Sora asked from the back seat. Xehanort looked at him from the rearview mirror.

"The boat dock to get tickets." Sora nodded and sat back. They were getting on the freeway now. He looked in between him and his brother. There sat the one sketch pad and a pack of pencils. The others were currently residing in his brother's arms. Roxas was looking out the window and trying to draw what he saw. He wasn't very good at it but he was learning.

Sora on the other hand was great. He could draw anything in front of him with great details. It looked just like a photograph. No better than a photograph it made you feel like you were really there. It was good if he did say so himself. But things that he thought of, he just couldn't put them to paper.

It didn't matter how good the picture in his mind was it never looked right on paper. It always looked deformed. Sora sighed and looked out the window he really didn't feel like drawing.

His eyes slowly began to close. The sleep that he had felt earlier came back full force. The steady hum of the engine and the gentle rocking of the car lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

Roxas POV

We had just left the school a few moments ago. I noticed Sora's eyes on me. I didn't look up; instead I kept my focus on the image ahead. I wasn't very good at drawing what I saw but if it came from my mind it was phenomenal.

I was attempting to draw the building up ahead. I picked one far off so that it wouldn't pass before I got a chance to get a good contour of it. It was looking pretty good. The lines weren't that straight but I could fix that later. I looked at the building then back at the picture. I had the outline now all I had to do was add details.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sora's eyes drifting to close. I smiled faintly. I looked back up and saw that in my moment of distraction we had passed the building. I sighed. I closed my eyes trying to think of what the building looked like. It took me a moment.

At first all I saw was black. Slowly blue spheres pierced the darkness. They began to form ovals then eyes.

'Who? Sora.' Slowly a face began to form. It was…NO…It was him. I tried to open my eyes but they refused to open.

'I've seen this before but where. My dream from earlier…this is my dream from earlier. But that means I'm asleep again. NOOOOOOO!'

I could feel my face scrunch up even though I was sleep. I watched hopelessly as the eyes slowly got a face and hair, then a body was added. He looked at me.

"Roxas, precious, come to daddy." I tried to run, but this was a dream and I couldn't move.

"Don't try to run. Daddy won't hurt you." My breath caught in my throat. I shook my head or at least I think I did.

"Don't shake your head at me you little whore. I said come here." I flinched. And even if this was a dream I had to get away. With all my will power I turned around and ran blindly through the darkness. But alas this was a dream. I had barely run a few meters when he appeared before me.

"Where the fuck do you think your going? I said get your tight ass over here." I could feel myself begin to sweat as he began walking to me. I turned around and tried to run but he was there too. Every where I turned he was there, getting ever closer too his prize.

I could feel the sweat pouring off me.

"Nooooo! Sora, Xehanort, anyone! Please, wake me up. Help me!" I almost immediately felt someone shaking my person. I asked god to bless the person. Then I realized something. I wasn't waking up.

The person shook harder.

"Yes, yes. That's it. Please hurry." I looked around. In my desperation I didn't notice how close he had gotten. He was close enough to grab me. He reached out. My heart was beating savagely in my chest. My breath was coming out in short, ragged puffs.

Just as he came in contact with my arm…my eyes fluttered open. I was blinded by the sunlight wandering into the car through the window. When my vision cleared it was Xehanort looking down at me.

"You ok? You drifted to sleep along with your brother." I looked over to my left and saw that Sora was nowhere in sight.

"We're at the boat dock. Sora just got out." I looked at Xehanort. Had he just read my mind? I nodded. I put my stuff down and exited the car. I looked down at myself. I looked perfectly fine. I wasn't drenched in sweat or anything. It had all been a dream. No it had not been a dream but a horrible nightmare.

I looked around and spotted Sora waiting near the front door to the boating dock. I had never been inside the big brick building that was the boating dock. I heard it had only one story but it was big enough to have at least three. There were multiple doors and each of them was cleaned to perfection. They were so clean that one could see through them.

Normal POV

If one of them hadn't been open Roxas was sure he would have walked right into one. Man that would be embarrassing.

He and Xehanort walked towards Sora. When they caught up with him they all began heading into building. Roxas looked back surprised that such a big building didn't have stairs. Sora opened the door for all of them then entered himself. Xehanort walked over to the line while the brothers looked around amazed. It was obvious this place didn't sell just tickets.

There were at least a hundred people in the dock. Not to buy tickets just to hang out as if it were a mall. It had shops and restaurants all around. People were sitting on bench talking on cell phones and to other people. There were so many people and sounds. Roxas felt slight heat on the side of him. He noticed his brother had moved closer to him. Sora had always had a bad thing for crowds of people he didn't know. Unless he was at school then he was ok, mostly.

Roxas looked around and spotted Xehanort. Sora who was still looking around felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked to see Roxas pulling him towards the line. He happily followed. They stood in line behind Xehanort. Roxas had his eyes fixed ahead. There weren't that many people ahead of him.

Sora chose this time to look around some more. He quickly noticed the group of teenagers around his age right behind them. There were two girls and two guys. One girl with brown hair was dancing around in circles while the blonde boy tried to get her to stay still.

"Hey Selphie, calm down will ya." She looked at him and giggled.

"Why should I? This is just so much fun." The girl had a preppy voice that sent shivers down his spine. He hated preps. He let his eyes shift to the other girl in the group. She was a red head and was wearing a short pink dress with flowers. She was smiling and shaking her head.

She looked up at him. Their gaze connected and held for a second, or maybe it was forever. He just couldn't tell. However long it was, it was too long because he didn't hear the blonde call out. Neither did he see the brunette girl dancing right into him. But he did notice when he was falling backwards and desperately reaching for his brother. He grabbed the back of his shirt but it was too late. In an instant he was sprawled out on the floor.

"Selphie! Tidus told you to calm down, ya." Sora looked up and saw that it was the red headed boy.

"OMG, Selphie are you ok?" It was the red haired girl. He felt a slight burning sensation in his lower back where it had connected with the ground but other then that he was ok.

"Ow. That hurt." The girl, called Selphie, cried all the while laying on Sora. Sora took this time to look at his brother. Roxas had grabbed onto Xehanort when he had grabbed him. He looked down at Sora as he was put back on balance.

"Um, miss, can you get off my brother?" Selphie looked up at Roxas then down at Sora. When she saw him she blushed hotly.

"OMG, I'm so sorry." She quickly got off of him. As she dusted herself off Roxas helped Sora to his feet. Sora then proceeded to brush himself off. The girl named Selphie watched him.

"See Selphie, I told you to calm down." Selphie glared at the one called Tidus.

"Shut it Tidus." She looked back at them. "Are you ok?" Sora smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." When he did she blushed once again and looked away.

"T-That's good." Sora was about to speak again when he was interrupted by his brother.

"Move up, Bear." Sora looked to see that the line had in fact moved. He quickly moved up and the teens behind him did the same.

"Hey, who is he, your boyfriend?" Sora looked at her, a slight hint of malice in his eyes. 'Is she stupid? Roxas just told her we were brothers.'

"No, my brother." She nodded.

"He's kinda cute." As she said this Roxas looked back and studied her. She liked him. Selphie moved around Sora and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Selphie. Nice to meet you." Roxas hesitated for a moment before reaching out and shaking her hand.

"Name's Roxas, It's nice to meet you too." The corner of his mouth slightly turned upward in a shy smile. She giggled at this. They had finished shaking hands but still she held onto his. Roxas became a little nervous.

"You have the prettiest eyes. I like their shade of blue." Roxas gasped and turned a rose red. This caused Selphie to giggle again.

"T-Thanks…um…can I have my hand back?" Selphie quickly let go.

"S-Sorry." Roxas turned around and moved up, Sora followed suit. Selphie and the others did the same.

"So, bear? Is that your real name?" Roxas and Sora both became rigged. No one called them by their allotted nicknames, not even the family and here was some stranger using it. To say the least it rubbed them the wrong way.

'She doesn't know, tell her your real name she is sure to use it. Just calm down.'

"Nope, the real names Sora, Roxas is the ONLY one who calls me bear." He looked at the group. Everyone seemed to get the point but Selphie still looked unsure.

"So bear, I guess we're all friends now." Sora's eye twitched.

"Its Sora and I guess so. But you never introduced your friends." Selphie gasped.

"Oops. Well this blond guy with the boat load of gel is Tidus." Selphie skipped over to the blonde boy. He was wearing shorts, one leg was longer than the other. It was original, Sora liked that. And he had on a yellow jacket with a white t-shirt.

"And this boy is his boyfriend." Sora's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 'Did she say boyfriend?' Sora could hear his brother choke slightly in front of him.

"SELPHIE!!!" Tidus screeched.

"His name is Wakka." The red head was wearing black pants with lots of pockets and a simple black shirt.

"Selphie, I told you, we're not going out." She looked innocently at Wakka.

"When I'm done you two will be, so get used to it." Tidus looked ready to pop her one.

"And this shy little red head is Kairi." Sora looked at Kairi. She had the largest blue eyes and softest smile. When she noticed Sora's gaze on her she shifted from heel to heel and avoided eye contact. Sora smirked.

"Bear, move up." Sora moved up.

"So where are you all going?" Selphie smiled at him.

"We're going to D.I.B.S.T.T. You?" Sora tilted his head.

"Where?" She looked at him like he was slow.

"Destiny Island Boarding School for Troubled Teens." Sora looked shocked.

"Oh, you're 'troubled'?" She laughed lightly.

"No, where going there for their music program. It's the best on all of the islands. I hear there are a few non-troubled teens there. What about you?"

"Me and sweets are going there too." Sora mentally kicked himself. He had told Roxas' nickname.

"SQUEEL, SWEETS! THAT IS SOO ADORIABLE." Roxas looked back at them. He silently promised to slit her throat. When he thought this he immediately felt sick. He put his hand over his mouth.

"Sweets, are you ok." Sora glared at Selphie till her words registered. He looked at his brother who looked ready to puke at any time. Xehanort looked back.

"You ok, Roxas?" Roxas shook his head no.

"Sora, can you take him to the bathroom while I get the tickets?" Sora nodded his head.

"Where is it?" Selphie began to jump up and down.

"Ohhhhhh, I know I know. I'll show you." Sora just looked at her.

"No thanks, we'll find it on our own." Sora quickly led his brother away from the overly happy brunette.

"And I thought they said blondes were dumb." Roxas would have protested but all he could do was give a whine of disapproval. Sora smiled at him.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Looking around Sora finally saw the sign directing people to the bathroom. He promptly changed direction. When they got in the bathroom Roxas ran straight to the last bathroom.

Sora could hear the contents of his stomach emptying into his porcelain god that he was now worshipping. Sora winced. Roxas was already small enough. Throwing up his food wasn't helping.

Sora walked into the last bathroom, closing the door behind him. He took a seat on the floor next to his brother. He ran his hands trough his hair, trying to calm him.

'Was it Selphie calling him sweets that brought on this sudden fit?' He looked at his brother as he once again began worshipping. Sora was becoming upset. His brother was not only losing the food from today but from the last few days. He would pop Selphie so hard…when he thought of that, pictures of his father hitting them danced through his mind.

Roxas was once again catching his breath. He looked at Sora with glazed eyes.

"Roxas, you ok now?" He weakly nodded his head. Sora frowned.

"Was it what Selphie said?" He tried to shake his head but when he did another fit came on. After this one was over Sora flushed the toilet seeing as his brother couldn't.

"Then what was it?" Roxas was panting and sweating badly.

"W-When she said…ugh…that…mmm…I t-thought about h-hurting her." Roxas closed his eye and tried to catch his breath.

"W-When I did….ohh…d-d-dad came to mind…I-I couldn't handle it…uhh…s-sorry for s-scaring you." Sora shook his head.

"It's ok. Do you feel better now?" Roxas nodded his head as best he could without feeling too sick.

"Good." Sora stood up. He then reached his hand down and helped his brother to his feet. His brother leaned on him for a moment. Roxas felt light headed. Sora opened the door and they walked to the sink. Roxas then washed the horrible after taste out of his mouth.

Roxas had just finished when Xehanort came in. He spotted them immediately.

"I got worried when you didn't come back. You Ok, Roxas?" Roxas nodded at him.

"That's good. I got the tickets so let's go." They looked at him.

"When does the boat take off?" Xehanort looked at his watch as they left the bathroom.

"The boat leaves in thirty minutes. We're getting on now so we can get your brother settled." They began leaving the boat dock ticket place. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an overly hyper brunette in a yellow dress. She waved at them.

"Hey! Roxas, I'm sorry about before. HEY!" Xehanort looked at them. Seeing that they weren't stopping he didn't stop either. He opened the door and they headed back to the car. The brothers got back into their chosen seats.

Xehanort quickly followed and turned on the car. He looked trough the rearview mirror and at Roxas. Said boy had his eyes closed and was resting his head on the window. Xehanort shifted his gaze and looked around before pulling out. He drove out of the parking lot.

Instead of going left, the way they had come he went right. After a short two minute drive they reached a turn off. Xehanort turned and they drove for a short minute or so. When they came to a toll-bridge-like-thing, Xehanort rolled down his window.

A man who looked several centuries old walked up to the car. Xehanort looked at him.

"Do you have your tickets?" Xehanort nodded his head and reached into his pocket. He handed the three tickets to the man. The man took them, his wrinkled hand shaking. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. When he put them on Sora had to valiantly resist the urge to laugh.

It was hard seeing as the man's eyes had just been enlarged to the size of tennis balls. He couldn't resist anymore and snickered. The man looked back at him.

"Is there something funny, young man?" Sora covered his mouth to help muffle the laughter. It somewhat helped.

"Well! In my day we would never." The man glared at him with his huge eyes. That was it; Sora could hold it in no more. He laughed so hard his sides hurt. Xehanort looked at him and rolled his eyes. The man handed him the tickets back.

"You should teach that little whipper snapper some manners." The man went back into the booth and pressed a button. When he did the thing blocking their way moved up to let them pass.

"That wasn't right. It is rude to laugh at the elderly." Xehanort scolded the young brunette. Sora instantaneously stopped laughing. A look of guilt planted on his face. He hung his head low.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry. I-I-I won't do it a-again. P-Promise." Xehanort looked at him once again. There was so much fear on his face that he instantly wanted to take his scolding back.

"It's ok, just try not to let it happen again." Sora looked up shocked. Then his vigorously nodded his head. Roxas who had somehow slept through everything opened his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Both looked at him.

"Yeah. We're about to get out the car." As he said that Xehanort turned off the car. Roxas rubbed his eyes and stretched. They all took off their seatbelts and got out the car. But before leaving it completely Roxas and Sora grabbed their sketchpads and drawing utensils.

Once they were done Xehanort locked up the car. They then began walking on the boat deck. They walked for five minutes before Xehanort found a place that he liked.

"Let's sit over there." The brothers followed him. They sat at a table on the left side of the boat. The sun was shining down on them, warming their skin through their long sleeve shirts. It was fairly sunny for an autumn day. But on the islands it was always sunny. Even in the winter when it was the coldest.

Sora put his stuff down and looked at the water. Roxas had his sketchpad open and a pencil in hand. Sora looked at Xehanort, he had to hold back a giggle. There was Xehanort with his head laid down on the table.

The sun reflected on his silver hair, creating a silvery halo. His skin was rosy from the added heat of the sun. The grown man looked so innocent. Even though he had the mind of a thirty year old he looked no older that a twenty three year old.

Sora swiftly looked away when he found himself staring. But that didn't last long. When the bell announcing the boats departure he jumped and looked around the boat. His eyes once again fell on Xehanort. The young man scrunched up his face when he heard the sound. Sora smiled at the sight.

'Wish I had a camera. I wonder if they sell them on the boat. It is bound to have a gift shop.' As he thought this his eyes never left Xehanort.

"Adorable, isn't he." Sora started and looked at his brother.

"Uh-huh. Hey, I'm about to go explore the boat. Wanna come?" Roxas didn't look up from his drawing.

"No thanks. If you find something cool, like a candy store, bring me something back please." Sora nodded and stood up. He quietly pushed in his chair and walked off.

Sora's POV.

I had just left my brother and was walking around. I had no clue where I was going and neither did I care. There were people all around me. They were mostly teens and adults. There weren't too many children and elders. I loved the feel of the sun on my arms, through the bandages that is.

I thought about what had happened earlier. This had not been a good day. I know there was a bathroom session coming on. Not only had Roxas had two nightmares but he had also thrown up. I could just feel it. When Xehanort had tried to wake him, it had taken him a bit time. But once he did I saw the terrified look on his face. I would have brought it up but couldn't. I didn't want him to think about it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of laughing. I quickly looked around.

"Selphie calm down. You remember what happened earlier." I cursed myself many times over. While looking around I spotted a girl in a yellow dress.

'SHIT, gotta hide. Here in this store.' I slipped into the store. I took a deep breath hoping they would leave soon. I looked around to see what store I had gone into. It was a candy store. Man, I had hit the jackpot. I went around the store picking up all kinds of candy. Bag after bag. I must have been in there for at least forty-five minutes.

'If they haven't left by now they never will.' I took what I had picked out to the line. There were only two people in front of me. I waited as the person in front paid, all the while wondering if I had got enough for him.

'Maybe I should get some more.' I was now second in line. I heard the door open but paid it little mind. That is until someone called out to me.

"HEY! It's Sora. Sora, hey." I felt my heart stop. My breath caught in my throat. I cursed whatever god had brought them in here. I watched in horror as the young girl bounced up to me.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for earlier. Where is your brother anyway?"

'Like I'll tell you, you little...' I stopped right there.

"Sir." I turned around and moved up to the counter.

"Well? Where is he?" I put my stuff on the counter.

"Selphie, leave him alone." She turned around and glared at Tidus. I was beginning to like him. He got the point.

"Screw you Tidus. Screw you hard in the ass with a ruler." I blushed as the lady rang up my total.

"That will be sixty-nine dollars, sir." 'Damn, this place is hella expensive. But nothing is too much for sweets.'

"Wow, Sora. Are you gonna get it all?" As I reached for my wallet Tidus yelled at Selphie.

"Get out of his business." She turned to him again.

"Get out of MY business, Tidus." I could feel the tension in the air. I opened my wallet and looked at the money on the inside. Did I have enough? Xehanort had taken us to the bank and let us get some money and I had spent some so I had no clue how much I had left. A quick count over, said that that I still had over four hundred dollars.

I let out a sigh. I had enough. I pulled out four twenty dollar bills and handed them to the lady.

"Wow! You're loaded, ya." I looked and saw that Wakka was standing right next to me. I cringed at the way his eyes wandered over my body. I didn't like it.

"What!" It was Selphie. She came bounding up to the counter.

"Is he really going to buy it all? Hey Sora can I get some? Please." I didn't even look at her.

'Hell no.' I shook my head and bit my tongue.

"Aww, Why not?" 'Put it simple Sora.'

"It's not mine." She looked at me.

"Then who's is it?"

'None of your damned business.'

"My brother's."

"Selphie, if it was meant for you to know, you would have been born with the knowledge." I raised an eyebrow.

"Here is your change, sir. Would you like a bag?" I nodded.

'Now I can leave and ditch them.' Just then my stomach grumbled. 'Shit.' I looked around and saw Wakka still staring at me.

"Can I help you with something?" Selphie stopped and looked, as did Tidus and Kairi who was trying to stop them from killing each other.

"No, what would make you ask that, ya?" I looked at him and curtly replied.

"You've been staring at me for a while and I find it uncomfortable." The lady handed me my bag. I thanked her.

"Sorry. I was just looking at your outfit. It's different. Where'd you get it?" I looked at him with a the-hell-you-were expression on my face.

"Oh, is that all. My brother made it for me. Now I must be going." I quickly left the store. I heard Selphie chased after me followed by a crash and several shouts. I looked back to see that she had knocked over several display cases.

Just then my stomach growled again. I looked around and spotted and ice cream vendor.

'I wonder.' I hastily made my way over hoping once again with all my might that no one had seen me. I stood in line. There were five people in front of me. I willed the man selling the ice cream to go faster. He was in his thirties and had long black braids. I squinted to see his name tag, Xaldin it said. He had huge side burns and if you ask me he should be forced to wear a bag over his head twenty-four seven. But alas it's not up to me to decide.

While in my thoughts I didn't hear Selphie and her friends leave the store. I was now the second in line.

"Hey! I want some ice cream." I froze.

'Not again. Why me?' As soon as I got to the counter I heard it.

"Isn't that Sora? Hey, Sora!" Xaldin looked at me.

"Are they talking about you?" I looked at him and nodded my head.

"HEY!" 'Shit.' They were getting closer.

"Hey what do you want?" It didn't take me long to answer.

"Two sea salt ice creams, can you please hurry." Xaldin nodded and was back five seconds later.

"Sora! Over hereeeeeeeee!"

"That's two dollars." I pulled out a five and gave it to him.

"Keep the change." He nodded. I quickly walked off. I could hear them behind me.

"Hey Sora, HEY!" Then I heard running. I knew I was caught. I was a fast runner hell even Seifer couldn't catch me when I ran but I had too much stuff to run. I gave up. I turned around with a defeated look. Selphie caught up with me.

"Didn't you hear me? Sheesh Sora." The others ran up.

"He was probably trying to get away from you and Tidus fighting, ya?" Kairi, the quiet one, giggled softly at this. Selphie looked at her.

"Don't encourage him. He's bad enough as it is." Kairi giggled again.

"But, I can't help it." She smiled. Selphie smiled back.

"Oh, Sora. You got ice cream, lucky. They wouldn't let me get any." I wonder why.

"This is you without sugar. We don't need to see you with it." Selphie pouted.

"But Tidy…" Tidus glared at her.

"I told you not to call me that." She looked at me.

"Sora-bear do you like his name?" I didn't know whether I wanted to die or kill her.

"What did you call me?" I just had to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"I called you Sora-bear. You like it." 'Don't kill her, don't kill her." I repeated this in my mind.

"Selphie, don't just give people nicknames without asking them first!" Selphie once again looked at Tidus.

"I'm getting tired of you." She ran at Tidus, he moved out of the way. Before I knew it they were running around. Kairi and Wakka laughed at the two. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. It reminded me of me and Hayner. I was beginning to miss them. Wakka looked at me.

"Don't worry. They aren't trying to kill each other." I watched the two, as I did a smile began to form on my face. Before I knew it I was suppressing laughter. Selphie and Tidus noticed.

"Hey, Sora. You look funny." Selphie said.

"He's probably been around you too long." Tidus cracked. I continued my watching. I could tell once Selphie stopped trying to give me sweets nickname so that we could be really good friends.

"I'm tired of you!" Selphie took off her shoe and heaved it at him. I was cracking up by now. My eyes watered and everything. Through my tears I saw Tidus dodged the shoe. When he did Selphie growled at him. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop the laughter.

It didn't last long when I heard a loud thwack. Someone had been in the path of the shoe.

"Oww, why are shoes raining on me?" The laughter died in my throat. Selphie and Tidus looked at me.

"What's wrong, Sora." I looked at her, she had called me by my name. Dear god. But I looked away when I heard the voice again.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm bleeding." I felt my heart stop. It couldn't be but I could never mistake that voice. I had heard it all my life.

"Sweets?" I waited.

"Sora, is that you?" I looked hard through the crowd and spotted a yellow halo not to far from us. I quickly made my way through the throng of people. Selphie and the others followed on my heels. Yes, my thoughts had been correct. There was my brother with a busted lip. The bleeding had stopped by the time I got to him.

"You ok, sweets?" He nodded at me.

Normal POV

"Oh, Roxas. I'm so sorry." She turned to Tidus.

"It's all your fault." Tidus put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who threw the shoe." Selphie stomped her foot.

"But you're the one who dodged it." Tidus looked shocked.

"So, I was supposed to stand there and let it hit me. Is that what you're saying?" She looked back at him.

"Yes." Tidus growled at her.

"Well excuse me for moving."

"You're excused. Now apologize." Tidus looked deadly.

"For what? You threw it." Selphie let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, we'll both apologize."

"Um…Tidus, Selphie…they left already, ya."

Sora and Roxas had walked off. Sora handed his brother the ice cream.

"Here." Roxas smiled at him.

"Thanks. I was getting kinda hungry." Roxas took the ice cream. He put it to his mouth but when he did he cried out in pain. His free hand went up to cover his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Roxas had his eyes tightly shut.

"MMM…The salt got into the cut on my lip." Sora frowned at this. Then he thought. What was Xehanort going to say when sweets showed up with a busted lip? He wasn't going to be happy, that's for sure. Sora watched his brother.

Roxas' shoulders trembled slightly. Sora knew instantaneously what was happening. His brother was crying. Looking around to see if anyone was near he tossed his ice cream overboard. With his now semi empty hands he wrapped his brother in a hug.

"Shhh…Sweets. It's ok, it's gonna be ok." Roxas leaned into the embrace.

"N-No it's not. I hate this. We can't see our friends everyday, anymore. We're on some boat to some loony school and those people that we met just keep causing us problems. Why. Will we ever have a normal life? I just want a normal life." Roxas looked at his brother crystal tears shining in his eyes.

Sora just held him as he ranted and raved at anything and everything. He patted his back all the while knowing everything he said was true. They couldn't just have a normal life. Sora noticed the people as they passed by watching the brothers' every movement. He glared at anyone who gave strange looks which was everyone.

Soon Roxas had exhausted what little energy he had. The last few weeks had taken their toll on him. He was thinner then before and easily upset. Sora hated it. Inside his mind he ranted and raved right along with his brother. When his brother calmed down a bit more he made a suggestion.

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up? Then we can go back and you can have some of the candy I got you." Roxas looked up at him with his tear streaked face.

"You got me candy...?" Sora nodded at him.

"Yep, now let's go get you cleaned up." Roxas nodded and let him be led to the bathroom. No one else was in the bathroom. Sora took his brother to a sink, grabbing some paper towels on the way. He handed them to Roxas.

Roxas proceeded to wet the paper towels and wipe his face clean. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Roxas didn't look at him instead he looked at his arms.

"I hate these bandages. I want them off." Sora shook his head.

"As do I but Xehanort won't let us." Roxas began to tear up again.

"W-Why? I-It's none of his b-business. W-What I do t-to my a-arms is my business." Sora nodded his head.

"Come on." He held out his hand for his brother to take. Once again making sure no one was around the two slipped into the last bathroom.

"B-Bear, w-wah…" Sora pulled out the new blade they got from Kaldon.

"B-But Xehanort…he'll know if we lose our bandages." Sora smirked and reached into one of his many pockets. He pulled out a roll of gauze bandages.

"Where…" Roxas looked at him with wide eyes.

"Swiped it while we were in the hospital." That was all Roxas heard. Before he knew it he had pulled up his sleeves showing off his crisp white bandages. He began to claw at it. He was itching to try out the new blade.

To let his pain bleeds away. Finally the bandages gave way, revealing an array of pale pink scars. He reached for the blade that was being handed to him. He reveled in the feel of the cool metal against his hot flesh. The initial feeling of pain as it slide across his skin.

Slice after slice…drip after drip. It dripped on the floor along with his pain. He was numb now. But he knew he was alive. He knew that he could face the world now. He looked at his bloodied arm. His eyes glazed over from the loss of blood. He was about to slice again when his brother took the knife from him.

Roxas gazed at him. Sora reached for some tissue and wiped off the blade. Then he put it is his pocket. He saw the look on his brother's face.

"Don't give me that look. Do you know how long you've been at it?" Roxas weakly shook his head.

"Almost twenty minutes. We have to get you cleaned up and head back to Xehanort. He his bound to have woken up by now." Roxas would have nodded but he had lost too much blood to even try. Sora quickly went about wrapping his arm and cleaning the floor.

"Wha…about…uh…bear." Sora looked at his brother.

"I'm fine. He threw the evidence in the toilet and helped his brother up. After flushing the toilet he helped his brother out of the bathroom. He hastily got his brother to where their caretaker was. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he was still asleep. He sat his brother down.

Roxas then laid his head down and fell into a dreamless sleep. Tilting his head Sora read Xehanort's watch. It read five fifty-seven." Sora sat down and looked for something to do. He spotted his sketchpad and a pencil. He looked around for something to draw. He spotted a woman and her husband sitting watching a child as he played by their feet. The little boy had dark chocolate hair and wide green eyes. It was unusual.

Sora just had to have a drawing of it. Taking the pencil in hand he began his outline. Time passed in a blur. As Sora drew he was oblivious to all that was around him. He barely registered when Xehanort got up and stretched. Or when he said he was going to get something to eat.

He asked if Sora wanted any but Sora was too busy to think about what was asked and just shook his head no. He was almost done when Xehanort returned. Xehanort watched him as he drank his medium coffee and nibbled on his pastry.

Sora let out a sigh of accomplishment when he finished drawing. Now all that was left was to color. By now the sun had set and it was getting fairly dark. He couldn't really make out the colors of the boy from his seat. He grabbed up the colored pencils and made his way over to them.

The parents looked up at him. Sora sat not too far from them. They look wearily at him as he stared at their child. The wife whispered something to her husband. He nodded and walked over to Sora.

"Hey, is there something you need?" Sora looked up at him. He pretended to be slightly shocked.

"Oh, no. It's just you have such an adorable child. I was just drawing a picture. You don't mind do you? I just have to get the colors right then I will be out of your way." The man shook his head.

"Oh, no. Please take your time. Can we see it when you are done?" Sora looked up at him.

"Of course you can." The man went back to tell his wife what he had learned. It seemed to take Sora forever to get the colors just right. He debated with himself over and over again. But finally it was done. After hours of hard work he had finally finished. He grabbed a red colored pencil and signed his name at the bottom.

He wasn't giving it away but he wanted to sign it anyway. Then after short thought he added the date. He placed the colored pencil in the box and stood up. He stretched and yawned. The couple scooped up the child and moved over to him. The sun had set but the lights that lit the deck shined brightly.

"Is it done?" Sora nodded at them and picked up the picture. He showed it to them. There on the paper was an exact replica of their son. Sora had caught every detail. Every eyelash and crease in his shirt. The innocence's shining in his eyes. Absolutely everything.

As they looked at his picture Sora looked around. He saw lights playing on the deck floor. Looking behind him he took a sharp intake of breath. There were lights everywhere. They were close to an island. It would take them no more than five minutes to arrive.

This was it. This was going to be their new island. The buildings were huge. They had to be at least twice the size of the boating dock. And to Sora, that was the biggest thing he had ever seen so he was really amazed.

He couldn't take his eyes away from all the lights. Soon they were close enough to hear the sounds. There were cars and the sound of the wave crashing on the beach. Sora felt like some kind of country bumpkin. Maybe moving wouldn't be so bad. He looked over his shoulder and saw that his brother was sleeping.

How he could sleep through this amazed Sora. He turned back to look at the island. They were closer now. Sora could see people walking down the streets and going in and out of buildings.

The boat pulled into the dock. He jumped when he heard a loud bell sound. Looking around he realized it was the boat telling the people they could leave. Sora turned and saw Xehanort getting up. Xehanort nodded him over. Sora nodded and looked back at the couple and their child.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but I have to go." The husband nodded and handed him his book.

"You are very talented." Sora smiled.

"Yes, you are. If we ever see you again you must do another of Jim Jim." The boy called Jim Jim giggled. Sora nodded and walked off. He walked up to Xehanort who was lifting his brother.

"So you like what you see so far?" Sora looked at him.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Xehanort led the way to the car.

Sora followed hot on his heels. Wanted to get off the boat as soon as he can so he could see more of the island. It didn't take long to get to the car at their pace. Sora opened the door seeing as Xehanort was holding his brother. Xehanort set Roxas in the back seat and buckled him up.

While he did this, Sora got in the back seat next to his brother. He put on his seat belt while his brother's door was closed. It was dark but the lights made it fairly easy to see. He watched as Xehanort walked around to the driver's seat of the car. Sora gave the car keys to Xehanort.

Xehanort turned the car on and turned on the lights. Since they were one of the first into their car there were not many others. Xehanort maneuvered around the cars and drove to the exit. There were a few other cars in front of him. Sora saw head lights behind them, but he couldn't be careless. All he cared about was the island.

Five minutes later Xehanort was driving down a busy street. Sora had his eye glued to the window. He tried to take in everything but there was just too much. His eyes darted here and there. Anywhere he saw movement which was everywhere.

"Sora if you stare any harder your eye will probably burn a hole in the island." Sora blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, it's just…I've never been off the island. And now here is so much stuff to take in. It's kinda overwhelming you know."

Xehanort laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So where are we going?"

"I had a reservation made at the Destiny Island hotel. It's said to be the best on the island." Sora looked around.

"Which building is that?" Xehanort looked around, but made sure to watch where he was going.

"Look to the right, by your brother's side. You see that big blue and red building?" Sora looked. Of course he saw it. He would have to be blind, no scratch that. It was so big even the blind could see it.

"Yeah, the one with the flashing lights right?" Xehanort nodded.

"That's it." Sora's eyes looked ready to bulge out of his head.

"Where is the school?" Sora resumed looking around.

"We won't come across it tonight. But you two are going there tomorrow so no worries." Sora nodded and continued looking out the window. He had to remember this stuff so he could tell the family when he got a chance.

All too soon they arrived at the hotel. But when they did get there Sora's eyes were bigger the size of flying saucers. Xehanort pulled into the valet parking. Sora looked over and saw that his brother was still sleeping. A young lady came up and asked for Xehanort's name.

Then she asked if they had a reservation. He told her yes. She asked if they needed any help getting their stuff to their room. Seeing as Xehanort had to carry Roxas they would need help. Soon a pimple faced boy came over.

He had glasses and a nasally voice. His name was John. Xehanort popped the trunk and took out two bags. One for the brothers and the other was for himself. He handed them to John and closed the trunk. After he closed the trunk he reached into the back seat and retrieved Roxas.

Said boy moaned and snuggled closer to Xehanort for warmth. Sora also shivered. It was colder then he expected. They made their way into the hotel. John followed them as they went up to the front desk. Because of the lateness there wasn't a line. They went straight to the front.

"Can I help you sir?" Xehanort nodded.

"Yeah, I have a reservation under the name of Xehanort." The lady nodded.

"Just a moment please, sir." As the lady looked in the computer Sora looked around. The outside had been nice the valet parking had been covered and held up by roman style columns. But the inside was elegant. There was a polished marble floor and golden draperies all around. They were plush red velvet sitting chair place in strategic locations.

Painting of baby angels and flowers in vases were all over the walls. The corners of the room held more roman and Greek columns. They seemed to swirl around from top to bottom.

"Yes, here you are sir. Room three forty and three forty-one. Here are your keys, sir." Xehanort nodded for Sora to get the keys. He did. They then thanked the lady and left the counter. Xehanort briefly looked around before locating the elevator. The walked over and waited for the doors to open. John stood behind them ever passive and quiet.

It didn't take long for them to enter the elevator and get to their correct floor. John then showed them to their room. Sora opened the door to three forty and turned on the lights. The room was huge.

As soon as you walked in you saw two beds and a huge plasma T.V. The light that turned on was located on a dresser by on of the beds. Xehanort walked in and placed Roxas on the bed farthest from the light and closest to the balcony. He pulled off his shoes and laid him under the covers.

Roxas instantly nuzzled the pillows. Xehanort then turned around and walked back to the door where Sora and John were waiting. He looked at Sora.

"You should get to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Sora nodded and watched Xehanort and John leave the room. Before he left he turned back.

"I'll be in the room over if you need anything." Sora once again nodded. Xehanort closed the door. Sora looked around the room. He soo wanted to look in every knick and cranny of the room but his fatigue had finally caught up with him. He walked over to the bed. He looked around for the bag then realized it was still by the door. He shrugged his shoulder.

Taking off his shoes and socks Sora pulled the covers back. He sat on the bed then turned off the light. Just to turn it back on and run to the bathroom. After handling his business he washed his hand and tried again. This time he turned off the lights and snuggled into the bed. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Whatcha think? Likey? Me too. Read and review. Oh and someone I won't tell who wants Sora raped. Would you all like that? I mean now that I have the outline I could totally make it work. Submit in review form.


	5. Chapter 4 part 1: New friends new school

Because this chapter is so long I have to make it in two updates. I would write more but I only have...what two minutes to update so yeah. All the same warnings. Beta done by Melissa and Clara. So much love and remeber to say thanks.

Also I'm thinking about putting the other story on here with the roxas sora pairing since no one reads it on the other site. Would you all like that? Well on with the story!

**Chapter 4: New School, New Friends, New life?**

Sora and Roxas were once again getting out of Xehanort's red Honda. Only this time it would be for good. Sora looked up at the sky. It was about ten fifteen and the sun was shining brightly. Out of the corner of his eye Sora caught sight of his brother.

Roxas stood there with his creamy skin reflecting the sun. He was dressed in a long sleeve black and white pullover shirt, despite the heat. He had on long half black and half white pants. Sora had asked his brother why he insisted on such hot attire when it was going on ninety degrees.

He told him he was going to die of heat stroke but Roxas had just laughed him off. He told him he didn't want anyone to see his business even if it was a school for the "troubled" as everyone called them. Sora had shook his head and proceeded to get dressed.

Sora had chosen more appropriate clothing. Sora was dressed in jeans and a sleeveless shirt which showed off his bandages and some of his upper arms. He had tried to tame his unruly hair but all knew that was like telling Selphie not to eat sugar. Sora wondered where his new acquaintances were now.

Xehanort closed the trunk and walked around to them.

"Come on, you two. Let's go in." Sora and Roxas were both brought out of their dazes. Roxas followed right after Xehanort and Sora followed after him. When they had gotten out Roxas had been amazed at how big the building was. It was over three stories tall and at least a hundred and fifty acres big. He was prepared to get lost. The stone building gave way to an empty hall.

Sora and Roxas looked around at the new place they would soon have to call home. Hopefully it would be better then their last. There was no one in the halls. Xehanort walked down the hall swiftly even though he was weighed down by two semi-heavy bags. Was that natural?

Roxas and Sora had to practically run to keep up with his long strides. Sora looked at Roxas. He had been worried about the other boy. He had barely spoken a word all day. He had trashed his breakfast when he thought no one was looking. Sora became even more worried when he noticed the slight sheen of sweat adorning his brother's forehead.

"Sheesh, slow down Xehanort. The office isn't going anywhere. At least it shouldn't." Xehanort glanced over his shoulder at Sora, and smiled slightly.

"Maybe you should speed up? Ever think of that?" Sora smirked at him.

"No, never. You in that much of a rush to get rid of us?" Sora teased.

"Well I do have a life and a boyfriend." Sora nearly tripped. Xehanort was GAY! Sora looked at him in a new light.

"You never told us that." Sora said as they turned a corner.

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you." Xehanort had slowed down exponentially. Sora took a quick glance at his brother as he caught his breath. He would be fine.

"So, what's his name?" Xehanort seemed to avoid his gaze after that.

"Xemnas." Sora nodded his head.

"I see. What's he look like?"

"He is about an inch taller than me. He has silver hair like mine and the prettiest blood red eyes…and damn don't get me started on his chest…so sexy." Sora covered his mouth to stop from laughing.

"Xehanort come back to reality. I think we're here." Xehanort blinked and looked around.

"Um…yeah." Xehanort opened the nearest door. A slight blush on his face. A blush…Sora knew then who the uke in the relationship was. Xehanort didn't seem like the type to bend over, but one look at him right now said it all, he couldn't be the seme in a million years.

The inside of the room was fairly big. It had a row of chairs for seating and two large desks which took up most of the right side of the room. The walls were made of a dark polished wood that reflected the artificial light.

"You two go seat down. I'll be over in a minute." Xehanort said as he set down the twin duffle bags and walked over to the large desk that had a male seating behind it. The man turned around and looked at them. He was not an adult but a teen. He had, what seemed to be, faded strawberry blond hair. Sora was too far away to make out the color of his eyes. He looked no older then seventeen. It was obvious he was a student.

"Hello, may I help you, sir?" Xehanort nodded.

"Yes, I've brought the two new students Sora and Roxas Blaydon." The young man nodded. He turned to the large white computer that sat on the table next to him. He typed something before muttering something to himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Xehanort said, a slight edge in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It says they weren't expected until tomorrow." Xehanort nodded.

"Well they're here now." From where he was sitting Sora saw the young man's eye twitch.

"Calm down, sir." The young man not waiting for Xehanort to shoot something back picked up the black phone next to him. He pressed a button and waited. It was not long before whoever he called picked up.

"Sir, the Blaydon brother's are here."

"Yes, I know they are not supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"No the other new arrivals aren't here."

"Yes, their caretaker in here also."

"Yes, sir."

"Will there be anything else?"

"Ok." He hung up the phone.

"Well?" Xehanort said crossly. The boy looked at him. Before turning around and searching through some drawers.

"The principal would like to see you. And if you could have them fill out these papers, it would be greatly appreciated." The young man handed him the papers.

"What are they for?" The man glanced up before turning to the computer.

"Just for class registration. Electives and such. Medical problems. Like asthma and such." Xehanort nodded and headed over to the twins.

"Here, fill them out and if there are any questions, I'm sure blondy over there can help." A snort from the strawberry teen sounded throughout the room. Sora and Roxas giggled slightly. Xehanort handed over the papers before turning on his heel and walking back towards the teen.

"Where is the office?" The teen didn't even look up when he answered.

"Down the hall, last door on the left." Xehanort nodded before walking off down the hall. Sora and Roxas looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey, Sweets, pass me a pencil out of that bag." Sora said to his brother as he scanned over the papers. Roxas nodded and began forging through the bag.

"Here." He said and passed him a red mechanical pencil. Sora took the pencil and turned to his papers, as Roxas did the same. Sora had just finished writing his name on the paper when the door to the office opened.

"It's not even eleven. It is way too early to be up." Sora's head shot up at the sound.

"Aww…quit complaining Tidy. You had a good two hours of sleep last night." In came Tidus, who was wearing a pair of green jeans and a sleeveless green shirt that said 'Skate for life' in red letters. Then in came Selphie in a classic yellow sun dress and brown sandals. Kairi came in dressed in a pink shirt and mini skirt. Followed by Wakka who was in gray army pants and a white shirt.

"Selphie, not everyone gets energy from air. Some of us have to sleep." Selphie tried to whack him on the head but he moved and she fell on the floor. Tidus looked down and laughed.

"Hey, no playing around in here, ya." Wakka said as he made his way over to the desk. No one had looked in the brother's direction. The other three followed suit and stood next to the desk. The strawberry blonde looked up again.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a slight look of annoyance. Wakka nodded.

"We're…" Selphie cut him off.

"We're the new students! Here for our first day." Selphie said dancing around. Once again the strawberry eyebrow twitched.

"I see. Just a moment" The blonde went once again to the phone and pressed the single button. He waited once again and once again it didn't take long for the other to answer.

"Yes sir. I know you're busy."

"I understand but this can't wait."

"The others are here now."

"Yes I know they are early."

"Would you like to see them when the other man leaves?"

"Just give them the papers to fill out."

"What about their room assignments and classes?"

"The room assignments are in the draw and as for the classes just insert them into their elective's and then print them out?"

"Don't you have to approve them?"

"Ok."

"Yes, I understand."

"Right away sir." The phone was hung up and the blonde once again went into his drawer. He pulled out several different sheets of paper and handed them over mumbling something to himself.

"Huh? I didn't catch that." It was Tidus who said it. He looked at the strawberry teen with a pissed off expression. Sora was watching intently when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked over at Roxas.

"Hmm…?" Roxas showed him his semi filled paper.

"What electives are you choosing? You get two, a language and another." Sora looked at his paper for the choices.

"Um..." One quick scan over told him immediately what to take.

"Art… and the language will be French." Sora said as he filled in the line with his choice.

"Ah…I'm taking drama and Italian." Sora nodded at him.

"I wonder if we will have any classes together." Roxas wondered out loud. Sora looked back at the paper.

"Medical conditions…Hey sweets, we got any medical conditions?" Roxas looked at him.

"Look at the list and see if any apply to us." Roxas said as Sora began to read the list.

"Asthma…no…allergies? Yeah, homework." Sora and Roxas laughed at this. When they did they heard a loud shriek.

"Sora, Roxas. You two are here too?" Sora and Roxas looked up. Out of the corner of his eye Sora saw Roxas cringe at the site of Selphie. Selphie skipped over to the brothers and sat down by Sora. The others calmly walked over.

"What are you two doing?" Selphie said smiling at them.

"Filling out the same papers as you should be." Tidus said as he sat down next to Roxas.

"Shut up, Tidy!" Selphie shot at him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Tidus said ready to stand up and argue more. And apparently so was Selphie.

"WHY NOT? TIDY, TIDY, TIDY, TIDY!" Selphie said jumping to her feet. Tidus did the same thing. They glared at each other before Wakka jumped in the conversation.

"Hey, break it up, ya. Don't be acting a fool in here like you don't have any manners, ya." When he said this both sat down quietly.

"Hey Sora…What language are you taking?" Sora looked up at the speaker of the voice. It was Kairi.

"French…you?" She seemed to think about it a moment.

"Spanish…what about you Roxas?" Roxas didn't look up from his paper as he filled it out.

"Italian." There was a semi-loud squeal.

"That is so adorable. I would love to learn Italian but I have to take Spanish." Sora looked at her.

"Why?"

"Me and Kairi plan to visit Spain when we get out of school." Sora nodded at this.

"What about electives." It was Kairi again.

"Art and sweets is taking drama." Kairi gasped.

"I wanna take art too." Selphie pouted.

"What, I thought we were going to take cheer this year or music."

"We take those classes every year. I wanna try something different."

"No, fair." Selphie said crossing her arms. Sora repressed a laugh.

"Are you two finished filling out the papers?" Sora looked up. Xehanort had entered the waiting area while they were preoccupied.

"Not yet. But I'm getting there. How about you sweets?" Roxas shook his head. He frowned at his paper. Standing up he walked over to their guardian.

"Hmm?" Xehanort looked down at the paper in Roxas' hand. Roxas pointed to what he wanted to draw attention too. Sora looked the paper over to see what his brother would need the guardian's help to answer. Then there in black print he saw it.

"**What is your problem?" **What did they mean problem? Did they mean what he and his brother did? Sora looked up to see Xehanort say something so only Roxas could hear.

"Hey Sora, I've been meaning to ask ya since we came over. What happened to your arms, ya." Sora looked to his left. On the other side of Selphie was Wakka.

"Yeah, did you get hurt yesterday? I don't remember you having them then." Sora gulped.

'Should I tell them? It's none of their business. Why should I lie it is my business not theirs. Do I care what they think? I just met them.'

'No I shouldn't. But why not? I don't want them to run off. Why should it matter? They are my new friends. Friends wouldn't leave just because of a dirty little secret?'

'I never had to tell anyone before except the family. Hey this isn't a dirty little secret. There is nothing wrong with what I do.'

'Some people find it disgusting. Well fuck them if they do. Just tell them you don't want to talk about it. Why the hell should I beat around the bush it will come out eventually? Later rather then sooner. True that would be better. Just be vague.'

'I'd rather not. But until I know more about them it'll have to be like this.' It seemed to Sora that he had waited forever but it had really been no more then a few second.

"What do you mean? I've had these for a while now." Sora looked and saw his brother watching him, curiously. He raised an eyebrow. He had a you-want-me-to-come-over-there look on his face. Sora shook his head at him. Roxas nodded and looked back at Xehanort.

"Really, I don't remember seeing them yesterday." Sora thought back to what he had worn yesterday. 'Yeah, why didn't they notice them? Ohhhhhh…"

"I had on those gloves yesterday, remember the black ones."

"Oh, yeah, and you had on that red outfit. It was really cool." Selphie proclaimed smiling at him. Out of the corner of his eye Sora saw Wakka scrutinizing him.

"Yes, Wakka?" Wakka looked at him.

"You still didn't answer the question. What happened, ya." 'No point beating around the bush now. If I didn't want questions I shouldn't have went out sleeveless.'

"Bear." Sora looked up. His brother motioned for him to come over. Sora silently thanked god.

"Um…sorry I gotta go." Sora quickly got up and walked over to his brother and caretaker.

"Yeah?" Roxas looked at him.

"Did you finish filling out the paper?" Sora shook his head.

"Almost." Roxas sighed. He held out his hand.

"Give it here. You help Xehanort bring the bags over here." Sora handed over his paper.

"Sure can give orders can't he." Xehanort said as they walked over to the twin bags that sat near Kairi.

"Yeah." Sora said. Kairi politely removed herself so they could retrieve them. They grabbed the bags and turned back to the desk. By the time they got back in that few seconds Roxas had finished the paper and returned it to the strawberry blonde. In return the blonde was typing feverishly on the keyboard.

A bell tolled in the distance. Sora and Roxas looked at each other. Then Roxas looked at the blonde as he typed

"What was that bell for?" The blonde didn't seem to hear because he didn't answer. Roxas was just about to ask again when the teen replied.

"Class just ended. When you get out of here there should be students in the hall. If this damned computer hurries up, you be out in a minute or two." He sighed then hit the print button. The printer started up. As their class schedules printed he reached into the same drawer that he had used earlier to retrieve the paperwork. He pulled out a few pieces of paper and flipped through them. After finding the two he wanted he replaced the others.

"Here, these are your room assignments." He handed the papers over. Sora reached out to take them. He handed his brother the one with his name before looking his over.

"Hmm…North dorm…second floor…room 624. What about you Sweets?" Roxas looked over his paper.

"Um…North dorm…third floor…room 781." Sora gasped and snatched the paper from him.

"What!" Just as he looked at it Xehanort snatched it from him.

"It was requested that they share a room. What's the meaning of this boy?" Xehanort growled at the teen. The teen glared at him.

"The name's Marluxia. And I don't assign the rooms, besides there are no empty rooms that they could have shared. They are lucky to be in the same dorm." Xehanort let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ugh…well looks like you two aren't sharing a room." Just as he said this the printer stopped printing. Marluxia, as he is now known as, retrieved the two schedules. Roxas and Sora looked them over. A slight smile showed that both were pleased with their classes.

"When do we start?" Marluxia looked at them.

"Your first day is tomorrow. Today you can find your rooms and wander around. I'm sure your roommate can inform you of the school rules and show you around. If there isn't anything else you need, you may leave to find your rooms now." With that said he waited a moment before turning around to face the computer for the umpteenth time that day.

"Hey, maybe we'll run into each other later." Sora looked and saw that it was Tidus who had just called out to them.

"Yeah, until later, ya."

"Later." Kairi announced quietly. "Maybe we'll have art together."

"Don't have two much fun without me! See you two around." Selphie cried.

Sora waved at them. Then the trio set out and left the office. Xehanort looked at his watch.

"Damn." He muttered to himself.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked softly.

"I'm running late." Sora nodded.

"You should go on. We can get if from here." Xehanort looked at him.

"You sure? I can call in and tell them I'm going to be late." Sora and Roxas shook their heads.

"Nah, we have to get used to the school anyways. No point in getting you lost with us." Xehanort chuckled, then nodded.

"Ok." He hand the bag to Roxas. Making sure he had the bag Xehanort turned to leave.

"You two have my number if anything comes up. Just call it. You two sure you don't want me to come?" Sora shook his head.

"No, mother. I'm positive we can do it on our own." Roxas nodded.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to let us go. He's gotten attached is that it, Xehanort?" A slight blush tried to creep across his face.

"NO! I gotta go. Talk to you later. Call me." Xehanort called as he quickly sped down the hall. Sora turned to Roxas.

"Well sweets, looks like it's just you and me. Let's get going." Roxas nodded as he followed he brother down the hall in the opposite direction that Xehanort had went.

Almost immediately they heard the voice of other teens as they walked down the hall. When they turned the corner they were shocked, literally, shitless. There was a long row of lockers. And standing in front of the locker was every kind of teen you could imagine. There were short ones and tall ones. They had a rainbow of different hair colors and an array of different clothes.

There were red heads, blondes, pink heads, purples, and even lime green. Their clothes ranged from what seemed to be school uniforms to baggy jeans, to gothic bondage pants. There were kids with tattoos and other markings. Some kids had gloves on others didn't. Out of the corner of his eye Roxas swore he even saw someone shirtless.

Sora and Roxas' breath caught in their throats. Sora saw a few teens smoking what he assumed were cigarettes while others just leaned against the wall and talked.

"I wonder why they aren't in class or at least going." Sora looked at his brother.

"Well it was almost eleven when we got here. Maybe they have an early lunch." Roxas nodded.

"But if this is just one lunch makes you wander how big the school really is." Sora and Roxas continued down the hall. As they did they got many curious glances from the students. Some pointed and stared others put up their hands to whisper behind. Many looked dangerous. Sora and Roxas unconsciously moved slightly closer together.

"Bear, where do we go from here? We have no clue were the north wing is." Sora frowned. Roxas was right.

"Hmm…let's ask somebody. You pick." Sora quickly added the last part. No one looked trustworthy enough to ask and Sora hoped his brother's decision was a good one. Roxas kept walking and looked around as he did.

Everyone he saw was in a big group. He wanted to find someone who was alone or at least no more than three people. He saw no one. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a shock of red hair and a silver patch next to it. Roxas looked. It was at the corner of the next row of lockers.

There stood a tall red headed teen. He was wearing a pair of baggy black pants. And a black pull over shirt that read 'Fire'. His spiky red hair pointed back in an almost combed back manner. Yet it was still quiet unruly looking.

As they drew near his well formed body could be made out through the shirt. He had broad shoulders and when he looked at them Roxas saw his jade green eyes. He had a little upside down triangle under each of his eyes. Upon closer inspection he saw that they were red. He had on a pair of black gloves. In one of his gloved hand he held a lighter which he opened and closed continuously. And he watched as the other arm reached up to tap the silver haired other.

Sora looked at his brother and followed his gaze. He did not see the red headed teen that stood with the lighter all he saw was the silver haired angel next to him. He did however see the hand that tapped the silver teen on the arm and point at them. He also saw the teen look towards them with aqua colored eyes.

The silver haired beauty was dressed differently from his friend. He had on a white vest that had a yellow stripe on the bottom and a navy blue one just above that. Under it he had on a black zip up shirt. Sora had never seen one before. But he knew he would have one.

The boy was wearing a baggy pair of blue jeans that was held up by a black belt with silver studs on it. He had white tennis shoes with three black stripes going down the side. There was also a strip of orange and what seemed to be silver on them. On his arm was a white glove like object without fingers. His hair captivated him most it was silver like Xehanorts only it had lavender highlights and blue tips. It came down just past his shoulders.

The teen was muscular and at least a head taller than Sora. The other teen was a good head and a half taller than Roxas making him a head and a half taller than Sora since they were the same height. They looked more dangerous then anyone the twins had seen in the hall, yet they looked more alluring then the others also.

The red head, still playing with his favorite lighter, looked up when he felt eyes on him. There he saw what were obviously two new students. His eyes homed in on the blonde one. The blonde was about a head and a half shorter then himself. His hair rebelled against the laws of gravity with its pointy spikes, though it was slightly tamer then his others. His body frame was small yet semi-muscular and his eyes were blue, the same shade as the oceans. He was dressed in a long sleeve black and white pullover shirt, despite the heat. He had on long half black and half white pants. He also had chains wrapping around is thin waist. But what drew in his attention was the necklace around his neck; it was a sword with the word RAGNOROK written across it. He liked this small teen. He tapped his friend on the shoulder to get his attention. When he had it he pointed to the fresh meat on campus.

The platinum blonde turned around when he was tapped by his friend and followed his gaze. There walking slowly through the hall were two new faces. He saw the blonde but his vision latched onto the brunette. He was the same size as his brother and looked almost exactly the same. He had spiky chocolate hair that rebelled against gravity and jutted out in every direction. He had a lithe body, and didn't have a hint of muscle showing under his clothes. He was dressed in jeans and a sleeveless shirt which showed off his bandages and some of his upper arms. Around his neck was a necklace with a crown on the end. He was wearing a single chain across his waist, and hanging from that where many key like ornaments with words written on them. The keys had names like OBLIVION, LIONHEART, OATH KEEPER, and BOND OF FLAME.

The tall red head grinned as he inspected the blond teen, he would definitely show them around for free. Maybe by some off chance they were lost. Dear god he hoped they were lost. The platinum blonde teen liked what he saw in his, yes he thought his, small teen. He would definitely have this one.

The red head pushed himself off the wall just as his friend closed his locker. What ever he had been getting lay forgotten in the recesses of his mind. Locking his locker he quickly followed his red haired friend towards the newcomers. He liked the way they watched them as if entranced. It would make the game so much easier.

The red head was the first to reach them.

"Hey, you two new here?" Sora looked at him.

"Yeah. I'm Sora." 'Sora is his name,' thought the red head, 'I could careless. I want to know the beauty next to him.' The platinum blonde on the other hand was thinking how many different pitches he could get his soon to be toy to scream his name.

"My name is Roxas. Who are you?" Axel felt his heart stop when he spoke. His voice enthralled him. He would defiantly stay with these two.

"The name's Axel." The red head replied. Roxas looked at him. His eyes tracing the outline of his full lips. 'I bet they're soft.' When he thought this a small blush crept across his face. Axel smirked at this. He loved this boy already.

"I'm Riku." Sora nearly melted at the sound of his voice. It was soft yet manly.

"You two need help getting around?" It was Axel who said this. Roxas nodded, dumbly, while Sora stared.

"Yeah…we just got here today." Sora said. Unbeknownst to the little quartet at that moment all of them were thanking god for what they considered a miracle.

"Well," It was Riku, "We'll be your official tour guides for the day. Right Ax?" Axel didn't take his eyes off of Roxas.

"Hell yeah, I'll help show you two around." Roxas smiled at him.

"Thanks, it's really nice of you two to help." 'HOT DAMN HE'S ADORABLE. I have to get him to smile like that more often. Maybe a few 'late night activities' would help. Axel smirked once again to himself.

While this was happening Sora and Riku stood on the sidelines looking each other up and down.

"Hey, so where are you two from?" It was Riku who said this.

"Oh, one of the smaller islands." Riku nodded. Not as much information as he would have liked but it was a start.

"So Axel, is it, where you two born here?" Sora asked. Axel looked away from Roxas.

"Riku was, but I'm from Twilight town. It's far off." Sora nodded. It was Roxas' turn to speak.

"So, I was wondering, when does this tour you promised start?" Everyone looked at Roxas, who seemed to be the only one who noticed that they had not moved an inch since the conversation had started. Riku laughed.

"Right now. As you can see this is what we at D.I.B.S.T.T. call a hallway. It has lockers and is a common meeting place among the student body." Sora and Roxas laughed.

"Wow, never heard of a hallway before. Do you have many of them here?" Sora shot at him. Riku caught by surprise looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Damn, he's good.'

"Yes we do. Now if you'll please follow me the tour can continue." The little group walked down the hall ignorant of the stares they got. Riku and Axel pointed to things and explained what they were.

"Jeez, you have so many new things here. I mean how am I supposed to remember all the different things." It was Roxas.

"Yeah, you've got windows, floor tiles, a ceiling, different colors. This is going to take forever to learn." All four of them laughed.

"Don't worry. That's what we're here for." Axel said.

"I have no clue what would happen to us if we didn't have you two." Roxas laughed. He was soon joined by the rest in the party.

"So, on a serious note this is hallway M.B.2. Got it M.B.2." Roxas and Sora looked at him.

"M.B.2. Why is it called that?" Riku beat Axel to the answer.

"M. Stands for Main B for building and the 2 stands for the second hallway. The first hallway is the one with all the offices and such." The brother's nodded.

"So how many buildings does this school have?" Sora asked.

"There is the main building, recreational building, and the four housing wings. I guess you can count the library as one if you want."

"The four housing wings? What are those?" It was Roxas.

"There is the North, South, East, and the West wing." Roxas nodded.

"So which one are you two in?" Axel asked praying for a miracle. 'Please let them be close by.' Amazingly his prayer was answered ten fold. Sora looked at his brother while he reached in his pocket.

"North, right sweets?" Sora asked, unconsciously letting Roxas' name slip.

"Sweets?" Axel and Riku looked at the small blonde twin.

"Yes?" They were not sure if he was answering them or Sora.

'He's called sweets. I can see why. He is sweet. I bet he taste sweeter.' Sora finished digging in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Yeah, we're in the North wing." Axel and Riku nearly jumped up in down. How lucky could they get?

"Really, so are we. You got your room numbers on that paper?" Riku asked. And if the Wing was not enough lady luck had even more planed for the four.

"Yeah, they're right here. I'm in room 624. I can't remember sweet's room. Sweet's?" Riku nearly died right there. Roxas nodded and fished through his pocket. It was not long before he had it. Axel stood waiting for him to read the numbers like it was a lottery ticket.

"Um…room 781." Axel nearly passed out. He was that ecstatic. Riku and Axel felt like…like…they didn't know what they felt like.

"UM… you guys say something." Sora said, concern in his voice.

"All I have to say is, HOLY SHIT." Riku looked at Axel.

"You and me both." Roxas tilted his head slightly.

"What's so special about those rooms?" Confusion coating each word.

"Those are our rooms." Roxas and Sora's eyes went wide. They were sharing rooms with these two? Was their luck really that good? No, there was no way in hell their luck was that good.

"You've got to be kidding us." Riku looked at Sora and raised his right hand.

"I kid you not." Axel nodded.

"You make it sound like you don't want to share a room with us." Axel said. Sora shook his head.

"It's not that. It's just it was lucky is all." Sora answered. His head tilted down slightly. Roxas was immediately attached to his side.

'Damn. We haven't been here an hour and this is turning out bad.' Roxas bent over and turned his head to look up at his brother who had stopped once again in the middle of the nearly empty hall. Riku glared at Axel, who was avoiding the heated gaze he knew he was receiving.

'He's not crying that's good.' Sora looked at his brother. Roxas smiled at him, telling him it would be alright. Sora took a deep breath. Then a small smile started to appear on his lips. Yes, it would be ok for now. Sora's head abruptly turned back up.

Riku and Axel watched the exchange in silence. The brunette had major mood swings.

'I'll have to watch out for that.' Riku sighed. He always picked the problem ones.

'Sheesh moody much, can't he take a joke.' Axel looked at his friend. One look at his face told him he was thinking the same thing. 'Riku is going to have his hands full with this one.' Riku looked up and caught Axel's gaze. He nodded his head at Sora, hinting. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sorry about that." Sora looked at him, nodding, a slight blush on his face.

"I-It's ok." Axel and Riku did a double take. 'Had he just stuttered?' Riku resisted the urge to molest him right in the hall. 'You'll scare him so far off; even Cloud wouldn't be able to get him back.

"Soo…weren't we heading to the rooms?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah, come on." With that they started their journey to the rooms again. This time it was mostly quiet except for a few random questions from the twins. Other then that it was silent.

Axel held the door to the North wing open for the brother's. Inside the hall was breath taking. Be it for a good reason or bad is still unknown. The walls were covered in 'art', that was all it could be called. Sora and Roxas turned in a full circle taking in everything.

"Whoa. Who did all this?" Axel looked at his, hopefully, future blonde.

"Well let me start off with welcome to the North wing. This is where ninety percent of the schools visual artists reside." Sora looked at him.

"Visual artists?" Riku nodded.

"Yeah, a good deal of the people in this wing take art and like to draw in their spare time." Roxas nodded. He liked this place already, he could definitely get used to staying here.

"Did you do any of them?" Sora looked at Riku, who shook his head.

"Nah, I'm a music fan myself." Roxas and Sora nodded.

"What about you Axel?" Axel looked up and shrugged. He had taken his lighter out again. 'What the hell is with him and that lighter?'

"No, I'm like Riku. I'm into music." Roxas nodded again. They were halfway down the hall by now.

"So tell me about the other wings." Riku thought for a moment.

"Well the West wing which is this ones sister has the other artist; poets, writers, musicians, actors and all that other good stuff. The South wing has all the really smart kids. And the East wing is where ninety seven percent of the norms go." Sora's looked at him, confusion etched on his features.

"Norms?" Riku and Axel nodded.

"You remember in the hall where we met?" Axel waited for a reply.

"Yeah."

"You noticed how there were a few people in the school uniform? Those are the norms." Sora ahhed in understanding.

"Hey bear," Sora looked at his twin, "You think Selphie and the others will be with the norms?" Sora thought about this. They may be crazier then half the kids at the school, but they were complete norms.

"Yeah, they're weird but normal." Riku and Axel had once again stopped in the hall. What was with the nicknames? 'Bear? I know where that came from.' Riku thought to himself as he looked at the brunette's chocolate mane. 'Looks soft.'

"Hey, I've been wondering," All eyes were on Axel again, "Roxas you need help with your stuff?" That caught the tiny blonde by surprise.

"Um…thanks." Axel reached out and took the offered bag. Riku groaned inwardly. Why hadn't he thought of that? He looked at Sora.

"You need help?" He said hopefully. Sora looked at him.

"You don't have to. I mean I can carry it the rest of the way." Riku put a determined look on his face.

"No, really. I want to help. It's the least I can do since your new and all." Sora smirked at him.

"So you help all new kids with their bags? And here I was thinking I was special." That stung Riku. 'You are special.' Riku looked at him and quickly realized the joke.

"Ha hah, very funny. Now hand over the bag." Sora did as he was 'told'.

They continued to walk down the hall. There was no one in the hall. It was quiet since no one was in their dorms. Or so they thought. That was while they were on the first floor. Soon they came up to a door. Axel opened the door and allowed the brothers to enter first. He and Riku quickly followed and led the way up the stairs. While going up the stairs Axel began to feel the real weight of the bag.

"What the hell do you keep in these bags?" Sora and Roxas looked at him.

"I was wondering the same thing." Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"Clothes mostly, and a little bit of this and that." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Nothing that much. If it's too heavy for you I can always take it back."

"What. This is nothing. I was just curious." Roxas smirked.

"Curious…huh. Yeah right." They were now walking up the second flight of stairs. The sound of music began to fill the hall. It was muffled because of the distance and the closed door. But that was only temporary. Once they got on the third floor they could hear it better. Riku was the first to the door and opened it.

When he did the beat entered the hall full blast. It vibrated of the walls making it seem louder. As they entered the hall the sound racked the twin's small frames. In the corner of the hall there were three kids sitting in a row. They looked up as they walked down the hall.

"Hey, Riku. Got anything?" It was a girl with long, coarse black hair. The hair came down to her back and she looked at them with glazed black eyes. She was dressed in a black shirt with a green stick figure on it. It said "Green People". It was some band that had just came out. Sora and Roxas had never heard any of their music.

"Not for you, you damn Junkie." Riku sneered at her. She just laughed.

"Aw come on Riku. If you give me some I'll make you feel real good." She said suggestively.

"I already told you I don't do drugs, dumb whore." He glared at her to get his point across.

"Hey, Hey, no need for such vulgar language." This one also had black eyes and thick black hair.

"Shut it, Mickey." Mickey flipped Riku the bird before wrapping his arms around the girl's waist.

"No, besides, Minnie is all mine. You don't touch." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Then you better keep her on a tighter leash. She has slept with half the school." Axel snorted.

"More then half, Riku honey. Besides Donald is about to go into withdrawals soon if we don't get something in his system." She said pointing at the white haired teen next to her. It was a boy in a blue shirt and jeans. He was twitching constantly.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Tell her to do something about it." It was Minnie's turn to snort.

"Daisy left him long ago. She's with Clara bell now." Riku's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean that cow?" Minnie laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, they are celebrating their third month tonight want to come? Bring you little friends too." Mickey looked them over.

"Who are your friends anyway?" Sora was just about to answer when he was cut off by Axel.

"None of your business." Just then Donald cried out. He began shaking violently. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he started foaming at the mouth. Sora and Roxas looked away. It was a terrible sight. Roxas felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He had seen this happen to his mother too many times. He knew what it was like living with a junkie. It wasn't fun to say the least.

"…Mom." No one heard him mutter that one word. They stood there while he shook. No one ran for help. They just watched until the shaking stopped and he returned to normal. He lay there still. His eyes slowly returned to normal. He looked around before slowly wiping the foam that had dribbled down his chin away with his sleeve. He looked at Mickey and Minnie.

"Thanks for all the help guys. It really helped. Daisy said you would do this. I should have listened when I had the chance." He said sarcastically. He then stood up and walked, well staggered, down the hall and out of sight. Roxas quickly wiped the tears way. Axel looked around the group.

"Well let's go." He said. They all nodded and turned. Sora then noticed the lack of music.

"Hey what happened to the music?" It seemed no one had noticed that it had turned off right before they had run into the others in the hall. Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm…She's probably changing CD's." Sora looked at him.

"She?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah, Larxene she plays all kinds of music. It should be back on soon." Sora and Roxas nodded.

"What kind of music does she play?" Riku and Axel thought about this for a moment.

"Its Wednesday so I believe she plays rock." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Ninety percent of the time she plays rock." Riku nodded.

"Yeah so rock." Just as he said this music once again filled the hall.

"_**What if I wanted to break **_

_**Laugh it all off in your face **_

_**What would you do? **_

_**What if I fell to the floor? **_

_**Couldn't take this anymore **_

_**What would you do, do, do?"**_

Sora thought, he had heard this somewhere before but where? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roxas head move slightly to the music. Did Roxas play this song? No they owned no CD's.

"Hey sweets, where have we heard this before?" Roxas didn't here him.

"HEY SWEETS, WHERE HAVE WE HEARD THIS BEFORE?" Roxas looked at him. He mouth something Sora could not understand. He tilted his head to show that he had not heard.

"_**What if I wanted to fight **_

_**Beg for the rest of my life **_

_**What would you do? (do, do) **_

_**You say you wanted more **_

_**What are you waiting for?"**_

"WHEN RAJIN BROUGHT HIS BOOMBOX TO SCHOOL HIM AND VIVI PLAYED IT ON THE RADIO. THEY PLAYED IT FOR LIKE THREE WEEKS STRAIGHT." Sora thought about that. Yeah he remembered that.

As this was happening Axel and Riku were thinking who were Rajin and VIVI? Old friends, lovers? They didn't want to think about it.

"WHO IS IT BY AGAIN?" Roxas had to think about this for a moment.

"_**Look in my eyes **_

_**You're killing me, killing me **_

_**All I wanted was you **_

_**I tried to be someone else**_

_**But nothing seemed to change I know now, this is who I really am inside **_

_**Finally found myself **_

_**Fighting for a chance I know now, this is who I really am"**_

"IT'S BY THIRTY SECONDS TO MARS. IT'S CALLED 'THE KILL'." It was Axel who answered. Roxas nodded. As the walked the music got louder if that was possible.

"_**Come break me down **_

_**Bury me, bury me **_

_**I am finished with you, you, you**_

_**Look in my eyes **_

_**You're killing me, killing me **_

_**All I wanted was you **_

_**Come break me down **_

_**Break me down **_

_**Break me down **_

_**What if I wanted to break?"**_

The music died down and faded out. Sora rubbed his ears. He felt as if he had just become deaf. They came to an open door. As they passed it they briefly peeked in. There was a girl about seventeen with blonde hair standing in front of a large gray sound system. A large remote in her small feminine hands. She didn't even look up as they passed.

"How far is the room?" Roxas asked? Axel looked at him.

"It's at the end of the hall. Just a bit farther." Then Sora spoke.

"I was wondering, why did we go straight to the third floor and pass the second?" Everyone thought about if for moment. The brothers looked at their tour guides.

"Why not?" It was Axel.

"Yeah, this way after we leave our room we can just go down the stairs." Roxas and Sora nodded.

"Oh, that makes sense." Roxas nodded.

'They are so naive. It's adorable.' They walked the last few meters in silence. Axel shifted the bag on his shoulder and reached into his pocket as they stopped in front of a door with the number 781 in steel numbers. He pulled out they key and pushed it into the lock. No one but Roxas noticed the other object as it fell to the floor. There was the click of the lock as it moved to allow them entry. Then there was the sound of the door bursting open and slamming into the wall.

Axel was the first one in the room. As everyone but Roxas followed. He looked down at the shiny red and gold lighter before quickly picking it up. It was smooth in his hands. He had never held one before as strange as that is. He quickly entered the room. Just as he did music once again smashed through the halls like a child having a tantrum.

"_**I feel like I wanna smack somebody**_

_**Turn around and bitch slap somebody**_

_**But I ain't going out brah, (no no no)**_

_**I ain't giving in to it (no no no)"**_

Roxas closed the door and turned to look at his new room. It was a mess. It didn't even look like a room.

'The floor where is the floor. Dear god did something just move in the corner? What is that smell?' All these questions ran through his mind as he looked around. Axel maneuvered around all the filth, if that's what it can be called, and placed Roxas' stuff on a bed. There were two in the room. One that was not made and covered and what Roxas assumed were clean clothes.

He prayed they were clean but knew he was just being stupid in even thinking anything in the room was clean. Axel watched him look around. Sora had also been looking around since he entered the room.

"I don't think this is a safe living environment." Riku laughed.

"This is the cleanest you'll see it." Roxas jaw dropped. It got dirtier then this.

'What!? Does he start getting mold on the walls? Jesus I hope not. I can't handle mold.'

"Hey Sora, lets go to our room and you can get unpacked while your brother unpacks his stuff." Sora nodded. The prospect of clean air was too much for him. Roxas watched them go. He looked at his brother with a don't-leave-me-in-here-alone look. He smiled sympathetically before leaving the room, Riku in tow. As the door burst open another song drifted into the room.

"_**Crashed on the floor when I moved in**_

_**This little bungalow with some strange new friends**_

_**Stay up too late and I'm too thin**_

_**We promise each other it's till the end"**_

The door closed leaving Roxas and Axel very much alone, and unsupervised. In less than a second the door opened again and Riku's head popped in.

"We'll meet downstairs in ten minutes, ok?" Roxas nodded.

"Sure, I got it." Riku smirked at him.

"Don't do anything Mrs. Johnson wouldn't approve of." Axel growled.

"Get the hell out. You know I hate her." Riku's smirk grew even wider. Axel bawled up his fist and looked around for some type of weapon. The first thing he saw was a math book. Which was swiftly tossed across the room. Riku yelped and slammed the door. The sound of laughter could be heard through the door over the music.

Roxas shook his head and turned back to the room. There were two dressers in the room, one by each bed. The one that was half open was obviously Axels. Roxas maneuvered over to his new bed. He looked at Axel as he muttered something. Roxas shook his head.

"Sorry about the mess." Roxas looked up in surprise. He turned to Axel and smiled.

"Uh…It's cool. It is your room after all." Axel scratched his head.

"Yea, I kinda suck at cleaning." 'Hm…' A light went of in Roxas head.

"Hey, I'll help you clean." Axel looked at him, dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I'll help you clean. I'm really good, promise." Axel nodded.

"Ok, what first." Roxas looked around. It was kinda dark in the room.

"Um…Open the blinds it's too dark in here." Axel did as he was told. The light streamed into the room allowing Roxas to get a clear view.

"What next?" Ugh…that smell.

"Open the window so we can let it air out." Axel turned to the window. He pulled but the window wouldn't budge. Axel glared at the stubborn window. He gritted his teeth and pulled harder. Then with a grunt of effort he yanked and the window popped open. By this time Axel was breathing hard. Roxas laughed at this. Fresh air burst into the room.

As Roxas laughed his hands went to his sides. When this happened he felt something drop. Desperately he tried to catch his breath as he looked for what dropped. There on the floor was the red and gold lighter.

'Oh yeah.' He picked it up and looked it over. Axel watched him.

"What's that?" Roxas looked at him.

"I forgot. You dropped this in the hall." He stepped forward and held out the lighter. Axel gasped.

"What! Thanks, it's my favorite one." Axel held out his hand. Roxas dropped the trinket and made to remove his hand. But when he did Axel grabbed his. Roxas gasped at the sudden contact. He looked at Axel, confused. He could not read the look on his face. Their eye were locked for what seemed like eternity before a swift action broke the contact.

Roxas was not sure when Axel's lips had found his all he knew was that they had. Axel had his lips firmly pressed against his own. A blush burned into his cheeks as his eyes closed. He tried to resist but his body wouldn't respond. He…wanted this?

'What am I doing? I barely know him. But his lips are so soft.' When Axel felt no resistance he wrapped his free hand around Roxas and pulled him close. He liked the heat of the smaller boy near him. Axel soon became tired with the little kiss and decided to take a bold step forward. He licked Roxas bottom lip asking for entrance. Roxas' mouth slide open. As soon as he did Axel's tongue dove in.

'This feels familiar…but why…?' Something in Roxas clicked. He opened his eyes and saw his father staring back at him. He bit down hard on Axel's tongue. Axel yelped and pulled back. Roxas backed away. He tripped over something and fell backwards. Axel was too busy trying to make sure his tongue was still attached to care. He looked angrily at the blonde.

"What the Fu…" He was cut off as he saw Roxas shaking on the floor, tears pouring down his face.

'What, why is he crying? Is he a rape victim or something? Damn.' Axel scratched his head as he watched the teen. The more Roxas cried the worse he felt.

'Shit.' He sighed and thought for a moment. Then he slowly walked over. By now Roxas' shaking had calmed down and his tears had almost stopped. His breathing was ragged but other then that he had calmed down.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I went too far. I shouldn't have done that." He squatted down next to the boy. The boy's blond bangs blocked his view of his eyes but he was sure they were red.

"Here, let me help you up." Axel reached out a hand. Roxas reached out a trembling hand and took his. Axel held his hand in a firm grip as he stood up, taking the smaller one with him. When he was standing at full height he made sure Roxas was ok before letting go.

"S-Sorry, h-how's your tongue?" Roxas asked as he wiped his eyes on his sleeves. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"It's still there thankfully. I thought you mighta taken it off for a moment." He joked trying to lighten the mood. Everything else lay forgotten. Roxas giggled quietly. He looked up at Axel. Axel smiled down at him. They held each others gaze for the millionth time that hour. But the moment was lost by the sound of music.

'_**Can you see all of me**_

_**Walk into my mysteries **_

_**Step into a world for delight**_

_**Do you remember me **_

_**Capture you and set you free**_

_**I am all**_

_**I am all of me'**_

Axel's hand shot into his pocket. Then a moment later it emerged with a cell phone. The phone was black with red flames and a gold dragon. It was polished to perfection and didn't have a single scratch. He flipped it open and began talking into the other end.

"Huh?"

"Oh, what do you want Riku?"

"Who cares if I have horrible time keeping skills?"

"No we're not making out!"

"We are still fully dressed I'll have you know."

"Shut it!"

"Ha ha very funny."

"Ok we'll be down in a minute."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Axel closed the phone and deposited it back into his pocket. He looked at Roxas.

"Come on, they're waiting for us." Roxas nodded. Axel started towards the door with Roxas right behind. Roxas looked back at the room as Axel opened the door.

'So much for cleaning.' The door opened and once again music rocked Roxas' little form.

'_**Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna),  
Come back and take you home, I could not stop, that you now know (singing),  
Come out upon my seas, cursed missed opportunities (am I),  
A part of the cure, or am I part of the disease (singing)'**_

Axel and Roxas quickly made their way down the hall. It took only a few moments to reach at their pace. Axel opened the door and allowed Roxas to enter the stairway first.

"Come on." Axel led the way quickly. As they walked down the stairs the music faded.

'He walks fast.' The silence gave Roxas time to think. Slowly he became aware of a slight burning sensation in his arm. The burning slowly turned into a steady ache then a strong throbbing sensation.

'Ugh, what the hell? Must be from when I fell.' With that Roxas shrugged it off. Roxas face scrunched up in pain. He tried to shake the feeling off but couldn't. Just then Axel looked back at him.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

"Uh, don't worry, it's nothing. Promise." Axel looked skeptical but figured he knew his body better. They where at the bottom of the stairs now. Axel opened the door and walked through, then held it open for Roxas.

'Maybe some candy would help.' Roxas reached into his pocket and searched for a prize. His hand wrapped around a sucker. He pulled it out. It was cherry flavored. He quickly unwrapped it and stuck it into his mouth. The cherry essence burst into his mouth coaxing him into forgetting his pain.

It did not take long for them to spot Riku and Sora standing in the hall by the stairs. Sora had a semi-upset look on his face when they came into view. Roxas briefly wondered what could have happened. He slowly walked up to his brother.

"What's wrong?" Sora looked at him.

"I was getting worried is all." Roxas nodded.

"Took you two long enough." Riku said with a grin.

"Got a problem with it?" Riku shrugged.

"Yeah, I was starting to worry about Roxas' virginity." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Screw you Riku!" Riku smirked.

"Sorry, I have someone else in mind." Axel let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come on lets go." Sora and Roxas just watched the verbal exchange from the sidelines. Sora shook his head and looked at his brother. Upon close inspection he noticed Roxas' slightly puffy eyes.

'Has he been crying?' He looked at Axel then back at his brother. 'Something must have happened.'

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" Riku looked at Sora.

"Um…the nearest one is down this hall to your left." Sora nodded.

"Come on sweets." Roxas looked at him.

"I don't…" Sora looked at him with a just-shut-up-and-follow-me look. Roxas nodded.

"We'll be right back." Sora quickly led the way down the hall. He looked around and spotted the bathroom. He looked around before slipping down a side passage.

"Bear, that was the bathroom back there." Sora turned around.

"I know. I don't have to go to the bathroom." Roxas looked confused.

"Then why?" Sora looked him in the eye.

"You've been crying. What happened?" Roxas eyes widened slightly.

_**With Riku and Axel**_

"_**What was that about?" Axel shrugged.**_

"_**Who knows?" Riku looked at Axel.**_

"_**What did you do to him?" Axel's vision shot in his direction.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" **_

"_**Don't think me stupid, Axel. It took you forever to get here. You may not keep track of time but you're never late. When you got down here Roxas looked like he had be crying so what did you do?" Axel sighed.**_

"_**Well…"**_

"After you guys left we started to clean the room. Axel had just opened the window."

"_**He started laughing then stopped to pick something up."**_

"I had dropped his lighter that I had found earlier."

"_**He gave it to me. He was so cute. I couldn't resist."**_

"He grabbed my hand. I was shocked."

"_**We stared at each other for a moment. Then it happened."**_

"What happened?"

"_**What happened?"**_

"He kissed me."

"_**I kissed him."**_

"I let him, I don't know why."

"_**He let me. And I took it a little farther."**_

"He pulled me close."

"_**I slipped my tongue in his mouth."**_

"I freaked out. I started to imagine dad."

"_**He almost bit my tongue off."**_

"He pulled back and I backed away."

"_**He fell over, crying hard."**_

"I was so scared. I started shaking. I wish you had been there."

"_**I wish you had been there."**_

"Why?"

"_**Why?"**_

"To comfort me, I guess."

"_**I was freaked out that's why."**_

"He apologized and said he had gone too far."

"_**He apologized for biting my tongue."**_

"Then Riku called."

"_**Then you called."**_

"But I'm ok now."

"_**I hope he's ok now."**_

"I see.

"_**Oh, looks like you're as smooth as ever Axel."**_

"_**Screw you Riku."**_

"Let's head back."

"Ok." Roxas and Sora turned to head back.

"_**So what happened with you two?" Riku shrugged.**_

"_**Nothing much. When we got down stairs there were a few people in the hall. We got to the room and he started to unpack. He didn't talk much. Must be the new kid syndrome."**_

"_**Uh-huh. What else."**_

"_**Well while he was unpacking I guess I kinda watched."**_

"_**Come on out with it."**_

"_**Ok, I nearly stared a hole through his ass, ok. Happy now!" Axel smirked and nodded.**_

"_**Yep. Did he give you a show?"**_

"_**Hell yeah. The way he moved was sexy. You should have seen his…" Axel put up a hand.**_

"_**Don't want to know. Keep it you your self. Stop right there." Riku smirked.**_

"_**But Axel his…"**_

"_**No. I'm not listening. Look here they come."**_

Riku turned and sure enough the brother's were coming down the hall. When they reached then Riku smiled.

"So what do you two want to do?" Sora shrugged.

"Hm…what do you do for fun around here?"

"Hang out in the recreational building or just around." Sora nodded.

"Well, lets go." Riku turned to lead the way.

"What grade are you two in?" It was Axel.

"We're in the eleventh grade. You?"

"Hey so are we." They had exited the building and started to walk down a stone path. It was warm outside. To the right of the path was a big grassy area with trees. Under a few of the trees sat small groups of teens talking. It was a very beautiful school. The trees were nicely decorated and even in fall the trees were in full bloom.

"Hey, lets cut through the grass." Riku shrugged.

"Sure." They turned and started through the grass. They were about halfway through when someone called out to them. Sora and Roxas looked around along with Riku and Axel. They soon spotted the feminine duo walking in their direction.

"Hey Yuna, Paine." They walked over two meet the two. Roxas and Sora studied the new arrivals. The first was a brunette about the same height as the brothers. She had her hair cut short. Her right eye was green while her left was blue. Roxas was amazed by this.

She wore a sleeveless white tank top and extremely short shorts. She had on knee length black boots that laced up. Over her black shorts was a brown belt. Her shirt also had a pink hood in the back. It was different and looked really good on her. The shirt was, what the their last school would call dress code, because of all the skin it showed.

The other girl was about Axel's height. She had on a black leather tank top. It showed off what little of her arms weren't covered by here leather gloves. Her hair was cut boyishly short and hung in her eyes. She had blood red eyes that seemed wiser then they should. She had two straps of leather wrapped around her abdomen. She had on leather shorts and boots. There was even leather wrapped around her legs concealing even more of her skin. A red belt hung loosely from her waist. And to top it off she had a black studded collar around her neck.

"Who are your friends, Riku." It was the red eyed teen.

"This is Sora and Roxas." Riku gestured to each of them in turn.

"Hey, I'm Yuna and this is Paine." It was the other brunette who said this.

"Um…nice to meet you."

"You two are new here?" Roxas and Sora nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled at them. She seemed nice enough. Why was she here?

"Where are you all headed?" Axel answered this question.

"To the Rec hall."

"Cool, mind if we join you?" They shook their heads.

"It's fine by me."

"Yeah."

"Ok then lets get going."

"Hey Yuna, where were you two heading?" The girl in question looked at Riku.

"Me and Paine are looking for Rikku." Roxas looked at Sora who was looking back.

"You're looking for Riku?" Yuna looked at them.

"Not this Riku but the female Rikku." Roxas noticed the slight pronunciation change.

"Oh."

"Where are you two from?" It was Paine.

"One of the smaller islands." Paine nodded. The fairly large group walked up to a large stone building. There were large glass doors. Just as they came to the door it burst open and Selphie ran out.

"I hate you Tidus you meanie." She ran off. As she did Wakka and Kairi came out. They spotted Roxas and Sora.

"Hey! You seen Selphie, ya?" Roxas nodded.

"Yeah she ran that way." Wakka nodded.

"Thanks, ya." He ran off.

"Come on Tidus." Just then Tidus came out looking upset.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kairi dashed off soon followed by Tidus.

"Thanks again." Kairi called out.

"Wonder what happened." Sora shrugged.

"Who knows?" The group looked at them.

"How do you know them?" It was Riku.

"We meet them the other day when we were standing in line for tickets to get here." All nodded.

"Well now that that's over lets go in." Riku held the door open for the girls and the brothers. He let Axel get the door himself. Inside was a large area. No it was huge. The sound of video games and music filled the air. There were kids all around.

"So here we are." Roxas and Sora looked around.

"This place is like a big arcade."

"It is a big arcade. Best of all it's all free."

"F-Fr-Free. All of this is free." Riku nodded. Roxas jaw dropped. Axel laughed.

"Don't look so shocked. As much as it cost to go here it better be free." Roxas closed his mouth.

"Hey bear." There was no answer. Roxas looked around. He caught sight of Sora running off.

"You mean your brother. He ran off when Riku said free." It as Paine.

"Dangit." Roxas took off after his brother. The four looked amazed at his speed.

"He's fast for someone his size." It was Riku.

"If he runs any faster he'll catch fire." It was Axel.

"Hope they don't get lost." It was Yuna. Riku and Axel looked at each other.

"Damn!" The both took off after the twins. Yuna and Paine looked at each other.

"Wanna go search for Rikku?" Paine shrugged.

"Sure." They walked off.

Roxas ran after his brother. He caught sight of him up ahead. He had stopped in the middle of two rows of games.  
"Bear…" Roxas said catching his breath. Sora shook his head and pointed. Roxas looked. There was his metal god. Roxas wanted to fall to his knees in praise the beautiful dance machine. He looked at the large neon letters 'DDR EXTREME'. He could swear the heavens had just opened up and god had said 'Roxas I love you.'

And if that wasn't good enough no one was on it. It was a miracle. Roxas had been known on many an occasion to work a DDR machine till it broke. He was a DDR god. He had yet to be defeated in any song. Sora was good at it to but his skill paled in comparison to his.

"Roxas are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Roxas flew to the machine. Sora quickly followed. He pressed in as did Sora. Then the announcer spoke

"DDR EXTREME"

"Pick a song, bear." Sora nodded and began flipping through songs. As he did little samples of the music played. He had done a lot of these songs with his brother who know ninety-seven percent of the songs by heart. As he looked around he found a song 'Young Forever' by Rebecca. In the options menu he pushed the speed up to 3X. Then hit enter. When he did the song began to play.

"_**We will **_

**_We will be young forever _**

Sora watched the arrows fly across the screen. His eyes darted back and forth. He liked this song and was pretty good at it. Not like his brother who didn't even have to look but he was good.

_**We are the ones to make it right**_

_**We are the people of our time**_

_**We hold the future in our hands**_

_**We have a love to build upon**_

Sora was having fun. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother smiling. He was having fun too.

_**Together we can have it all**_

_**With every step we're moving on and on**_

_**There's enough for everyone**_

_**You will be forever free**_

Sora thought about it. When was the last time they had a DDR battle. After this song he would take it up a notch. But of course it would be something he himself could do.

_**We will**_

_**We will be young forever ever **_

_**We will**_

_**We will stay young forever**_

_**Forever**_

The song ended. Roxas smiled as Sora.

"You kept up pretty well. I call the next." Sora shrugged. Roxas scrolled through the songs till he found one he liked. He chose 'My Generation' By Captain Jack. It was the fat beat mix. Sora gulped.

Techno music began to pound out of the speakers. Sora hated this song it was one of the hardest songs he knew. He didn't even listen to the music he just concentrated on the arrows.

'Left Right Jump Jump Left Up Down Jump.' There was so much jumping. Sora's screen pretty much consisted of Goods and Greats while Roxas' screen never flashed anything but perfect. I sighed and turned back to the task at hand. When the song finally ended I was short of breath and glaring at my brother.

"YOU!" He looked at me innocently.

"Yes?" I glared harder.

"You and that song." He tilted his head slightly.

"Hmmm?"

"Damn you both." He giggled.

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

"You never can." Just then there was a voice behind us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remember this is just the first half of the chapter so go on and read the rest.


	6. Chapter 4 part 2: New life

Here is the second part and the same warnings apply along with binging and foul language have fun!

"Uh…Sorry about running off earlier." Riku shook his head.

"Nah…I did the same thing when I first got here." Axel smirked.

"Sure as hell did. Took me hours to find you." Riku scratched his head.

"Yeah. You guys know how to work that?" Roxas looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"When I tried that I nearly killed myself trying to keep up."

"What level did you have it on?"

"Um…Advance I think." Roxas laughed.

"Well there you go. You should have tried beginner." Sora got off.

"Here there is one song left try it with Roxas." Riku looked skeptical.

"Don't be scared it won't bite." Riku turned around.

"Shut it Axel."

"If you won't I will." Riku shook his head and jumped on the machine. Roxas then went about setting everything up. He chose '1, 2, 3, 4, 007' By NI-Ni.

"This one should be easy." He said as he changed the speed to normal. Riku nodded with a determined look on his face.

_**One two three four Oh Oh seven**_

_**All the rest can go away **_

Riku looked at the arrows and did his best to keep up. At the current speed it was fairly easy. The only thing was he moved a little too fast on some and didn't get the timing right.

_**So little time so many men**_

_**Yet it never seems enough**_

_**So many people passing by me**_

Riku got greats and even a few perfects. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roxas. Roxas moved like a pro waiting for the precise moment to strike. It served him well. Once again nothing but perfects danced on his screen.

_**There seems to be a shortage of heroes **_

_**There ain't enough ones and too many zero's**_

_**One two three four O O seven **_

_**All the good guys go to heaven**_

_**Five six seven eight **_

"Hey Riku what the hell are you doing up there?" The song wasn't over but Riku's concentration was broken. His head shot over to the one who had spoken. It was a blond teen. His body frame was muscular and his eyes were blue, but a darker blue then the brother's. He wore a sleeveless black zip up turtleneck shirt which showed off his well toned arms and baggy black pants, much like Axel's. He had on a single black belt with a buckle.

"What do you care, Cloud." He shrugged.

"Don't. Just curious as to what the hell you're trying to do. You dance like a retarded dog on crack."

"WTF! CARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN?" Cloud shook his head.

"Nope, I don't repeat myself."

"Who are your friends." This time it was a boy next to Cloud. The second teen had short chocolate brown hair, cut in the same style as Riku's, only slightly longer and it didn't spike out as much. Upon closer inspection Sora could make out the faint traces of a scar across his nose. His smoky gray eyes held mystery. He was about a full head taller then Cloud and had large muscles. Around his neck was a gold chain with a sword with a lion-head as the hilt along with many other chains with different designs. He also wore black as his color of choice. The artificial light that filtered through the window landed on him making him appear to be glowing.

"Ugh, Leon this is Roxas and Sora." Roxas looked at them having finished the song

"Nice to meet you." Roxas said. Leon nodded.

"Who are they?" It was Sora.

"You mean that blonde loser or the rest of them?" Leon glared as did the others.

"Love you too Axel." It was another brunette. This one had long brown hair that was keep out of his eyes by a red makeshift head band. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Shut up, Vincent." Riku shook his head.

"Well that's Vincent, this blonde bastard is Cloud." Cloud looked appalled.

"Watch it Marrón" Sora looked at Riku.

"Marrón?" Riku nodded.

"Yeah, my last name. I told you not to call me that…**_Squall."_**

Leon looked ready to kill.

"You got a death wish?" Everyone felt the air thicken with the two's hate for each other.

"Um…What happened to the introductions?" It was Roxas trying to stop them before someone got hurt.

"That is Leon." Axel said pointing to the gray eyed brunette.

"That chick over there is Tifa." He pointed to a girl with chocolate hair the same shade as Sora's. She had on a green plaid mini-skirt. She wore a sailor shirt with a green tie that had two white stripes. She had on knee length white socks and Green Timberland boots, with a white stripe. She smiled at them.

"This blonde with glasses is Quistis." This girl had shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long pink skirt with a short sleeve pink shirt. She had on pink socks and black boots. A thin belt was wrapped around her waist. And in her hand she held a book. She blushed when Roxas made eye contact with her.

"Um…h-hi." Roxas looked confused. Why was she embarrassed?

"Hey." Cloud looked up at the scores still on the screen of the DDR machine.

"Riku your score sucks." Riku glared.

"So!" Cloud ignored him. And looked at Roxas.

"But your score is perfect. You didn't miss a single step." Roxas shrugged.

"Well we were on easy." Cloud got a mischievous gleam in his eye. He pointed at Roxas.

"I challenge you to a DDR game." Roxas looked at him, a devious look playing across his face.

"I accept." Axel gulped, both blondes looked extremely dangerous. Both walked up to the game stage. Cloud looked at him.

"Since I challenged you I'll let you pick the songs." Roxas nodded. He cleared the screen and began to set up the game. He went too advanced and began looking for a song. He smiled when he found a song. He chose 'Healing Vision' Angelic Mix. He turned the speed up to 8X the highest it would go. From the sidelines Sora saw Cloud's eyes widen slightly.

"Daring aren't we?" Roxas looked at him and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Can you even do Healing Vision on that level?" Roxas nodded.

"I can do this song blindfolded on this level. I'll be fine." Riku gasped and looked at Sora.

"Can he really do that?" Sora looked at him.

"Yeah, we found that out when Hayner dared him to. Got us a week of ice cream, it rocked." Roxas pressed the button and the song started. They were off. Neither had time to think.

It was just step after step perfect after perfect. Leon watched the battle.

"Your brother may be good but Cloud is better. He's the best in the school." Sora shrugged.

"You ever heard of the Y.D.D.R.D.C.?" Leon looked at him.

"You mean the Young Dance Dance Revolution Dancers Competition?"

"Yeah."

"Did Cloud ever participate?" Leon nodded.

"He made it to this islands final two then he lost. Why?"

"Do you know who has won for the last six years in a row?" Leon looked at Roxas in horror.

"You don't mean."

"Yes I do. So don't worry about my brother worry about Cloud." Everyone was shocked. That frail looking boy on the stage was a DDR god. They watched the dancers as they moved.

Cloud had a semi-frustrated look on his face. Roxas on the other hand had stopped to look to his right. Yet he didn't miss a beat. Sora followed his gaze. There was Yuna and Paine along with another blonde girl who he guessed was Rikku. They waved and jogged over.

When they did Sora looked the new girl over. She had her blonde hair in a high ponytail. A few pieces of her hair lay braided, held out of her face by a blue headband. Around her neck was a long yellow scarf, the ends came down to her knees. She also had on a yellow bikini top. She had on a pair of short blue shorts. And yellow ankle boots. She smiled at them. Her green eyes laughing. The song finally ended.

"Hey Sora this is Rikku." Sora nodded.

"Oh, I see. I'm Sora. And that's Roxas." He pointed at his brother. Roxas looked up and waved at her before going back to picking a song. Cloud on the other hand was trying to catch his breath.

"What's going on?" Rikku's cheery voice rang out.

"Cloud challenged Roxas to a Dance game." Rikku looked at Cloud.

"He looks like he just ran a marathon. Is this the last song?" Sora shook his head.

"Nope, that was only the first song." Rikku laughed.

"Hey Cloud, bit off more then you can chew?" Cloud flipped her the bird.

"Sorry Cloud she's taken." It was Yuna who said it.

"Forget you, Yuna." Everyone laughed.

"Yes Yuna, you forget Leon's here. You shouldn't make fun of his boy toy." Everyone laughed again at Paine's statement. Sora looked at her. They were gay and together. This made three how many gay couple were they going to hear about today. Don't' get him wrong he had nothing against gay's heck he even went out with Hayner once. But it hadn't worked out.

"So what's next?" Paine asked. Everyone looked at Roxas.

"Hold on I'm looking." 'Which song is he going to chose? Candy?'

"Hmm. They have Kakumei." Oh dear god. Not that song. I hated that song. It sounds all nice and easy then bam you fail. I could never get better then a C on that song and that was on easy and slow. I looked at Cloud. He looked ready to pass out. Once again Roxas put the song on 8X. He stood ready for the song he looked at Cloud.

"Ready?" Cloud quickly gained his composure.  
"Yeah." Roxas nodded. Before he pressed the button he took the stem of his now finished sucker and stuffed it in his pocket. Cloud sighed and pressed the button.

"Come on we don't have all day." I looked at Roxas. Only one thing came to my mind.

'He isn't ready.' Or so I thought. Roxas quickly got hit the first button followed by the second. He had almost missed them. He growled at Cloud. Cloud seemed to have better luck on this song. It was well known that Roxas worked well with candy. Now he could do it without a piece be he was way more focused with it. There was a short musical pause in the song and in that moment Roxas reached into his pocket. He grabbed a sucker all the while trying desperately to press the buttons on queue. He pulled it out.

But he had no way of opening it. He cursed under his breath.

"Excuse me." Sora made his way through the group and towards the stage.

"Hey, what are you doing?" It was Leon. I looked at him.

"Don't have a cow. I'm just going to open his candy. Is there anything wrong with that?" Leon shook his head. When I reached Roxas I grabbed the sucker out of his hand. He quickly glanced down and me and smiled. I smiled and unwrapped his sucker then handed it back. He stuck it in his mouth with a grateful sigh. As soon as the sweet taste erupted in his mouth he was once again a DDR god. I decided I wanted a piece of candy too.

'Lets see if they can handle his skill.' I looked at my brother.

"I'm getting a piece of candy." I announced to him. He didn't look just nodded. It took some skill to be able to pickpocket a moving person but I had that skill. It took even more skill to dance while being pocketed. But as I reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy Roxas danced on. I had grabbed a Jolly Rancher. I didn't want it. I placed it back and searched some more and finally pulled out a piece of gum.

"Thanks" He nodded. I popped the gum into my mouth as I walked back to the group. When I reached them the song ended. They looked dumbfounded.

"Damn, your brother's good." I looked at Rikku.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Even while you reached in his pocket to get candy he never wavered. It's cool." I smiled at her.

"That comes from weeks of practice."

"Looks like Cloud lost." It was Paine.

"What do you mean?" She pointed to the screen.

"Roxas had gotten two triple A's he just got a double A. If your brother gets another triple A Cloud's done for." Cloud looked at Roxas. He had to give it to the kid he was good.

"I gotta give it to you, you're pretty good for a shrimp." Roxas smiled at him.

"And you're pretty bad for the best in the school." A shocked look crossed his features.

"What was that?" Roxas laughed as did Cloud. The group looked at the duo.

"Here's the last song. I'll go easy on you." Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Roxas laughed as he chose the last song 'Break Down' by Be For U.

"I'll make it slow for you. Understand." Cloud glared halfheartedly.

"I don't need you to make it slower for me. I can handle this song." Roxas shrugged and started the song. The group watched the intense exchange of power. Each one trying to out do the other. Then it happened. Out of no were a football came hurtling through the air. Sora saw it heading straight for Roxas. He cried out.

"SWEETS, LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. The ball connected with the back of Roxas skull with such force that sent his head smashing into the screen in front. Everyone cried out. Sora ran towards the stage as his brother crumpled to the ground. Cloud looked around for the source of the football. He spotted a two red heads, a blonde and a brunette running towards them. Axel had spotted them also. He looked snarled murderously. He would kill whoever had thrown the ball at his blonde. Leon also glared. That ball had come too close to Cloud.

"Selphie! I told you not to throw it inside, ya." It was Wakka. Selphie was first and came across the group.

"Shut up Wakka." She saw the hostile looked she was being given. To make it more intimidating everyone was taller then her.

"Did you throw that ball?" She nodded meekly.

"Yeah. Have you seen it?" Axel and Leon were just about to bite her head off when a cry from Sora stopped them.

"OMG, Sweets wake up." Everyone looked over in that direction. Even kids who had no clue what was going on. Cloud bent down next to the two. He looked over at the group.

"We have to get him medical attention now!" Yuna nodded.

"I'll go see if the nurse is in the office." Cloud gently picked up Roxas. When he did his face came into view. There was a gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely.

"We have to stop the bleeding. Got anything?" Sora was on the ground crying helplessly. He didn't know what to do. The blood, his brother's blood. It was trickling down his face and onto the floor. Rikku quickly took off her scarf.

"Here." She said and ran up to them.

"Wrap it firmly around his forehead." Rikku nodded and did as she was told. The group ran over to them. However Leon and Axel stayed and glared at Selphie.

"There's a reason you don't fucking throw balls inside." It was Leon.

"Are you a Fucking retard or something!" Axel asked. Selphie looked ready to cry.

"I didn't mean too." She sniffed.

"So what the ball just flew out of your hands" She shook her head.

"N-No I" Leon cut her off,

"You what? Don't care? Didn't think? That's no excuse." Tidus then stepped forward.

"It wasn't her fault." Axel and Leon glared at him.

"Then who's was it?" Tidus gulped.

"Mine." Leon glared.

"So you threw it!" Tidus nodded.

"Tidus…what are you…" Tidus cut her off.

"Yeah, I threw it." Axel stepped forward.

"Do you know what the fuck I'll do to you if you did any irreparable damage?" Tidus shook his head and gulped.

"I swear to god I will beat the Shit out of you." Wakka stepped forward.

"Hey, there is no need for violence, ya." Axel looked at him.

"You had better pray to god for him to be alright."

"Hey, were concerned for Roxas too." It was Kairi. She was looking upset. By now a crowd had gathered. Then they heard Yuna's proud voice.

"Hey move out of my way. Move it." Yuna emerged from the crowd followed by a chocolate haired lady. She was dressed in a long pink dress and had her hair tied back.

"Oh Dear. What happened to him?" She ran up to Cloud who still held Roxas in his arms. Riku had moved over to Sora and placed his arm around him. Sora in turn had started crying silently on his shoulder. It was Leon and Axel who answered as they followed the lady.

"That dumb fuck over there threw a football at him." It was Axel.

"That retarded bastard threw a football in here and it hit him." Leon said this.

The lady looked at them.

"I know your upset but watch your language. Cloud set him down on the ground." Cloud nodded.

"Is he going to be ok, Aerith?" Aerith frowned.

"I can't tell." She reached forward and unwrapped the makeshift band-aid. It was now soaked in fresh red blood. Sora made to look but Riku stopped him. Sora shouldn't have to see his brother like this. Sora looked at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't look." Sora nodded and turned away.

"Yuna pass me that First aid kit you grabbed." Yuna nodded and handed it over. Aerith quickly opened it up and took out some alcohol and cotton balls. Axel looked at the DDR screen. Both of them had failed but it didn't matter. His eyes focused on the blood spatter that slowly dripped down the screen. He felt something inside himself awaken. He instinctively grabbed his right arm.

'No, I will not think about that.' He forced himself to pry his eyes away from the screen. He looked back at Aerith who was putting some alcohol on the cotton balls. She then handed the bottle to Cloud.

"Hold this please." Cloud took it without question. Aerith clicked her tongue and set to work. She gently dabbed the cotton ball on the deep gash. Roxas groaned and tried to turn away. Aerith frowned and continued to dab at his forehead. Only this time when she did his eyes flew open. And he didn't like that the first thing he saw was some strange lady messing with his head.

Roughly he pushed her away and attempted to stand. Just to fall back down and cry out in pain. His hands shot to his head and he whimpered. Sora immediately detached from Riku when he heard the commotion. He ran to Roxas side and held him close. Roxas flinched at the contact and looked up at him. He relaxed when he saw it was just Sora. He sighed.

"What happened?" Roxas looked around at the crowd.

"Someone threw a football and it hit you in the back of the head." Roxas attempted to nod.

"Then why does the front of my head hurt?"

"The force sent you flying into the DDR screen." Aerith and the others stayed at a distance.

"Who is she?" He gestured towards Aerith.

"Um…a doctor?" Cloud shook his head.

"The school nurse." Aerith nodded. She cautiously moved forward. She didn't want to scare the boy. There were a lot of students at the school who feared those in the medical fields having had past trouble with them.

"Hey there, I'm Aerith." She stopped at waited for his response. Roxas looked at her with a do-I-look-stupid-to-you look.

"I have to clean you up some ok? It'll just take a bit I promise." Roxas just watched her. She slowly moved closer like he would run in an instant if he felt threatened by her presence.

"Can I?" Roxas tried to nod but couldn't.

"Was that a yes?"

"Yeah." She moved over to them. Roxas tilted his head so she had better access. He winced when the alcohol hit his flesh. The roaring pain caused him to see white spots all across his vision. He was thankful when she stopped dabbing it on his wound.

"There now we just have to wrap it up and you'll be good as new." He smiled. He liked her she was nice.

"So he'll be ok. He doesn't have a concussion?" She looked at him.

"No he seems fine to me. Believe me I would know if he had a concussion. He will be fine." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Axel looked at Tidus.

"It seems your prayers were answered today." Tidus was so glad. He thought this was going to be the end of him, especially when Roxas had cried out. He had seen Axel's expression. He was sure Roxas had practically dug see his grave for him. Leon turned around.

"Let this be a lesson. Do that again and you may not get off so easily." Tidus nodded and backed away. But Axel grabbed him.

"Where are you going?" All the color drained from Tidus face.

"Uh…n-no where." Wakka stepped forward.

"Get your hands off him, ya. Roxas is ok so we're leaving." Axel shook his head.

"I don't think so. You don't just leave after you put someone through all this. You apologize." Tidus sighed once again. Was that all? He could do that.

"Ok. I'll wait." By now Aerith had finished with Roxas. Around his head was a crisp white bandage. She was putting everything back in the kit.

"Well, you're all done. Take it easy. Here." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a sucker. Roxas eyes lit up. He was now sucker-less having lost his when he crumpled to the floor. He stuck out his hand and took the sucker, a smile on his lips. Aerith laughed at his childish innocence. Aerith stood up.

"I must be getting back. It was nice to meet you both." She turned to leave. When she did she caught sight of Tidus. She walked over and frowned at him.

"You should no better then to throw things inside, head down to the principal's office and explain yourself young man. Hm...I've never seen you before." Tidus shook his head.

"I just got here today." Aerith gasp.

"I see. But you still should no better. Now come on I'll walk you there." Tidus nodded and started after her.

"Hold on." It was Axel. Aerith looked at him.

"Yes Axel?" Axel pointed at Tidus.

"He didn't even say sorry." Aerith smiled.

"I see. Quite the defender of justice, aren't you Axel. Well I'll leave him to you." Tidus felt his knees go weak. He was in the hands of Axel. Aerith had just tossed him to the lions no worse then lions the dragons. He was done for. He should write his will while he still had hands to write with.

"Heh, not really." Axel scratched the back of his head. Aerith smiled and walked off. Cloud looked at Roxas. He had just met the blonde but he already felt like an older brother. Yeah Roxas was like the little brother he once had. Cloud felt tears coming to his eyes. He quickly wiped them away hopeing no one had noticed. He looked up and saw Leon watching him. He noticed. He frowned at Cloud. Cloud shook his head and looked away.

"Well get on with it." It was Leon. He nudged Tidus towards the brothers. Sora sat there with puffy eyes, holding his brother. Roxas allowed himself to be held as he sucked on his new sucker, content. Riku was still in the same place as before watching everything. The crowd was also still watching.

Tidus walked up to Roxas. Roxas looked up at him curiously. What did he want? Did he want to say how he felt bad that someone had hit him? Or was it what he thought it was, that he was apologizing for Selphie. That girl was going to be the end of him one day. Tidus stood if front of him nervously.

"I'm sorry about the football." Roxas looked at him. What, he hadn't heard him.

"I'm sorry what? I didn't hear you." Sora and everyone else waited along with Roxas.

"I said I'm sorry about the football." Roxas eyes grew wide. He had thrown the football. He had known for sure it was Selphie. Just then Selphie cried out and ran up to them.

"Tidus, No! You shouldn't lie." She turned to Roxas.

"Tidus didn't throw it. I did." She hung her head.

"Wait a minute.' It was Axel.

"First she threw it then he did now she did. Which one is it? Stop lying whoever did it just step up and confess." Everyone whirled around and looked at him.

"No I really did it. Wakka told me not to but I didn't listen. I'm so sorry Roxas." She started to cry.

"Selphie what's wrong." A few people glared at Axel. He rolled his eyes at them.

"Ever since we met the other day I've been a problem for him. First when he got sick at the ticket booth. The other day when I threw that shoe that hit him on the head, and now with the football. He must hate me so much." And truth be told that was how Roxas felt about her. Not that he would say it loud though.

"Selphie, I'm sure he doesn't hold it against you, ya. That's just who you are." Wakka walked up and put his arm around her. Roxas and everyone just watched. Were they an item?

"R-Roxas…sniff…I'm s-sorry." Roxas tilted his head. Did she really think that was going to make everything better? But…that was all she had to give.

"It's cool." Selphie's tear stained face shot up.

"Wha…but…I don't…thanks." Roxas smiled at her. It was fake but it was the best he could manage.

"Come on you guys." It was Kairi. Wakka nodded and lead Selphie away Tidus quickly followed. If he was lucky nobody would think to send him to the office. They left. The others in the area slowly turned back to whatever they were doing. Leon, Axel and the other's made their way over.

"Hey, you ok kiddo?" It was Rikku. Roxas smiled at her.

"Yeah." Roxas winced slightly.

"Hey, you hungry?" It was Axel.

"A little." Roxas answered. Sora nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sora stood up and dusted himself off.

"I see how it is, bear. Axel, could you?" Roxas reached out his hand. Axel took it and gently lifted him up.

"Hey!" Sora said indignantly. Roxas smiled at him. In return Sora rolled his eyes. Just then a bell tolled in the distance. The brothers looked around, everyone was leaving the gaming area.

"What's going on?" Roxas inquired as they slowly started walking.

"First lunch just ended." That was the longest lunch he had ever heard off.

"But it was so long." Riku shook his head.

"Not really. You got to us about four minutes after the bell rang. It took us maybe ten minutes to get to the rooms then we spent then fifteen minutes in the rooms then five minutes to get here and we've be here about twenty minutes so that's about fifty-four minutes. Our lunches are fifty-seven minutes long because of all the people that are here. The lines to take a while to get through." Roxas was slightly shocked.

"We only got thirty-six minutes for lunch. No fair." Sora nodded.

"Yeah and there were only two of them. How many do you have?" Yuna tilted her head.

"You only get two. We have four." The brother's gasp.

"Which one was that?" It was Paine.

"We all have third." So that was third.

"But doesn't that mean you should be getting to class?" It was Tifa who answered.

"And leave you two alone with those guys throwing footballs around? I think not." Sora smiled.

"I see what you mean." Leon was the first to the door and held it open as everyone walked out. They made their way to the lunch room. The made sure not to move to fast for fear of Roxas' well being. But he kept up with them fine. Laughing all the way they finally made it to the lunch hall. It was huge. It was the size of, at least, six classrooms put together.

It was fairly full when the entered the room. It had many tables in the middle of the room and a long line much like a buffet. Roxas and Sora stood in amazement until someone grabbed their arm and pulled them forward.

"Was your lunch room this big?" It was Tifa.

"It wasn't even half this size. Maybe a third, if that." Everyone looked at them.

"What kind of small town school were you in?" It was Axel.

"We lived in Destiny Bay." Riku tilted his head.

"I've heard of that island. It is kinda small. Were there a lot of people there?" Quistis inquired.

"Maybe six or seven hundred at that school." Sora said as Cloud handed him and his brother a tray.

"That's it. We have maybe five hundred at this lunch alone." Sora's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Roxas rubbed his temples, he felt a head ache coming on.

"How many people go to this school?" Sora said. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the food pass slowly. He didn't see anything he wanted.

"Hm…I'm not sure." It was Tifa. Everyone kept quiet.

"A few thousand last time I checked." It was Paine and Leon who answered the question.

"Some reason I'm not surprised that you two knew that." It was Cloud. Everyone laughed. Roxas looked ahead to see if he spotted anything he wanted. Farther down he noticed a section with fruits. He smiled. Sora looked and slowly he began seeing things like rice balls and sushi. He liked Asian food. Roxas made it rarely but he loved when he did.

Finally grabbing a plate he piled it with sushi, rice balls and egg rolls. He got some beef and broccoli, fried rice and anything else that seemed remotely Asian. Roxas gaped at him. As did Riku, was he really going to eat all that?

"Are you going to eat all that?" Sora looked up at him.

"Duh, wouldn't have it on my plate if I wasn't." Rikku laughed.

"He got you there Riku." Riku rolled his eyes.

"What about you Roxas?" Axel asked from behind Leon who was behind the small blonde. Roxas jumped slightly at the question.

"What?" He said as he moved up.

"What are you going to eat?" Roxas pretended to look around.

"I really don't see anything that really stands out at me. I'm most likely going to just get some fruit, if anything." Axel frowned he was so small he should really be eating more. Sora looked over his shoulder at his brother, then back in front of him. Just past Cloud, who was in front of him, and Riku who was in front of him he saw some ham and cheese sandwiches. They slowly came up on them. He stopped to pick one up. Then he turned and sat it neatly on the plate on Roxas' tray.

"What?" Sora gave him a just-take-it-and-don't-make-a-scene look. Roxas glared at him and nodded. As they continued Sora piled more food on his plate. The others watched curiously as this happened, all except Cloud, Riku, Tifa, Paine, and Yuna who were in front.

But Leon, Axel, Rikku, Quistis, Vincent all stared. Why was Sora putting food on Roxas' tray? Axel silently thought about this question and many different reasons.

'Maybe he's anorexic and won't eat unless Sora makes him. I wouldn't be surprised as small as he is. Or maybe he's just trying to make him bigger. But wouldn't that mean he's anorexic. Maybe that's why he's here. But why Sora? To take care of Roxas' no duh.'

"Hey Axel, move, you're holding up the line." Rikku said poking him playfully in the back.

"Gah…" Axel arched his back away from the touch and started forward again. He grumbled as he did. Roxas leaned forward slightly.

"Bear, I'm not going to eat all this." Sora didn't look back.

"Most of it." Roxas eyes widened.

"I can't eat this much neither can you." Sora just kept walking.

"You'll try if I have to force it down. You trashed your breakfast and missed dinner yesterday. You're gonna eat." Roxas bit his bottom lip. Sora knew about breakfast.

"But I want some fruit. I know I'll eat that." Sora nodded.

"Fine you can put that on your plate too. But you're keeping it." Roxas sighed.

"Why? Why do you always do this?" Sora wanted to turn to his brother but if he did he would lose his resolve.

"I will not have you starve to death because you wouldn't eat. As long as I'm here you will eat. Got that." Sora said in a firm but soft voice so that no one else heard.

"Sora, don't threaten me. You can't make me do something I don't want to do." Sora stopped mid step and turned around. He glared at Roxas, but said nothing. He didn't have to his expression said it all. His brother would eat and even if he had to tie him down and shove it down his throat.

Everyone behind the brother's watched, wondering what had upset them. Roxas glared back at his brother just as fiercely. Kids at the back of the line looked expecting to see someone throw a punch or something. Roxas was the first to break. He looked away with a defeated look and sighed.

"Fine." He said softly. Sora smiled and turned around. Then quickly made his way to rejoin the line. Roxas followed his brother while Leon and the others tried to make heads or tails of what had just happened. Riku looked back. Never knowing what had just transpired. A few of the kids groaned about never seeing any action. Sora didn't put anymore food on Roxas' plate. When Roxas finally did make it to the fruit he had lost his appetite and passed it without so much as a glance.

'Didn't he say he was going to get some fruit?'

"Yeah." He jumped slightly when Vincent responded.

"Then why?" Axel questioned.

"Ten bucks says he lost his appetite after what just happened." Rikku chimed in. Vincent nodded in agreement.

"Twenty say's he's anorexic." It was Leon. Leon had had to slow down to put some space between him and the blonde so that he could say it without being overheard.

"Hey stop betting on him. Besides I say fifty." Rikku playfully punched him with her free hand. Before they knew it they were looking for a table. Riku and Cloud led the way through the tables and people. Almost no one looked up at the new students; most thought they had just never seen them before. It wouldn't be uncommon to come across someone who had been there longer then you yet you had never laid eyes on them in your life.

In the back of the room they came upon an empty table with more then enough room for the eleven teens. Everyone took a seat. Roxas sat at one end across from his brother. Right next to him on the right was Axel on the other side was Rikku. She smiled cheerfully at Paine who was sitting across from her. Cloud sat on the other side of Sora. With Riku on the end. He wasn't too happy about that to say the least.

Everyone began to eat in silence. Everyone but Rikku who was happily chatting with anyone who would chat back. Currently she was arguing with Vincent about their math homework.

"Nuh-huh. That homework isn't due till next week." Rikku rolled her eyes.

"If you paid attention yesterday instead of sleeping you would've heard Mr. Joneses say it was due tomorrow." Vincent snorted.

"So I slept in his class who cares." Yuna laughed at the pair. Everyone was watching the exchange so no one noticed that Roxas was eating nothing that was on his plate. No one but Axel, Leon, and Sora. Under the table Sora kicked his brother. Roxas bit his lip before he could cry out. He glared at his brother. Using his fork Sora motioned towards Roxas' plate with a eat-or-do-I-have-to-help-you look.

Roxas looked down at his plate. He really didn't want to eat this stuff. He might as well eat a container of fat. Couldn't his brother see he was fat enough as it was? Slowly Roxas picked up the ham and cheese. When he took a bite he almost choked and wanted to spit it back out. But after taking a deep breath he forced it down. Sora smiled but the smiled dropped when he saw his brother's expression. He looked miserable. He nudged him to get his attention but Roxas refused to acknowledge him.

'I'll just go to the bathroom after this and that'll be that.' Roxas soon began to eat more. As he did the trio that had been watching him earlier turned away. In the end Roxas had forced down the ham sandwich, some rice, chicken, and random vegetables. He was going to be up all night getting rid of that food.

Soon everyone had finished their lunch. They were all laughing and having a good time. Roxas tried to even have a good time all the while waiting for a reason to sneak to the bathroom without Sora becoming suspicious. Just then Rikku stood up; everyone's eye fell on her.

"Let's play a game. Bet you can't find us. Come on Roxas." Rikku grabbed his arm and they ran off. No one had quite gasped the situation until much later. Roxas and Rikku had just run off. Sora's eyes went wide and he shot up. Then bolted out the door. Everyone soon followed after.

_**With Roxas**_

Me and Rikku ran like we had never ran before. Me head hurt slightly but not too much. I smiled to myself. It would be easy to convince her to let me go to the bathroom. I looked at her.

'She seems like the type who would come in after me if I took to long.' I sighed. We were outside running to only God and Rikku knew where. As we ran we came upon a large group of teens. Now would be the perfect time to ditch her. We entered the crowd. When we did just as I was about to yank away she fell. She was quickly covered by the crowd.

I took this time to turn and run off. Ignoring the teens as they cried out. I ran not knowing where I was going. All I knew was that I had to find a bathroom and fast. I turned right and kept running. I saw the recreation building coming right at me. It was bound to have a bathroom. I picked up my pace.

Before I knew it I was passing through those double doors. There were a lot of people inside. I briefly stopped to catch my breath but that was only briefly. I walked up to a girl with short red hair. She had lively green eyes and a video game gun in her hands. She was playing "House of the Living Dead III". She cried out as she died.

"Excuse me, I'm new here. I was wondering if you could direct me to the bathroom." She looked me over before smiling widely at me.

"My my, aren't you a little cutie. If you keep on this path you should find it no problem, Hun." I nodded at her.

"Thank you so much." She shrugged at me.

"It ain't no problem, sweetie. Just ask if you need anymore directions." I nodded before jogging off. I followed her directions. Slowly I came upon a door with a golden label that read 'BATHROOM' in huge letters. I opened the door. In the corner was a duo of two skinny boys. They smiled up at me as I entered.

"Look what we have here. Never seen you before." I looked at them as I began to cross the room towards a stall.

"Hey, you look like you might need some help." I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Then the taller one who had silver hair and brown eyes ran up in front of me.

"Don't be scared. We're just like you. Try this. It'll help." I pushed past him.

"I don't do drugs." The other who had yet to move came over. His jet black hair and blue eyes looked different.

"It's not a drug. It's a medicine that is supposed to help you throw up. Doctors use it on kids who swallow something they're not supposed to." I tilted my head at him.

"What makes you think that's what I'm here for?" He smirked at me. The platinum blonde answered.

"As skinny as you are and coming in here at lunch time too. Only Anorexics do that."

"I see. But no thanks." The shorter boy frowned.

"We don't have to force you so that you can see how good it is do we?" I tensed as he said that.

"Force me?" I questioned, trying to sound braver then I felt.

"Yep." The blonde smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a medium sized pink pill.

"Here." I looked them up and down. And that one look told me they would force me. Better to just go with it what was the worse that could happen. One couldn't hook me right. I held out my hand.

"Fine." He continued to smile and handed me the pill. I quickly popped it in my mouth. I was just about to ask for something to help get it down with when he pulled out a new bottle of water. I studied it and saw that the seal had not been broken. I turned the cap and swallowed a mouthful. Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." The one with black hair smiled this time.

"Just wait. It should take effect…right….about…now." Just as he said that I felt my food begin to come back up. My eyes grew wide and I covered my mouth. I flew into one of the bathroom stalls.

Before I knew it I had worshipped the porcelain god for about twenty minutes. The blonde and his other stood behind me the whole time. They were kinda cool in a twisted way. They stayed with me and wiped my forehead. The platinum blonde even rubbed my back, while whispering small nothings in my ear.

"See, doesn't that feel better? All that revolting food coming right back up." I retched again.

"How…ugh...longer?" The blonde continued massaging my back.

"Hmm?" I took a deep breath and tried again.

"How…much…ah…longer?" Once again I began worshiping that cold god.

"Not much longer now. Few more minutes. Just wanna make sure we get it all. When was the last time you ate before lunch today?" I didn't have to think long but another fit made it take longer for me to answer.

"Yesterday around twelve thirty six I had a taco from our old school." The blonde smirked from behind be even though I couldn't see it. I could tell from the tone in his voice.

"My, you even know the time of when you ate." Then the worse fit I had ever had came on. My stomach contracted painfully and food from god knows when came up. I was breathing heavily by now. I barely saw as a hand reached forward and flushed the toilet.

"There, all done. That was maybe a good three or four day's of food. Aren't you proud?" A slight smile formed on my lips. I had been eating a lot lately so yeah I was proud. But now I felt weak. If my head wound wasn't enough now I had no energy. The blonde stood up and lifted me with him.

"Ohh, so light. Here take this." He handed me another pill.

"Another…gasp…pill?" He shook his head.

"No a breath mint to help get rid of the sour taste." Sour taste? I was too tired to notice the taste but when he pointed it out it came full force.

"Ugh…you got some water so I can rinse my mouth out?" He nodded. He one with black hair handed me the bottle of water from before.

"Here." I took it and smiled at him. The blonde helped me to the sink. I rinsed my mouth out. Once that was done I gladly accepted the mint.

"Hey I never got your guy's name." The blonde smiled at me.

"The name's Zhane, but everyone calls my Smiley." I nodded at him then the other one spoke.

"My name is Kaz. And you are?" I nodded at him.

"I'm Roxas. I really don't know what to say to you guys…but thanks." Zhane smiled once again, I could see why they called him Smiley

"Nothing to say. We'll probably see each other in the halls." I nodded.

"Yeah, I start classes tomorrow so we might see each other then" Kaz smiled.

"Maybe. Smiley has Drama but I have Art you should take one of those." I smiled.

"I'm taking Drama, but my brother chose Art. You might get to see him. He has brown hair and blue eyes just like me." Smiley tilted his head.

"Where is your brother?" I gasp.

"OMG! Him and everyone else is probably looking high and low for me. When does this lunch end?" Kaz tilted his head and looked down at his watch.

"It ended a good twenty minutes ago. Does your brother even know that you ran off?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, my friend Rikku dragged me off after lunch and when we went through this crowd I lost her and came here. My brother would have a cow if he knew what I had just been doing." Smiley smiled again.

"A cow?" I nodded.

"Yeah then he would tie me down and force only god knows how much food down my throat." I held my throat for emphasize. Both laughed lightly.

"Well you better get going. We are in here most of the time during fourth lunch." I nodded.

"Ok." I said before starting to leave.

"Later." We all said at the same time. As soon as I left the bathroom I expected to be trampled to the ground and questioned. But I saw no one who I recognized. I began walking back the way I had come. I noticed that the red head was still there. She looked at me as I started past.

"Hey, are you Roxas?" I looked up at her, surprised.

"Yeah, why?" She tilted her head.

"Well first Rikku came in looking for you then Leon and Cloud, followed by some cute brunette who looked just like you only he had brown hair as I said before with Riku. Then Axel, Vincent, Tifa, Quistis, Yuna, and Paine came in. All asked about you. Are you in trouble, sweetie? You don't want to cross anyone of those guys and gals. They can really make it hell for you here." I shook my head.

"No I'm not in trouble. I got separated from Rikku earlier and had to go to the bathroom. You didn't tell them where I was?" She shook her head.

"Nope. I thought they might have had it out for you. So I just told them you had left not too long ago. If I had known you were lost I would have told them where to find you. Sorry." I took a deep breath.

"No it's fine. Thank you." Just as I did that I heard a loud squeal.

"ROXAS! THERE YOU ARE!" The cheerful voice rang throughout the large area. I turned just in time to see Rikku running at me.

"Rikku! You found me. I was getting scared." I lied easily. The red haired girl raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off when she heard her character die. I quickly jogged as best I could over to her.

"My god Roxas. When we got separated and Sora found out he was so scary. When I told him he nearly had a heart attack. Everyone's looking for you. They yelled at me for being careless." I felt a pain in my heart. Rikku had gotten yelled at. But there was nothing I could do now.

"But Rikku you may have lost me but you also found me. If you hadn't there is no telling what would have happened." She smiled at me.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah, now let's go. Everyone is still looking." She nodded and grabbed my hand. Slowly we walked out of the building. It wasn't long before we ran into someone. It was Cloud and Leon. Leon was looking pissed off and Cloud looked like a mother who had just lost her child. We slowly came up behind them.

"Hey." I said simply. Leon turned while Cloud whirled around.

"ROXAS!" He ran up and crushed me in a hug. I had to gasp for air.

"G-glad to…s-see you too… C-Cloud?" He smiled at me.

"Cloud he needs air to breathe. You're crushing the poor boy." Cloud smiled sheepishly and let me go. Then scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry, by the way where were you, Roxas?" He looked at me.

"I had wandered into the recreation area. After I wondered around outside. Rikku found me inside." Cloud nodded at me.

"We went in there but this red head said you had left out earlier." Rikku looked indignantly.

"She said the same to me."

"You don't look so good." Leon said, as he studied me closely. When he did Cloud and Rikku looked at me also.

"Yeah, Roxas, you look pale." Rikku said.

"How are you feeling?" I did my best to put on my innocent child act.

"Fine I-I guess. I was so scared when I got lost. I-I'm sorry i-if I caused you any trouble." Cloud and Leon smiled.

"It's ok. Just don't scare us like that again." I nodded shyly.

"Where is everyone else?" Cloud tilted his head then pulled out a cell phone. Flipping it open he looked at the time.

"We're supposed to meet everyone in a few minutes in the grass. Come on lets go." I nodded. Cloud led the way, Leon and Rikku stood next to me as we walked. It didn't take long to reach the grass. Maybe two or three minutes. When we got there Sora was holding his head and muttering to himself. Vincent, Riku and the others sat in the grass looking lost. As soon as we closed in I caught part of their conversation.

_**Normal POV**_

"Maybe we should call a teacher." It was Quistis. She was hugging her book to herself and leaning on Tifa.

"What's a teacher gonna do? Tell us to keep lookin'" It was Tifa. Quistis sighed.

"Hey, Sora you ok? We'll find your brother." Sora didn't even look up as Yuna said this. Riku sat next to him looking distressed that the brunette didn't respond.

"I hope Cloud and Leon have better luck then we did." Riku sighed. Paine looked up and saw them.

"Roxas." Everyone's head shot up and turned towards the small group. Sora flew over to his brother. He wrapped him in a hug.

"S-Sweets. I w-was sooooo s-scared…" Everyone ran over, smiling.

"Where?" Vincent.

"What?" Riku.

"Who?" Yuna.

"Calm down. Now what?" Roxas said tilting his head. Vincent went first.

"Where were you?" Sora still held Roxas as he listened for a response.

"After I wandered around outside I found my way to the recreation area." Vincent nodded.

"What? We went in there and this girl told us you had left." I shook my head.

"No that's were Rikku found me." Rikku smiled triumphant that she had been the one to find the lost Roxas. Even though she was the reason he was lost in the first place.

"Well now that we're back together what should we do?" Axel asked. Sora finally pulled away and wiped his eyes, wetting his bandages slightly. Roxas smiled reassuringly at him. Sora shook his head.

"Let's go back to the recreation area. I mean we're supposed to be in class." It was Tifa. Roxas looked around and for the first time he noticed the lack of people. But when he had left the bathroom he had been told that lunch had ended much earlier. Then why had that girl and many others still been in there?

"Ok." It was Roxas and Sora.

"Then let's go!" Rikku said enthusiastically. They group made their way to the very large arcade. When they entered it was still semi-full. Sora looked around.

"If you're supposed to be in class why are there still kids in here?" Paine glanced at him.

"They're ditching, nothing new; I mean almost everyone here ditches about once a month. The teachers don't say anything as long as you make up the work you missed." Sora nodded.

'I wonder?' Roxas thought looking in the general direction of the bathrooms.

"Hey where is the bathroom?" It was Sora. Roxas looked at him.

"Down that path you can't miss it." Sora nodded.

"I'll tag along." Roxas chimed in.

"Yeah, I gotta go too." It was Vincent. The three made their way towards the bathroom. Vincent leading the way to make sure they didn't get lost. They soon came to the bathroom and went in. Roxas smiled when he saw Smiley and Kaz sitting in the same spot they had been in when he came in earlier. They looked up at him.

"Well well what do we have here? The mighty Vincent Valentine. Didn't think you would ever stoop so low as to use the commoners bathroom." Smiley laughed and winked at Roxas.

"Shut up Kaz." Kaz laughed as Vincent went into a stall. Sora on the other hand went over to the sink and washed his face. When the tear streaks were gone he looked around for the paper towels, which just happened to be located over Kaz's head. Vincent flushed the toilet and came out of the stall. Kaz smiled at Sora.

"Here." He handed him a few paper towels. Sora took them and dried his face while Vincent washed his hands.

"T-thanks." Smiley looked back and forth between Roxas and Sora.

"You two look just alike. It's cute." Sora, who had finished drying his face, blushed.

"Watch it Smiley or I'll have your head." Vincent warned. Smiley laughed again.

"Oh he's yours then?" Vincent growled.

"If you mean friend then yes." Vincent then walked over and grabbed two paper towels to dry his hands.

"I see what's your name? I'm Zhane or smiley as Vincent refers to me." Smiley said looking at Sora.

"The names Sora and this is my brother Roxas." Kaz lifted a single eyebrow.

"Brother? I see." He gave Roxas a knowing look. Roxas nodded when no one was looking.

"Come on let's go." Vincent said as he tossed the used paper in the trash.

"You know where to find us Vincent if you need anything. Remember that." Vincent snorted.

"Like I'd ever need anything from you." And with that they left the bathroom. The made their way back to the group who had at some time split up and went separate ways.

"Took you long enough." Vincent shrugged.

"Ran into Smiley and Kaz in the bathroom." Riku's eyes narrowed.

"And?" Vincent shook his head.

"And nothing. Nothing happened." Axel walked up just as a bell tolled in the distance.

"What was that for?" It was Roxas.

"Class just ended for the day." He nodded. Sora looked up.

"What time is it?" Axel shrugged and reached to take out his flamed up phone.

"Three thirty-six." Sora looked shocked.

"How long is your school?" Riku shrugged.

"We only have seven periods but since the lunches are so long the school day is naturally longer.

"But school doesn't start till seven fifteen. What about you guys?" Sora tilted his head.

"We had seven periods and school started at seven. But it let out at one thirty." Someone gasp behind them. Sora and Roxas whirled around. It was Rikku.

"You guys were so lucky." Roxas giggled.

"You really think so?" She nodded.

"I know so." Sora looked around, people were beginning to file in.

"It's getting crowded." Riku nodded.

"Yeah. Let's get everyone and head up to me and Sora's room to hang out." Vincent nodded while Rikku jumped in the air.

"Yes! To Riku's room." And with that she ran off. Riku shook his head, smiling the whole time.

_**Later in Riku's room**_

Sora sat comfortably on his bed looking at the others. Roxas sat at his feet leaning against the bed. Riku sat on the floor across from the twins while the others sat scattered on the floor.

"Who did Mrs. Johnson's homework?" Riku inquired. Axel sighed.

"I couldn't make heads or tails of that stuff." Vincent laughed.

"I did it." Rikku, Paine, Yuna, and Quistis nodded.

"Me too." They all said at the same time. The girls giggled.

"Who is Mrs. Johnson?" Everyone looked at Sora.

"She is the science teacher. She sucks so bad!" Sora laughed.

"I hate science but I did my work. Sweets made sure of that." A few shifted their gaze towards the blonde teen who was starting to doze off.

"Really." Sora nodded.

"Isn't that right, Sweets." Roxas yawned and shook his head. Axel watched Roxas bring his hand up and cover his plush mouth.

'So…fuckable.'

"Yeah, I like science. I was always good in it." A light bulb went off in Axel's head but Riku beat him to it.

"Hey can you guys help us with it?" Sora shook his head.

"I said I hated science the only reason I pass that class I because VIVI let me copy." Roxas looked up appalled at his brother.

"What! You copied VIVI's work. I knew you didn't get all those good grades on your own." Sora looked away.

"So? It worked didn't it. No point in talking about the past. Can't go back and change it now can we?" Roxas smirked.

"So how are you going to pass it this year? There is no VIVI to copy off of here." Sora thought of an answer to this.

"Um…excuse me but who is VIVI?" Tifa asked.

"He is a friend from our old school. He rocked at science." Roxas said.

"Did he rock harder then you in science?" Roxas thought about this.

"No, we were about the same." Sora shook his head.

"But you always got a better grade then him." Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, but VIVI totally froze on test remember." Sora nodded.

"Oh, yeah." Riku cleared his throat. Roxas and Sora looked at him.

"So can one of you help us in science or not?" Roxas nodded.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Axel smiled.

"Great, one problem solved. Now what about Mr. Joneses homework?" Rikku's hand shot in the air.

"I did it. It's easy." Yuna shook her head.

"You're the only person I know who likes math." Rikku smiled sheepishly.

"So. I bet Leon did it too." Everyone looked at Leon.

"Well Leon." He gave a simple nod.

"That homework was hard. Why should I care that if three x squared plus two x minus ten is greater then zero you graph to the left of the number. I don't even know if I said that right." The group laughed.

"So true. Math is like a foreign language to me, sweets too." Roxas nodded in agreement.

"I can do it I the teacher explains it." The conversation went on like this for a while. Someone bringing up a topic then everyone else commenting on it. Time passed fairly quickly. And before they knew it they had missed dinner. Rikku groaned.

"Man, I can't believe we missed dinner. I'm gonna die of starvation." Yuna laughed at the girls antics as she stood up to go.

"You're not the only one." Cloud said.

"Well curfew is shortly, we gotta go." Sora looked around.

"You guys have a curfew?" Tifa nodded.

"Yeah, ten and it's nine fifty now." Sora nodded. Roxas looked up.

"Do you have to be in the bed at ten or just in your room?" Quistis shook her head.

"Nah, just in your dorm. You can go to bed when ever you see fit." Everyone stood up and started filing out of the room. Riku and Axel went to see them off. Roxas and Sora where just about to follow when Sora remembered something. He grabbed Roxas' arm and held him back briefly.

"I put some of the bandages in your bag if you need them." Roxas nodded.

"You still got that?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, want it?" Roxas shook his head. Tomorrow was a new day he would start it off fresh.

"Nah." Sora nodded.

"Hey, you guys coming?" Sora nodded. They went into the hall and said goodbye to everyone.

"So see you in the morning." Axel said scratching his head and yawning.

"Yeah. Night." Riku said. Sora smiled at his brother and wrapped him in a hug.

"See you in the morning. And take it easy with your head." Roxas smiled.

"Duh, Night you guys." Roxas said then followed after Axel. The walk to the room was quiet. Not many people were in the hall and that was good. It was easier to move. When they reached the room Axel drew out his key and opened the door. Roxas entered the room and shivered.

"It's kinda cold in here now, huh." Axel turned on the light after Roxas closed the door and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna close the window." Axel walked over to the window and preceded to pull it down. It went down easier then it had gone up.

"I never unpacked earlier." Axel having closed the window turned around.

"That dresser next to your bed is yours." Roxas turned around and looked.

"Oh, ok. I should start unpacking now then." Roxas went over to his bag and dragged it towards the dresser. He opened it and began pulling out clothes. He designated a drawer to shirts and one to pants then he had one for underwear and one for jeans. He looked around the room. The were two doors on each side of the room.

"Hey Axel?" Roxas turned around towards Axel who had at some point in time taken out a notebook and began jolting down notes. Axel looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Roxas pointed towards one of the doors.

"What are those doors to?" Axel looked.

"Closets. The one by your bed is yours too. There should be hangers already in there." Roxas nodded and grabbed out his jeans. He didn't have to try to bunch them up. He could just hang them in the closet. Roxas took them over and opened the door with his free hand. Grabbing a few hangers he attempted to hang them up. It didn't work. In the end he tossed them on the bed and walked back and forth.

"Finally." Axel said. Roxas looked over at him.

"What?" Axel looked up at Roxas.

"I just finished my English homework." Axel then stood up and stretched. Then turned and put away his work. While he did Roxas went into his bag and continued putting away his clothes.

"Hey, Roxas." Roxas briefly looked up at him.

"Hmm?" He put a few more shirts in a drawer.

"I'm going to the bathroom. You gotta go?" Roxas shook his head. Axel nodded then left the room. Roxas continued to bustle about the room. Before standing up and wiping his bandaged forehead.

"Finally, time to get ready for bed." Roxas went into one of the drawers and pulled out his pajamas. They were long sleeved, and pure white silk. He had just brought them along with Sora only Sora had gotten red silk. They had cost a handful. But Roxas had always wanted to wear silk it seemed cool.

Just then Axel came into the room. Roxas was unbuttoning his pajama shirt so when he took off his other it would be easier to make the switch. He didn't hear Axel close and lock the door. And Axel wasn't about to give up a free show.

Roxas kicked off his shoes. He undid the chains that wrapped around his waist slowly with his nimble fingers. He sat them on top of his new dresser. The he undid his necklace and put it on the pile. He slowly slid down his pants and let them pool by his feet. Shaking them off he reached and picked up his PJ bottoms.

Axel licked his lips as the white silk slid across the milky skin. He really liked this boy. He watched as Roxas reached for his shirt and slowly began to lift it over his head. His eyes widened at the pale scars that danced across his baby soft skin.

'What? Who could harm such a beautiful creature?' He gasped as Roxas threw of his shirt revealing the now bloody bandages that adorned his arms. Roxas jumped and whirled around. His eyes looking distressed.

"A-Axel." Axel couldn't move. He wanted to say something but a lump in his throat stopped him. All he could do was stutter a simple "Who".

"A-Axel please don't say anything to the others." Axel shook his head.

"Don't worry I won't. It's not like anyone would care anyways. I mean do you know why they say troubled teens?" Tears began to well up in Roxas' blue irises.

"I-I'm not t-t-troubled. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" Axel raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"Hey calm down. I meant nothing by it." Roxas turned around. Roxas could feel a headache coming on. 'Sora told me to take it easy. Maybe I should have gotten that blade from Sora. It might help with the stress right now.'

"I know, sorry." Axel nodded and looked at Roxas arms.

'Is he a…' Axel couldn't finish that thought. There was no way his angel could hurt himself It had to be someone else…right?

"You should change those bandages." Roxas jumped slightly and looked down at his arms. So that was why his arms had been hurting earlier some of his cuts had reopened.

"Yeah, you're right." Roxas turned and reached into his bag. He found the wraps his brother had left him.

"Um…Axel could you?" Axel nodded and walked over. He took the bandages, then waited for the medicine.

"You got any medicine to put on it?" Roxas shook his head. 'Didn't think about that. Damn.'

"Nuh-uh." Axel thought for a moment. 'Allen, the boy next door. He's always getting hurt.'

"I'll be right back." Roxas nodded but Axel didn't see anything seeing as he was already out the door. In a matter of moments he returned with a tube of disinfectant.

"Oh…" Axel walked over. As he did Roxas bent down and scooped up the bandages that Axel had dropped on the bed.

"Sit down." Roxas did as he was told. He was soon followed by Axel.

"Can you…um…take them off?" Axel said. He didn't want to invade on Roxas too much. Roxas nodded and began clawing at his restraints. Axel gasped at the rough treatment Roxas was giving himself. He grabbed his arm and pulled it away.

"Hey, how about I do it?" Roxas nodded. Axel unwrapped his arm slowly like a present. He felt his heart drop into his stomach when he saw all the lines that criss crossed across his arms. He frowned at the cherry red lines that were still open. Then he undid the other. He felt so bad. So many questions began forming in his mind.

'Why, when, how long.' But Axel wouldn't dare ask these. He barely knew the boy.

"Most people cringe when they see them, you don't. Why?" Axel didn't look up as he opened the tube and squeezed out some cream. 'Think on your feet Axel.'

"I've been here for about two years. This is nothing new." Axel rubbed the cream on his arm and massaged it in. His nose inhaling the medicine's foul odor. A small smile formed on his lips. Roxas abused skin was so smooth. Roxas tilted his head, as the cool cream touched his skin. 'I like the way his agile fingers caress my tormented skin.

"Really?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen worse." Axel switched arms, mentally cringing at the images that attempted to run rampant in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Axel thought for a moment. 'Why did he have to ask? Just something that is not to bad. Like last month.'

"Last month a girl failed her final exam and they said she might have to be held back. She couldn't take it and jumped out of a third story window." Roxas eyes grew wide.

"R-Really?" Axel nodded. 'But what about last summer?'

"And around summer last year two guys got in a fight and one pulled out a blade. The other guy kept messing with him and ended up getting his throat sliced clean open." Roxas whimpered at the image, shaking slightly.

Axel reached over and grabbed the bandages. He neatly wrapped up Roxas arms. Roxas smiled at him. 'That wasn't so bad.'

"Thanks." Axel nodded and stood up.

"Any time, I'll be back after I return this." Roxas nodded. Axel left and when he returned Roxas was snuggling into his new bed. He smirked at this.

"Night Roxas." Roxas yawned.

"Night Axel." Roxas said closing his eyes. When he did Axel quickly went about getting into his Pajamas and setting his alarm. Then he turned off the light and got in bed.

'Today was interest in deed.' And with that he fell asleep. Dreaming of his blonde beauty, scars and all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok this is the real end. And if you didn't read it before I'm going to switch the other story over to this site. Just so you know it is DIRTY! I mean not for the weak of heart. It has sex, violence, murder, lover abuse, it is a sad sad story. It is called 'A Twisted Little Thing Called LIFE.' So look for it some time this weekend. I should have it up by then and you can skip the first to chapters since they are exactly the same as this one untill I go back and change them if I ever do. Read and Review please.


	7. new teacher madness

Hah. I finally updated because I have internet. And phaz did the betaing. Which rocks. I know it took a long time but now that I have the internet It will be so much easier. If you are wondering I don't own the game or characters but I do own their souls and emotions. Occasionally I own their thoughts and actions but that's only sometimes.

We have warnings in this chapter…violence….binkies….adults….naughty language…citrus…drugs slightly…um…no flames. Um…well I just flipped through the text and there is a lemon. Ha. Thanks again to all those wonderful reviewers and For some reason…I'll tell you at the end because it would spoil a lot. Sorry.

Chapter 5: New teacher madness.

Roxas P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep. It was five in the morning. I was so nervous. Today was going to be my first day at this new school. I kept wandering if Axel would keep his promise. Would he not tell or would the cat get out of the bag as Hayner used to say. I rolled over. On the other side of the room I could make out Axel's sleeping form. He had gone to sleep long ago. I thought about yesterday.

It had been as good as a first day in a new place could be considering our background. Everyone I met seemed really cool. I couldn't wait to talk to them again. Especially Cloud. He was a great DDR dancer. He really gave me a run for my munny yesterday. I don't think I've ever had that much fun playing DDR. I still couldn't believe Selphie had hit me with a football. I rolled over and looked at the time once again. It was going on six.

I closed my eyes trying to get more sleep. But when I did I thought back to yesterday. The fast beats and smiling faces. Kaz and Smiley, my secret friends. Even getting hit in the head with a football part was fine. Just as I thought this I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. I gasped and held my head. I breathed slowly in and out until the pain went way.

'I gotta remember to call the family and tell them about our first day and new friends. Except Kaz and Smiley that is.'

Yes, how is the family doing? I know it has only been a few days but I miss them. It is like I've gone on a permanent vacation. I sighed deeply.

'Maybe I should just get up?' Looking at the time once again told me that not even five minutes had passed. Slowly, as not to wake the red head sleeping across the room I slipped out of bed. Tip toeing across the now semi-cleaned room I made my way to the bathroom.

'I'll have to clean it the rest of the way later.' Just as I thought about the way Axel had watched me getting undressed. When I did, a small blush crept across my features. Would he watch me today? I felt my blush deepen and shook my head to coax it into leaving. It didn't work.

I opened the door and peeked into the hall. No one was around. Silently I stepped into the hall and closed the door behind me. Before I left I made sure the door wasn't locked.

Then I proceeded down the hall. The hall was dimly lit. It was hard to see. I squinted and held on to the wall to avoid falling or getting too lost.

I saw the bathrooms coming into view. They were fairly easy to spot because of the small light overhead.

'As much as it cost to get into this school they should have bathrooms in the rooms. Or at least put them in every hall instead of every two halls.' I reached the bathroom and opened the door. I had yet to go into the dorm's bathroom so I didn't know how big they were.

I flicked on the light and gasped at what I saw.

The inside of the bathroom was huge. I could see why they put them in every two halls. There were at least twenty stalls and about ten sinks. In the back of the bathroom was a huge area for taking showers. I wanted desperately to explore but the pressure building in my lower stomach stopped that idea.

I quickly handled my business and then crossed the area to wash my hands. As I turned off the faucet, the door to the bathroom opened. My head shot in that direction. In came the white haired boy from the day before. Donald, I believe his name was. He looked up at the sound of the running water.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here this early." I was too nervous to answer. He looked me up and down.

"Wait, you're one of those new kids that was with Riku. I never got your name." I just looked at him.

"I didn't get yours either." He looked slightly surprised. Then he walked over and held out his hand. I quickly dried my hand and gave it to him.

"The name's Donald. Nice to meet you." I nodded as he shook my hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I'm Roxas." Donald nodded this time and released my hand.

"So what are you doing up at this time?" I shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep I guess. What about you?" He leaned against the counter and propped himself up.

"After what happened yesterday, I've been up reflecting on my life." I nodded.

"So you didn't go to sleep?" He shook his head.

"I tried but my mind decided to work overtime." I waited for him to continue.

"I miss her." I tilted my head to the side.

"Who?" He looked at me.

"Daisy." Hadn't I heard that name before? Yeah Minnie had said it.

"Why did she leave you?" He frowned at the question.

"A lot of reasons. Didn't want to put up with my selfishness. Or that's what she called it. She always yelled about me not caring for her. She said she didn't want to date a junkie."

I nodded at this. I felt bad for him.

"I see. How did you get started?" He seemed to think about it for a second.

"I started when I was in junior high. I met this guy named Pete. He got me started on crack first then slowly I got hooked on Meth and X."

"My mom was a junkie. I think she started back when she first met dad." I took a deep breath. I had tried not to think about them but I just couldn't help it. I had got caught up in the moment.

"Hmm…what happened to her?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Overdosed about a month ago." He cringed.

"I'm so sorry." I smiled and shook my head.

"Nu-uh don't be. She wasn't exactly a good mother." He tilted his head.

"Well I'm not gonna ask seeing as it's your business." I looked at him. I saw the understanding in his eyes. He knew without me telling him. I sighed glad that he didn't ask me to go into details.

"I had the same kind of parents. But mine were never home. So I had to raise myself. I have a sister but she always ran the streets. She is nineteen and has three kids. I haven't seen them yet. Probably never will."

"I'm sure you will someday." He smiled weakly at this.

"No, even if I tried she wouldn't let me. I barely know her. Last time I saw her she was turning tricks on one of the smaller islands."

"Oh…I see." Just then someone else entered the bathroom. It was a blonde boy that naturally I have never seen. We watched as he came in and went into a stall.

"I wonder what time it is?" Donald shrugged. The boy quickly finished his business and left.

"Ugh…he didn't wash his hands." My face twisted in disgust. Donald laughed at me.

"That's nothing new." I frowned. A lot of time had passed. Axel was probably up by now.

"Hey Donald. I gotta go. I'll see you around." I waved and swiftly left the bathroom. I felt his eyes on me until the door closed. There were people in the halls now. It must almost time for school to start. I walked down the hall avoiding the people that moved in the opposite direction.

They gave me strange looks seeing as I was new. I ignored them. I saw the room coming into view. I was a few doors down when I heard an angry voice.

"Where the hell is he?" It sounded like Axel.

"I don't know." I didn't know whose voice it was.

"By god if you or anyone else hurt him I swear to god…"

"Axel, don't kid yourself. You won't do anything." There was a loud crash followed by what sounded like someone rolling around on the floor. People in the hall stopped to look before walking off. I quickly made it to the room. I opened the door and looked inside. There was Axel, on the floor, wrestling with the strawberry teen from the day before. Marluxia I believe his name was.

"Roxas? OMG. I thought something had happened to you." I tilted my head.

"I just went to the bathroom. When did you get up?" He looked at me.

"I was up when you left. You didn't come back so I got…suspicious." Suspicious?

"Why?" He glared at the teen under him.

"I have my reasons." Marluxia smirked at him.

"Now now Axel, don't you feel bad for wrongly accusing me?" Axel snarled at him.

"NO! Now kindly get the hell out of my room." Axel moved so he could get up. Marluxia stood and dusted himself off.

"I'll see you later Axel. I will have my way." Axel snorted at this. Marluxia then turned and proceeded out of the room. When he drew near he reached out a hand and ruffled my hair. The added pressure caused me to wince in pain. Axel snarled at Marluxia again, bearing his teeth.

"Remember where your loyalties lay Axel. Or else innocents could get hurt." Axel growled. Marluxia winked at me before continuing out the door. I turned to Axel. We stared at each other for a moment, the tension building like water behind a blockage. Then he looked away. The tension was gone. I let out a nervous sigh.

"What was that about?" He didn't look at me.

"Something I want to forget." I waited. After what seemed like forever he looked at me. In the air hung the unspoken question, why? This and many more questions formed in my head. Who was he? There were so many possibilities a previous lover, a relative, an ex-friend? I couldn't think about that now. I had to get ready for my first day. I just hoped he would be back to normal later in the day.

I turned and went to my side of the room. Digging in my drawers I pulled out a fresh pair of underwear. Then I grabbed a pair of baggy black pants and a long sleeve blue and black shirt with the words 'Wisdom'. It was the colors that I planed on using when I was making Sora's new outfit, the one to match his Valor one. I had to get the materials but other then that I was ready. Axel sighed and looked at the clock.

"Hey." Roxas looked at Axel.

"Yeah?"

"You ready? It's already 6:54. We have to hurry if we want to take a shower and get ready before breakfast." Roxas tilted his head.

"When is breakfast?"

"7:30." Roxas turned fully around, cloths in hand. He looked at Axel who only held a towel.

"Where are your clothes?"

"You think I would take my clothes down there for someone to take! I take not." Roxas thought about this. Then he realized he hadn't gotten a towel. Sora had both in his bag. But Roxas had his soaps and everything else. He sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?"

"Sora has my towel." He sighed. 'I wonder if he's up yet, probably not.' Axel was quick to solve this problem.

"You can use an extra one of mine." Roxas looked innocently at him.

"Really? You don't mind. I could always just go wake him up." Axel shook his head and began searching around. In his mind he was thinking about seeing Roxas creamy skin. When he did a picture of his scars flashed in his mind.

'Who…?' Axel turned around.

"Hey Roxas..." Roxas looked at him, head leaning to the side slightly. Axel shook his head again and turned back to his task.

"Never mind." Roxas stood there confused.

"Um…If you say so." Axel smiled when he saw the only other clean towel in the room. He grabbed it and walked over to Roxas.

"Here." Roxas gasped slightly as he took the fluffy red towel.

"Are you sure?" 'I don't think it's that clean but it's the thought that counts.'

"Yeah, its fine, now let's go." Roxas nodded and set his clothes on the bed. He didn't want anyone taking his clothes. They both left out the room. Axel led the way. He walked at a brisk pace even at six in the morning. The hall was bustling with people moving around. Roxas blushed when they walked past a particular blonde who was dressed in a small pink towel that barely covered her essentials. Axel smirked at this.

'He is so cute.' It did not take long for them to make it to the bathroom. Just as they entered Donald came out followed by Kaz and Smiley. They looked at Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, what's happening?" Roxas shook his head.

"Nothing. You already took your showers?" Kaz and Smiley both nodded.

"Yeah." Roxas looked at Donald.

"Nah, I'm going to wait until later. Not going to class today." Roxas nodded. He was about to say something when Axel interrupted.

"What are you guys doing to Roxas?" Kaz and Smiley laughed. While Donald jumped slightly.

"Nothing school appropriate if that's what you're thinking." Axel growled.

"Just kidding, Just kidding, don't have a cow." Donald just shook his head.

"Well I have to get going." Roxas nodded.

"Later." Kaz and Zhane nodded too.

"Yeah, we have to leave also." Kaz chirped.

"Ya know? Standing in this cold hall in a towel isn't too bright." Roxas smiled at Zhane.

"Ok. Maybe I'll see you later." Kaz and Zhane waved as they walked off.

"You know where to find us. And bring Axel with you." By this time Axel was glaring daggers.

"You know them?" Roxas nodded.

"I met Donald yesterday and I saw him in the bathroom this morning. That's what took me so long to get back. And I met Kaz and Zhane in the bathroom yesterday." Axel was just about to ask what he had been doing in the bathroom when he remembered he had gone with Sora.

"I see. Well let's go." Roxas nodded and they proceeded into the bathroom. (A/N: I would skip this part but huge part of Axel's _**PAST**_ will be reveal. Yes, Past not anything else. It will be a PG rated shower. Sorry.)

The bathroom was filled with people. Axel led the way. On the other side of the stalls was a little cubby area. There were clothes and shoes stuffed into them. Axel looked around till he found two empty ones side by side. He looked at Roxas.

"Here, you can take this one." Roxas nodded. Roxas put his towel down in the cubby. Roxas reached down and pulled off his socks. When he stood back up he caught sight of Axel. Roxas blushed hotly.

There stood Axel shirtless. Roxas watched as Axel placed his shirt in the cubby. When he did he caught sight of his right arm. It was covered in the palest scars he had ever seen. It was obvious that they were old. As Roxas studied him he saw that there were no new ones in sight.

'He was as just like me at a time. But when? Would he be mad if I asked about it? That's why he knew to be so gentle with me yesterday night.' Just then Axel turned around and looked at Roxas. Roxas eyes widened slightly as he saw more scars running across Axel's stomach and chest. Axel frowned but pretended he noticed nothing.

"Are you planning on getting in the shower half dressed?" Roxas blinked and looked at him.

"Nuh-uh. Sorry I spaced out."

'Lame excuse Roxas, lame.' Roxas sighed as he went about getting undressed. It was Axel's turn to stare at Roxas. He noticed for the first time when he looked close enough that the pale lines ran all across Roxas' body. His legs and thighs even his ankles were covered. To say the least Axel was not happy that Roxas was so scarred. But he said nothing as he continued to get undressed.

When both were undressed and had grabbed their soaps and towels they made their way to the showers. Roxas looked around at all the boys. A fair few of them had similar scars and some had even worse. But no one cared. None of them stared at the other in disbelief. All just went about their business and said nothing about the others.

But Roxas' gaze kept falling on Axel. He couldn't help it. He had to know. He always hated that he was curious because it got him in trouble. But he wasn't going to go into that. Axel sighed and as they enter the showers with him leading the way. They went far towards the back where there were few people. Axel hung his towel on the tile wall that surrounded the showers to keep it from getting wet. He turned to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, I'll wash your back for you." He smiled deviously at Roxas, making him blush.

"Thanks. I think." Roxas turned on the metal shower that was on some kind of pole. It was really weird. There were like fifteen poles in the shower area and each pole had like four showers around it. Roxas shook his head. The steam was making his head feel fuzzy.

"You ok?" Axel asked as he also turned on his shower. Roxas smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah, the steam is just messing with my head." Axel nodded understanding. Roxas decided to wash his hair first and reached for his shampoo. He had decided to get peach scented one but it also had the faint scent of cream. Roxas liked it very much. Sora on the other hand had chosen vanilla with strawberries.

Roxas squeezed a large amount into his hands and went to work. He hated that his hair was so thick. It meant what most people considered a lot was barely enough to cover half his head. He scrubbed feverously, it took his hair the longest time to rinse so he had to shampoo quickly if he wanted to shower in time.

Not to much later he was rinsing his hair for the second time and getting ready to shower. He caught sight of Axel watching him closely when he thought he wasn't looking. When Roxas was finished he looked at Axel.

"What?" Axel shook his head.

"Nothing, just looking at your sexiness." Roxas did a double take.

"What!" Axel smiled.

"I said nothing, just wondering if you wanted me to do your back now." Roxas sighed. 'Dear god I heard something else.'

"Sure." Axel smiled and picked up the soap that had been discarded for the time being. He squeezed a nice amount on the cloth that Roxas handed him. After making sure the soap was throughout the small material he summoned Roxas. Roxas came and turned his back to Axel. Axel smirked as he gently began to wash his back. There was a faint blush on his face from embarrassment.

"Hey Roxas, what are you gonna have for breakfast?" Roxas tilted his head and held in a squeak as Axel's hand wandered lower.

"Um…maybe a bagel and some bacon, nothing too much. Oh, and some fruits of course." Axel nodded.

"Don't eat that much do you." Roxas stiffened at Axel's inquiries.

"No, why?" Axel was now at Roxas lower back. As he spoke he went lower.

"No reason. It's just that your so small and all." Roxas nodded and sighed. He really liked Axel washing his back.

"Um…Axel can I ask you something?" Axel tilted his head. The way Roxas looked away told him something he didn't like was coming.

"Only if I can ask you one." Roxas hesitated for a moment. Did he really want to hear that one question? There was so much he didn't want to talk about but if he wanted to find out more about Axel he had to let Axel find out more about him first. Was he really going to take that risk, yes!

"Sure, you first." Axel nodded and stopped his ministrations to allow Roxas to rinse off. Roxas did just that.

"Ok….um…are you…you wouldn't happen to be….ugh….anorexic would you?" Roxas sighed.

'Is that all. I thought it would be so much worse. I don't have to hide this. But he might turn into another Sora. Oh well that's a risk I'm willing to take.' Roxas moved back to let Axel finish.

"Yeah, I am." Axel stiffened. He didn't think he would actually answer. But now that he did, all kinds of scenarios danced in his mind of his tortured blonde.

"Now it's my turn. Your scars….did you….make them?" Axel took in a sharp breath. There it was the question he wanted to avoid. It brought up horrible images. All those times huddle under the bed with his cook's favorite cutting knives, the German set. Or the times he would run into his mother's favorite glass china cabinet to feel the pain when they hid the tools of his release.

"….uh…um….dear god….wow….no one ever asked that….well…no point beating around the bush….yes." Roxas whirled around. His blue eyes wide, shining.

"Really!" Axel looked around at the people who had started to stare at them.

"Y-Yeah." 'Did I just stutter? The hell was that about?'

"But you don't do it anymore do you?" Roxas tilted his head as he waited for a response.

"Well…I won't say I haven't thought about it…but no….next Saturday is going to make eight months." Roxas eyes grew even wider even if it was just a little.

"Tomorrow?" Axel shook his head.

"Not this Saturday but next week." Roxas smiled.

"Wow Axel. That is amazing. I can never get more then a three days if that many." Without thinking Roxas wrapped Axel in a hug. Axel was caught by surprise.

'Man I hope he stops before we have a repeat of yesterday…is he blushing…whoa boy…calm down Axel…to late.' For the second time in two days Axel's mind clouded with lust and he found his lips on the tiny blonde. But Roxas didn't resist once again. In fact he seemed to enjoy it.

Axel felt his heart jump when Roxas moaned against his mouth. Axel opened his mouth and hungrily ate the delicious sound. Using his tongue Axel probed the small blonde's lips asking for entrance, which was slowly granted. Axel expected his tongue to be bitten once again but the pain never came. In fact, Roxas moaned as he teased his mouth. Axel loved the sounds he was making.

Axel slowly began rubbing his hands up and down Roxas' sides. His sanity rolled as his senses were torn between the sweet berry taste that was purely Roxas, the enthralling sounds Roxas was making in his mouth, the fragrant scent of Roxas' shampoo, the enchanting boy himself, or the feel of the baby soft skin in his hands.

Roxas pulled away reluctantly from lack of air. His head tossed back allowing the shower's fine mist to spray upon him. Some of the others in the shower turned to watch. Many had to keep from touching themselves at the picturesque sight. Axel snaked one hand around his little boy's neck and the other around his waist to support his tiny prize.

Roxas was gasping desperately for air. Axel smirked at him as he lent forward to lick the shell of his ear. Roxas bit his lip in a foolish attempt to stop the moan. But Axel wasn't having it. He gently began sucking on the ear. A blush crept across Roxas' innocent features. He loved the burning sensation Axel was giving his ear. Axel released his ear and whispered huskily in the ear.

"I love the way you look right now. I want you Roxas. Can I have you?" Roxas whimpered but didn't answer. He couldn't answer. Axel couldn't really mean that. Roxas was so…so dirty. There was no way Axel wanted some boy-toy like him.

"Well, can I?" Roxas turned away.

"Ugh…mmm…" Axel attached to his neck. Nibbling and licking a hot trail down to his collarbone. Roxas was finding it hard to breath. His mind was fogged but he did catch the soft moans that met his ears. He forcefully cracked one blue eye open and looked to the side, where he saw a few boys touching themselves as they watched them. His blush got darker.

"So good, you taste so good Roxas." Axel said against his skin, causing a moan to break free. Roxas' eyes closed again. He gasped as the hand that had been holding his neck was removed and wandered down his chest to play with his left nipple. He groaned and bucked his hips forward. Axel gasped from his place against the top of Roxas' chest as he felt Roxas' buck against him.

Axel moved lower and caught Roxas' neglected nub in his mouth. He smirked as he let his tongue ring swirl around it. Roxas yelped as he felt the piercing play with him and jumped on Axel nearly knocking him over.

"P-Piercing, good." Axel smirked.

"Glad you like it Rox." Roxas shuddered.

"Wha, who is that?" Axel groaned as Roxas bucked against him again.

"You." Roxas attempted to nod. Axel went back to his task of pleasing the blonde and switched nipples. Roxas felt his groin start to tighten as Axel played with him. His father had never played with him. His father…dear god… his father... Roxas jerked in Axel's grip.

'No this is Axel, the sexy red head not dad. He won't hurt me.' Axel looked up worriedly at Roxas. He didn't want the small one freaking out on him. Not when he was on his knees ready to take him in his mouth. Roxas didn't jerk again. He stood there panting as he waited for what Axel would do next.

Cautiously Axel lapped at the tip of the blonde's semi-hard member. Roxas gasped and bucked again, rubbing himself in Axel's face. Axel smiled at the gift and took the tip in his mouth. Roxas was about ready to pass out from oxygen deprivation but he continued the meeting in his mind.

'Are we moving to fast? I mean we just met yesterday. But I really…' His thoughts were scattered when Axel allowed his piercing to tease his slit. Roxas reached down and buried his hands in Axel's soft, fiery mane. Axel pulled back and plunged all the way down Roxas' length, taking him all the way in. Roxas cried out.

If Axel hadn't kept his hand around him he would have surely fallen by now. He was moaning out of control and Axel began to move faster. He felt as if Axel was trying to pull his soul out through his cock. And truth be told, he was more then happy to give it to him. Axel shifted himself so he was only on one knee and using one of his extremely long arms, he reached for Roxas' shoulder. He gently pulled it when his hand wrapped around it. Roxas bent forward at Axel's will. When he was bent enough Axel placed three fingers at his lips. Roxas slowly opened his eyes.

He was confused, what did Axel want? Axel pushed his fingers forward tapping his lips. Roxas opened his lips and allowed the intruders to enter. Roxas caught the hand in both of his and held it still. Axel continued to tease him as he began to suck on the fingers moaning as he did. Axel was also groaning as he felt Roxas sucking on his three digits as if his life depended on it. He reveled in the way Roxas worked his tongue. Swirling it around and up and down, quickly covering his fingers completely in his saliva.

Axel pulled his fingers away causing the blonde to whimper. Axel sucked hard which turned the whimper into a loud moan. He pulled back so he could see what he was doing as he slipped his soaking fingers between Roxas' legs, silently asking him to part them. Roxas complied and bent over more so he wouldn't lose his balance. Axel liked having Roxas leaned against his shoulders.

Using his other hand that had been supporting the blonde he spread the boy's cheeks and probed it with one of his still dripping fingers. He poked at it a few more times before sliding in it. The lust that stormed in his mind instantaneously disappeared. They were moving too fast.

"There…" He gasped out.

"Mmm?" Axel moaned against him.

"N-No…..not there." Axel looked up at his soon to be beauty as he shivered.

"MMMMM…." He groaned against the blonde as he squirmed in his mouth. He slipped in another finger. There was no way he could stop now.

"Wuah!" Roxas cried out as Axel fondled his backside. He tossed his head from side to side. His mouth was open wide and drool was starting to leak from the opening.

"Agh…ahh!" He cried as Axel put in the third and final finger. Axel had to admit the blonde was so damn responsive, he felt the pressure that was building in this lower stomach. But he knew he had to hurry. They had school and he wanted his prize before breakfast.

"Ah...Ah…mmm…ugh….urgh…ngh…ohhhhhhh…" Axel began to pump feverously, he loved the erotic sounds that fell from the boy's mouth. Apparently so did the others in the shower. Axel growled as he noticed the attention they were receiving but he didn't stop he couldn't stop even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

There was a pleasurable pressure building in his lower stomach. It caused heat to flare through out his body. He was holding onto Axel tightly as he moaned in his ear. He wanted him to stop but his body felt like it would shut down if Axel left him now. He prayed he didn't. The pressure grew and finally it burst like a balloon. White hot delight roared in his veins.

"AAHHEL!" Axel had to admit he liked the sound of Roxas trying to say his name as he shot his load deep down his throat. He swallowed the other's creamy essence and growled possessively. The taste of Roxas in his mouth and the sound of his name caused him to cum all over the bathroom floor. The shower quickly washed all the evidence away.

Roxas leaned heavily on the red head. He looked at him through half lidded eyes. He was gasping hard and couldn't feel his legs. But other then that he felt fine. Did this mean that he and Axel were and item. No, that couldn't be. He didn't want this but he couldn't resist something that felt like heaven. So that meant they were together right. He watched Axel gasped as his member slid from his mouth and Axel's fingers slipped out his ass.

"UGH! WAH! OH GOD!" Axel turned to glare at the others in the bathroom. The last thing he wanted to hear was the sound of the peeping toms that had watching him play with the boy. It would be around the school in less then an hour.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!?! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE 'FORE I HAVE YOUR HEADS!" The ones that had been playing with themselves as Roxas and Axel played together jumped and quickly left as he said. He looked up at his blonde.

"Let's go get ready to meet your brother and everyone for breakfast." Roxas nodded as Axel stood up and turned off the shower. He had calmed down and went about gathering his things. Axel did the same and they went to their cubbies. (Well it turned X but hope you liked it.)

Roxas looked at his brother. He looked tired. After him and Axel had left the shower and gotten dressed they had went to get Riku and Sora. Sora had come out of the room looking positively molested and near tears. Riku on the other hand looked like he had just been told that he had won fifty million dollars.

"So, to breakfast?" Everyone nodded. We walked at a brisk pace to get to the cafeteria. On our way we met up with Cloud and Leon along with Vincent.

"So what are you getting for breakfast Roxas? You missed lunch and dinner yesterday. You must be so hungry." Roxas jumped at the voice. It was Rikku. Roxas shrugged.

"A bagel most likely. I love those with cream cheese." He smiled. Sora was glad he wanted to eat. He didn't want to have a repeat of yesterday. He didn't think he would forgive him so easily next time. Everyone watched as Roxas did just that and he got a little fruit and some mango juice.

Sora on the other hand had a different idea. He got two eggs, sunny side up, three sausages, mmm….sausage, and a few pieces of toast. And of course a big glass of fruit punch.

Ok…they could cook, poorly might but they could cook. Roxas seemed to enjoy the food also. Roxas and Sora watched as Rikku, the female from before, stuffed her face with anything and everything. Apparently she was making up for the food she missed yesterday. Her girlfriends, both Yuna and Paine, sat there fearing their blonde would choke to death. Out of the corner of Roxas' eye he caught sight of Riku, he was eyeing Sora like a rabbit in season. He was so caught up that he didn't notice Axel staring at him.

_Later_

It was time for first period and Roxas and Sora had to go to different sides of the school. Yeah, it's not like they had never been in different classes before but at their old school there had always been someone to watch over Roxas. But here there was no one. It made Sora slightly uneasy.

"Well, Sora it looks like you have English." Sora looked over his shoulder at Riku.

"You have this class with me?" Riku shook his head.

"No, But I do have third period with you." Sora nodded that he understood. He looked at his brother. His brother frowned.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Roxas looked at him.

"I don't know where my class is. And since none of you have it I won't know how to find it." Rikku raised her hand high in the air.

"Me, Yuna, and Paine are going that way. Follow us." Roxas smiled.

"Ok." They started to drift apart. Sora watched them started to leave. He felt alone. At their old school Roxas had always given him a hug before they parted and hoped he had a good day. This was just wrong. He smiled slightly when just that happened. Roxas turned around and came bolting back. He opened his arms to hug him. He loved his brother.

_**Roxas' first period Science**_

"Come on Roxas, we're gonna be late." Roxas picked up his pace. They had to make it to the other side of the school where his new science teacher Mrs. Johnson's class was.

"When you get there just sit down. Mrs. Johnson is really nice but…well you'll find out." Roxas was confused. Finally they slowed down just as the minute bell rang. Roxas looked around for his class.

"Over there." Paine pointed to the second to last door on the left. Roxas nodded.

"Thanks." Yuna smiled.

"After class Cloud is going to come get you for Drama." Roxas smiled.

"Sorry for the trouble." Roxas hated how they had to care for him. Sora did it enough he didn't want his friends to have to do it too.

"Don't worry about it. Now get to class Mrs. Johnson hates kids who are tardy." Roxas nodded and ran down the hall. He entered the door just as the final bell rang.

The teacher Mrs. Johnson looked at him from behind her rectangle shaped glasses. She had on a lab coat and black pants. Her gray hair was pulled into a tight bun. She glared at him.

"You are tardy. If you were going to be late you shouldn't have come at all!" Roxas flinched.

"…" He tried to say something but she cut him off.

"I want you to read chapters two through five and write a ten thousand word report due tomorrow at the start of class. And forget about the lab today." Roxas eyes grew wide.

"…b-but." She shook her head.

"Yes, get your butt in your chair and sit down." Roxas whimpered as tears formed in his eyes. What would Sora do?

'Don't let her do that to you, stand up.' That's what Sora would say…if he didn't kill her for yelling at Roxas first.

"I-I don't have a seat." She glared at him.

"If you came in to class everyday you would know where your seat is." Just then a hand flew in the air.

"Yes Mrs. Annatto?" Roxas looked to see a red head.

"Roxas is new here Miss. He just got here yesterday like me." The teacher's eyes grew wide. Then she studied Roxas.

"Oh, my, you must be Mr. Blaydon the other new transfer student. I am so sorry. That's why I didn't recognize you." Roxas nodded.

"Yes." She looked around the room for a bit.

"Well it seems the only free seat is next to Mrs. Annatto. Please be seated." Roxas sighed as he walked over to the seat next to the red head. It was his first day and he already had a paper to write. A science paper to boot, why him?

"Well now that I've called attendance it is time for you all to begin the lab. Mr. Blaydon and Mrs. Annatto since you are new you will not be doing the lab. You may watch if you wish as long as you stay a safe distance away and you may socialize with each other." Roxas nodded.

"Yes." It was the red head next to him. He looked at them realizing that he hadn't thanked them properly, that and the fact that they knew him, why? Roxas eyes grew wide when he saw that it was Kairi who was sitting next to him.

"Kairi, it was you?" She nodded and blushed.

"Yes." Roxas frowned when he saw her shift nervously.

"What's wrong?" She looked away.

"N-Nothing, you look really nice today Roxas." Roxas tilted his head. What did that have to do with this?

"Um…Ok." They didn't see the experiment. They spent the time getting to know each other. Before he knew it Roxas knew that Kairi liked to cheer and she wasn't very fond of sweets. She was an only child and had a crush on Selphie, her best friend. He also found out that Tidus and Wakka wouldn't admit it but they liked each other. She told him how she and Selphie had been playing matchmaker for a while now but nothing had happened. Roxas smiled at that. Finally the bell rang.

Roxas slowly stood up. He walked out into the hall. He stood near a wall as he watched other teens come out and walk through the hall. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Yuna, Paine, and Rikku left the other way. He called out to them and they turned to wave. Roxas stiffened when he felt eyes on him. Looking around he found Tidus and Kairi watching him as they talked softly to each other. They looked up and saw him looking at them. Kairi waved and he waved back before Tidus dragged her off to their next class. He gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Cloud.

"You ok, Roxas?" Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Cloud smiled.

"I called you but you didn't answer."

"Oh, I was kinda spacing out." Roxas smiled.

"Kinda you were more like a space cadet or something. Come on, let's head to Drama." Roxas smiled. He really liked Drama.

"Ok."

_**Sora's first Period English**_

Sora watched as he brother ran off for a final time. He wouldn't see him again until third period. But he could handle that, but could Roxas? Sora shook his head.

"Come on it's this way." Riku said as he made a move to leave.

"Ok." It didn't take them long to get to his class. English…not one of Sora's strong subjects. But he could pass it. Upon entering the room the teacher studied both of them, while Sora studied the teacher. He was around sixty years old and had no hair.

"Decided to come to class today did you, Mr. Marrón? But you're in the wrong period." Sora stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Sora." A few of the kids in the class studied the new boy. Riku sneered.

"Hold up old man he just got to this school yesterday. I was being nice and taking him to class. So you had best shut your mouth before I punch you in it." A few of the kids in the class cheered.

"Really is that all? Then Mr. Marrón I suggest you get out of my class before I call the dean." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Give me the phone I'll call him for you." Sora was slightly nervous. He didn't want to get in trouble.

"I don't have time to play with you young man, so Sora take a seat and pay attention." Sora quickly walked to a free seat and sat down. And so that is how class started. During class, he kept calling on Sora, no matter how many people raised their hands to answer a question; he always called on the brunet, every single time. But Sora wasn't good in English. Hell, he didn't know a comma from a semicolon but at least he tried right.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Alistair said as the bell ran. Sora slowly stood up. He felt himself ready to cry. What had he done to get on the teacher's bad side? He stood at the door and Riku came running up.

"Hey, what the hell did he do to you?" Sora shook his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He whispered softly. Riku growled causing Sora to jump.

"I will fix that old man later. I gotta head to the music room on the other side of the school. Axel should be here in a bit to get you for history?" Sora nodded.

"Okay."

_**Roxas' second Period Drama**_

"Ok." That is what he had said.

Roxas and Cloud entered the large auditorium to see most people gathered about in the seats right in front of the stage. There was a massive opening between the seats and the stage itself; Roxas supposed that it was where bands could play when musicals were presented. On the stage there was the teacher, a tall man with red hair down to his shoulders.

Cloud smiled and waved at a few girls who called his name. Roxas looked around and he liked this class already. Normally he did come off as a little shy but when it came to drama he was so much more forward.

"Hey Mr. Playmac! I brought the new kid." The teacher turned his blue eyes towards him." He smiled at both of them as they made their way to the stage.

"Fresh meat, it's about time we got a new face." Mr. Playmac as he was now known, jumped off the stage and made his way to them. He held out his hand. Roxas shyly took his hand.

"I'm Roxas." He said softly. He knew that he could act but they didn't. Mr. Playmac frowned.

"A little shy are you?" Roxas smiled slightly.

"Yeah, a little..." Cloud shook his head.

"Don't worry." Roxas nodded.

"Now we need to see where your acting skills are. So mmmm…Oh Janette, let Roxas see your script." A girl with short black hair came running up to them.

"Ok, here." Roxas smiled. It was called Little Snow Prince. Roxas tilted his head.

"What is it about?" The teacher looked at him.

"It's a story about a Prince who one day when he is seventeen wanders around in the dark forest of his kingdom. As he wanders he spots a beautiful snow maiden. She is running from queen of the fire lands to the west. She asks him for help. The queen's men find them and he is fatally injured in his attempt to save her. So she does the only thing she can. She freezes him in hopes one day she will find a way to save him. For years she wanders around looking for a cure but she never finds it. She wanders back to him one day. Old and crippled she falls beside the man she has come to love over the years. Laying there about to die she begins to cry. As she cries, her tears melt the ice. Over the years he has healed. He grabs her in his arms and tells her that as he slept, she was all he dreamt about. They share a single kiss before she dies in his arms. The curtain fades to black and the play is over." Mr. Playmac smiled at him.

"I see. All those years neither knew that they loved each other and their time together was so short. They really only spent a few hours with each other but it must have felt like an eternity. I like it." Cloud smiled.

"Yeah." Mr. Playmac looked at Roxas.

"I want you to review the Prince's lines for a few moments. Yes, the final scene will be nice. Maybe that's too much…" Roxas quickly shook his head.

"No, I'll do my best. Don't worry." The teacher studied him.

"I like your attitude. Ok and Janette over there is the snow maiden so you will be practicing with her." Roxas nodded again.

"Ok. I'll be over there." He nodded and moved to leave. Roxas went and took a seat in front of the stage.

"Ok class in just a bit, we will see our newest member Roxas, taking a shot at the final scene of Little Snow Prince." A few people gasp.

"Did you hear that?"

"But no one has ever gotten that part down yet."

"I know not even Cloud." Roxas ignored them as they whispered he had something much better to do. Roxas read quickly over and over. Learning his and hers lines. He had to know what she would say to him and what he should say back. This was the last curtain, the final time between the two lovers.

"Roxas you ready?" Roxas looked up.

"I hope so." Roxas stood and made his way on stage.

"Quiet on in the hall." Everyone sat down and the stage lights flared up.

"Roxas, we are staring where he is frozen. I want to you to stand there till your line." Roxas stood where he was placed and waited. He watched as she said her lines while trying to get into character.

'How do I feel? I feel nothing towards her. Just think of her as someone I love. How would I feel if it was Axel who was lying in front of me crying? How would I feel if I was young and he was old and ready to die? It would hurt so badly. Wait… did I say Axel back there? It couldn't be.'

"M-My prince…" Roxas lowered himself slightly, a frown on his face.

"It is you…w-what has happened to you?" His voice was soft, sad really but it carried through the whole theater. Everyone was shocked, he could act but could he keep it up?

"Y-You have been frozen for so long. I…I wanted to find a way to heal you…b-but all I did was wasting my life away." Roxas leaned down next to Janette, as she watched him through wide eyes, he gently placed his hand under her chin. He had to be strong for her and he would.

"Anything done in the name of love is never a waste." She gasped.

"W-What are you saying?" He smiled at her.

"I'm saying…I love you." Roxas heard a few people in the room gasp. He really was good. Roxas wrapped her in a strong yet placid embrace.

"Wha…" Roxas closed his eyes and pulled her close.

"All those long years…dreaming only of you. I wondered where you went and if you even remembered me. When you left I thought I would never see you again. Your gorgeously frozen beauty. It was like a horrible nightmare when you weren't around. Even though we barely know each other…I love you." Janette's eyes widened as he held her tightly. For some reason she felt loved.

"Cut!" Roxas pulled away from Janette. He looked at the teacher.

"Yes?" Mr. Playmac walked up to the stage.

"That was great. You are really talented Roxas." Roxas beamed at him.

"Thank you." Janette looked at him.

"Yeah, I really felt the emotion too." Roxas blushed.

"But I think maybe you should switch roles." Roxas tilted his head.

"What? You want me to be an old lady?" Mr. Playmac laughed and shook his head.

"Oh heavens no, I want you to be the younger version of her."

"Oh, ok." Mr. Playmac looked at his watch.

"Well class, I want you guys to continue memorizing your lines for the play. And Cloud, since there is no one else available, I want you to be the prince." Cloud nodded.

And that was the rest of the period. Cloud helping Roxas learn his new lines while everyone else helped each other. Well it was until a certain brunette dashed into the room. And this brunette was not Sora or Leon. It was none other than…Selphie.

"I finally found it!" Mr. Playmac looked at the panting girl.

"Yes?" She looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm the new student, name's Selphie." She held out her hand. He took it.

"I see. I was not aware that there were two but welcome." Selphie tilted her head.

"Two?" Mr. Playmac nodded and pointed to where Cloud and Roxas had been practicing. Roxas felt his heart stop.

"OH MEH GOD! Roxas?" She ran over towards them. When she did Roxas let out a soft whimper and tried to back away only to bump into Cloud. Roxas heard Cloud growled. Had he upset him somehow?

"Stay away from him, girl." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Huh?" Her eyes went wide.

"Stay a good distance away from him." Selphie looked around, there was no Sora.

"You are still mad about the football to the head, huh? Or maybe you two are an item." Roxas' eye twitched. Was she implying…

"Excuse me?" Roxas squeaked. His face was a bright red.

"I said are you still…" Roxas cut her off.

"I'm aware of what you said. Please just stay away from me." Selphie being just plain thickheaded wasn't satisfied with that.

"Why, are you afraid of me?"

"No" Roxas shook his head.

"Why should he be? You got another football?" Roxas looked up at Cloud.

"I already said sorry for that…" She insisted as she moved closer.

"Just stay away from him!" She still moved closer.

"Why do you care?" Cloud growled.

"He's my friend and I won't let you hurt him again. You said so yourself that you've hit him multiple times in the last few days. Just stay away. You're a hazard to his health." She was an arms length away from him now.

"You're acting like some kinda Hero. He doesn't need your protection." Cloud's eye twitched.

"He doesn't have to. So I'd shut my mouth before…"

Somehow the gods had sent a blessing. The bell rang signaling the end of class.

"You ok, Roxas." He nodded as Cloud put him down. He had grabbed him and practically dragged him away from Selphie. He had to. Before he did something he would regret.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for earlier." Roxas said smiling.

"Hey it's cool."

_**Sora's second period History**_

Sora stood by the wall spacing out. Riku had left a few minutes ago and now he was waiting for Axel. He pushed off the wall when he saw the red head heading his way. He made his way over to him.

"Ready?" Sora nodded. It didn't take them long to get to their class. As soon as they walked in to the class, Sora walked up the teacher. He was determined to start this class off right.

"Hey, the name's Sora Blaydon. I'm new here." The teacher nodded and shook his hand.

"I am your History teacher. They call me DiZ" The man's golden hair was slicked back out of his face. He looked more like a science teacher than Historian. "We are starting a new project today. I will tell you about it with the rest of the class, please take a seat next to Kaz. Kaz please raise your hand."

"Hey I met you in the bathroom yesterday. You're Roxas brother, right?" Sora nodded and blushed.

"Yeah, the name's Sora." Sora turned to the front of the class as DiZ stood up.

"Silence. Now you will be reading up on the Ansem reports. I want you to get two and see if you can get some information on Heartless." Sora smiled. This was great. An easy assignment would really help his grade. He had so many of these that he could easily recite his report word for word.

'Might as well get started.' As he pulled out a piece of paper and a blue ball point pen someone raised their hand.

"Yes Mr. Caisson?" Out of the corner of his eye Sora saw that it was Axel who had raised his hand.

"Aren't Heartless just a myth. How are we supposed to find stuff on fairy tales?" A few people chuckled.

"A non-believer are you? There is evidence of Heartless and the Ansem reports are part of that evidence. There is a display in a museum on Destiny Island where you can see the actual diary." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Have you actually seen it with your own two eyes?" DIZ cleared his throat.

"No…but…" Axel cut him off.

"Has anyone ever actually seen this dairy? Has anyone ever read it in this class?" Everyone shook their heads no.

"I have." Sora spoke up.

"Two years ago me, my brother and my friends went to Destiny Island and saw the dairy. They even let us open it. What DiZ speaks is the truth." Sora said as his hand flew across the paper reciting everything he had in his memory.

"Really and how many times have you been there?" Sora didn't look up. Axel was trying to piss him off or he thought that he was trying to stand up for the teacher.

"We went there enough to memorize the diary. Roxas was there too." Axel was silent.

"I see." DiZ smiled but Sora didn't see. He was too close to being done to look away.

"Yes now I want the papers turned in by Monday. They do not have to be typed as long as your handwriting is nice. If you want you may add pictures. You can turn them in separately if you wish." Sora closed his eyes. That would give him a reason to doodle for the rest of the period. No one knew what heartless really looked like unless they read the diary and saw the pictures that accompanied it.

Sora raised his hand.

"Yes?" Sora raised his two pages.

"Will you take my paper now? I will turn in some pictures later." Everyone was shocked. DiZ nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Sora nodded.

"Yes very sure." DIZ came and collected his paper.

"Do you mind if I read it out loud?" Sora shook his head.

"Sure." Sora said as he reached into his pile of books and pulled out a sketch pad. They obviously didn't allow book bags here. DIZ cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

_Ansem report one_

_Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. The knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. _

_I am blessed with my people's smiles and respect._

_But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart._ _I have witnessed it many times._

_Darkness….Darkness of the heart._

_How is it born? How does it come to affect us so?_

_As ruler of this world, I must find the answers._

_I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness._

_Ansem report five_

_To study heartless behavior, I picked one out for observation. It wiggled its antennae and, as if sensing a target, headed deep into the castle._

_On the deepest part of the castle, its antennae began vibrating, as if searching for something._

_Suddenly, a strange door appeared. I'd never known of its existence._

_It had a large keyhole, but didn't seem to be locked._

_So I opened the door._

_What I saw on the other side mystified me._

_What was that mass of energy?_

_That night I observed a great meteor shower in the sky._

_Could it be related to the door that I have opened?_

No one said a word as he continued.

_Solder_

_Heartless that emerge from various places. They are brisk in their movements, and rush into their opponents. However, they are not that tenacious. They often appear in numbers though they lack teamwork._

_Bandit_

_Heartless that mostly appear in Agrabah. They can travel under the sand. They attack deftly with a long sword. Attack them with caution._

_White Mushroom_

_Non-attacking, friendly heartless. They might give you an item if you help them._

_Darkside_

_Enormous heartless that appeared in Destiny Islands with shadows. It led the shadows in the battle against Sora when he first received the keyblade. Although Sora defeated it, the island was swallowed by the darkness._

DIZ gasped.

"The diary even spoke of the great hero Sora? The Keyblade Master?" Sora looked up.

"Hn?" Just then the bell signaling the end of class rang. Sora gathered his things.

"That was a very good report Mr. Blaydon." Sora nodded.

"Mmhm." Axel was waiting next to the door.

"Was all that stuff you said in class really true?" I nodded.

"Yeah. For some reason I have the same name as the keyblade master. I don't know why but hey it's cool."

"So you have free period next right?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, what about you?" Axel nodded his head.

"Yep, so come on, we have to go to the other side of the school."

"Hey, this is free period… can't we spend it where we like? I mean it is free." Axel laughed.

"I said the same thing but if you think about it, it is more of a study hall so you can do your homework." Sora sighed.

"I see." Axel gasped.

"Oh yeah I have to get my Science book for later so I won't have to after class." Sora nodded.

"I'll tag along." Sora looked around the hall as Axel opened his locker which was in the same hall they had met the other day.

"This is where we met you guys yesterday isn't it?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah here is Riku's locker." Axel tapped the locker next to his.

"Speaking of Riku, that's him over there right?" Sora pointed down the hall. Axel looked up. It was Riku walking briskly down the hall.

"Yeah, HEY Riku!" Riku turned around to look for the source of the voice. Axel waved. Riku waved back and he changed his course and made his way over to them.

"Hey Sora, looking hot today." Sora blushed.

"Shit, was that the minute bell?" Riku nodded. Axel slammed his locker.

"It seems so." Sora said.

"Well let's go." The three picked up their pace they had to get to class.

_**Roxas and Sora's Period three: Free**_

When Roxas had entered third period with Cloud he had been bouncing off the walls even after what had happened just a few minutes ago.

Anyway, Roxas had been introduced to the teacher Mrs. Glazedcandi and given a seat. The minute bell had rung and Sora still wasn't in class it made him slightly nervous. He was sitting with his back against the back of the chair beginning to think off all the reasons Sora could be late when the door burst open. It was a very pissed off looking Tidus and Wakka. Well Wakka looked more upset then pissed off. Tidus walked up to the teacher and introduced himself.

"You seem angry even though this is your first day. Are your teachers giving you a hard time?" Mrs. Glazedcandi giggled as she said this. Her toffee colored hair bouncing as she walked around her desk and her peppermint lips rising in the corners slightly. She held out a cotton candy soft hand for him to shake.

"That's not it." A cherry blush tinted her cheeks as her skittle colored eyes widened.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" Tidus shook his head.

"Not now." She nodded her cream colored head slightly.

"Ok then please take your seats." Tidus grumbled to Wakka as he did.

"If I ever see that blonde bastard…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…growl." Wakka stopped dead in his tracks.

"There he is." Tidus spun around. There was Cloud sitting down surrounded by the teens from yesterday but he was not dithered. He marched right through them.

"YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at Cloud. Roxas jumped.

"Yes?" The group watched with weary eyes. What did he want? Only Cloud and Roxas had an inkling of what it was.

"YOU BASTARD. SELPHIE WAS TOO AFRAID TO COME TO CLASS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Cloud eye twitched. Roxas shifted he knew what was happening. He had to do something.

"Cloud didn't do anything wrong." Tidus glared at him.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU," He turned back to Roxas, "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HIT HER." Roxas stood up.

"Cloud didn't hit her. That's a lie." Tidus was starting to shake with anger.

"She would never…" Leon cut him off.

"SHUT IT BOY. I ADVISE YOU TO LEAVE BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU CAN'T WALK ANYMORE." Tidus didn't back down.

"NO ONE IS AFRAID YOU, YOU FUCKING FAGGIT." No sooner then he said that, Leon attacked. By the time Mrs. Glazedcandi ran over to them there was a whole lot of screaming and blood. Mostly from Tidus' nose.

"Stop it you two." She tried to pull Leon off but it was no use. Cloud shook his head. He was grabbing him when Axel, Riku, and Sora came in. Mrs. Glazedcandi sighed. New students, what could she do?

"Please take your seats." Tidus hated that he had just gotten beat up in front of everyone. It really hurt his pride.

"Yes Ma'am." Tidus stood with the help of Wakka and somehow made his way to his seat.

"What happened?" Axel asked as they made their way over to them.

"Don't ask." Leon said as he returned to his seat.

"Cool." Riku said as he sat down.

"Well Sora?" Sora looked up at Rikku.

"Yeah?" Rikku smiled.

"I asked you what your favorite ice cream flavor is." Sora blinked had he zoned out.

"Um…Strawberry." Sora sat himself on Roxas desk as Rikku smiled.

"I like that kind too. What about you Roxas?" Roxas didn't have to think about it at all.

"Sea Salt of course." Rikku tilted her head.

"I never heard of that one before, what's it taste like?" Roxas thought a bit.

"It's salty but it leaves a sweet aftertaste." Rikku nodded.

"I guess that's why they call it sea salt, huh?" Roxas laughed.

"I guess so." Rikku looked at Leon.

"What about you Leon?" Leon didn't answer.

"He probably doesn't eat ice cream." It was Quistis who said this as she looked up from her book.

"Chocolate." Quistis gasped.

"Ha, I guess Leon is human after all." Tifa shot out.

"Humph." Everyone laughed. Before they knew it they had went into all kinds of things. Sora was currently helping Cloud and Roxas learning their lines. He was standing to express his emotion.

"Looking hot." Before Sora could blush the door flew open. There was a collective gasp. There in the door way was a man with broad shoulders. His hair was silver it came down past his shoulders. He was dark skinned like he had a fresh tan, interesting. He made his way over to them.

"You…my office…now." He said, his piercing yellow eyes staring a hole through Sora. Sora gulped. He saw his father in this man and he obeyed his father. Sora nodded and walked towards him.

"Hey he didn't do anything!" Riku said standing up.

"I advise you to be quiet boy." Riku sneered.

"You know me Ansem, I never listen." In the blink of an eye Ansem had Riku pinned to the wall.

"Do not test my patience, boy." Riku winced as his air was cut off.

"…gasp…" Mrs. Glazedcandi looked worried and stood up.

"Mr. Ansem I would ask you to refrain from killing the boy." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You always were the compassionate one." Mrs. Glazedcandi blushed. OMFG! Ansem had…feelings? Ansem took a step back and gracefully let him fall on the floor. Riku sat on the floor gasping.

"Bastard." There was a gasp. Ansem came back and harshly punched Riku in the stomach. Riku saw stars before his vision faded to black.

"I guess I'll be taking him also." Ansem grabbed Riku's leg and dragged him away.

"Come, boy." Sora nodded. He frowned at his brother. Roxas frowned back. That was the last time Roxas saw his brother that period.

Sora's POV

Ok so here I was, walking down the hall. I was following the Principal of the school I believe he was. He was scary to say the least. We had left the classroom not to long ago and Riku was still out. Ansem, they called him, was still dragging Riku by his leg. Maybe I should say something…Nah.

Three or four minutes, that's how long it took to get to the office. As I walked in, I saw the teen from the other day. Marluxia was typing away. He looked up when he heard the door open. He frowned at me. There was a 'I probably won't see you again look' much like the one you give the people in horror movies when they say 'Hey I'll be right back I'm going to see if that guy with the axe is the killer'. Stupid I know.

"Tell anyone who calls for me that I will call them back." Marluxia nodded.

"Of course, sir." Ansem walked on. We continued down the hall. I had never been back here so I didn't really know what to expect. We turned a corner and there was a dead end. At this dead end was a huge picture of a female with red framed glasses blonde hair and cold gray eyes much like Leon's. Using his free hand, Ansem pulled back the picture and it slid away. I allowed my eyes to grow wide as I watched as Ansem opened this secret room. I was in trouble now. I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate. I knew what kind of rooms guys hid in walls….really, really scary rooms.

"After you." I looked at him like a frightened animal that knew it was not going to make it. I shook my head. His eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to hurt you now go." I listened. He sounded too much like my father. The inside of the room was well lit. Once inside I saw that there was one main room and another room to the right. Inside were three desks sitting in front of a bigger desk. There was also a chalk board and for some reason in the corner there was a king sized bed. No it looked a bit bigger. I gulped.

"Go sit at one of the seats for a moment." I did just that. I sat at the one that was farthest from the big desk. I felt safer, but not really. I watched as Ansem sat Riku in the seat next to me. Riku groaned but didn't awaken. Ansem walked over to me.

"What is your name?" I jumped slightly. He didn't know my name?

"I'm Sora Blaydon, sir." He nodded.

"Oh, so you are the new student?" I nodded.

"Cute…" He said softly. My eyes grew wide.

"What?!" He shook his head.

"Nothing. Now…" He was standing right in front of me. My eyes flashed when I saw his hand moved and my eyes closed as I waited for him to strike me. But they flew back opened when I felt a rough calloused hand caressing my cheek.

"Don't be afraid. I know its hard being the new student. No one had messed with you have they?" I shook slightly. This seemed so wrong. I shook my head quickly.

"The blonde in the room, with the bandage around his head, do you know him?" I nodded. Why was his hand still on me?

"He is my brother, sir." He nodded.

"What happened to him?" I bit my lip slightly before telling him about the day before.

"I see. I shall have them removed from the school immediately." I jumped and shook my head feverously.

"Oh no, they apologized. They shouldn't be kicked out for that." Why was I defending someone who had hurt my brother? Maybe his hand was getting to me.

"I see. You seem nervous. Let's play a little game. In the other room are some clothes. Go change." I hesitated before standing up and doing what I was told. I went into the next room and looked around. What the hell. There was a table and a bag on top of that. I went over to the bag and pulled out one of the clothing articles.

It was a baby blue shirt. Ok what the hell. I wanted to see where this was going. I replaced the shirt with mine. Then pulled out the next, it looked like some kind of hat. Much like the kind you put on a small child. Then I pulled out a pair of blue…slippers? I think that's what they were. Ok next was…OMMFG….Hell no hell mother fucking NO! They say curiosity killed the cat and I had been curious and now if felt like dying. It was…Dear god it was a large mother freaking…diaper.

"How's it coming in there?" I jumped.

"F-Fine." I took a shuddering breath and closed my eyes. What had I gotten myself into? I put it on after about five minutes of silent debating. After that I pulled out the last clothing article. Baby mittens, yep I was about to be screwed, literally. I looked inside the bag and found a small Binky. I would probably need it later.

'To keep from screaming." I thought dryly. I put it in my mouth and left the room. Just for another surprise to smack me in the face. Ansem had changed his shirt into a more relaxed one and Riku was…tied to a chair? What the hell was wrong with this picture? Hmmm? Could it be me in baby attire, Riku tied to a chair, or the way Ansem was staring at me?

"I knew it would look good on you. Now come to daddy." Ansem said as he sat down. I slowly began to walk over to him.

"Tsk, tsk, babies can't walk. On your knees." I shuddered as he said this and silently obeyed. I made my way over to him on my hands and knees. I was glad I lost my pride long ago. It saved me some grief. I was now sitting on the floor as he leant forward and easily, for some reason, lifted me onto his lap. Awkward is the only thing I can call it. I had to lean on him slightly as he adjusted my legs. When I tired to move away, his hand held me in place.

"No, stay." I froze…did he…there was no way in hell…forget it. I gasped as I lay back against him and I felt a hand on top of my diaper clad groin. I squeezed my eyes shut as he slipped his hand in and began to stroke and tug at me. I whimpered.

"N-No, please don't."

"Why? This part of you seems to like it very much. That was the truth. My lower regions had betrayed me and happily waited for more. I had to suck on the pacifier to keep from don't anything I would regret.

"P-please…j-just stop." I whined as the tears in my eyes became ready to jump and splatter all over the blue shirt, suicidal little things they are. This seemed to fuel his passion more as he began to rub me relentlessly.

"So hot." He whispered next to my ear just before he took the lobe in his mouth and began to suck it contently. My mind was a swirling mass of emotions. There was disgust, hatred, fear, lust, excitement, confusion.

"W-why?" I gasped out. He looked at me, it think he did since he pulled away from my ear.

"Why what?" He asked as I opened my eyes. I looked at him.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why not my brother? Father liked my brother. It just makes since that you would too." I whispered. It's not like I wanted him to choose my brother over me it's just that it confused me. I was nothing special. My body was littered with scares and I was frightened easily. Besides my list of mental problems. I just couldn't see what he wanted with me.

"Because you are not your brother. I want you not him. Do you think your brother is better then yourself?" My eyes widened. Did I? No I told myself quickly but was it really what I thought….no he was better then me.

"H-h-he is better. He went through this before. Father loved him more then me. He never hurt him as bad as he did me. H-he touched brother this way before but not me. Why? Am I that ugly…t-that undesirable? No one cares!" Ansem cooed and pulled me close.

"Shhh….baby….I care. I'm here for you now angel. I won't let him hurt you. You don't need him. You don't need any of them. I'm all you need." I looked at him through my tear streaked eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Me and Ansem looked to see that Riku had awoken.

"Riku?" I said softly. His eyes widened as he studied me before he turned to glare at the man holding me.

"Marrón, can I help you with something?" I shivered at Ansem's cold voice. Ansem noticed and pulled me close.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU SICK BASTARD? YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM." I shuddered as he yelled.

"You will watch how you talk to me boy." I could feel the heat of the conversation. I gripped Ansem's shirt for support.

"NO YOU SICK FUCK WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS WRONG." Ansem growled, he was not one to be yelled at.

"WATCH IT YOU INSOLENT BRAT. I GIVE YOU A THRASHING SO GOOD…" He trailed off as I cried out.

"STOP IT. STOP YELLING PLEASE." I cried out fear causing me to shake like a leaf in the wind. Tears were spilling down my face. I hated yelling. I was breathing hard. I also realized that for some reason I talked pretty well with a pacifier in my mouth. I was beginning to like it. Sucking on it really helped calm my nerves.

"Sora…I…" I shook my head as Riku said this and buried my head in Ansem's shirt. I'm not sure why but I had a feeling that Ansem was glaring at Riku.

"Leave Mr. Marrón." Riku glared at him, most likely.

"Three things: one I'm tied to the chair, two I'm not leaving without Sora, and three I want to know what the hell is going on." Ansem snorted.

"Do you use your eyes at all? You can guess what is going on. And two I'll untie In a moment." Ansem stood up and placed me in the chair, after he somehow got me to let the death grip I had on his shirt drop. He walked over to Riku and began to untie him. I dried my eyes as he did.

"Come on Sora." I looked up when I heard this. Riku was rubbing his wrist as he said this. Ansem snorted.

"He's not going anywhere with you." I could feel another argument coming on so I stood up with the intent of stopping it before it started.

"It's ok. I'll go with him." Ansem looked up and nodded.

"Fine, You might want to change." I nodded and went into the room. I dressed quickly, not wanted Ansem and Riku to kill each other while I was gone. I put everything back in the bag, I really wanted the binky but I sighed and put it away.

I quickly left the room and saw Riku glaring at Ansem who, luckily, was being the bigger man and ignoring him. He smiled when he saw me enter the room. Standing up he began to make his way over to me. I smiled softly until Riku stood up and ran in front of Ansem.

"You stay away from him." Ansem snorted. He easily pushed Riku out of the way.

"Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain. Attached to the chain was….a binky. Yes there was a binky with a covering around the mouth part. My eyes lit up as he placed it around my neck.

"…" I was too speechless to say anything.

"You like?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I said before pouncing forward and wrapping my arms around him. We stayed like that before Riku grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Stay the hell away. I will not have you molesting him while I have something to say about it." I frowned slightly at the loss of warmth. Ansem smirked.

"Well you best be on your way." Riku nodded and looked for the door. When he found it he promptly dragged me over too it and let me exit first.

"Until later, Sora." I shivered at the way he said my name. I liked the way he said my name. Riku snorted and muttered something that sounded like 'not if I can help it' before he closed the door. All the way out of the room and down the halls of the school he lectured me about how dangerous he was and asked if he had done anything weird besides dressing me up. I was too busy fingering the gift. What did Riku know?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK SHOULD THIS BE AN Ansem Sora THING BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT'S LEANING TOWARDS RIGHT NOW BUT IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANT THAT I CAN ALWAYS CHANGE IT DON'T WORRY. I HAVE PLANS FOR THAT POSSABILTIY. OH AND A TWISTED LITTLE THING CALLED LIFE IS UPDATED TOO. AND I'LL GET CT UP TOO.


	8. Lets watch a movie

Woot! Chapter six! Um this one has warnings. Well foul language is a must….bad things. Not for kids lets just say that. And if you think I own anything you are kinda slow. If I did you can believe shirts wouldn't exist and Kairi would have died so long ago. But I have to admit I really like the whole 'OH I AM A GIRL AND CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF SO I HAVE TO WAIT FOR SOME DITZY BOY WHO SMILES ALL THE TIME AND IS SO NAIVE A BABY COULD CON HIM TO SAVE ME.' PFFT. YEAH RIGHT. KAIRI IS A WEENIE! A W-E-E-N-I-E!

cough On with the story.

Chapter 6: Let's watch a movie!

Sora was… dare he say…content? He and Roxas had been at school a whole week. All his classes were going pretty well and he saw Ansem in the halls a whole lot more. Ansem always liked to talk about anything and everything. Sora told him he was having trouble in English class and he had sat down and helped him. The only down side was that he had to hear Riku moaning about it twenty-four seven.

"Sora you're not going to see that old man, are you?" Riku moaned from his seat. They were currently enjoying breakfast. Well, Sora was trying to but every few seconds Riku would beg him not to go. Sora looked at his brother. He had become quite attached to the red head. When asked if they were dating the blonde would turn red and run away. Which Sora and just about everyone else took as a yes.

"God! Give it a rest Riku." Axel growled as he patted Roxas' head. The blonde was trying to go to sleep on him. But Axel wasn't having it. He had had a long talk with Sora about his brother. And Sora had told him a lot, not everything, but enough that he knew that Roxas had to eat.

"Hmm?" Roxas moaned. Axel felt his pants become tight as the blonde's deep blue eyes focused on him.

"You have to eat." Axel said as he held up a bagel that was already drowning in cream cheese and jam. Roxas smiled to cover up his yawn. Axel felt bad. His teacher, Mrs. Johnson, had been going at him. She just didn't seem to get it when the dead pigeons turned up in strategic locations in her room. Maybe something more drastic, like that shiny red Chrysler…just a thought.

"BING!" The bell rang and they all stood up. The others had been scattered for various reasons. Leon and Cloud had to take a test before tomorrow which was Friday. Vincent wanted to beat the new game they had put in the Rec hall it was called 'Dirge of Cerberus'. Pretty fun game (A/N never played it sadly. pout).

_**Roxas' first period**_

Roxas tried his best to jog but he was just too darn tired. The teacher had been going at him and he had been doing more homework than making out, which Axel was furious about. He jumped when the minute bell rang. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He made it just before the tardy bell. But it seems he wasn't in his seat. He cursed and looked at the teacher.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU COME IN LATE AND JUST STAND AT THE DOOR. SIT YOUR ASS DOWN. YEAH I SAID ASS. I'M TIRED OF YOU LITTLE FUCKERS-" Roxas fell to the ground, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"No, please." He said quietly. Mrs. Johnson walked over and kicked him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Roxas was crying by now.

"I'm sorry, mama." She didn't seem to catch that last part. Mrs. Johnson continued to berate and criticize him. What's worse is that her comments had some of the other students ready to kill themselves as they cried. Mrs. Johnson was becoming fed up. She raised her and reached for Roxas.

"NOOO!" Roxas screamed as he flinched from the hand.

"What in the dickens is wrong with you, boy?" Roxas was shaking.

"PLEASE DON'T HIT ME MAMA. I PROMISE TO DO BETTER. REALLY I DO!"

Well ok. So sometime before the end of the class, the teacher had managed to make class a living hell. She had, actually, struck him. So now he had a bruise bigger than Texas. She had asked him so many questions that Einstein himself couldn't answer that he was in danger of failing and class still had another ten minutes. And she doubled the points of the questions he refused to answer.

In the end, Roxas just put his head down and cried for the rest of the period. Kairi had tried to help by raising her hands at questions she didn't even know. Whatever it took to get her to leave Roxas alone. When the bell rang, Kairi tapped Roxas lightly. He was crying as Cloud came to get him

"Hey, what happened?" Roxas retold the account of first period. Cloud glared.

"You head on to class I'll talk to Mrs. Johnson. She wasn't right for that." Roxas was reluctant to go, but in the end he went. Roxas had calmed down by second period. But his eyes were still puffy. He told Mr. Playmac that he could still practice but the teacher just shook his head and told him to go relax. Roxas was confused but very grateful. Truth be told, Mr. Playmac didn't want him flipping out on any of his students. And that bruise looked nasty he thought as he sent a student for ice. Cloud came in not too much later looking miffed. What the hell, was it pissed-off-day? He said nothing as Cloud came in and sat down. Then he turned to his class.

"ACTION!"

_**Sora's First Period**_

Mr. Alistair was very mean today. Sora had been smiling slightly when he entered the room. Mr. Alistair sneered and Sora was given a five page essay and then he was told to sit in his seat because he was late. Then, during class, he kept calling on Sora, no matter how many people raised their hands to answer a question. And since English was not one of Sora's strong subjects, he got most of the questions wrong and of course the teacher would criticize him every time he missed an answer.

By the end of class, Sora was near to tears. No, I won't lie halfway through class. He broke down and nearly ran out of class. Looking at the teacher through his tear stained eyes he saw the same look of loathing his parents gave him. He shook violently and resisted the urge to toss what he had for breakfast. He was so glad when the bell rang that he nearly left his stuff in class. He ran into the hall and collapsed against the wall.

Now Riku made it a point to pay special attention to his brunette. So he knew something was wrong when Sora was collapsed in the hall. What was worse was that no one seemed to care. But then again this was nothing new. People collapsed in the hall a lot here and most wanted to be alone when they did. Anyways, Riku practically ran over to Sora. He dropped to his knees next him.

"What's wrong?" Sora looked at him with puffy red eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing." Sora said. Just then Axel walked up. Sora looked at him and stood up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sora shook his head again.

"Nothing, let's go." He turned to leave but Riku wasn't satisfied. He reached out and harshly grabbed his arm.

"OW! Let go, you're hurting me." Sora pulled away and tears fell from his eyes. Riku gasped as he ran down the hall. Riku and Axel were about to follow him when two students came out of the class room talking to themselves.

"Can you believe that prick?" One girl said.

"Yeah, had poor little Sora in tears." The other girl sniffed.

"Looked ready to hurt himself or something." Riku grabbed her arm.

"What the hell happened?" The two looked at them. They knew who these two were. Hell everyone knew these two.

"Well Mr. Alistair…" They told them what happened. Axel ran after Sora. Riku on the other hand glowered and walked past the two and into the room. The teacher stood up.

"Mr. Marrón, it looks as if you are in the wrong period again." Riku sneered as he locked the door. Music be damned. He and Mr. Alistair were about to have a little talk about how you handle a certain brunette.

Axel ran as fast as he could. He had to find Sora. Roxas would break if something happened to his brother. He found Sora standing outside the classroom. He was trembling. Axel walked up him and started rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Sora leaned into the touch slightly. Sora saw a flash of silver hair to his right. But when he looked up, no one was there, well no one with silver hair.

"How are you feeling now?" Axel asked as the minute bell rang. If Sora wasn't feeling up to it they could always ditch.

"I feel better now, thanks." Sora said weakly. His tears had dried up and his eyes weren't as puffy. But they were red.

"I see. Let's get to class. I can't always be late to history." Sora giggled slightly as they made their way to Sora's best class. As soon as he sat down he promptly laid his head down for the rest of the period. And of course since he was DiZ's new favorite student he was allowed to do as he pleased. This of course made the others slightly jealous. As he slept his mind was only half awake just like he was for the rest of the day.

So it was lunch now. But Roxas and Sora were both feeling down.

"Hey let's go eat!" it was Rikku who said this. Riku readily agreed. They both led the way to the dining area. It was them. Sora and Roxas then everyone else. No one paid it much attention…until Roxas and Sora heard their names. They became increasingly suspicious but hey, these were new friends. There was nothing scary going on.

During lunch, the same thing happened. It wasn't until Leon spoke and said softly 'do you think you should be talking about it right next to them?' and with that they became quiet when they were near the twins. It made them slightly uneasy. Sora watched as his older got some pasta that was swimming in some kind of white sauce. It smelled really good. Sora on the other hand wasn't that hungry when they got to the table and you could tell by the way he was twirling his spaghetti around.

"You ok bear?" Roxas asked tilting his head. Sora looked up at him broken. He didn't even give a weak smile.

"Sure." He mumbled. Finally the bell rang allowing everyone to politely scatter. Sora had been on his way to class when he caught sight of Ansem. He stopped to watch him rant at a student. The silver haired man seemed to notice eyes on him since he looked up. After a bit he saw Sora. He smiled at him. When he did the teen he had been lecturing ran off. Ansem moved to chase him but decided to leave him alone for now. He walked, well more of stalked, up to Sora. There was a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Come to my office." Sora was in some kind of trance. He nodded his head dumbly. He tried to use his mouth but it was frozen shut. Sora was light headed with reverie as he followed the tall other.

"Gasp!" Sora jumped as Ansem came up behind him and slid his hand easily between his legs. Sora melted against him for a split second, Ansem was sure of it, but the moment was soon lost and Sora was scrambling to get away.

"Nooo." Ansem purred softly in his ear. Sora blushed a deep red but didn't give in. He had to get away. He just wasn't ready for this kind of intimacy just yet. Ansem sighed in defeat and let him go.

"pout." Sora turned around and looked at his pouting, wait….were they lovers? Companion, yes companion was good. He looked at his pouting companion and drew closer to him. Wrapping his frail looking arms around Ansem's neck he pulled gently. Ansem growled as his lips crashed into Sora's. While Sora was distracted, he wrapped his arms around his slim waist, going for as much bodily contact as possible.

"Mmmm." Sora moaned as Ansem began to stroke his lower back. Ansem slowly slid his hands lower little by little. Licking Sora's bottom lip he asked for entrance to his mouth. Sora was at first reluctant to give in but he did.

"Ohhhhhh." Sora had never experienced something like this. It was like pure ecstasy. The way their tongues brushed against each other as if making love, the way Ansem's hands rubbed his….Shit! Sora abruptly pulled away, shaking his head as he did.

"No?" Ansem questioned. Sora shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready." Ansem nodded.

"I see, well let us talk. How has your day been?" Sora stared at him, much like a cookie would that was about to be eaten. That is if they had eyes, which mostly don't. Ansem frowned when he saw the look Sora was giving him. What was wrong with the boy he looked like he was ready to get mauled at anytime? I'll take that as a he had a bad day sign.

"Nothing much." Sora lied easily. Unfortunately this was Ansem he was trying to lie to.

"I'm not falling for it, Sora." Sora sighed. What to do?

"Can we sit down?" Ansem nodded and grabbed Sora's hand. He led him over to the chair they had first made out on. Good times, good times. Ansem sat down and allowed Sora to sit on his lap.

"So what has happened?" Sora took a deep breath. He told about his whole day, especially the part with Mr. Alistair. Ansem was furious, how dare that bastard.

"I see." Ansem said nothing more as he reached for the phone that was placed on the table next to the chair. He picked it up and dialed two and let it ring.

"Marluxia, please let Mr. Alistair know I would like to see him, Now." Sora couldn't make out what the other was saying but he could faintly hear his voice.

"I don't give a damn if he is in class! Send a hall monitor to watch the class and get his ass down here." Ansem hung up the phone. Sora was shocked shitless. He looked at Ansem with wide eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ansem shook his head.

"He shouldn't have done that." Sora shook slightly. There was nothing he could do. So all they could do was wait. And they didn't have to wait too long. It was maybe ten minutes before Marluxia called and said that he was waiting in the principal's office. The principal nodded. Ansem led Sora by the hand, despite the petite's protests.

When they entered Mr. Alistair stood up. He looked and sneered at Sora. Sora gasped as he got a good look at him. He had a black eye and looked as if he had been through a blender or something dangerous. Had Riku really done all that…for him? But Sora cowered at the glare and moved closer to Ansem before remembering that they were not supposed to let others know. He quickly moved away but Ansem pulled him right back. Ansem sat Sora in his chair while he stood in front of the desk. He crossed his arms and looked at the old man.

"Tell me what happened in class today." Ansem said looking at him. He didn't seemed bother by the fact that the man looked like he had run into some kind of gang member.

"He was disrupting my class. Ranting and raving about how he didn't care if he got the question wrong. He yelled at me for telling him the right answer and the reason it was right. He is just uncontrollable. And then he began threatening me and…then I became angry." That wasn't true. Sora jumped up.

"YOU-YOU'RE LYING. I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO YOU. I JUST CAME IN AND YOU STARTED TELLING ME HOW…HOW I'M JUST AS LAZY AS MY B-B-BROTHER ALWAYS TRYING TO FIND THE EASY WAY OUT. I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO COME TO THAT KIND OF CONCLUSION."

"Liar. Little cunt doesn't know what he's talking about." Ansem cleared his throat.

"Please refrain from calling him out of his name." Mr. Alistair nodded.

"My tongue slipped. I assure you it has never happened before." He was lying again.

"YOU'RE LYING AGAIN. YOU CAN ASK ANYBODY IN THE CLASS. YOU ALWAYS CALL ME SOMETHING. YOU CALL ME RETARED, A LITTLE BITCH AND ALL KINDS OF OTHER NAMES. LIKE EARLIER WHEN YOU CALLED ME WORTHLESS!" Ok that yelling was a bad idea. But Sora was mad for one of the rare times in his whole life. He was seeing red. He was never his angry so he wasn't surprised when he felt a tug at his air supply.

No one knew but Roxas and him, that he had a very acute case of asthma and well, yeah. His face was red as a tomato and he couldn't breathe all too great. He fell to the ground holding his throat as he attempted to get enough air in his lungs. Ansem ran over and knelt down next to him.

"HE'S FAKING IT. LET THE LITTLE BASTARD ROT IN HELL!" At this Ansem turned to him. Sora looked at him. He gasped and pointed an accusing finger at Sora.

"SEE DID YOU SEE HIS JUST FLIPPED ME OFF." Sora on the other hand had tears in his eyes from lack of oxygen and darkness was eating away at his vision.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU." He said loudly. Sora felt his stomach muscles clench unbelievably tight which purged all food from his stomach all over the floor and even managed to get some on Ansem. Ansem didn't hesitate but leaned forward and scooped Sora up. Sora groaned as he did. He stood up and as he did Sora's vision blurred and a strange look crossed his features. Mr. Alistair took it as a taunt. This seemed like the last straw because he ran at Ansem and tried to grab Sora. Ansem nearly dropped Sora and Sora cried out. Ansem was not too happy.

"LEAVE NOW YOU BASTARD! IF YOU DON'T I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO FEAR." Sora began to breathe harder. In the end he lost consciousness. He was slightly aware of Ansem calling to him, but it didn't matter.

"Bear?" I heard a sniffle. I let my eyes fluttered open. There was Roxas sitting next to me. His eyes were red as a tomato.

"Hey sweets." I said without thinking. Roxas smiled weakly.

"You ok?" I gasped and looked around. I felt my heart drop when I saw cold gray eyes watching me.

"Leon?" He nodded.

"I stayed with Roxas so he would have something to do. Don't worry, the others are gone." Don't worry he said.

"Why should I worry?" Leon tilted his head.

"Riku was having a hissy fit when he found out." I looked at him.

"Really?" Leon nodded.

"Yeah, really tried to trash the place, just got the cleaning done." I nodded.

"I see." I smiled at him. He nodded.

"Don't worry he should have calm down by now." I nodded at this.

"So tell me what happened." Roxas nodded.

"I had been going to the bathroom during class when I say the principal carrying you. To say the least I freaked out." I nodded then turned to Leon.

"Then how did you get here?" Leon looked up at me.

"I'm always in here during this time. I help the nurse. It's considered a class." I nodded again we had those.

"So when can I leave?" Roxas looked at me as did Leon.

"Bear, you have to rest. I hear it was pretty bad." Leon then jumped in.

"Yeah, heard you spewed all over the principal and had an asthma attack." Roxas looked up at this.

"You threw up!" I smiled at him.

"It wasn't that bad, promise." I said, lying so my brother wouldn't know…but. Roxas noticed my sudden gloom.

"What?" I shook my head before pouting.

"I'm hungry." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"We had lunch a few hours ago." I pouted more.

"But I'm rwelly hungwey." I said in a baby voice. (ha for once my bad grammar is allowed since I have the grammar of a child. XP) Leon chuckled. Just then the nurse came in.

"I see you are well enough to laugh and have fun. Let me check your temperature before I throw you out." She said in a teasing voice. I smiled. I watched as she took my temperature and waited for her to tell me the results.

"So tell me nurse. Am I gonna make it? Or am I too far gone?" I lay back like I didn't want to hear. She giggled.

"You're fine Mr. Blaydon. You may leave. And please try to be more careful." I nodded and got out of bed and jumped in the air.

"I WILL LIVE!" Everyone was laughing at this. Little did I know that laughter was just the beginning and kinda the end.

When we left we found everyone. Riku tried mauling me to the ground. It seemed that thanks to me, Mr. Alistair was fired. About damn time if you asked any of them. We just hung around in the recreation building for a while and chatted about random things before I remembered that I was supposed to call the family. I called Seifer and waited till he answered. It was funny since he could barely hear me over the commotion on his end.

"Ok, who the hell are you, what the hell do you want and how the hell did you get this number?" The others on my side had watched to see what was going on. I put the phone on speaker as he said this.

"Aw. Love you to Seif." He growled in response.

"What the hell do you want?" He sounded farther away and I knew he had me on speaker. I looked at Roxas who nodded.

"I feel so unloved. You already forgot who we are." There was soft conversation.

"Um…yes." It was Seifer.

"Hey you don't tell them that!" It was obviously Rajin.

"Maybe they're lying. Stalkers." Vivi was the one who said this.

"Roxas…Sora." I smirked.

"At least someone knows who we are. Roxas we are unloved." Roxas sniffed loudly. There was a gasp.

"HOLY COW YOU GUYS, TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO CALL." Rajin yelled.

"SHUT UP IT'S ROXAS AND SORA!" There was a brief silence before a loud sound that sounded much like when you herd cattle.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE, SWEET."

"HOW'S IT OUT THERE?"

"ANYONE PICKING ON YOU?" THERE WAS A SNICKER.

"PLEASE SO YOU CAN BEAT THEM AFTER THEY GET OUT THE HOSPITAL THAT OLETTE'S GONNA PUT THEM IN." There was laughter. Everyone on my end just watched.

"Um…who the hell?" It was Axel. Seifer was the only one who seemed to hear.

"WHO'S THAT?" He called out.

"New friend." I looked at him. "Tell them who you are."

"The name's Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized." There was a lot of shouting at this.

"WHOTHEHELLISTHAT? WHATTHEHELLDIDHEJUSTSAY? NEWFRIENDSWHENDIDTHATHAPPEN? ROXAS,SORADIDYOUREPLACE US? HOWCOULDYOUTRAITORS?" Sweet and I were cracking up. The rest of the conversation was pretty much like that. That is until there was a loud growl from Riku's stomach. It was almost time for dinner.

"Hey we gotta go get something to eat." There was an ok from many people on the other end. Then Roxas spoke up.

"By the way it sounds as if you guys are having a party…what's going on?" There was silence before…

"SORRYGUYSWEGOTTAGOTPANIC!ATTHEDISCOISATTHEFRONTDOOR!" We laughed. They were horrible liars.

"Hey let's go eat!" it was Rikku who said this. Riku readily agreed. Once again Sora and Roxas seemed to be excluded. Well Leon still paid attention to them, kinda.

Roxas sat down next to his brother he felt alone. The only ones who were oblivious were of course Rikku and Riku. They were to busy stuffing food down their throats. Roxas looked at his brother and Sora could tell that he felt it too. That unwanted feeling. By the end of dinner both brothers had eaten nothing and no one seemed to notice. As they stood up and left, no one waved goodbye. Had it been too good to be true? Yes it had.

"I'm tired." Roxas said as he closed he door. He felt really bad.

"Yeah, let's go to bed." Sora said as he made his way over to the bed. Roxas nodded and followed. He didn't want to sleep in the same room as Axel. Not now anyways. They didn't even bother to turn off the light they just went to sleep hurt and abandoned.

Sora and Roxas both woke up in a foul mood. Both said nothing to each other as they went about picking out clothes and taking showers. After they were done their mood seemed to get worse. They didn't know what to do. They left before Riku was out of bed. Hell Sora couldn't even make his brother eat when he wasn't.

So instead they went into the recreation hall and saw that there were quite a few people there. None of them the brothers knew. Except that one girl who was still playing resident evil, weirdo. They attempted to play DDR but it was no use. Roxas couldn't even concentrate. Hell he couldn't even get a perfect. Sora was fairly glad when the bell for school rang. He couldn't stand seeing his brother's crushed face. Hell he couldn't stand to feel the same crushed feeling.

To say the least the teachers were surprised. Both boys paid attention and stayed alert. Neither took their minds off their work even though the teacher for Sora was new he still kinda seemed to know who the problem kids were. Donald noticed that his friend was down and tried to cheer him up. Even if they didn't hang out as much it was the least he could do. It didn't work. Sora smiled weakly as the bell rang and he left class.

Roxas on the other hand sat and tried not to become so upset. But Kairi kept trying to cheer him up. It was no use. In the end he just snapped at her. As class ended he turned in his work and left the room, but not before apologizing many times. She easily forgave her second favorite blonde, Tidus being the first. He waited for Cloud and when the older blonde didn't show when he did normally, Roxas was forced to walk to class alone and ended up being late, which in turn caused him to be told to seat out by the teacher. Roxas was hurt to see that Cloud had already been in class. Cloud tried to talk to him but Roxas paid him no heed.

In history, Sora finished his work as fast as he could and turned it in before Axel could ask to cheat. He then went to his desk and pulled out a sketch pad. Before he knew it he had drawn several pictures that, to him, looked horribly drawn and not planned out, damn. Axel became nervous when the bell rang and Sora left without him.

In third period Sora and Roxas sat away from everyone. But Leon came and sat with them. They didn't really chat with each other they more like just sat and stared at random things with their heads laid down. Axel and Demyx were the only one to notice. Everyone else just seemed glad that the boys were keeping their distance. For some odd reason.

Roxas was the first to break. In fourth period Mr. Joneses class he slammed his hands into his desk and stormed out. Sora was about to follow but thought better of it. His brother needed to be alone much like he did. Leon, Cloud, and Tifa bugged him for info. Had he and his brother had a fight? Sora was mad that none of them thought it had to do with them giving the boys the cold shoulder. In the end, Sora made it to art.

A blonde girl around Sora's age raised her hand high in the air as he sat down. Mr. Arc paid her no heed. For the first time since he entered the room one week ago he noticed how many people were actually in the room he was feeling slightly nervous with all the kids watching him. Fear clawed at him and he quickly took the seat next to Kairi and sat down. He said nothing when he saw the girl studying him. He felt uncomfortable but was too afraid to say anything. Mr. Arc told them about their new project due next week. They were to draw a picture any picture that they wanted. The more creativity it had the better points they got.

Sora took out his sketch pad and began brainstorming possible pictures. He thought of drawing his brother, those pictures always got much attention from his teachers as he usually drew his brother in beautiful gleaming armor fighting some horrible monster or supernatural being. He slowly began to sketch.

"Hey, you are really good." Sora looked up to see that Kairi was watching him from over his shoulder. He looked to see what he had drawn and blushed hotly when he saw it was not his brother but he drew but Riku. There was Riku with a strangely shaped blade, he was charging some kind of creature. It was a pitch black color but he had colored the eyes yellowish-orange. It looked like an overgrown shadow. It had long antenna-like things and under it he had written that it was something called a neoshadow. Also in the picture was what resembled principal Ansem commanding the creatures. But that was not what amazed him the most, it was the caption under the picture that caught his eye the most.

It was titled "Way to The Dawn" He liked the saying very much. He soon saw the shadows that played on his desk. Other people were gathering around him and he felt like he was being cornered. He looked and saw Leon staring at his paper in concentration. He looked at the clock to see that class still had twenty minutes left. Sora would not be able to last that long if the people kept crowding around him. He was tensed and it showed. Not only that, he stressed from all that had happened. Then it happened.

Someone touched his person. His fear could not be held any longer, he fled the room. He had grabbed his brother's stuff and his and was still running when he reached the locker they had been assigned. He had to maneuver a bit to open it.

"DANG IT!" Sora said as he looked at the folded pink piece of paper. It was some kind of love letter. He had received quite a few of them. But Riku hated them so he always threw them away. He didn't read them, they always ended up in the trash and this one was no different. Sora tossed his books into his brother's locker and closed it. As he walked down the hall he passed a trash can. He threw the now balled up paper inside and hurried to his room. Too bad he didn't read it. It might have helped.

When Sora entered the room his brother was laying down. How did his brother keep getting in here? Did he have a key? Did Riku give him one? Sora closed and locked the door. It was still light out so he noticed that the curtains were still open.

"Sora?" Sora looked up at his name being called.

"Mmmm, yeah Sweet?" Sora asked as he made his way to his brother's bed.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Sora walked over to his brother and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You don't cause trouble for me." Sora said honestly. He knew his brother was dependent on him even if Roxas was older. But Sora was just as broken as he was.

"I ... just... How can you still watch out for me...all I do is cause you problems…I'm sorry..." Roxas couldn't go on, he broke down and cried. Sora finally snapped he couldn't take it anymore. He placed his hand under Roxas' chin and forced him to make eye contact.

"Roxas Blaydon! I told you not to talk like that. You are not a burden, bother, problem causer or any other thing along those lines and I don't want to hear you talking like that anymore." Roxas' blue eyes widened and filled with hurt. He began to struggle against his brother's hold. Sora's eyes filled with guilt as he crushed Roxas' frail frame close to his equally frail body. He had not meant to hurt him, to snap at the poor boy. He just hated to see the poor boy so hurt and broken.

"Shhh…I'm sorry Sweet. I didn't mean to snap, really I didn't." Tears rolled down Sora's own eyes. Roxas nodded his head into Sora's chest. Sora sniffled and placed a placid kiss on Roxas matted hair. They stayed like this for hours. Sora was glad it was Friday. He didn't think neither of them could handle another day of school right now.

"I wonder what Hayner is doing." Sora looked at him as he tossed Roxas' used clothes in the corner.

"Why don't you call him?" Roxas smiled but his smile turned into a frown.

"I can't…he'll know he always does." Sora smirked.

"And? You might feel better after you talk to him. Or Olette, she always knew what to say." Roxas nodded.

"Yeah she did. You're right. I will." Sora watched his brother as he reached for their room phone and pick it up. As his nimble fingers dialed the number Sora's stomach growled. Looking at the time he saw that dinner was almost over. He had better hurry.

"I'm going to get us something to eat." Roxas nodded as he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello…? Yes, may I speak with Olette…Yes." Sora waved at Roxas. 'Tell her I said hi' he mouthed before leaving the room. Locking it as he did.

Sora quickly made his way to the cafeteria. As he entered he saw Leon and the others on the other side of the large room. He prayed they didn't see him. His prayer was answered as he grabbed a little of this and a little of that and checked out of line. As he was leaving, Quistis met his eye, she waved but he didn't wave back. He saw the hurt look and the stares of the others as he started leaving.

He picked up his pace when he saw Leon and Cloud, both looking ready to give chase. Once he was outside the mess hall, he ran as best he could with the food. He looked like a bandit who had just stolen something in the dead of the night. He didn't want to be caught. After he could no longer see the lights of the room he slowed down. He began humming an unknown tune as he walked to his room. As he managed to open the door Roxas' soft voice filled his hears.

"Yeah….Of course I'll call you again. You got the number? Ok. Bye." Roxas looked up as Sora entered the room. He looked better than he had since they got to this crappy school.

"Hey got you some food." Roxas beamed at him and happily accepted the food.

"Thanks." Roxas said, all the while stuffing food in his mouth.

"Calm down, don't choke on me now." Roxas laughed.

"I can't help it. It feels like it's been ages since I actually ate something proper." Sora was shocked to hear this. Just what had Olette said to his brother.

"What exactly happened while I was gone?" Roxas tilted his head.

"Nothing much. After you closed the door, Olette picked up the phone. I told her everything that's been going on. Then she yelled at me like she always does." Sora frowned.

"What?" Roxas kept eating, only now he had a dream-like expression.

"She told me how I had to take better care of myself since I can't always depend on you. I have to assert myself and not be so sensitive, especially since she can't kick everyone's ass for me." He smiled and I did too. That's what I like about Olette she is straight forward. She tells you what she thinks and only if you are a good friend will she try to comfort you.

As we were eating there was another knock at the door. Both of us looked up then looked at each other. Neither of us made a move to answer the door. The knocking continued. We sat and waited as the door was pounded relentlessly. But neither of us gave in and finally the knocking died down then faded completely. Sora heard muffled voices before the sound of shuffling feet that quickly faded down the hall.

After they finished eating Sora threw away the wrappers since he had to get up and change anyway. Then he changed into his PJs. Heck, it was going to be ten o'clock. As his brother yawned and leaned back on his pillows, Sora turned off the light. He then got in the bed and snuggled closer to his brother.

"Night." Sora said.

"G'night." Roxas replied. Sora and his brother cuddled close and they fell asleep just like that. Once again they were asleep before Riku came in. At least they hadn't run off yet. He set his watch alarm early. He had something to do tomorrow.

It was early but the sun was glaring stubbornly though the curtains. Roxas groaned and turned over. The sun always came in on Sora's side of the room first. It didn't work, it was still too bright. Moaning he pulled the cover over his head. Pain in his arm made him take in a sharp breath.

"Riku left already." Roxas said nothing.

"Sweets?" Roxas opened his eyes as light managed to get under the cover and his brother called him. Roxas looked up and saw that his brother was sitting up and had lifted the blanket.

"Mmmm?" Sora looked at him intently.

"You ready to get up?" Roxas opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a rough knocking on the door. Sora jumped and looked at the door as if telling it to be quiet.

"Roxas, Sora!" Sora was very ready to ignore the door but Roxas smiled at him. Sora nodded and got up. As he made his way to the door Roxas rolled over and watched. Sora opened the door to reveal Cloud and Leon.

"Hey, where have you guys been? It's already eleven o'clock." Sora looked at then and said in a flat voice.

"It is Saturday, Cloud. The weekend, there is no school today." Leon shook his head.

"Yeah we know. We're going to Tifa and Yuna's room. Didn't you read the note?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"What note?" Cloud looked at him like he was stupid.

"The one Rikku left in your locker." Sora shook his head.

"There was no note….wait….you mean that pink thing?" Cloud and Leon shrugged.

"I guess so. She just said she would write it and give it to you. But she couldn't find you and left it in your locker." Sora's eyes went wide.

"I thought it was one of those annoying love letters that Riku hates so much and trashed it." Leon sighed.

"I see. So are you coming?" Sora looked back at his brother. Why should they go with someone who had practically ignored them the day before?

"No." Cloud, Leon, and Roxas were shocked.

"Huh? Why not?" Sora looked nervously at them.

"Why? Because on Friday you practically pretended we didn't exist. That and on Thursday we heard you talking about us at dinner." Both taller teens stood there, silent. Then recognition hit Cloud.

"That's because we didn't want you to find out. It was Rikku's idea. I guess we took it to far, sorry." Sora wasn't falling for it.

"Find what out." Leon shook his head.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise you have to come with us to find out." Sora didn't want to.

"No-" But Roxas cut in.

"What kind of surprise?" Sora cursed under his breath, Roxas loved surprises.

"A good one." Roxas was becoming excited.

"Really?" Oh great he was hooked.

"Yep, so get dressed." Roxas jumped out of bed and ran to his brother's closet. Roxas did quickly then turned to Cloud and Leon. The other three turned their backs as Roxas got dressed.

"You ready to go?" Roxas asked.

"Forgotten about me?" Roxas looked sheepishly. Once again three backs were turned as one got dressed.

"Ok, now we can go." Roxas picked up the bedroom key and they locked the door. It didn't take too long to reach Tifa and Yuna's room. When they got there, a loud crash sounded from the room followed by some yelling.

"COME HERE SO I CAN POUND YOU!" Leon pushed the door open. Axel and Rikku were rolling around on the ground. Rikku managed to get away.

"HA, CAN'T CATCH ME AXEL!" Axel chased the hyper blonde and tackled her to the ground only to be tackled by Paine. Tifa and Yuna looked up as the door opened.

"HEY ROXAS, SORA! SORRY ABOUT ALL THE NOISE, AXEL AND RIKKU ARE GOING AT IT." She had to yell to be heard over all the commotion. Rikku and Axel heard that the brothers were finally here and stopped almost immediately.

"What took you so long? I wrote to be here at ten on the note." Sora smiled sheepishly.

"I tossed it thinking it was another love note from one of the girls that follow me around." Riku growled.

"You've only been here a week and you already have a fan club." Sora blushed ever so slightly at the teasing. He was always fairly popular. But that was nothing compared to how many people followed Roxas.

"So…So what's the surprise?" Only Leon and Cloud knew what Roxas was talking about.

"WE'RE WATCHING MOVIES ALL DAY!" Rikku shouted for no reason. Roxas eyes grew wide. He rarely got to watch movies. He had only seen a handful in his life for obvious reasons.

"Really?" Rikku nodded.

"Yeah and Quistis went to get popcorn!" Just as she said this the heady scent of popcorn filled the room. The newcomer came in and passed out bags to everyone, making sure to keep some for herself.

"Well close the door and sit down." Everyone did just that. Rikku ran up to the T.V. "What to watch first?" She asked herself aloud but apparently she wasn't running the show, hmm, who would have guessed.

"Put in something funny." Someone, who sounded much like Yuna called out.

"Please, it's all about the action duh." Sora nodded in agreement with Axel. Rikku looked back around pouting.

"But Roxas and I wanna watch a cartoon, huh Roxas?" Roxas shrugged but when he saw Rikku's expression he nodded his head.

"See!" Paine rolled her eyes.

"Close your eyes and pick one." Rikku did as she was told. In the end they ended up watching a Sci-fi movie. It was Twilight Zone the mega collection. The only one interested seemed to be Quistis and Leon, but barely.

"I don't get it." Rikku said. A few people stretched. Sora sat up seeing as he had been resting his head on his brother's lap.

"What was there to get?" Rikku pouted.

"How did the doll become alive?" A few people groaned.

"How are we supposed to know? Really and you asked a question at the end of each episode." A goofy grin fell on Rikku's face.

"SO? It was only a five hour movie. Let's watch another." Roxas stood up.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom while you pick another tape." As he said this Yuna and Axel ended up having to go too. As they headed to the bathroom they made small talk.

"Roxas you like watching movies?" Roxas smiled

"Yeah since we really didn't get a chance to at home, we didn't have a VCR." Axel looked at him.

"What? Your parents pay for you to go here but they can't afford a VCR? How backwards it that?" Roxas cringed.

"My parents aren't paying for us to be here. We are." Axel said nothing more on the matter, neither did Roxas.

"Took you guys long enough." Said Tifa as they entered the room. They had picked out a comedy this time. It was Rush Hour.

"Man, I am so hungry." Rikku said as her stomach growled. "What time is it?" Riku looked at the clock.

"Too late for lunch in the cafeteria." Rikku looked close to tears.

"Paine! You have a job, feed me!" She cried on her girlfriend. Paine rolled her eyes.

"I haven't gotten paid yet." Rikku jumped away.

"Damn you paycheck givers! You wish for me to starve!" Rikku sniffed. Just then Roxas' cell phone went off. Roxas jumped and took it from his pocket. Looking at the name he saw that it was Hayner. What the hell did he want?

"Hello….hey Hayner…yeah….um….1429 Destiny Ave….why…WHAT!" Roxas said jumping up.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS….THIS ISN'T FUNNY ….TALK TO SORA." Roxas said as he collapsed back on the ground. He handed Sora the phone defeated. Sora looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you do? Oh is that all. I'll tell Olette later." Sora hung up the phone.

"Olette's gonna kill him." Sora smiled fondly for a moment. Rikku of course was curious, her stomach forgotten.

"What happened?" Sora looked at her.

"My friend decided to order pizza. That I have to pay for." Rikku smiled.

"Pizza for us….please I can't live without food much longer." Sora nodded.

"Yeah, they had it sent here. Weenies." Just as Sora said this there was a knock at the door. Yuna shook her head and went to the door. It was not one but two pizza men. One had at least six pizza boxes the other had refreshments and such.

"How much?" Sora asked as he walked over to the door.

"Two fifty ninety eight." Sora was shocked.

How they hell did Hayner order so much. He reached for his wallet but remembered it was in his other pants. He sighed.

"What?" Rikku asked. She couldn't lose the pizza!

"I left my wallet. Hey sweets you got…" Roxas stood up pulled out his wallet and three hundred dollars.

"Here." The man nodded and retrieved his change.

"Thank you, sir." Leon and Cloud came and took the food. Roxas closed the door. As soon as he did Rikku tackled him.

"MYGODROXASYOUAREALIFESAVER! IWASSOHUNGRYTHATITHOUGHTIWOULDDIE! CANWEEATITNOW?" It took Roxas a minute to decipher what she had said but then he nodded. (A/N Rikku said "My God Roxas you are a real live saver! I was so hungry that I thought I would die! Can we eat it now?" Just for those of you who aren't fluent in little hyper kid speak.)

So here they were on yet another movie. The food was all but devoured. Rikku had eaten a whole pizza and a half while the others had just had a few slices. Sora was sleeping off his full stomach and Roxas was beginning to doze.

"Awwww, you have to stay up for this one Roxas! It's my favorite." Rikku smiled at him and giggled as she said this. Roxas smiled back and yawned. Damn, must sleep after meal urges. Well actually Roxas had never eaten that much and his stomach felt much like a water basketball (A/N balloon is too futuristic for my taste. I mean really have you ever seen one? They don't exist! Um….back to the story.) with all the food he had forced in there.

Roxas tried his best but he didn't make it through the credits and neither did Leon or Tifa. And Axel was quick to follow. Roxas was deep in sleep without a care in his mind when something disturbed his sleep. He ignored it for a bit but it wouldn't go away. He had no clue what it was but he didn't like it. It made him scared. But why? It was so familiar. He had heard it before. It sounded like a belt or something. But what….his eyes flew open. He looked at the screen. Eyes growing wide as he soaked it all in.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Roxas screamed. Sora woke with a start. His eyes fell on the T.V. and he reacted much like Roxas had only he ran from the room. Tifa was the first to get her wits about her. She ran after Sora.

Roxas tried to run to the bathroom but it was no use. He heaved heavily right in the hall, emptying the contents of his stomach. Tears were raining onto the carpet from his face. Axel ran into the hall after him.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked anxiously. All Roxas did was whimpering. Axel looked at Rikku.

"He freaked out during the movie." Sora tilted his head.

"What movie." What kind of movie was it…don't tell him!

"We were watching Hostel." Why did he have to fall asleep? Now he was of no use. Axel narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. He had heard of the movie. But it couldn't be the one he was thinking about.

"Please don't tell me that's the one where the foreigners slaughter those Americans. And the people give them money for bringing them." Rikku smiled weakly and nodded. Roxas was near hysterics now.

"OMMFG! DAD'S GONNA KILL US THIS TIME!" Axel cursed. Damn it all.

"It's ok." Roxas shook his head and backed away from Axel.

"NO, YOU'RE LYING. HE'S GONNA DO IT AGAIN I KNOW HE IS! DON'T LET HIM DO IT AGAIN, AXEL!" Axel shuddered, he didn't know what he was talking about. Roxas collapsed on the ground. Axel grabbed his lover and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. It was all he could do. He whispered just so his blonde could hear. It was meant for his ears only after all.

"Shhhh, baby…he won't do whatever it is he does again …I won't let him….don't cry." Roxas sniffed as Axel rocked him from side to side. He had his arm wrapped around the slim waist while the other supported Roxas' head.

"A-Axel…" It was all Roxas said before Axel started up again.

"No one will let him harm you…Me, Tifa, Leon, Cloud, even me and everyone else. (A/N Axel is funny he said me twice. Ha!) We won't let you down. Promise." He hoped Roxas believed him, and believe Roxas did. He fell for his lover's words, hook line and sinker. After a few more moments Axel decided it was time to take his lover back to his room.

"We are gonna head back to the room now." Rikku pouted. Roxas shook his head.

"Y-You should stay." Roxas stuttered. Axel shook his head.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you." Roxas smiled faintly.

_**-With Sora-**_

_**Sora ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Sora ran through the halls passing two girls on his way. He ran until he came across his favorite kind of trees: Cherry Blossoms. He walked over to the tallest tree and sat at its base. He pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them and cried. He was crying so hard he didn't even hear the footsteps approaching. Why hadn't he thought to go to Ansem? Well it was too late now he didn't have the strength to move.**_

"_**Sora!" Sora looked up for the source of the voice. It was Tifa walking up to him.**_

"_**You ok?" She asked as she sat down next to him. He shook his head at her.**_

"_**No." Tifa nodded.**_

"_**Want to talk about it?" Sora shook his head.**_

"_**No." Tifa shrugged.**_

"_**Ok, then I'll tell you about my life before I came here. Then maybe you will want to fill me in later." Sora tilted his head. Not likely. He had a really messed up life. How bad could hers be compared to his?**_

"_**Well it's been a while since I thought about my parents so I can't really remember their names. Anyway, when I was little I lived with my mother and father. My father was the typical abusive drunk. Did the same things most do. He would go out and get drunk off his ass just to come home and beat us senseless. Mother cried whenever he did. She begged him not to hit me but he paid her no mind. **_

_**When I turned six, since this all started when I was four. He had just broken my arm. I remember the pain like it was yesterday, but that is off the point. Anyways dad was out getting drunk and mom came home early. She had been packing our bags for a while. She told my grandmother and she had said if we could come stay with her. We were waiting for the cab when dad came stumbling in like a retard. He yelled at us to come down stairs.**_

_**Mother was reluctant and in the end he came up and found us. He trashed the house and beat mother. Then he turned to me. Mother was lying bloody on the bed. She watched as father neared me. I was afraid he would strike me. But he just stroked my cheek. I was so young I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know why he was taking off my clothes. I didn't know why he pushed me on the ground. I was just thinking this was some kind of new game. **_

_**That thought quickly disappeared when he rammed into me. I cried out so loudly. I remember how my throat was sore from it for the next few days. I was not sure what I had done to deserve it but it must have been bad. I remember pleading for him to stop but he wouldn't, he just kept on going. He told me this was for trying to run away. I told him mom had made me. Then he said that mom was a bad person that didn't do as she was told. Mom used what little strength she had to make her way over to us. She tried to get him off me. But father was much too strong. In the end she was pushed out the window. **_

_**I cried my heart out at this. He then came back and finished what he started. That was just the first time he did it. As I became older he did it more and more. He was never home so I had to survive anyway I could. I ended up having to steal my food so that I could live. And what little extra I got he took right away.**_

_**Life went like this. I hadn't been to school. So for one I couldn't read. And I couldn't write. Grandmother never called to see what happened. She must have assumed that we decided to stay. I have a picture of her in my room. One day when I was twelve a man came to the house. He was what they call a truancy officer. He questioned me about my schooling. I told him I didn't know what a school was. He asked me to come with him but I refused.**_

_**Dad ended up coming home and told him that I was home schooled. The man left reluctantly. Dad wasn't happy that I had been talking to the officer. He beat me so bad that I couldn't move for the next week. No, I had to lay there for a whole week. Do you know what its like? Laying down unable to go to the bathroom so you have to lie in your own release? Do you know what it's like starving because you don't have the strength to get food? Or maybe you know what it's like to be raped day after day for hours at a time." Tifa was in tears now. But Roxas did know what it was like to be raped day after day hour after hour. He knew what it was like to starve at home living off only what you could steal and what you got at school.**_

"_**So what happened Tifa?" Tifa sniffed and nodded her head.**_

"_**Ok so when I was around what fourteen? The man came back and asked if I had learned anything new. I lied easily and told him some false crap I had heard some of the teenagers who walked by said one day. He nodded and left. I still don't think he believed me. He told me he would be back at the end of the week to get me, whether my dad liked it or not. I was left thinking about what I should do. I began packing that night. I didn't let dad know things had changed. That is until Thursday, two days before the officer was due back. Dad had came back early and seen me packing. He picked up a vase and threw it at me. It hit me square in the eye. I'm glad it didn't leave a scar or something. **_

_**So dad threw the vase. I was fighting back tears and something in me snapped. I couldn't handle all the pain that had built up inside. I remember thinking 'if only dad was dead.' As I thought this he pushed me down the stairs. I lay there dazed. As he clambered down the stairs I ran into the kitchen. He followed at his drunken pace. By then I had rummaged through a shit load of drawers until I found something to defend myself with. I'll spare you the gory details. I killed him. Yep after almost a life time I killed my father. I ended up burying him in the back yard. When the officer came two days later he asked if my father was home. I told him that he had beaten me a few days ago and I hadn't seen him since. When I told him that, he asked me if I was ok.**_

_**I broke down and cried in his arms. Yep I cried in this stranger's arms. Didn't have the slightest clue who he might be. In the end he took my stuff and brought me to a hospital. They checked me over and found that I was fine except for a few bruises and a sprained ankle. I was surprised about the ankle since I hadn't noticed it until then. I had just thought it was sore and swollen. They also found that I had been raped multiple times.**_

_**They filled a suit but they never found him. Well of course they didn't since he was dead already. So while I was in the hospital they had a teacher come in and help me catch up. It seems I was a fast learner and it didn't take me long. By the time I was released I knew everything I would have learned in the eighth grade. When I was well they filled out some papers and dumped me here. I haven't seen the officer since. Then I meet everyone. I guess that's my life in a nutshell." Tifa smiled at him. Sora was speechless. Tifa had had it so much rougher then him for sure there was no doubt in his mind.**_

"_**I'm sorry." Tifa shook her head.**_

"_**No don't be. Now will you tell me your story?" Sora tensed up.**_

"_**I don't see why not. Ok mine doesn't seem as bad as yours does now." Tifa shook her head again.**_

"_**So, it doesn't matter." Roxas nodded.**_

"_**Ok well Roxas and I are twins. I am the younger contrary to popular belief. Everything was fine. My dad was a war vet. He did something, I'm not sure why, but he was in charge of torturing prisoners of war. Something happened and he went a little crazy. So when we were three, Roxas and I had broken a vase. Father and mother were furious. Father had left the house and was gone for a long time. Mother had gone in her room, we never knew what she did in there. Later we found that she was usually sticking a needle full of only god knows what in her arm.**_

_**Beside the point, I know. So we ended up being forced, by her before she went in the room, to clean up the mess. We didn't know that it was sharp so we were shocked when we got injured. We cried to her to make it better, she just smacked me and kicked Roxas hard in the stomach. Then she told us to finish. We did, not really knowing what was going on. We ended up falling asleep on the floor, hands bleeding and all. Dad came home around three in the morning.**_

_**He kicked us awake. We didn't know what to expect as he dragged us by our hair down the hall. Both of us paid his bag no mind. He dragged us into the basement. Well, he tossed us down the stairs. He had the door to the basement made to look just like the wall since he was afraid of the 'enemy' finding him. We had never been down there. Hell we were only three. As I think of it now he was really twisted. He had his own little torture headquarters down there. He turned on a light and stripped us of our clothes. **_

_**We couldn't do a thing. We were much too small and had just been tossed down about twenty or so stairs. I'll cut this part short since I really don't like thinking about it. He chained us to the wall and beat us with some new whip he had brought. That was when I got my first scar. It's right here." Sora pulled up his shirt and allowed Tifa's eyes to focus on the pale thin line that ran across his side. She gasped, and noticed that the scar was not alone but said nothing.**_

"_**Anyways life went like that. When ever something happened, we were chained in the basement. Unlike you, we were still allowed to go to school. At preschool we met Hayner and his friend Olette. Hayner had the same kind of parents we found out. We became fast friends since we had something in common. We used to share stories of our scars and vent our feelings.**_

_**Life was the same only now we had Hayner and Olette. Then we went to middle school. Hayner had been gone for the first week due to unknown personal reasons they said. We knew it was because his parents beat him so bad that he couldn't make it. And Olette's parents had taken her on vacation over the summer and they weren't back. On our first day we met a whole lot of kids much like us. All of them had problems.**_

_**We found it amazing how many different problems preteens could have. And since most of them came in bunches our list of friends rose greatly. There were some with food fetishes and others whose parents killed themselves. Others who had many mental problems like post traumatic stress disorder or something like that. But make a long story short they all had some kind of problem.**_

_**Hayner and Olette took it all in stride and we all became friends. We went all the way to high school together. Come to think of it. You remember the other night when we called Seifer? He was one of them. All the commotion was them having a random get together. Oh I forgot to tell you when I was ten Roxas was raped by my father for the first time. I was unconscious in the basement. **_

_**I had a deeper resentment towards father for that. I'm probably the only reason Roxas is still alive today. If it wasn't for me he most likely would have killed himself long ago. But anyways it was around when we were in eighth grade that I found a release for my pain. I had grabbed a blade from the kitchen." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tifa. He knew she knew what was coming.**_

"_**Roxas found me in the bathroom. At first I thought he would be angry but it was quite the opposite. He didn't question he just closed the door and sat across from me. Then he took the blade and mimicked my actions. That was the first time I had cut myself." I showed her my arms. They were still bandaged. I began to unwrap it to display the array of lines. **_

"_**As you can see the first few grew into something more. Mom and dad found out. They actually left us alone when they did. But it didn't last. Before we knew it they were going at it again. Hayner was also a cutter so we would share blades and such. Went over each others house and just sat down and let our blood seep into the carpet. Of course our parent never knew what we were doing together. Hell they didn't know we went to each other's houses.**_

_**Once the family walked us home, to say the least we didn't go to school that month. Do you know what it is like to be chained to a wall for a month? Not being feed? Knowing your brother might be raped when you are unconscious. Knocked out so hard he didn't hear you scream as you hung beside him? Or what a whip that had knives on the end felt like. Or what it's like to have chunks of skin pulled out because you closed the door too loudly. It's hell.**_

_**We went through high school fairly well. Well around the beating and in Roxas case the raping. I still doesn't know all about them. I just know about the first one. He might tell me more about it sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. I want him to get it off his chest. So earlier this year, a lot happened. Our teacher called the police when she found out and dad was taken to jail. Mom overdosed. We got a social worker and my grandfather died. He left us money and we came here. Then we met you and here we are now." Sora had substantially shortened that last part. **_

"_**Wow, that's a lot to take in. I would have never guessed. Will you tell the others?" Sora bit his bottom lip.**_

"_**I'd rather not right now." Tifa nodded and yawned.**_

"_**Hey, let's head back to the room." Sora nodded and quickly rewrapped his arms. He didn't need the bandages but well he had grown attached to them after a while. He felt they gave him a kind of edge. They made their way back to the room.**_

When Tifa and Sora came back no one asked any questions. They just accepted this as another great mystery of the twins. Roxas and Sora were both tired. They had consulted each other and asked what happened with the other. It didn't take long and no one noticed what they were doing.

"We are about to head to the room." Sora yawned out.

"Hey it's late, why not just spend the night? Everyone else here is. You can even have Yuna's bed!" Rikku quipped. Roxas smiled and looked at Sora. Sora nodded his head. So they piled back into the room.

Roxas and Sora shared a bed while Tifa and Quistis shared the other. Everyone else was content sleeping on blankets and air mattresses. Sora was glad he didn't have to sleep on one since they squeaked way too much for his liking. But it was still all good. Sora sighed as he closed his eyes. Life was…becoming full of changes.

"Night!" Rikku cried.

"G'night. Night. Hn. Yawn, night ya'll. Good night. Trying to sleep here." Everyone laughed.

"Night to you too Vincent." A few people called in Union. Sora smiled. Yep, changing for what he hoped was the betters.

Ansem sequence I 

Ansem sat in his room, frustrated. He and Sora had been together for a whole week.

And he had yet to so much as let his hands wander. Sora refused to let anymore intimate contact other that kissing. Ansem wanted him to just give in and let him screw him into the mattress. Hell why else would he have one in his damned office, decoration? No, because he liked screwing his students. So what if he was a pedophile?

None of his students said anything after they left. Not a single teacher knew and those who found out, he shut them up really quick. But back to the problem at hand, Sora. Hell he didn't love the little bastard for his mind. All he wanted was his body.

And Sora was so naïve that he didn't see it. Or maybe he did know. Hell he wouldn't let Ansem's hands go lower than his chest since that first day. Well unless you count the times he groped him from behind when he wasn't looking. But that also was rare since he only came to see Ansem when Riku was not around. Maybe it was Riku's fault that Sora denied his wandering hands. But he couldn't wait for Sora to give in. That would be one hell of a night.

Sora dressed in nothing but a blanket, himself in nothing at all. He practically drooled at the sultry way he knew Sora would move his hips to the unknown beat. He would open the window and bathe the room in the moon's crisp light. Licking his lips he pictured the milky light as it highlighted his silky skin.

His hand twitched as his imagination allowed him a cheap imitation of Sora's skin. HishijneIt was smooth in his mind but he knew it was far from the real thing. By god, he gasped as an intense heat ran though him. Burning up in his dark illusions.

Panting as he leaned forward, placing his heated skin atop the cool wood of his desk. His pride would not allow him to solve the ever growing problem in his pants.

But it seems he didn't need too. His vivid imagination would do it for him. But he prayed for it to move faster. And the great goddess answered his prayer. She intensified the hallucinations.

He thought he would go mad as make believe Sora voices called out into his unreality. The facsimile Sora moaned lewdly into the air as Ansem ran his nimble fingers through his luxurious chocolate locks. Lust clouded his vision like a veil as a pleasurable pain built in his lower stomach.

Tectonic shuddering resounded through him as his cry pulsated through the still air. He let his eyes crack open. 'Damn.' He thought as he stood up. He really needed to change. Walking over to the adjacent room, he undressed.

Using water from the sink hidden in the far corner, he washed himself up and dried off. He was sweating so he didn't put on a night shirt. He just slipped on some black cotton boxers and a pair of thin pajama pants.

Sighing as he put his clothes with the dirty ones and left the room. Yawning, he walked over and climbed into the bed. The sheet was cold and the bed felt incredibly big. Maybe he should call on someone, Marluxia maybe?

No, for the past week he had called on him far too much that it showed in his lack of performance. Although he knew the strawberry blonde was always ready to please. Besides the brunette was who he wanted.

"Damn it! Give in to me Sora."

Ansem whispered before drifting off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So you like the first Ansem sequence? Well we have to keep Ansem in here. Sorry it took so long but well me and the perspective kinda didn't see eye to eye. But the other story will be up as soon as Phaz is done. So go bug her. XPP and I started a side chapter for the other one and well to say the least it kinda turned long. So for those of you who are reading this one and not the other and well have been waiting for a lemon/lime/citrus wait till the next chapter which will be all NC-17. XD no really just smex no plot next chapter so little kiddies can't read.


	9. Um

Um well I'm not even going to lie to you guys I ran out of lemony goodness and the story got a plot I'm so Sorry! But I've decided that since I did do a few lemons you can ask in REVIEWS for which lemon you want and I'll send it.

I have Yuna/Paine/Rikku

Sora/Ansem

Sora/Riku (Not really a lemon but it's cute. You should get S/A before this plot remember?)

Roxas/Axel

And the beginnings of Leon/Cloud (No matter what I did they just couldn't screw the way I wanted!)

Any other's you want will take a bit of time….But it will be done for you. And yes every one I send will

Be the same.


	10. Getting To Know You Better

I would put a really long something here for you to read but you have waited for this chapter long enough...sorry!

I own nothing.

Warnings...bad language...ansem bashing to the extreme...Angry Roxas...

But read on if this hasn't scared you off.

Chapter 7: Understanding our new family

**Chapter 7: Getting to know you better**

Finally it was January yet it had yet to snow on that island though there was ice on the top of the lake…just a bit really. It was a nice Wednesday outside but inside the students felt like prisoners as the bell ran sentencing them to death…or the beginning of the school day. One particular group was feeling the worse as they slowly broke apart. Nervous glances at the chocolate haired teen were common now and anyone besides Riku that had silver hair had to stay fifty feet away for fear of an attack on their person.

Roxas couldn't get his brother to tell him what was going on and the way the other's whispered behind the twin's backs he knew it was something big. He tried to weasel it out of Axel but the red head had told him not to worry about it. Sora was looking skittish and attached to Riku's side. Roxas sighed as they went their separate ways.

"Later bear." Sora didn't wave at him. He looked before allowing Riku to lead him to class. Riku took him damn near everywhere these days.

"Here you are Sora. You sure you want to be here? I mean if you aren't feeling up to it…" Sora shook his head.

"Please I'm fine…" He said as he looked at Riku sadly but forced a smile. He was fine since Riku had taken his blade from him around Monday when Sora had tried to end it all. Roxas still didn't know about that and he wasn't planning on telling him either. Riku frowned, he had to do something. He would think on it today.

"If you say so. Well I see you." Sora nodded and headed into class. Not to much later Demyx came in and sat down beside him. Demyx knew what happened and knew about Monday also. Roxas was the only one in the dark. He would be so mad when he found out. Sora yawned as he nodded hello to the musician.

"Sleepy?" Sora nodded his head cutely and blushed. A flock of girls swooned over him as he laid his head down to go to sleep. When Mr. Alistair came in he glared down at the brunette.

"Wake up Mr. Blaydon." He barked at Sora, who didn't budge.

"Hey let him sleep!" Demyx said coming to Sora's defense.

"This is a class Mr. Valetta!" Demyx glared.

"No fucking shit!" Mr. Alistair stood up and looked down at Demyx who was sitting down at the time.

"You will watch your language." The teacher said firmly.

"And you will fuck off." Demyx shot back at lightning speed.

"I do not have time to argue with you now go to the office!" And with that Demyx was written up and reluctantly he left the class. Sora was pleasantly surprised to awaken to find Demyx missing. He asked the girl in front of him and she was quick to appease the boy. He came out of the class to see a slightly frowning Riku.

"Where is Demyx?" Sora shrugged.

"He was sent to the dean for mouthing off the teacher." Riku raised an eyebrow. Sure Demyx had a mouth when he wanted but he didn't just go mouthing off without a reason.

"Why was he mouthing off?" Sora looked down.

"Well I was sleeping in class so he…told Mr. Alistair to fuck off…" Sora said blushing as he cursed.

"Hey…huff…sorry…" Demyx had just run up.

"I tried to get here but…so many…people…" They both nodded. Then Axel came up.

"Hey I came to get Sora for history." Riku nodded as did Sora.

"Well I see you in third Sora." Sora nodded and followed Axel.

"See you guys." They both nodded. When Sora was out of sight Riku rounded on Demyx slowly.

"So Demyx tell me what happened exactly."

Roxas on the other hand had spent the entire first period wondering what could be wrong with his brother. They hadn't really talked in forever. They didn't even celebrate Christmas this year and that was something Roxas had been looking forward to. They still made their regular calls and such they just didn't give up too many presents besides the ones they had sent out which was a lot so I guess they did celebrate……to put it simply they did what normal people do they just weren't happy as they did.

"You okay Roxas?" Kairi said as they walked out of the class. Roxas smiled brightly...all the while thinking how much it hurt to smile when you didn't want to.

"…Of course!" She smiled back at his reassurance.

"That's good. I'll see you later!" She called before jogging off down the hall. Roxas waved even though she couldn't see it.

"Seems like you are feeling better." Roxas turned to see Cloud behind him.

"What do you mean better?" Cloud tilted his head at Roxas.

"You don't really believe that we couldn't tell that you were down do you?" Roxas blushed and looked down as they headed to class.

"I guess so…Sorry for worrying you." Cloud shook his head.

"No it's fine. Let's hurry or we'll be late." Roxas nodded and they picked up their pace.

"Well it is good to see that you are feeling better Mr. Blaydon. I was beginning to worry about you." Roxas looked sheepish. He didn't know so many people noticed his mood. It kinda made him feel good.

"Yes…Thank you." Mr. Playmac smiled.

"Very good, very good now can I get you and Cloud to run over your lines for the play?" Roxas nodded and smiled.

"O'course!" He said and bounced onto the stage. He would make it through this day!

"Action!"

"Look out Milady!" Cloud said gallantly and pushed Roxas behind him. A guy ran forward with a fake sword and tried to attack Cloud who drew his own fake sword in time.

"Oh!" Roxas cried out as he backed away from the fighting.

"Take that!" Cloud said as he 'Killed' the guy.

"Help good sir!" Roxas cried as he was grabbed from behind. This person was a girl just a tad shorter than himself. Cloud turned around.

"Unhand her you scourge!" Roxas made a dramatic cry as he was pushed to the ground.

"HA...Gah!" Cloud cried out as he killed the girl but he too was wounded. The girl fell to the ground but Cloud stumbled away from her. Roxas ran up to him and attempted to keep him up but he fell to the ground.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Cloud smiled but shook his head.

"I fear this is the end for me." Roxas looked shocked.

"No! If it weren't for me you would have been fine. Please tell me what I can do?" Cloud laughed before turning it into a cough.

"Healing would be good." Roxas looked away.

"Alas that is not a skill of my people. But there is something I can do." Cloud looked up at him.

"Anything you can do will be appreciated." Roxas nodded.

"I will put a simple spell on you. It will freeze you where you stand. I will quest across the land until I find something that can heal sword wounds or at least a healer!" Cloud tilted his head.

"Healers come maybe once every thousand years." Roxas pursed his lips.

"Then I will search for the next thousand years and come back." Cloud gave a weak smile.

"And I will wait here." And with that he bowed his head. Roxas helped him to his feet.

"Why do you move me?" Cloud asked and Roxas gave a sheepish look.

"It's kind of hard for me to freeze people who aren't standing." Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Seems rather odd milady." Roxas turned away.

"I'm doing the best I can." Cloud nodded his head slowly.

"Pardon, I meant no offense milady. Please proceed." Roxas nodded and gently cupped Cloud's cheek just as the bell rang.

"Very good! I expect you all to practice as usual and have a great day." Mr. Playmac said with a slight clap of his hands. There was a slight commotion as the room emptied.

"Way to go Roxas you make a great snow maiden." Someone called out to him and he blushed.

"Thanks." He mumbled as they left the room.

"Looks like it's free period next." Cloud said and Roxas smiled. He decided that he was going to talk to his brother next period.

Both brothers sat next to each other at Roxas request. They always sat together only Roxas was usually near Axel and Sora was always with Riku. But today they sat together slightly apart from the group who watched them with a slightly protective gaze. Sora didn't make eye contact with Roxas knowing what was about to happen.

"Sora…is there something you want to tell me about?" Sora shook his head.

"Not that I know of. Is there something you want to tell me?" Roxas nodded.

"Yes I want to tell you that I've been with you since before you were born and I know when you are hiding something from me." Sora sighed.

"Please I don't want to talk about it." Roxas tilted his head.

"What is so bad that you don't want to talk about it?" Sora gave his brother a look.

"If I told you that I'd be talking about it." Roxas sat back in his seat.

"So you would. Can I ask why you won't tell me?" Sora looked away.

"I don't want you to worry." Roxas sighed.

"Well too late for that since I am worried about why you aren't telling me what is wrong." Sora looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it with anyone." Roxas stared at his brother.

"With me you mean." It wasn't a question but a statement and Sora's eyes shot to his brother.

"What!? Why would you say that?" Roxas laughed lightly and tilted his head.

"You don't honestly believe I am that dense. I know that I'm the only one who doesn't know. I've seen the way the others watch over you all of a sudden. Actually it started about…last week. Yes the day you missed school. You've missed quite a lot lately. This is your first day back if I'm not mistaken." Sora looked away.

"Please just put it out of your mind." Roxas brushed a lock of hair from his eyes. It was his 'you are really testing me as an older brother' gesture. As you all probably know Sora usually gets his way when he really wants Roxas to do something. But when Roxas really wanted Sora to do something he could play just as dirty. Only sometimes…he lacked mercy.

"How can I put it out of my mind when I have no clue what it is?" Sora bit his bottom lip.

"…" Roxas narrowed his eyes, mostly in thought.

"Did someone hurt you?" Sora looked away.

"Drop it Roxas." Roxas eyes turned to slits.

"Maybe you have forgotten but _I_ am your _older_ brother and _I_ have a right to know what has upset you so." Sora turned to glare at Roxas.

"I have _not_ forgotten and in case you have forgotten we are the same age!" Roxas leaned forward.

"I don't give a damn if there were years between us I still think I have a right to know!" Sora's face was turning red as the tension grew between them.

"That is what you think and I think you should MIND YOUR OWN DAMNED BUSINESS! GO BURN IN HEL SOMEWHERE" Roxas' eyes grew wide for a split second. There was a class wide gasp.

"I see. GOD FORBID I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING! I thought I was supposed to be _concerned_ how _stupid_ of _me_." With that he stood up and Sora instantly regretted what he had said.

"Roxas—" He started but Roxas was already at the door.

"Mr. Blaydon! Where are you going?" Mrs. Glazedcandi said.

"I think I'll go burn in hell somewhere. As my brother so eloquently put it." And with that Roxas stormed out of the room. Sora really regretted what he said now and the tears falling down his cheeks said it all. Axel gathered his things and ran after his blond. He knew he couldn't be mad at Sora for not wanting to tell his brother but he was mad that he had upset him. It didn't take Axel long to catch up to the blond storming down the hall.

"Hey, Roxas?" Roxas didn't look at him.

"What!" He snapped and Axel could have flinched if he wasn't still in shock that Roxas and Sora could use such language.

"…" When Axel said nothing Roxas sighed.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping. What did you want?" Axel gave him a grin.

"Let's get out of this hell hole and head to the mall." Roxas smiled softly and looked at Axel.

"Really?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah we can hop in my car and be out of here." Roxas smiled genuinely for the first time that day.

"Okay…besides I still need to get you a Christmas present." Axel smirked.

"And I need to pick yours up." Roxas' eyes lit up.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked as Axel led the way to his car.

"Hey Sora let's ditch this place and head somewhere else. I'm sure you could use some fresh air." Sora looked up at Riku with a crushed expression on his face.

"If you say so." Riku frowned.

"Hey don't be so down." Sora shook his head.

"Can't help it." And followed Riku to wherever he led.

Roxas looked around at the mall that was packed with people even on a school day. They had taken the ferry over to the main island and during the two hour ride both boys sat trying to gather thoughts since they couldn't seem to start a decent conversation for shit. Roxas looked at Axel. The red head was looking around in a slightly bored manner.

"Hey Roxas…" Roxas tilted his head as Axel looked at him.

"Never mind…." Axel said thinking better of what he had been about to ask. He didn't want to upset his blond more.

"What?" Axel shook his head and Roxas glared and stopped walking. Axel stopped also and looked at his blond that looked ready to explode.

"Don't you start keeping secrets like Sora." Axel shook his head.

"I was going to ask a question that's all…" Roxas huffed.

"Well out with it!" Axel looked away as if contemplating this.

"…………I was going to ask you why you started…well ya'know…" He said gesturing towards his arm. Roxas walked up to him.

"Why?" Axel didn't look at him.

"I know it's not any of my business." Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"That didn't answer my question. Why? What were you thinking about all of a sudden?" Axel shrugged his shoulders.

"It kinda just popped in my head spur of the moment I guess." Roxas nodded.

"Sora I guess." Axel's eyes grew wide.

"What!?" Roxas shook his head.

"Not what you are thinking I'm sure. Well after a while the pain of living with abusive parents kinda hits you like a bitch and you kinda need a release. I saw Sora doing it and didn't think twice." Axel said nothing as he let this all sink in.

"What about you?" Axel looked away.

"Loneliness I guess." Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Axel tilted his head.

"My parents were never home and never are… So I kinda did it to get back at them but that's not right." Roxas nodded.

"So you did it for attention?" Axel tensed but nodded once.

"…" Axel said nothing as they walked into a clothing store.

"Tell me about before you came here." Axel took a deep breath and slowly looked at Roxas.

"Well when I was three I was declared a Pyropsycho, which is supposed to be far more dangerous than a pyromaniac, by the family psychiatrist."

The drive had been silent in Riku's black Mercedes. Sora had watched as the buildings past outside along with people rushing from here to there. Once or twice Riku would catch him glancing his way but when Sora knew he was being watched he quickly looked away. Sora finally broke the silence when he saw no more buildings outside and forest up ahead.

"Where are we going?" Riku kept his eyes on the road.

"We are almost there. It's a surprise." Sora glanced at him but said nothing as he turned back to the window. They drove through the woods for at least another hour.

"Almost there." He said. And the dense forest began to spread out and gave more room. Riku stopped the car and looked at Sora.

"Come on. We walk from here." Sora looked skeptical but did as told and got out of the car. Riku led him through the trees and the soft sounds of nature met the brunette's ears…and running water could be heard getting louder as the walked.

"Here." Riku said and turned to see the shock on Sora's face. In front of him was a waterfall with trees all around it in the area where the water came down and pooled before going on its way there were smooth stones that were placed just far enough apart that one could reach them by jumping. They went across the surface and to the other side. On the other side was a ledge halfway up the waterfall if you tried it would be fairly easy to climb.

"It's beautiful." Sora murmured.

Roxas looked up at Axel as he checked out a baby blue shirt with soft silver flames. Axel held it up and looked him over. Roxas tilted his head wondering what the red head had planned as he nodded his head at the shirt then at Roxas. It was obvious he was an experienced shopper.

"This would look good on you." The red head stated absently.

Axel? How come your parents were never home?" Roxas asked softly. Axel shrugged.

"Too busy running the family businesses." Roxas tilted his head.

"Will you run one?" Axel shook his head.

"Doubt it. They are training my older brother, Reno, to take over. If they do it'll be over seas." Roxas nodded.

"My parents were home most of the time…"

"How did you find out about this place?" Sora asked as he settled down on the back.

"I found it when I was six, running away from home." Riku said as he sat down and proceeded to take off his shoes.

"Running away?" Sora echoed with a slight tilt of his head. His blue eyes studying the silver haired teen.

"Yeah, my parents hit on me one too many times and I got fed up." Riku said with a shrug of his shoulders and placed his feet in the cool water.

"Still feels good." He murmured to himself. Sora hung his head, his cinnamon spiced spikes shrouding his face.

"Me and Roxas never thought to run away. We just stayed there and took it." Riku looked at him but said nothing.

"Does that make me stupid?" Sora asked softly.

"Dad didn't get a stable job until we were ten." Roxas said as they checked out of the store. Axel was holding two bags while Roxas simply had one.

"My parents have been working since they were eleven." Axel thought out loud. Roxas sighed deeply.

"My father wasn't ready for a job I don't think. Maybe that is why he took his frustrations out on me since mom was too busy." Axel furrowed his brow.

"Took out his frustrations…?" Roxas nodded.

"I'm sure you already know what I mean." Axel said nothing as he thought 'yes I have an inkling to what you mean but there are so many things it could be.'

"Let's head in here. I need a new MP3." Roxas said when he received no response.

"I met Axel when I was five." Sora said nothing as he waited for Riku to continue.

"That was back in my Klepto faze. His family owns a shit load of businesses and one of them just happened to be a grocery store. I had been in there stealing food and a few bandages and such. No one knew but Axel saw me. Instead of telling on me he helped me get more." Sora's eyes widened at that.

"Why?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Why did he help me or why was I stealing?" Sora thought about it for a second.

"Both I guess." Riku nodded and moved is feet a bit in the water.

"Well first I was stealing because I hadn't eaten in days hence the food and bandages because it was either that or take a chance of getting something in them. And second…Well I don't really know why he helped me. He said because I needed it more then they did."

"I remember when I met Riku. We were fast friends and got into some of the worse trouble together." Axel said with a light laugh. "He would come and rob our store and I would help him to get back at my parents because they were so busy I wanted to see if they would ever notice. They never did. But I did help him because I kinda knew what it was like to be alone in the world." Roxas turned.

"Kinda knew?" Axel nodded.

"Yes I wasn't completely alone until I was nine which was about three years after I had met Riku. I was nine when they, my parents, sent my brother over seas to get a better education. I hated them for that. He was the only one I could really talk too about my problems seeing as he was much older then me. He is twenty two now and in case you haven't noticed I'm eighteen." Roxas nodded as he stomach growled a bit. He blushed.

"Let's get something to eat." Axel nodded with a soft smile. All this reminiscing was making him a bit peakish anyways.

"Me and Axel kinda put or friendship on hold for two years when he had to go away for a bit. When I asked him about it he said he didn't want to talk about it. But when I did see him again he was completely different." Sora tilted his head but didn't look at Riku.

"How so?" Riku sighed as his stomach growled but kept talking.

"When I saw him again he was a gang member for starters and he had started cutting himself." Sora was silent.

"You didn't have to buy me lunch." Roxas told Axel, who shook his head.

"I wanted to." Roxas hadn't really gotten lunch it was more like a snack. He had had the sudden urge for something sweet and couldn't resist getting a Cinnabun It was a granddaddy cinnamon roll that was coated in sugar. But he did balance it out with water…as if that did something.

"Thanks again." Roxas said softly as they sat down. Axel nodded. He had simply gone to The Great Steak and gotten a chicken sandwich. He loved all the hot sauce they put on it. He also had a large container of fries and a Mountain Dew. Roxas wasn't sure who's was worse. But then again at least Axel's wasn't coated in sugarcane and likely to cause his teeth to rot from the gums and fall out.

"It's no problem as I told you before." Roxas nodded as he ripped off a bit of Cinnabun.

"Tell me about the time you and Riku didn't see each other. It was a year?" Axel shook his head.

"Two years. That was when I had started cutting myself." Roxas swallowed the sweet bun he had been chewing.

"I though you did it for attention." Axel nodded at the statement as he chewed on some fries.

"Well yeah when your parents lock you away in a mental institute and you are tied to a bed sometimes and they never come see you, you kind of want attention…any kind you can get." Roxas furrowed his brow.

"Can you explain?" Axel nodded.

"My parents had sent Reno away and found out that I was sneaking out at all hours to hang out with Riku. Apparently that made me mentally unstable so they sent me to an institute. I didn't even get a chance to tell Riku. It was weird I went to sleep in my bed and woke up in an all white room. I was freaked out. It was in there that I found out about the school." Roxas nodded as he finished another bit.

"Did someone tell you about it?" Axel nodded.

"Xemnas."

"He was in a gang?" Sora questioned, his sights focused on the speaker.

"Yeah and it was funny because I was too. He had caught me tagging up a wall, which I did a lot, and noticed that I was wearing the same as him. He came up to ask for something and was shocked to find me." Sora nodded and blushed as Riku's stomach growled again.

"I'm hungry." He mumbled.

"Ummm mmm….what is the school?" Axel raised an eyebrow at the question.

"The place we are ditching…come on Roxas." Said blond blushed.

"……" Axel laughed lightly when he saw that Roxas couldn't come up with a response.

"You are so cute when you're all flustered." Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"I believe I told you boys are not cute!" Axel smirked.

"And I've told you some are and you are one of the cutest." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I am not cute!" Axel shrugged.

"Adorable then." Roxas wanted to bash his head into a wall as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Arrrgh! Fine cute." Axel smiled in triumph.

"Great now come on I want to see if your present is ready." Roxas rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Whatever." Axel smiled at him.

"It is getting late….we should head back if we want to make dinner. " Riku said as he slipped his feet out of the water and slipped his socks on. Sora watched as he put his shoes on and stood up.

"You coming?" Riku asked when he saw Sora still on the ground staring at his newly put on shoes.

"I know how Roxas feels now." Riku tilted his head.

"What are you talking about?" Sora bit his lip and rested his head on his arms that rested on his knees.

"That horrible dirty feeling. I don't know how he lives with it." Riku frowned when he saw Sora's shoulders shaking.

"What brought this on?" He asked as he bent down beside Sora and gently rubbed his back. Sora looked up at him.

"I don't know…My thoughts have been all over the place since……" Sora cut off right there with a strangled sound emitting from his throat.

"Hey, hey don't think about that." Riku said as he pulled the brunette closer. He had put Ansem from his mind for the time being but now those thoughts were reawakened. Riku's eyes turned from an aquamarine to a dark teal like color. Yes the whole what to do with Ansem thing hadn't been solved yet.

"Don't worry Sora…I'll take care of it." Riku vowed while he rocked Sora in his arms.

"So what is the organization exactly?" Roxas asked as they headed into a jewelry store. When they entered Axel looked around and was glad to see that Christoph was working right now. Roxas was looking around as Axel waved the man over.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Axel said and Roxas nodded as they were joined by a guy.

"Oh ello Axzel." Christoph greeted with a heavy French accent. Roxas raised an eyebrow at the man. How did he know Axel?

" Ah Christoph is it here yet?" The man looked no more than twenty and his slicked back blond hair was pristine and not flawed in anyway. Roxas was glad he didn't have any facial hair like his father. Roxas just never found it attractive. Christoph's clothes were crisp and lay wrinkleless on his slim form.

"Ov course, Zeay arrived zis morning." Axel nodded as Christoph went into the back and then came back with a black box. Christoph looked at Roxas with his bright green eyes.

"Zis way pleaze." He led them over to a table in the back. Roxas and Axel followed not that far behind him. When they sat down Christoph turned the box over to Axel. He opened it. Roxas gasped as his eyes grew wide. He had never seen anything so… expensive. Inside the box were two earrings made of fifty carrot gold and one had a pure diamond and the other held a dazzling sapphire. Also there was two other rings that didn't seem to go in one's ears but Roxas wasn't sure. He wasn't into jewelry. They looked just like the earrings only they were a little bigger. Roxas for the life of him couldn't think of a place to put them…unless they went…Roxas blushed.

Roxas could tell that the tongue ring, that had one sapphire and diamond on each end, was just that a tongue ring. Then there was the one for his stomach. It was shaped like a…it was candy and also made of Sapphire. But that wasn't what caught Roxas' attention it was the collar. Yes Axel had gotten a dog collar. But this blew the old fashioned leather ones people put on their lovers away. This one was sterling sliver with sapphire studs and it was littered with only god knows how many diamonds. There was a lip ring also but Roxas wasn't sure about that. He gently tugged on the red head's sleeve.

"Um…Axel?" Axel looked at Roxas.

"Huh?" Roxas blushed.

"About the lip ring…" Axel's eyes lit up.

"I like it too." Roxas shook his head.

"…" Axel tilted his head and sighed. He turned to Christoph.

"Um…we decided not to get the lip ring." Axel said.

"Bot of courze." He took the offending ring away and placed it in a display box thing. When he came back Axel was ready to leave.

"Yes and how much will the rest be?" Christoph nodded and closed the box.

"Yez right zis way." Roxas didn't follow he didn't think he could bear to hear how much it cost. But he swore he heard near ten thousand, couldn't be. While Axel was way Roxas saw a woman and a man walk into the store. The woman had blond hair and blue eyes while the man had brown hair and blue eyes. The woman was walking with her hand around a baby's. The baby had chocolate hair and apple green eyes. Roxas had never see anything like that.

"I don't see why we have to pick up your brother." The man said. The woman laughed.

"Don't be so mean Christoph likes you well enough." The man snorted.

"And I just love him." The boy laughed.

"See even Jim Jim knows you are being silly." The woman said. Axel came back to Roxas.

"See I told you it should be here." Roxas blushed and glanced once more at the couple.

"…Yeah." Axel smiled at him.

"Come on, there is a place not to far from here that can do the piercings." Roxas eyes grew wide, he was slightly nervous about that part.

"Where? Claire's?" Axel snorted as they left, but not without waving to Christoph who was now talking to the couple and picked up the boy.

"Hells no I don't trust them with you or them." Roxas nodded. That made him feel a bit better.

"Thanks again Axel….y-you didn't h-have to. I-I mean i-if you wanna….wanna take t-them back….I-I understand….b-because…." Axel rounded on Roxas.

"What are you going on about now? I wouldn't have bought them if I was just going to take them back." Roxas nodded solemnly. Axel sighed.

"Aw don't be so depressing, baby." Roxas froze as Axel kissed him hard on the mouth. Roxas dropped the bags he was holding. And judging from the thuds in the mall some people did also. (A/N I know I would so I could find the nearest camera x) Axel pulled away slowly. He smirked. Roxas nuzzled his head into Axel's chest.

"Thanks." Axel squeezed him for a second before letting go.

"Let's go!" Roxas nodded and followed him to wherever.

"Hey you never answered the question from before." Axel didn't look over his shoulder as he continued on his way leading Roxas.

"What was that?" He asked as they kept going.

"What is the organization?" Axel stopped suddenly, causing Roxas to bump into him from behind.

"Hey!" Roxas said as he pushed away from Axel's back. Roxas came around to look at Axel when he received no response. He looked up at the red head who had his head down.

"The organization is a gang that I left long ago…please Roxas can we drop it?" He asked when he saw the blond about to question him. Roxas quickly closed his mouth and looked away.

"Okay…let's go." He said quietly and waited for Axel to lead the way. So an hour later had both teens on the boat. They were sitting outside letting the sun warm their skin. Axel had taken to Roxas' piercings more then the blonde himself. They were sore but Roxas constantly had to pop Axel's hand away from them.

"Sop it!" (A/N Stop it) Axel pouted. Axel sat his lover on his lap and his hand was making its way under his shirt well both hands actually and he was trying to nibble on his new sapphire earring. The diamond one was on his left side.

"Aw Roxas." Roxas shook his head and tried to pull away.

"Qwuit it."(A/N Quit it) Roxas couldn't talk right thanks to his new tongue ring. Axel shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. You like it as do I." Roxas knew he wasn't lying. But the new piercings were very tender.

"Et urtz." (A/N It hurts) Roxas whimpered with a pout and reluctantly Axel pulled away.

"Fine I won't touch those." Roxas eyes grew wide as Axel kissed his ear near his new earring.

"We err air."(A/N We are here) Axel looked and saw that they were in fact pulling up to the port.

"So? We don't have to get back right now." Roxas nodded his head.

"Is realey hive. We ere gnone ost uf tha way." (A/N it's already five. We were gone most of the day) Axel sighed as the owners rang the bell telling them to get the hell off their boat.

"Fine but when we get back to the room there will be hell to pay." Roxas blushed and looked away.

"Maybe I should sleep over at Rikku and Paine's." Axel growled as he led the way to his car.

"Like hell you will, babe." Roxas smirked. He was learning how to get under Axel's skin.

"What am I going to do about Roxas?" Sora sighed as he lay out on his bed. Riku had gone to lunch but Sora said he wasn't up to it and had headed to the room. There was a knock at the door and Sora sat up about to ask who it was when whoever it was knocked again more urgent this time.

"Yeah?" He called as he hurried to the door. He opened it and screamed.

"Did you guys hear that?" Riku said as he looked up. Leon and Cloud gave him a look.

"Yeah. Who do you think it was?" Cloud asked.

"It kinda sounded like…" All three guys shot up and flew off like they were on fire.

"Should we follow them?" Vincent said as he watched them run of.

"They might need us." Rikku said as she stood up and followed. As they ran they saw Roxas and Axel headed towards them.

"Axel hurry up." Tifa called. Roxas and Axel looked at each other before taking off after the group. Up ahead the door to the dorms flew open and Sora came bolting out followed by silver hair. But it wasn't Riku. Roxas cried out as his brother was tackled to the ground. He picked up his pace and easily surpassed the group and made it just as Leon and Riku pinned Ansem to the ground while Cloud grabbed a hold of Sora and pulled him away. Roxas stood there trying to let it all sink in. Something wasn't right. Wasn't his brother going out with Ansem…?

"What's going on, bear?" Sora's eyes grew wide as he realized who was there.

"…" Cloud frowned. He had Sora leaning on him and was rubbing his back.

"Sora, you should tell him. It might help besides he deserves to know." Roxas narrowed his eyes at his brother then turned to look at the struggling man on the ground that was fighting with Riku and Leon. There was a reason they were hurting him…and there was a reason Sora had run from him. But if they were going out he wouldn't run from him….unless he tried to force something on him that he didn't want. That would explain why Sora had run…but then how did Leon and Riku know?

"Did he try to do something to you Sora?" Sora was silent….if he tried something why would they have kept it from him…unless he hadn't tried but did. If Ansem had done something to his brother that would explain why Sora hadn't been going to school and why everyone had been badmouthing the man. And why Riku and Leon were on the war path.

"Bear?" Roxas asked as he knelt down and reached out and grabbed Sora's hand with both of his. It trembled in his grasp.

"Cloud……I can't tell him…" What would be so horrible that you wouldn't want to tell your own brother? Roxas furrowed his brow in thought. What would be so horrible that it would cause Riku and Leon to react the way they were? Roxas eyes grew wide as realization dawned on him. Troubled recollections of pain and degradation ran through his mind. He dropped Sora's hand and looked at his brother in shock. It couldn't be.

"Bear….please don't tell me that he…" Sora looked away. Roxas slowly turned to see the fight yes it all fit together. He turned to Cloud, the question burning in his eyes. Cloud nodded. Roxas stood only to stumble and fall to his knees.

He hadn't been able to help his baby brother. After all those times Sora had helped him out Roxas hadn't been there when he needed him. What was worse was this had happened last week. Yes and now it all made since. Why hadn't he taken more time to think about this before? He didn't know anything now that he did know before. He had the same information so he could have figured it out. Why was he so useless? How had he allowed himself to fail his brother?

And them! Every single one of them knew. But they hadn't uttered a word to him so that he may help his brother. Roxas never would have pestered his brother for information like he had. He would have never ran out on him. But…Sora was still alive by now Roxas had tried to kill himself the first time it had happened to him…unless that was part of the reason why Riku was always with him. Roxas eyes grew wide as he crawled over to his brother. He grabbed his right arm. Sora favored that one. Sora tensed in his hold and that told Roxas all he needed to know.

"…" Roxas turned to Cloud silently asking for some time alone. Cloud nodded and left. Sora's shaking began to worsen and the shouts in the background didn't help. Roxas moved closer till he was practically looming over his brother. Practically because he wasn't that big. Gently he lifted up the sleeve and was not surprised at all to see the bandage there.

"Sigh…bear…" Sora shook his head and pulled away.

"No…please don't hate me…please don't hate me!" He cried out and scrambled to his feet. Roxas was in shock but he followed his brother who took off. Roxas had no trouble cornering his brother. After all they were just as fast as the other and Roxas had a clear mind right now…well as clear as it can be when you have just found out that last week your brother was raped and would have never told you about it.

"Stop it Sora." He said firmly as he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist to keep him from going any farther. Making sure no one was around he led him into a secluded spot and swirled him around to face him.

"Please don't hate me." He said again around his tears.

"I would never hate you so don't even say it." Roxas said as he stared his brother down.

"But you are angry with me. I'm sorry." Sora murmured softly.

"Angry? Yes I am not just at you but at him too." Roxas replied causing Sora to look away.

"You're angry because I'm dirty, huh?" Roxas felt like he could stumble if he wasn't standing still.

"Why would that make me angry? I'm ten times dirtier than you but you aren't angry with me are you?" When Sora said nothing Roxas bit his lip. Did his brother resent him for what had happened.

"…Or are you?" Sora looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. Roxas had to turn away as his own tears threatened to fall. The look his brother gave him seemed to say that he was. Taking a deep breath he pushed his fears aside. This was about his brother right now not himself. He turned back around.

"If you are angry I don't care this is about you not me." Sora's eyes widened and he looked like he had just been slapped. He stared in disbelief for a second.

"But you are angry with me." Roxas nodded his head.

"Yes because you didn't tell me sooner and you wouldn't have ever told me. Not only did he touch you like dad touched me you tried to end it all and I would have just woken up to Riku pounding on the door yelling." Sora knew that is most likely what would have happened. Riku would have went straight to their room and he would have been yelling.

"…" Roxas continued.

"I would have been so hurt that you would just up and leave me like that. I would always be wondering what had gone through your head and if they did tell me……" Roxas stopped right there. That was right…they had kept this from him also. Roxas' eyes narrowed in anger as he turned to glare over his shoulder.

"………Sweets?" Roxas growled.

"They would have never told!" Sora's eyes grew wide as his brother pushed himself away from him and turned to storm off. Sora didn't know what to do but he grabbed a hold of his brother's hand. Roxas whirled around. It took all of the blonde's willpower to refrain from snarling at him.

"Please…I told them not to. It would upset you." Roxas' expression softened.

"…That's true." Sora was nervous as his brother let out a sigh.

"Um…I'm sorry." Roxas turned to his brother.

"For telling them to not tell me?" Sora shook his head.

"No…well yeah but not just that. About what I said earlier. I know you were just concerned I had no right to tear your head off." Roxas watched him silently thinking of what to say.

"I shouldn't have jumped down your throat about it…" Sora shook his head.

"No you were right you are older and have a right to know if something is troubling me. It's not right for me to tell people we have only known for about two months while you have been with me forever." Roxas let a slight smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Sora took this as an encouraging sign and without thinking he wrapped his arms around his older brother.

"…I love you…Sweets." Sora whispered against his neck. Roxas took in a deep breath, inhaling his brother's scent…wildflowers.

"Love you too bear." Sora was nuzzled into him when felt the hug returned. They stood there for the longest time basking in the presence of the other. It had been so long since they had been alone. Just the two of them.

"Promise me something bear." Roxas said softly as he petted his brother's hair gently. Sora didn't pull back as he replied.

"Anything." Roxas was glad he replied so quickly.

"Please don't keep me in the dark about something like this again." Sora tensed for a split second but Roxas felt it.

"Okay." He said with a small smile.

"Ready to head back?" Roxas asked? Sora nodded.

"Yeah." So the two headed back hand in hand. Rikku greeted them with a chipper smile.

"There you are." She chirped and held up a paper. Riku and Leon were no where in sight but everyone else gathered around. The brothers were thankful that they said nothing about what had just happened.

"It's too close. I can't read it." Sora said with a light laugh.

"Really? I can't read it because it's upside down." Roxas chimed in. Rikku blushed and looked at it.

"Oops! Here!" She chirped again as she flipped it over and held it away so they could read it.

"Huh!?"

xhxhxhxhxhxhxhx

Well what did you think? Just review I'll even take you telling me off for taking so long just give me something!


	11. AN

A/N I know it has nearly been a year and all and I've been thinking. If I put this story up for adoption would anyone want it? If so drop me a line and I'll tell you where I was going with it and you could tell me if you are going to post it! If so just give me a review or PM which ever is easier.


	12. The Talent Show Pt1

KB: First of I haven't Updated and almost a year so be happy and don't hate me too much.

warnings. Sugar...major Roxas abusing...anger issues...fluff....sports....Jealous Riku's....the warnings they just keep coming! Um...oh and very foul language...death threats...new friends...bad grammer?

Pence: No lemony goodness in this chapter

Roxas: I'm calling the cops if you keep abusing me

KB: pfft whatever.

Axel: xXxSmidgexXx is the beta for this chapter and said something about Roxas being a mary sue because he is absolutely perfect in the other so Sora got more attention in this one.

Sora: :pout: wait does that make me second rate?

KB: Sorry but Roxas can handle two swords at once :wiggles eyebrows:

Sora: :blush:

Riku: Don't talk like that around him!

Fuu: Read

...o0o...

**Chapter 8: The talent show Part 1**

"What's so great about that?" The boys said in union.

"It's a talent show!" The twins looked at each other.

"We can see that." Vincent shook his head.

"You haven't been to any of the talent shows here. I've only been to one but I couldn't stop laughing." There were quite a few nods at this.

"There are always a few people who have no talent at all and then there are really clumsy people and those who think they are funny." Rikku went on and on about all the different things they could expect at the talent show.

"It's about a week into February. That gives people just enough time to get ready." Quistis said looking at her palm pilot.

"Are you going to do something Rikku?" Rikku pouted.

"I haven't discovered my talent yet so I don't know what to do. But if I find it before the show you bet your ass I'm signing up!" Everyone laughed.

"So when are you going to start looking for that talent." Tifa asked. Rikku shrugged.

"When I find it?" Everyone shook their heads.

"How about we head to dinner?" Everyone nodded and they headed off to dinner. Riku and Leon didn't join them.

"Um…Roxas?" Sora called uncertainly from not to far behind. Roxas turned and came to his brother.

"Yeah bear?" Sora looked down slightly scared.

"Can I…sleep with you?" Roxas eyes grew wide.

"What…why?" Sora frowned.

"I'm scared. I understand if you say no." Roxas shook his head.

"No it's nothing like that just you never asked to sleep with me since we were really little. And besides you know you don't have to ask." Sora smiled as his brother smiled at hm.

"Thanks." Roxas nodded.

"Of course."………

Time passed in a blur for the school as everyone waited for the day of the talent show to arrive. We are not going to skip ahead quite that far without at least noting a few key elements of the story. For one Leon and Riku didn't come back to school until Monday for unknown reasons…It's not unknown why they were gone just why they were gone for so long.

No one questioned them about what happened to principal Ansem but they all knew deep down what had happened in the pit of their stomach. Sora was still staying in Roxas room even when Riku came back. He had told Roxas that he was afraid of what Riku had done. He had killed someone for him. Surely someone who would kill a person for another was mad but Roxas said that soldiers kill for the people of their country…did that make them mad?

Another thing was that the brothers had doctors' appointments which resulted in Sora needing braces. Riku had commented that they made him look that much cuter. But everyone was still shocked at that one when it was Roxas who ate candy but that stopped when they saw that Roxas was getting them too, and when they found out that Rikku had been wrong about braces fixing cavities. Why they had believed her? Oh yeah hell had frozen over.

Axel had taken it in stride but he hated that there was a chance they would cut his tongue…even though every day he took that risk because he wanted to kiss his Rox. Life with braces was hell on Roxas who needed sweets to live and most he couldn't eat because they would mess with the braces. But at least he didn't have any cavities…that would suck.

Neither Roxas nor Sora took music but they had followed Axel and Riku enough to know where the music room was and had been seen over there with the two enough to be seen and accepted by the different music teachers and music students. If either of the twins went missing you usually knew where to find them. Roxas on his DDR machine and Sora wondering the music halls like a ghost stopping here and there to listen to others play but he never played himself.

The others had been looking for Roxas and hadn't found him on his metal god so they headed towards the music hall in hopes of finding Sora so that he could tell them where he thought Roxas might be. Why they wanted Roxas? Because Leon wouldn't let them cheat and they wanted help on their homework. And a few of them were just tagging along for the ride. Well it was more of tagging along for the walk.

"Do you hear that?" Rikku asked as they walked down the hall. They all looked at her.

"You do know where we are right?" Vincent asked. She glared.

"Yeah but what I mean is it sounds so pretty." She was right about that. The silky sound of a piano drifted on the wind and carried past them like a breeze. Dancing in the breeze was the soft strings of a violin. Everyone looked at the others as they slowly decided that their homework could wait and put their search for Roxas and Sora on hold so that they could search for the source of the music.

"Oh…" Quistis whispered as they located the source. If you asked any of them they would have told you the scene belonged on a postcard. Sora sat with his eyes closed as his fingers danced across the smooth keys of the Grand Piano. He rocked slightly from right to left to the beat he created with his brother. His lips slightly parted allowing air to fill his lungs, as his braces glistening in the soft sunlight that filled the room. Next your attention was drawn to Roxas.

The blonde sat beside an open window on the window sill thingy that you could sit on. His eyes were closed as he rested his head against his violin. He was humming something that seemed to keep the beat to the unknown song they played together. They, being the brothers. His eyes were closed just like his brother only he wasn't rocking to the beat. He was leaning against the wall with his leg propped up against the other. The leg that hung off the ledge swung slightly. The light that came into the window made the collar around his neck gleam.

"Sweets." Sora said softly in tune with the music completely.

"I know." He replied to his brother. Slowly the music continued to pour out of them like the trickle of water in a stream.

"It is rude to stare." Sora said as he turned to them still keeping the music flowing for a few more seconds. There was a peaceful expression in his eyes as he sighed and stopped his end of the music. Roxas didn't seem so keen to stop just yet.

"……" No one was able to say anything as they just watched the two.

"Um…I assume there is a reason you have come here?" Roxas said to them as he looked at them with a content expression, the kind one who had just taken a sedative would give you. A lazy smile on his lips as his hands slowed to a stop. The hall seemed far too quiet now that the music had stopped.

Once the breeze of music that had enclosed them in its relaxing embrace stopped it was replaced with a breeze of real air and everyone sucked in gulps of it. Riku was feeling weak in the knees and grabbed a hold of the wall to keep from falling. Rikku slid to her knees not caring about how it looked for her to be down there. Yuna was the first to catch her breath and regain her voice as she stared at them in almost utter disbelief.

"You never said you played." She said and the brother's tilted their heads in turn before looking at each other.

"It's nothing special. Just something we picked up." Sora said softly, but it drifted in the room much like the music had.

"We aren't very good at it. I see no point and flaunting it." There was a shocked silence after Roxas said this. Weren't very good they said. That's like saying that the sun didn't produce light it was down right stupid thing to question and anyone with half a brain knew that.

"…Not very good he says." Vincent said with a roll of his eyes.

"You are really good." Quistis chipped in with a slight blush.

"Good more like great." Tifa chimed.

"…Thanks." The twins said together.

"So you are entering the talent show right?" Rikku asked from the floor still. Riku and Axel looked at each other, having not thought of it themselves, with stupid expressions.

"No." Sora stated firmly. There was a group gasp.

"But you have talent! I would give Paine's paycheck to be able to play an instrument!" Rikku cried.

"I have no desire to play at the show as well." Roxas intoned as he looked out of the window at the few people walking around outside.

"By giving my paycheck I assume you are paying for lessons?" Paine questioned the blond on the floor. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Well the end for those who had extra classes which was very rare for the students of Destiny Island Boarding School.

"I have to go start on my homework…excuse me." Roxas said as he stood. He went about replacing the instrument he had been using and left the room. As he passed Axel stopped him to place a kiss on his lips. The kiss was short but by no means less sweet then if it had lasted forever. Roxas pulled away, ignoring the eyes on him, and headed off to do his work. Everyone turned to pester Sora into it but he was nowhere in sight.

"HEY!" Rikku cried as she saw the brunette chasing after his brother.

"We will get them to do the talent show!" The group vowed…most of the group. Leon, Cloud, Paine, and Vincent had sense enough to know that they should respect the brothers' wishes.

The next few days were spent bugging the brothers' until they were sure they had gone crazy or had entered some kind of hell that was weirder then the twilight zone. But the brothers' held strong and told them they would think about it so that they would relent but truth be told they had put their foot down and hadn't thought twice about performing.

"Hey Sora….walk with me?" Riku asked as they sat at the lunch table surrounded by friends. Sora raised an eyebrow wearily and in suspicion. He didn't want to be left alone with Riku just yet and he was sure this might have something to do with the talent show. His brother nudged him.

"You should go on." Roxas said softly in his ear. Sora gave him an almost dirty look but nodded his head.

"Fine." He hissed at his brother. He turned to Riku.

"Well?" Riku asked. Sora nodded his head.

"Don't see why not." Riku smiled at him and stood up. Sora followed behind him.

"Well not only did I want to get us alone but I wanted to talk to you." Riku said as he led the way through the garden. Flowers grew in plenty along in the grass forming a makeshift path for the two to follow. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"I kind of figured that out before I agreed to walk with you." Riku gave him a goofy grin.

"Am I that predictable?" Sora shrugged and turned his gaze to a small patch of wildflowers.

"That or I know you better then you think." Riku smile softened.

"I hope that's the reason." Sora tilted his head and looked at the platinum blonde.

"That I know you better then you think?" Riku nodded and looked at the grass as they walked along.

"I hope that you know me as well as I know myself…you know after Wednesday…" Sora knew Riku was talking about the time they had spent indulging in each others past.

"From what I told you I think you know me almost as well as Roxas. Telling is one thing living through it with me is another." Sora said, not quite sure if that was what Riku wanted to hear. The expression on his face was a mix between crushed and hopeful.

"I see. But I'm sure you know why I really wanted to talk to you?" It was a question not a statement and Sora was silent. The tone in Riku's voice was serious and screamed Ansem to the brunette.

"About me not sleeping in the room after……what happened…I'm sorry." There was silence as if Riku expected him to go on which he did.

"I can't say that I'm not glad because that is a lie but……you killed him…didn't you?" He questioned softly. Riku turned slowly to him with a puzzled look.

"No…he is still alive. You told me no killing." Sora's eyes grew wide as he looked at Riku.

"I didn't think you would have remembered all about when I said that. Thank you…!" Sora said as he ran forward and flew into Riku's arms. Riku wrapped him in a hug.

"Um…You know that isn't why I called you out here…right?" Sora pulled back and was silent.

"I had a feeling that it was part of the reason." Riku nodded.

"Well it was at first but I chickened out and couldn't bring myself to talk about it with you." Sora watched as Riku looked away sheepishly.

"Then why? Not that blasted talent show again." Riku smiled mischievously.

"Maybe…maybe not." Sora laughed lightly at his antics and pushed him away a bit.

"I already told you…" Riku looked down at him like a lost puppy.

"But come on you and your brother are really good. You could win something." Sora shook his head.

"I have all that I want right here with you." He said poetically in hopes of drawing the attention away from the talent show.

"That's all fine and dandy but—" Riku was cut off by soft lips on his. He gasped as a tongue invaded his mouth and was unable to stop it. After realizing what was happening he made his move and pushed the other back. Riku could have died happy at the feeling of his tongue gliding across Sora's braces. Sora's tongue was not alone anymore in its own mouth now that Riku was fighting back. Sora pulled away for air.

He was panting as Riku ran his hands up and down Sora's side causing the boy to squirm. Whether it was a good squirm or not was for them to find out when he talked about it. Riku's lips skimmed across the sensitive flesh of his neck. Sora shuddered causing a brilliant idea to pop into his head. He smiled up at Riku who looked slightly unnerved.

"You play basketball?" Sora asked and Riku tilted his head.

"Yeah I mean it kinda comes with the package." He smirked when a blush appeared on the brunette's face.

"Fine you and Axel against me and Sweets. If you win we perform in the talent show…" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"And if we lose?" Riku asked, wanting to know all the details before he signed himself and Axel off.

"You drop it." Sora replied.

"By drop it I hope you mean the issue……wait nope I'm willing to drop my pants for you." Riku said with a wink. Sora blushed and pulled away.

"You are a pervert." He said and stuck his nose in the air.

"And you have yourself a deal." Riku said.

"Tomorrow since there are no classes." Sora said and with a quick kiss on Riku's cheek he was gone. He had to tell his brother what he had gotten them into. And as luck would have it Roxas hadn't left the table. Everyone greeted him.

"So how did it go?" Rikku asked. Sora smiled.

"Well I've brought me and Roxas more time." Roxas looked at him.

"Not that talent show again." He growled out forcefully causing a few at the table to back away in fear. Sora nodded.

"If we beat him and Axel in a Basketball game he'll leave us be." Roxas eyes narrowed.

"I haven't played basketball since gym last year. And that was against Seifer and Rajin." Sora smirked.

"Your point?" Roxas thought about it. Was there anyone better then those two in basketball? Not that he knew of.

"We only beat them once and I'm sure it was just a fluke." Sora shrugged.

"Then we had best perform a miracle." Roxas wanted to pull out his hair in frustration. If he had an appetite before he had lost it now.

"You." Roxas said with a shake of his head. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number. Everyone watched as he stood up. After a few rings a voice picked up.

"Hey, I need a favor." He said as he walked away.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could refresh me on the rules of basketball." He said as he left the hall.

"Oh shut up! Can you or not?" He waited.

"Thanks Seifer you're a life saver." Roxas said heading to the room.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

"So are you ready?" Riku asked as the brothers looked at him. They had been trying not to argue with the other.

"…Ye-" Roxas glared at him. Him being Sora who quickly shut his mouth and shook his head. Roxas grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"We have no clue what we are gong to do. I have horrible aim." Sora had conveniently let that slip his mind.

"I have enough aim for both of us." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Your point? I can't just stand there while you take all the shots." Sora nodded and sighed.

"Well You have speed. If I have to give the ball up I know you can make it to anywhere I toss it and when I'm free you can toss it back." Roxas sighed and nodded his head.

"True. But do you think that will work with them?" Both looked over at the two boys that just happened to be looking back.

"Maybe you're right." Sora said as he looked back.

"But?" Roxas said knowing there was one.

"We have to try." Sora said with more enthusiasm then he really had. Roxas sighed.

"Might as well get this over with." Sora smiled.

"That's the spirit…I think." Both brothers headed over to the other boys. Vincent, Rikku and the others watched from the sidelines all hoping that Riku and Axel won so that the brothers would make more pretty music.

"Ready now?" Riku asked with a smirk. He just knew this was going to be easy.

"Yeah first to twenty one?" Everyone nodded.

"Full court right?" Axel said.

"Yeah half court is too small." Roxas replied not knowing that Axel played better on full court. Cloud walked over with the basketball.

"Found it. You guys ready?" They all nodded.

"Sora you do the jump." Roxas said. If Sora lost the ball he would make it a point to get it. Sora nodded. It was him and Riku.

"On three…One…two…THREE!" Cloud tossed the ball straight up and both boys jumped for it. Riku being the taller knocked it out of Sora's grasp and behind him. Axel ran for it just to see that it was not there. Riku watched as Sora ran past him. He saw that Roxas was already taking aim. He missed.

"Shit!" The taller boys said as they tried to make it down the court. But Sora had already gotten the rebound and shot it in.

"Your ball." He said as he tossed it over. There was silence.

"He was fast." Axel said to Riku.

"Yeah I didn't see him go past." Riku replied in a soft tone like the one Axel had used.

"This could be difficult." Riku shook his head.

"It was just luck. You take it in." Riku said as he gave the ball to Axel. As custom the brother's were on the half way line waiting for the ball to be tossed in. Once it was Roxas ran down the court in an attempt to get Riku to toss the ball. Riku did and Axel caught it. Sora was on him quickly and Axel had to toss it back. Roxas came out of no where and took the ball from mid air.

"Huh?" Axel said and ran down the court. Riku tried to get the ball from Roxas but Roxas tossed the ball to Sora and the brunette took the shot. He missed and it bounced off the rim and back into his hands. He shot it again and it went in. Roxas smiled at Sora. Maybe they could do this. It was four to zero as of now.

Axel turned to Riku with a look that said play time was over. Riku nodded at him and this time he tossed the ball in. Axel grabbed the ball and hustled down the court. Roxas shot out in front of him and Axel almost tripped over him but managed to dodge at the last second. Sora tried to repeat the same action but Axel didn't stop and as he past Sora He did a complete three sixty without stopping and shot the ball into the hoop.

"I guess they have stepped it up a notch." Roxas whispered to Sora. Sora nodded.

"They are not the only ones who can step it up." Sora replied and both boys nodded. This would be a long game.

The next thirty minutes consisted of one team making a shot then the other. Riku and Axel had taken a lead for a short time but the brother's changed that quickly. The score was seventeen to Sixteen, Sora and Roxas to Axel and Riku, when the game came to a stand still. Neither team allowing the other to make a point. This went on for twenty minutes and both teams needed a break. Leon came out on court.

"Come on you guys take a break for a second." Each team looked at the other as if wondering if it were okay. They silently agreed and left the court. Roxas and Sora sat away from Axel and Riku both teams silently trying to come up with plan.

"You okay bear?" Sora was panting harder than normal and Roxas was slightly worried.

"…I'll…be fine." Sora gasped out and jumped when a bottle of water was presented to him. He looked up and saw Cloud standing there.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Cloud said lightly with a smile. Sora nodded and took the water.

"Thanks…" Cloud nodded and handed one to Roxas before heading to give Axel and Riku one. After half the bottle was gone Sora was still breathing hard. Roxas eyes widened.

"You can't breathe?" Sora looked at Roxas before slowly shaking his head. Roxas reprimanded himself for not thinking or Sora's asthma and felt around in his pockets. He quickly pulled out the inhaler and handed it to Sora.

"Here." Sora looked around hoping no one was watching. The last thing he wanted was for the game to be called off. When he was sure he shook up the inhaler and took a puff. He held it in as he counted to ten then slowly let it out. He repeated the process two more times. He handed the inhaler back to Roxas who put it in his pocket.

"You guys ready?" Riku and Axel asked. Roxas looked at Sora who had calmed down and was breathing fine again.

"Yeah…" Sora replied when he saw his brother looking for confirmation.

"Okay." Roxas and Sora looked at each other and stood up.

"What are we going to do? We need four points." Roxas said more to himself than to Sora.

"…I don't—" Squeal! Sora's heart stopped and Roxas could have died. He fell to his knees holding his head fully expecting unholy things to rain down on him. He knew the war cry of Selphie by now and didn't trust her a bit.

"What are you doing Roxas?" He heard her say. Slowly he looked to the skies for anything that might fall and kill him.

"Overreacting it seems." Sora laughed, knowing full well why he had reacted as he had.

"Scared of flying things now are we?" He teased and the others looked.

"Within good reason if you ask me." Selphie blushed knowing they were both talking about the football incident.

"Um…Sorry about that." Roxas shook his head and stood up.

"…Yeah. So what did you want?" Selphie smiled and bounced around.

"I wanted to play with you guys. I love basketball." Everyone looked skeptical.

"We are just finishing up actually only four more points…" She shrugged.

"I don't mind. Neither does Tidus. TIDUS!" Said blond had been hitting on Yuna but was getting a stone wall for a response.

"NO!" Selphie pouted.

"You don't even—" Tidus shook his head.

"I know and I don't want to know!" Selphie shook her head.

"You're in and that's final!" She yelled at him.

"Selphie I'm gonna---" He shut up when Wakka nudged him and said something softly. Tidus shook his head and whispered something back just as quickly. They seemed to be arguing by their stances. Finally Tidus turned away in a huff and stormed over.

"Oh Tidus I knew you—" Selphie had tried to hug him but Tidus pushed her off.

"Don't touch me. I'm doing this because Wakka is making me." She pouted.

"You really don't want to play?" He glared at her and she was sure hell was looking back at her.

"What do you think! I don't see why he always lets you have your way it pisses me off!" He growled out and Selphie looked ready to cry.

"But—Tidus shook his head.

"Let's get this over with I have things to do. I refused to waste my Saturday playing basketball." Roxas eyes grew wide as he looked at Axel and gasped. This caught everyone's attention.

"Rox?" Axel questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. Roxas shook his head quickly and looked away. How could he forget. Axel had told him about it two months ago. How had he not gotten him anything! Roxas felt bad for not remembering.

"I'm fine. We should finish this soon. We call Tidus!" Everyone's jaw dropped.

"No fair!" Riku cried indignantly. Sora smirked.

"Better luck next time." Sora teased while Tidus made his way over to them. Selphie stayed where she was. Riku and Axel looked at her like she would be their undoing…she was.

"One more point and you lose." Roxas said in a teasing voice. Selphie pouted.

"We'll see about that!" Selphie cried out as if talking to the world. Axel tossed the ball in to Riku who tossed it back to him but when Axel went to toss it back to avoid Tidus Selphie intercepted it. Roxas was weary about approaching her but he did.

"Toss me the ball!" Axel and Riku both cried out in union not trusting the girl for crap. She looked over to either of them and Roxas stole the ball.

"Thanks Selphie." Roxas said as he made his way down the court. Axel and Riku groaned but Axel was able to steal the ball just as Roxas tossed it to Sora. But he was tripped up by Tidus and lost the ball to the blond. And Tidus went to toss it to Sora only an over hyperactive brunette stole it and ran down the court.

"Ha Tidus take that!" She said as she stuck out her tongue at the boy.

"Pay attention." Roxas said as he once again stole the ball. But he didn't turn around fast enough. Everyone held their breath as they saw that the girl was not paying attention and Roxas who was in harms way.

"Watch it!" Axel cried out. Roxas cried out as he was tripped up by legs that were not his own. His eyes grew wide as he saw where they were headed. There was a harsh thud as Selphie plowed Roxas into the hoop pole thing. Selphie bounced off of Roxas after they stopped and fell to the ground. No one moved as Roxas slid to his knees, against the pole, and fell on his side.

"ROX!" Axel cried as he ran to his lover's side. Sora and Riku were there an instant later. Roxas was fighting back tears and clutching his arm.

"Owwww…." He moaned out and groaned when Axel moved him. The others ran over and crowded around them.

"Did you hit your head?" Roxas shook his head.

"No I put my arm up in time…it hurts." He whimpered.

'We have to take him to the nurse. It might be broken." Axel's eye grew wide as did Sora's. Sora looked at Leon.

"Leon can you tell if it is?" Leon shook his head.

"It wouldn't be wise to tamper with it." Axel turned to Roxas.

"Gotta move you okay Rox?" Roxas nodded and braced himself. He gasped out a semi strangled cry at the pain that shot through his arm.

The next few hours were torture to Roxas and his brother and just about everyone else that was in their group. Luckily it seems Roxas arm hadn't been hurt so bad that he would need a cast. But it was wrapped up very well and put in a sling. Roxas had argued with going to the hospital but in the end he hadn't been given much choice since Aerith said there was nothing she could do.

"It should be okay in a month to a month and a half." Everyone was silent. Selphie was just to clumsy for her own good.

"You know what!? When I get my hands on that girl…" Axel vowed as he carried a sleeping Roxas out of the room and to his car. They had brought his car, Riku's, and Cloud's. Axel sat Roxas in the back seat and Sora took the front. Quistis and Paine volunteered to ride in other cars on the way back so that Roxas could lay out and sleep the meds he had been given off.

Roxas groaned as he stirred in his own bed. He looked around and saw that he was alone in the room. That or he just couldn't see Axel because it was dark. He blinked and looked at the clock. It was around time for dinner. He sat up groggily and tried to rub his eye but his arm hurt too badly. In panic he turned on the light and sighed. He had forgotten that he was hurt. He gently ran his hand across his sling and stood up slowly.

On his dresser was a little package filled with pain medication that was supposed to last Roxas until his prescription was filled. He would have to ask Axel to take him to fill it tomorrow. Or maybe tonight…he thought as he felt the throbbing in his arm intensify as he reached for a pill. He smiled at the cup of water that sat beside it and took the pill. He read the instructions before looking around the room.

Axel wasn't in the room and he assumed he had gone to dinner. Axel had left his shoes on and Roxas was glad because he didn't think he could have tied them with one hand. His keys were already in his pocket so turning off the light at his bedside he made his way out the door and to the dinning hall. There was a slight commotion and it was Axel going at Selphie.

"Roxxy, Axel is being mean." Selphie cried and ran at him. Roxas stopped dead in his tracks like an animal about to be hunted. He let out a sigh of relief when she didn't tackle him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. How is your arm?" Roxas shrugged and instantly regretted it. He took a deep breath to help quell some of the pain.

"Hurts but the meds should kick in soon." She tilted her head at him.

"Meds?" Roxas nodded.

"Yeah the doctor gave me some pretty good pain medication." She frowned.

"I'm sorry. I'll be much more careful next time." By now Axel had gotten tired of her being so close to Roxas and him being in harming distance and walked over. He couldn't leave his Rox unprotected now could he? He wrapped his arms around his Rox.

"You okay?" Roxas leaned back against him.

"The medication should kick in soon. I took it before I left the room." Axel nodded.

"You hungry, babe?" Roxas looked over at the food. He really just wanted to sit down and be held but the slight pain in his stomach told him for one of those rare times he was.

"Yeah. Come with me?" He asked as he looked up at Axel. The red head smirked.

"Did you even have to ask?" Roxas smiled and stood up straight.

"You never know." Axel had made Roxas' plate at his blonde's request. Hell Roxas couldn't make it himself. It didn't take long for Roxas to dictate what he wanted and for Axel to get it. They had forgotten all about Selphie as they sat down and began eating.

"You guys won the game earlier." Riku said aloud. Sora nodded.

"Yeah I guess so. So we win." Axel and Riku nodded.

"Roxas?" Riku asked. Said blond was thinking. He had remembered that he still had yet to get Axel something. He looked at the red head out of the corner of his eye wondering what he could do.

"You in there Roxas?" Axel said wondering why the boy was staring at him so. Roxas blinked and shook his head.

"Wha?" Axel tilted his head.

"You won you don't have to be in the talent show." Axel replied a little put out. Roxas eyes widened. That's what he could do!

"We'll do it!" No one knew what the hell he was talking about.

"Do what?" Roxas looked at them like they were stupid.

"We'll do the talent show!" Everyone was shocked and looked at him like he had been dropped on his head. That injury to his arm had affected his brain. After all he had been the one who was against it the most.

"Roxas are you listening to yourself?" Roxas nodded.

"Yes! Me and Bear will sign up." Axel and Riku looked at each other. They weren't sure what had just happened but they weren't going to look a gift horse in the eye or however that saying went.

"You had best hurry the sign up ends in about twenty minutes." Vincent said looking at the clock in the hall. Roxas shot up and cried out as he grabbed his arm.

"Roxas!" Axel and about everyone at the table cried out.

"Stupid I know." He said as Axel helped him back into his seat. Axel just rolled his eyes as he held Roxas.

"I'll go!" Sora said and stood up. He and Riku made their way over to the table where people signed up. Some girl was sitting there in her school uniform. She looked at them skeptically when she saw they were dressed in normal clothes.

"…y-yes?" She asked and Sora smiled at her.

"I wanted to sign up?" She looked from him to Riku then back at him.

"Umm…here!" She said and threw the paper at him. Sora's eyes grew wide as the pen connected with his cheek. Riku gasped before growling at the girl.

"What the hell are you doing girl!?" She squeaked and moved away.

"S-Stay away….freak." Riku growled and grabbed the girl by the front of her collar. There was silence in the hall now. She let out a strangled cry and Cloud and Leon ran over.

"Hey!" Leon cried out.

"What's going on? Sora are you bleeding?" Cloud asked. Riku was seeing red.

"Let her down Riku!" Leon said. They were in enough trouble as it was.

"I'll show you a freak!" Her eyes widened and she whimpered.

"I-I'm sorry…Please…don't kill me." Leon's hand was on Riku's arm preventing him from lifting her any higher and he turned to glare at the brunette. Cloud was fussing over Sora and took a deep breath.

"It wasn't that deep. Riku put her down. Sora sign up quickly so we can get out of here." Sora nodded and scribbled Roxas' and his name on the sign up sheet.

"Okay." He said hoping that Riku would let her down.

"Okay Riku no harm done let her go." Leon said. Riku narrowed his eyes and in the blink of an eye his other hand had formed a fist and flew at her face.

"EEK!" She cried out knowing that she was dead and closed her eyes in fear. But no pain came.

"RIKU! You know hitting the norms can get you expelled if the principal sees fit." Cloud cried out. Leon had grabbed his fist mere centimeters from the girl. She peeked to see a fist so close to her nose that she could smell the soap. He smelt kinda good…human even. Didn't smell crazy.

"Ah." She gasped as she was dropped unceremoniously on the ground. She was shaking and Riku was glaring. His eyes flashed as he was led off.

"Let that be a lesson to watch what you say, wench." Riku hissed as Leon led him to the table.

"Um…Let's get out of here." Tifa said noticing the tension.

"Yeah I have something I need to do tomorrow." Quistis said as she stood up.

"That something wouldn't happen to be studying for Monday's test would it?" Quistis blushed at Yuna's question.

"Yes…why?" She asked, looking at the girl with different colored eyes.

"Well then I'll be over at nine to study with you." Yuna said.

"Count me in. I haven't studied in a while." Vincent said.

"Yeah I guess I'll be over to." Rikku said. Everyone was silent.

"What!?" Rikku asked looking around as they stared at her. Everyone laughed.

"Nothing Rikku." They all said together. The walk to the rooms was silent and in couples as everyone had a someone and most shared their room with that someone. Except Vincent…his special someone was overseas right now taking care of the family business.

"Damn…" He mumbled as he headed into his room with a sigh. Sitting down on the bed he lifted the phone and dialed the number that he knew by heart. Even in the dark he knew where the buttons were for this call. He let the phone ring and ring hoping that someone would answer.

"Hello?" Vincent's heart jumped.

"You've reached Reno Caisson. I'm not here right now and all that other crap. Leave me a message and I'll eventually get back to you…hopefully. But still leave the message I could use a good laugh sometimes." Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes. That was his Reno.

"Please leave a message after the tone." Vincent sighed.

"Hey Re It's me Vincent. I hadn't heard from you in a while and was just calling to see what you were up to call me if you get a chance." He closed his blood red eyes and closed the phone. He dropped it on the floor beside the bed. He stretched and splayed out on the bed. He wasn't tired but…he didn't want to turn on the light as he stared wherever nor did he want to change into his pajamas.

"What now." Vincent said aloud. It wasn't a question just a statement meant to make the room less quiet.

"BRING!" Vincent shot up wondering who in the world would call him this late. He looked at the phone that was in the room! Yeah most people called on the cell phone…but it had to be for him since he didn't have a roommate.

"BRING!" Slowly he reached for the phone.

"Hello?" He asked uncertainly.

"Hey babe." His heart stopped as that playfully silky voice rang in his head.

"Reno." He breathed out softly.

"How have you been babe?" Reno asked.

"Still waking up in the morning." Vincent said lightly causing Reno to chuckle. If anyone Reno got his sense of humor.

"I would hope so. Look…I'm sorry about not calling…" He trailed off and Vincent couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips.

"…It's fine. I just missed your voice is all." He said in hopes of…well he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

"I missed your voice too…whenever I called your room you never answered." Vincent tilted his head.

"I have a cell phone you know." There was silence.

"Reno?" There was a sigh on the other end.

"Vincent…about us…" Vincent's eyes widened…don't tell him.

"R-Reno?" The pensive silence was thick in the air as Reno collected his thoughts. Vincent didn't utter a word as he waited for some response.

"Babe this is your last year in high school. You're still so young…" Vincent bit his lip.

"You are twenty two only four years older!" He said a bit defensive that Reno would let age stand between them.

"I know babe…but that's not it…it's about us. This is your last year then you will go out into the world and I may never see you again." Reno replied in a hushed whisper as if afraid that if he spoke too loud his worst fears would happen instantly.

"Re…please I don't want this to be the end of us…" His voice was nothing but air as it left his lips.

"Babe…I don't want you to leave me after school…" Vincent perked up at this.

"I don't want to leave you…I want to be with you always." There was a sigh.

"I wish you could…" Reno reassured.

"But?" Vincent questioned knowing there was one to follow.

"I can't just expect you to up and move for me. You have friends out there." Reno noted delicately.

"Then let me just up and move for me!" He shot at him quick as an arrow. It hit the mark sure and steady.

"Really? You'd do that babe?" Reno questioned to make sure that he wasn't hearing things nor was Vincent playing with him.

"Of course. I love you Re…so much that it hurts sometimes." The last part was just a whisper but still Reno heard it and it made his heart swell.

"I love you too babe and if I could get you out here I would never let you go again…" Vincent would never admit it to anyone but Reno but at that statement his heart skipped two beats.

"Then don't. Don't let me go Reno…I won't let you go either. I can't afford to lose you." Vincent sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

"I can't afford to lose you either. But I'm sorry about not calling…I told my self the next time I talked to you I'd talk about getting you over here but didn't have the nerve…" Reno trailed off.

"So you didn't call me… I can't say that it was a stroke of genius but for you it was one of your better Ideas." Vincent chuckled causing Reno to laugh.

"You!" Reno accused in mock anger. Vincent laughed but had to cover his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"You okay?" Reno questioned.

"Ngh…sleepy." Vincent said around another yawn. He was sure Reno wanted to talk more but he didn't have it in him.

"Okay babe…I'll call you tomorrow?" He asked more than stated.

"And I'll wait for your call." Vincent replied.

"Love you babe." Reno murmured. Vincent shivered as if the red head had just whispered in his ear.

"Me too. I love you Re." Vincent murmured softly and after waiting a few seconds to make sure that Reno was not going to say anymore he hung up the phone.

Young love……

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

"Do you know what we are going to do bear?" Roxas asked as the brother's entered their third period study class. It seems that they were the first of their friends to get to the room. Sora shook his head.

"You are the one that signed us up." Sora reminded and his brother frowned at him.

"I forgot to get Axel something so I figured this would be just as good." Roxas stated biting his lip. Sora nodded.

"Yeah I guess we are doing in more for them then us." Sora chirped halfheartedly. Roxas sighed deeply. Just then there was a bit of movement as Leon and Cloud sat down.

"Hey, sorry I had to stay after class and couldn't walk you here. You too don't look too well. Someone bite off more then they could chew." Cloud teased lightly. Roxas blushed and Sora giggled and gave Cloud a childish nod.

"But I'm sure your rumpled appearance has everything to do with why you had to stay after class." Axel shot at him as he sat down next to his blond and gave him a peck on the cheek and Cloud narrowed his eyes in mock anger.

"Ha so very funny." Cloud replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Riku laughed so hard tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Roxas just shook his head and turned to Leon.

"Now can you finish the story you were telling us earlier?" Roxas asked. Leon raised an eyebrow but nodded after a second. He waited till Sora nudged Riku so hard that he almost fell out of the seat. When Riku was silent he continued.

"So where did we leave off?" Leon asked.

"You and Zell were running through the park." Roxas provided. Leon nodded.

"So there we were running through the park and Zell's all 'Lets get on the swings! They'll never get us up there.' And I'm all 'We have to come down sometime and then they'll get us.' So we kept running and then we pass that merry go round thing that you grab and spin around. And he hops on saying 'they'll never catch us even if it stops they'll be too dizzy and we'll make our escape.' I had to point out that we'd be the dizzy ones when it stopped. In the end I just grabbed his hand and dragged him after me.

They kept chasing us and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why they would be this worked up over Zell high jacking a hot dog from them. I mean come on just buy another right? And I asked him about it and believe me you could read his face like a book. There was something more. So I asked him about it and he told me 'Well it might not have just been a hot dog. There may or may not have been a bunch of fire crackers that went off while they were using the bathroom. And he may or may not have laughed with the fire crackers in his hand. And there was a small chance he commented on their hello kitty boxers.' By now I was ready to kill him myself for getting me into this mess.

Anyway make a long story short we hid behind a dumpster for three hours and they would have never found us if his stomach hadn't grumbled. Jeez they beat Zell like a step child or something." Leon said with a shake of his head.

"What ever happened to Zell? I mean he sound like he is fun to have around." Sora questioned with a small frown. Leon grimaced.

"His mother moved him away after...he's childishness got him into too much trouble. That was about eight years ago. When we were ten." Leon replied.

"If he moved away at ten how old was he when he was lighting fire crackers in the bathroom?" Roxas asked shocked.

"That was when he was seven." Leon chuckled fondly.

"When you say his childishness got him into too much trouble don't tell me he blew up a building." Sora remarked. Leon shook his head.

"He...he asked for help from these people he didn't know so that he could get the tattoo he was dreaming of. He told him he would pay them thing is they didn't want money..." Leon trailed off. Sora and Roxas shared a haunted look.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Rikku chirped as she plopped down.

"Class?" Roxas asked. Rikku huffed.

"With you? Why not?" Sora replied.

"Did you hear about yesterday?" Roxas inquired.

"Wish I could have seen his face." Sora shot back.

"And the unicorn was just classic." Roxas stated.

"Like that time we took over the world with marshmallows. Only with evil muffins." Sora said solemnly.

"How will you visit the banana king?" Cloud cut in.

"It's the cho cho shoe." Sora stated.

"Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?" Cloud questioned.

"Sora stole the cookies from the cookie jar." Roxas sighed with a shake of his head.

"Who me?" Sora asked.

"Yes you." Cloud stated.

"Couldn't be." Sora replied.

"Than who?" Roxas pondered.

"General Strife." Sora said with a salute. The three of them started laughing.

"Class! Attention we have a new student." Mrs. Glazedcandi stated from the front of the room. Everyone turned when she said new student.

"Please come in Mr. Dincht." Mrs. Glazedcandi called. A blond that looked about the same height as Cloud walked in. He had blond hair and half his face was covered in a large black tattoo. Leon let out a low hiss.

"Everyone this is Zell Dincht. He is joining us from Radiant Garden. Make him feel at home. Would you like to say a few words?" Mrs. Glazedcandi asked. The blue eyed boy looked up for the first time since he entered the classroom and shook his head sharply.

"Well that's alright. Why don't you sit next to...Sora. Sora please raise your hand." Mrs. Glazedcandi stated. Sora put his hand in the air, well more of flailed around until Zell saw him and the new blond quickly went to the seat and sat down. Without so much as a hello to any of them Zell put his head down on his desk.

"Don't tell me that...?" Roxas left the sentence open for Leon who knew who and what he was talking about.

"Yeah." Leon stated and stared at Zell's head that rested on his makeshift pillow. As if he knew he was being watched he peeked up and saw Leon staring. Gray locked with Blue for a full ten minutes. Slowly recognition began to fill the blond's features. He blinked once then sat up in his seat. He frowned in confusion as he stared at Leon.

"I know you..." Zell trailed off in thought as he stared at his desk as if it would tell him all the answers.

"Zell." Leon stated simply. Zell's eyes shot back to Leon's.

"And you know me as well it seems." Zell continued. He stared at Leon with a determined look on his face.

"Have you really forgotten me?" Leon asked, hurt in his voice.

"But for that to work I would have had to know you before the fifth grade..." Zell said as if Leon hadn't said a word.

"Yes we grew up together. You left during your fourth grade year. And Riku would visit sometimes during the summer. Remember?" Leon inquired. Zell shook his head.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything before fifth grade. The last few weeks of the summer are fuzzy. But anytime before that is blurry and hard to make out." Zell informed.

"So you don't remember." Leon sighed. He wasn't sure if he was happy or not it showed on his face. On the one hand his friend didn't remember being raped on the bad side his friend didn't remember him.

"It's for the best right? That he doesn't remember what happened?" Riku asked. Zell turned to him.

"Don't remember what?" Zell questioned.

"I don't think you want to know. Once you know you can't not know." Riku replied. Zell frowned but nodded.

"I think introductions are in order." Quistis chirped, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone nodded and started introducing themselves. Before they knew it Zell had all of their names. Poor Zell had multiple names and faces to remember they only had one name and face.

"So what do you do for fun?" Zell asked softly.

"Well right now everyone is getting ready for the talent show. Roxas and Sora are going to be in it." Rikku squealed and Zell turned to the twins.

"Do you know what you two are doing yet?" Axel asked. The twins shrugged.

"The only thing we are good at is music so that's as far as we got." Roxas sighed rubbing his forehead to prevent the headache that was coming.

"Well how about Sora sing's a song? Or maybe Roxas?" Leon suggested.

"I know one. Repeat after me. My name is Cloud. I have a sword. I fight Cactuars. Because I'm bored. I like to...Ack!" Rikku sang but was cut off but Cloud tossing a paper ball at her head.

"No." Cloud stated firmly with a glare for measure.

"Don't worry we're thinking on it." Roxas chuckles.

"If worse comes to worse the family will know what to do." Sora put forward.

"That's right. We must invite them. And of course we will need to buy their tickets for them." Roxas agreed.

"We should get a camera so they can tape it and take it back." Sora suggested.

"I'm thinking multiple, different angles, better sound, quality." Roxas listed.

"We'll call after class. Seifer?" Sora asked.

"Olette." Roxas answered.

"Setzer." Sora piped in.

"Zander." Roxas stated with a nod. Both twins nodded.

"Then have them pass it on and we'll be set." Sora smiled.

"Please I tell Olette and then when you call Seifer he'll say that it's old news." Roxas laughed. Sora joined him.

"The family?" Tifa questioned. The twins laughter died down.

"What about them?" Sora asked.

"Who are they?" Tifa inquired.

"You talked to them on the phone with us that one time. Remember?" Sora reminded.

"Yeah I remember that but who are they? You just call them the family nothing more." Tifa explained. Understanding covered Sora's features.

"Ah. Hmm...how does one explain the family? Chaotic yet organized. Simple but complicated. Different...essentially the same." Sora stated.

"You are talking in riddles. To explain the family one must describe the system. Now at our old school there existed the normal clicks. Preps, jocks, Nerds, Foreigners those that don't really speak English, Geeks not to be confused with nerds. Nerds are bookish Geeks. Of course the normal population that doesn't fall under one of these categories and then Goth. Goth includes Punk for us. Basically those that wear black and rule the school." Roxas informed.

"I'm sure you know what category we fell under, Goth. But as with all categories there are sub categories. The family are just one big family of Goths. Everyone has some kind of problem and everyone accepts the others problems. If you tick one of us off you tick us all off. We didn't really have a leader, but everyone considers Seifer and Roxas co-leaders. They really don't do anything. They just listen to problems and look out for the younger members. And if someone messes with our family Seifer and Roxas are the first to know. Can't tell by looking at him though." Sora explained.

"We both have our own little group of friends that we spend most of our time with. Seifer has Rajin, Fuu, and VIVI. They have known each other forever. And they are the ones you see in the hall doing something wrong but keep your mouth shut if you want to see another day. Seifer and his gang take it upon themselves to up hold our disciplinary laws. No one really listens to the school rules unless Seifer or I do. If I say no talking while the teacher is talking you had best believe if one of them talked they'd be in for a trip to the nurse if either I or Seifer heard about it disturbing class. It's rude and we don't tolerate rude." Roxas stated firmly. Looking very much like a leader as he sat back in his seat with his hands folded on the desk.

"Anyway Roxas has me of course, Pence, Olette, and Hayner in our group. At first it was just us Olette and Hayner before we met Pence. Since then no one has been able to get into our personal group. All the Goths had tables for their little groups. We are a family but the family had mini families and each mini family had a table. Kinda like cousins live in separate houses. There were more then seven tables in all. If you need something someone in the family has it or knows where you can get it. As long as you are family you don't need to pay for what you take. Just as they don't need to pay for what they take from you. There are no lies between family. Secrets yes, lies no. If something is secret you say you don't want to talk about it and the subject is dropped no questions." Sora stated with a deep breath.

"Since you are here who has taken over for you?" Rikku chirped.

"We voted in Olette. When it comes to the family it is all about leader ship skills and hierarchy. My family and Seifer's are equal both basically royalty to the others. And just like in royalty before we take in a cousin we go through the royal family. And since Hayner is out that leaves Olette. If Olette leaves it will fall to Hayner and if Hayner leaves it will land on Pence. Normally Pence would have happened before Hayner but he has not been there long enough. He doesn't have enough influence. He has plenty yes but Hayner has more simply because he has been around longer." Roxas explained.

"I know you say that you and Seifer are equal but if it really came down to it who would have more power?" Quistis pondered.

"If it really came down to it? I wouldn't know for sure...bear?" Roxas asked turning to his brother.

"Leadership skills...you..Seifer is good yes but people will flock to you first because you are more approachable. Grades....you...Seifer is third with Olette. Physical Power...Seifer any day of the week. Organization...tie. Popularity...tie...no you. You had Guys and girls Seifer attracted many girls but few boys. Talking...you...Seifer is good but when you want to you have a way with words that blows him out of the water. And Charisma obviously goes to you no doubt about that one." Sora chuckled at that last part.

"Charisma?" Rikku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah you need Charisma to be a leader. Seifer has it true but January six Seifer was no use. And any party Roxas plans has this way of just lasting forever. I swear his parties go on for days. Longest one to date is four days. Imagine over twenty teens partying for four days with constant music and no there were no drugs used to keep us up. All we had to rely on was caffeine, sugar, and loud music. And believe me don't let him play with your emotions it's dangerous." Sora replied.

"First off what happened on January sixth and what do you mean play with your emotions?" Cloud questioned.

"January Sixth four years ago VIVI decided that he had enough. He went to a hotel and stood on the roof of the fifty story building ready to jump. I got him to come down. Hasn't tried it again that I know of. And I would tell you but it would ruin the fun when I do play." Roxas stated with a smirk at the end.

"Let me put it this way. He can make you feel an inch tall with a few words when you feel like nothing in the world can possibly bring you down. Or you can be like VIVI was on the sixth and suddenly feel like you rule the world. It really just depends." Sora answered.

"You must learn the art of Subtlety, dearest. Perfect the ways of the snake." Roxas stated in a teasing voice. Sora blushed with a pout.

"I believe I was just criticized. It was in your tone for I could not translate the words almighty one. Why must you talk in riddles with hidden meanings." Sora replied.

"For one I am not omnipotent. Secondly I hide my intentions because it's so entertaining to see your expressed stupefaction when I communicate and you fail to comprehend." Roxas giggled when he saw the confused look.

"Okay you really lost me. Can I get a remedial English translation?" Sora asked.

"We'll break it down. For one I am not Omnipotent. Translation: For one I am not Almighty. Secondly I hide my intentions because it's so entertaining to see your expressed stupefaction when I communicate and you fail to comprehend. Translation: Secondly I hide my intentions because I enjoy seeing the stupid expression on your face when I talk to you and you have no idea what I have said. Understand now?" Roxas answered with a raised eyebrow. Sora glared at his brother.

"Can you go back to talking normally?" Sora huffed causing the others to laugh and Riku to ruffle his chocolate locks.

"If I talked like this all the time the walls would understand before you." Roxas teased. Sora rolled his eyes just as the bell rang.

"Great class is over. Stay away from be until you stop sounding like the dictionary." Sora ordered as he gathered his things and left the room. The group's laugh following after him. Just as Sora crossed the thresh hold of the door Riku gave him a quick kiss to signal his leaving.

"It was nice meeting you Zell. We must get together again so that we can learn more about each other. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. I'm going to find Sora." Roxas said as he stood up. Axel's arm around his waist.

"You still sound like a dictionary!" Rikku called out teasingly as Roxas left the room. He glared halfheartedly but kept on his way with Leon and Cloud beside him.

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

"Yeah I'll tell everyone." Seifer stated.

"Great and call me back after you get all the names of people who are coming. If you need funds to get here just give me or bear a ring and we'll wire it when we get a chance." Sora informs.

"Sweet. How is school going?" Seifer asked.

"It's not the same as with the family but we have good friends here." Sora replied.

"That's good no one I need to beat the hell out of is there?" Seifer teased

"No the bullies have been staying away for the last few days...now that I think about it." Sora trailed off.

"Excuse me?" Seifer growled, not at Sora but at the fact that someone had been messing with him.

"I told you about Selphie that girl who has clocked Roxas in the head with a shoe and a football, insulted me, almost killed Roxas multiple times, fractured Sweet's arm its in a sling, and almost made Riku and Axel commit murder. And Tidus and Wakka who back Selphie up when it comes to her being in the wrong but trying to get her out of trouble." Sora answered offhandedly.

"And she goes to your school right?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah why?" Sora inquired curiously tilting his head while he held the phone.

"Just making sure she can't get away from me when I get there." Seifer joked but Sora knew he was serious.

"As long as she lives through the encounter I'm fine with it." Sora joked back before they both burst out laughing.

"I make no promises!" Seifer teased when they finally stopped laughing and caught their breath.

"That's all I ask." Sora stated seriously though he was grinning like a loon.

"That's why I promised to make no promises. But on a different note I need to get going or I'll never make it to class." Seifer sighed.

"Wouldn't want those As to turn into Bs! Call me later when you get a chance. The teachers really have no control here." Sora returned.

"Okay. Be safe tiny. And tell Roxas I send the family sends it's love." Seifer informed.

"Yes My Lord I'll get right on that. And we send our love to the family...I guess you can have some to if you want. Wait where is mine?" Sora cried.

"Whatever Shrimp. I'll talk to you later." Seifer shot at him.

"Yeah Later. And I'm not a shrimp!." Sora shouted before hanging up the phone. Well that took care of that now they just had to prepare for the show.

"What on Earth are we going to perform?" Sora asked himself as he left their bedroom and headed to the cafeteria where he knew Roxas was most likely being kissed to death by Axel.

He picked up his pace so that he could get there before Riku sent out the fire squad to find him.

HYHYHYHYHYH

"We're going to be late love." Riku called out.

"Coming!" Sora was at his side in a second. They quickly made their way to the front of the school.

"Thanks again for this Riku." Sora chirped from beside his boyfriend.

"Of course babe. I want to know who took care of you before I did." Riku teased. Sora pouted at him.

"I'll have you know I can take care of myself just fine." Sora whined as they got in the car.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Riku sighed with a playful smirk on his face. Before Sora could retort the engine let out a mighty roar and they were speeding down the street.

"H-hey slow down!" Sora screamed as Riku make a sharp right. His demonic laughter echoing.

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

Riku smirked as he got got out of the car. Thousands of things were running through his head, namely what would happen if Sora's family didn't like him? The way the little brunette talked about them he was sure if they told him that Riku was no good he'd probably pack his bags and be gone before he could get a word in.

The boat wasn't to arrive for another five minutes. If the building wasn't in the way Sora was sure he'd be able to see it. He bounced around in a vain attempt to see over the two story building. Twenty bucks told him Seifer had his motorcycle maybe he'd let him ride on the back? That'd be nice he hadn't ridden with Seifer in what...forever?

Then he heard it the blaring horn of the boat as it pulled in. His bouncing went into overdrive and he saw Riku cracking up out of the corner of his vision. But he couldn't care less it had been too long since he had seen his friends. Hell he hadn't been away from them this long since he first met them. It seemed like forever before he saw a familiar green flame covered Volvo.

He tried to ease the giddiness that was bubbling in his stomach as he saw the small procession. There was the Volvo followed by two motorcycles, one was Seifer's the other looked like Setzer, and a Toyota Highlander. Seifer saw him and sped up.

"Well squirt grown an inch have you?" Seifer teased before he had even turned off his bike.

"Actually I have." Sora joked back as Seifer got off his cycle. Sora threw his arms around the blond's neck with a cheerful squeal and received a laugh and hug in return before he was pulled into one by Olette, who nearly crushed him to death. There was a flurry of movement, screaming, and more movement. Everyone got at least two or three hugs, Sora lost count, before introductions were made.

"Sora where is Roxas?" Pence asked looking around for the missing blond.

"He decided to stay at school, the movement of the car would have been too much." Sora replied.

"Does the squirt get car sick all of a sudden?" Hayner teased.

"Very funny, no. His arm bothers him a bit." Sora explained.

"Wait you were serious when you told Seifer that the chick had his arm in a sling?" Rajin boomed. Sora chuckled.

"Well yeah why would I make something like that up?" Sora inquired with a slightly raised eyebrow. Oblivious to the murderous looks on his families face.

"Um...We should head back to school." Riku stated, not liking the dangerous looks even though he was sure they would have to fight Axel for the right to kill Selphie. He'd be right there with them if it had been Sora. Sora nodded. Seifer and the others got back to and on their vehicles.

"Come on Shrimp I know that look." Seifer groaned and Sora gave him another happy hug before climbing on the back of the bike. Riku wanted to say something but hoping to make a good impression he kept his mouth shut. He watched as that Seifer boy put his helmet on _his_ boyfriend's head. Beating down the horrible jealousy monster that reared it's head he got in the car and started the ride home. The car felt awfully large without his brunette.

'The family always makes time fly.' Sora thought as he realized they were already approaching the school and when had he gotten that goofy grin on his face? No it was a permanent fixture when they were around. He shook the thought away and turned into the school parking lot. Seifer came up to park with Fuu his right while Setzer was on the left.

"Dude this place is huge!" Rajin boomed as he got out of the Highlander next to Riku.

"With the price of it of course it is." Olette sniffed as she looked around.

"Nice." Fuu stated as she made her way over from the Volvo.

"Hey that guy has a uniform on. Where is yours?" Falton questioned as he pointed to someone. Said person froze and turned to look at the emerald haired boy. Sora looked and giggled when he saw the red hair of Wakka.

"He's part of the normal population. Which is about five percent." Riku smirked as he began strolling not so casually towards him. Sora and the family following behind. Oh they were going to eat him alive. And if he was in the hospital there wasn't any chance that he could hurt Roxas or God forbid Sora.

"S-stay away from me, ya." Wakka shuddered as he saw the large group making their way towards him. Seifer chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up with him?" The blond asked aloud.

"Don't worry so much Wakka you, Tidus, and the little bimbo have kept your hands off Sora. I have no reason to harm you. But the same can't be said for the others and what happened to Roxas..." Riku stated in a smooth voice ignoring Seifer for the moment and resisted the smirk that tried to appear when he saw Wakka winding up.

"She is not a bimbo! It's that blond that..." Wakka realized where he was going with that and snapped his mouth shut. He 'eeped' as he was snatched from behind and turned to face Axel who gave him a feral grin.

"That blond that what? Please continue." Axel invited, green eyes glowing with malice but Wakka wasn't that stupid.

"Who is this Sora?" Seifer asked as he wrapped Roxas in a hug who had come along with Axel to meet them.

"This is Wakka. His friends with Selphie..." Sora trailed off. Olette came forward.

"Really were is the sweetheart I've heard all about? I wish to rip out her eyes." Olette greeted with a smile. Wakka's jaw dropped and in the blink of an eye he was running off as fast as his legs could carry him. Axel having let him go a few second ago.

"Is this how you entertain yourself? I can see why this school is so popular." Setzer proclaimed with a flick of his wrist. Axel and Riku were too busy laughing to say anything but they nodded their heads.

"Y-yes." Axel gasped out as he tried to get air into his stubborn lungs.

"I can see why you do it then." Seifer smirked.

"Now let's head this way." Sora pointed as he led them to the recreation area.

"I hope there is food this way." Hayner called out loudly.

"I doubt it but you never know." Roxas teased with a shrug. Hayner huffed.

"You're going to let me starve? Ever sense you guys left I haven't been able to eat breakfast!" Hayner whined dramatically. Sora was about to retort when he was cut off by a whirlwind.

"Sora, Roxas! Axel almost bit of my head! Eek!" The overly cheerful voice of Rikku screeched. Had they just gone deaf none of them were sure.

"I'd have warned you but I didn't see you earlier. But it looks like you got away unharmed." Riku replied seriously.

"Yeah we had to drag her away for her to get the message." Yuna chuckled with a shake of her head.

"Your family?" Paine asked nodding her head to the group behind him. The twins nodded as both looked over their shoulder.

"Yep let me give out introductions..." Sora introduced everyone and there was a round of random greetings before they were once again on their way to the recreation area. Hayner and Rikku going on about how a certain pair of twins were trying to starve them to death.

The group just rolled their eyes and told them that once they gathered everyone else they could eat. To say that Rikku and Hayner sped up would be an understatement. They flew to their destination and returned barely five minutes later with Cloud, Leon, Zell, Quistis, and Tifa. There was a rush through the introductions and then they were being practically dragged towards the cafeteria. Sora froze when he saw Demyx.

"You all head on without me. I need to talk to Demyx really quickly." Sora called as he jogged over to The taller teen.

"Oi Demyx I need to ask you something." Sora said as he came to a stop beside the other. Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"Sure shoot." Demyx ordered.

"Well me and Sweets need a favor." Sora stated as he leaned forward and began whispering in the others ear.

"Hmm...I think I can help you with that. I take it this is a secret?" Demyx asked.

"How could you tell?" Sora questioned.

"The whole whispering part of the conversation might have given it away." Demyx teased and Sora rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Anyway can you find a way to smuggle it back stage before the show? So no one sees it?" Sora inquired. Demyx nodded.

"Don't worry. All you have to worry about is working it." Demyx replied.

"Great. Well I'll see you later." Sora shot at him. He got a similar dismissal from Demyx and was on his way. This was going to be a long day.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

"Sora over here." Roxas called as he walked over to the group. In his possession was a bag which most likely had their clothing. There was another round of hugs and even a second where Rikku tried to peek in the bag. Which resulted in her having to hold her hand where Roxas had slapped it hard.

"You haven't warned her that one doesn't go through Roxas' things?" Seifer mocked with a questioning look causing the twins to blush.

"It just doesn't stick." Sora sighed with a shake of his head. Rikku pouted.

"But I wanna see." She whined.

"Be that as it may you want to live more." Hayner stage whispered. Rikku's eyes widened and she comically backed away from the bag.

"We'll see you later we have to go get ready. Come on bear." Roxas demanded and turned his back and walked off knowing his brother was right behind him. Ten minutes later the brother's were changed and watching the others filter backstage of the auditorium.

"There you two are. Nice outfits man." Demyx greeted as he appraised the brothers. Roxas gave him a nervous smile and Sora nodded.

"Thanks; Roxas was slaving over a hot sewing machine all day just for this." Sora teased.

"Ha. Oh anyway here is the you know what. But before I leave...Ahem..." Demyx pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. The brother's shared a look.

"If my baby is in anyway harmed I don't give a damn if you give her a simple scratch I expect her back the same way she left, perfect. Now if she is harmed in any way I will tie you down, use you for experiments until I become bored, then I will skin you alive, eat your heart, chop you to bits, and feed you to the dogs! That is all." Demyx recited. The twins were pale.

"Ah yeah tell Zexion we'll take care of her with our lives." Roxas gulped after he forced the sentence out. Sora nodded vigorously beside him. Demyx chuckled.

"Great because out of everyone else Zexion actually goes through with his threats. Best of luck." Demyx called cheerfully over his shoulder with a wave as he sauntered away. There wasn't enough time to stew in the threat as a voice boomed through the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will begin the 34th annual Destiny Island Boarding School talent show in five minutes. Please hurry to your seats." The announcer stated. Roxas and Sora practically hyperventilated for the next five minutes before the first act was announced. They both cringed when a large group of cheerleaders rushed past them.

What happened next no one was quite sure. All they knew was that there was a crowd of hot girls dancing around in practically nothing at all to happy bubblegum music. If the brothers had to guess they would say the only reason they got as many looks was because those hormone driven teenagers liked the free peep show. And it did look like they actually knew what they were doing. Now just get rid of the music and they'd be all set.

"And next we have Mr. Jecht (Tidus doesn't have a last name I know but hey it sounds cool)" The announcer stated and Tidus walked out on stage. He looked decidedly nervous and no one was really able to pay attention as they were too busy laughing at the corny cape that adorned his shoulders along with his decidedly fancy top hat. What they did get from the act was that he might be a wizard that was for sure. Especially when his stuffed rabbit somehow managed to run off the stage.

"Um...okay next we have a poem by Miss Naturi." There was cheerful clapping as a girl walked on stage. She had a slightly tired look about her as she held up her paper. She as dressed in a lovely blood red Lolita dress with her hair done up in a bun. She surveyed the crowd before reading.

_-One rain drop falls quickly followed by another and another_

_Are they falling for me or are they falling for you_

_We may have just parted ways_

_But your face dances in my memories_

_Is that you I see dancing in the sweet rainwater_

_Singing I am yours as you are mine_

_Even as I reach for you with clean hands that appear dirty_

_I doubt my memories of me and you_

_We'll meet again_

_In that place made for one_

_Where the sweet rainwater mixed with salty tears_

_So come back and let me hold you_

_Please stay close and don't go_

_I need you Oh_

_Counting the steps that you take away from me_

_Just waiting for you to turn around_

_I watch you as you walk away_

_Waiting for you to turn around and come running back_

_But you never do_

_You never do_

_Is that you I see blurred in this sweet rain water_

_Singing I am yours as you are mine_

_Even as I reach for you with clean hands that appear dirty_

_I doubt my memories of me and you_

_Are you catching my drift yet_

_I am all of yours_

_And in this place made for one I apologize_

_Surrounded by this chaotic disarray_

_Come back to me_

_Because baby we used to be invincible_

_Is that you I see blurred in this sweet rainwater_

_Singing I am yours as you are mine_

_Even as I reach for you with clean hands that appear dirty_

_I doubt my memories of me and you_

_Is that you I see blurred in this sweet rain water_

_Singing I am yours as you are mine_

_Even as I reach for you with clean hands that appear dirty_

_I doubt my memories of me and you…-_

There was silence for a second before the clapping thundered through the hall. She blushed and looked away. They were still applauding when the announcer once again took center stage. He walked forward and looked at the crowd.

"And now the Blaydon Brothers." The announcer stated.

...o0o...

KB: um...don't ask how my mind works because I really don't know.

Seifer: Finally! Reviews are magical little things that you read about in the last chapter I advise you to use them or it might be another year for the next update people this authoress is a lazy bum.

Olette: All they need to do is hit her up on her Windows live she's on there all day everyday.

KB: Shush! Don't listen to them I'm only on there most of every day. And before you ask yes I am already working on the next chapter…for both and xXxSmidgexXx is a great beta!

And once again sorry for not updating in forever. If you press the review button you can tell me off... And give Ideas!-


	13. The Talent Show Pt2

KB: Oh My God It's only be a month! I know even I'm amazed. But the warnings are dangerous.

Warnings: Blood, Death, Self Harm, Violence, Maiming of authoresses after the chapter...wait what? And the unleashing of a mad man! Enjoy. Lmao

Roxas: Yay...wait Death? You horrid...

KB: **covers his mouth** LOL ignore him. Oh I forgot advertisement.

Zexion: As you have noticed she has a new name Suichi's Water

KB: It was lonely Being a single bitch!

Zexion: **rolls eyes** Anyway she also has a Livejournal and a Yahoo Group that is slowly being updated with things that will never be here. The links can be found on her page.

KB: And the funny thing is that this chapter has been on there for like a week now XD.

Zexion: And she is very ashamed of herself **glare**

Axel: Both of you shut up! The great Mistress xXxSmidgexXx is the beta for this chapter.

Riku: Remember people your suggestions might end up in the story if you suggest them! **stern look**

All: Read on!

...o0o...

Chapter 9: The talent show part two

"And now the Blaydon Brothers." The announcer stated. Roxas and Sora looked at each other before taking a deep breath. Everyone was still laughing at the last act and not paying attention as the twins walked out on stage. The brother's could see the family in the crowd watching the stage and their new friends watching as well.

The brother's had made sure not to be seen before the show so no one knew what they were doing they just knew it had something to do with music. The last time their friends had tried to eavesdrop they had played a sad song just to get to them and they made sure never to play the same song twice just in case they tried to figure out what it was.

Roxas walked out dressed in a long sleeved red tunic with black trim and a pair of cream pants with a red strip down the side. On the black trim of the shirt which went around the bottom, neck, and cuffs of the sleeves was Gold embroidery of leaves. It had taken him five days just to do the embroidery just over three hours for the whole shirt and another hour and a half for the pants.

Sora was dressed similarly only instead of red and black he had forest green and mint green. His pants were also cream and had the forest green for the stripe. As the twins walked out on stage Sora fingered the guitar he had borrowed just for the song. He was nervous.

First off he didn't know how to play one because before the last few months he had never so much as held a guitar now he was going to play the song he had burned into memory. Ask him to play twinkle twinkle little star and he'd be clueless but he had forced himself to learn this if nothing else. He looked longingly at the piano that Roxas sat behind.

Roxas on the other hand had been practicing the piano He cursed the instrument to high hell and back. But they had flipped a coin and it was decided that Sora would sing so he had to put up with the 'oversized demon' as he affectionately called the blasted thing which usually ended with Sora defending the poor piano's honor. He swore he would never touch one again and as soon as he was finished he was running as far away as he could get. It sounded complicated to Roxas but if it worked who was he to judge.

Sora looked at Roxas as he sat down and raised watched as Roxas positioned his fingers. Still no one paid any attention. Roxas stuck out his tongue at Sora and received an eye roll and nod. Roxas started the intro and was shocked that he was actually doing it right. He thanked every deity that he knew that it was just the same keys over and over at the beginning. Sora came in with the guitar at some part but it was so soft and flowed so well that it was hard for Roxas to say when he started.

_**You cool your bed-warm hands down on the broken radiator,**_ _**And when you lay them freezing on me, **_ _**I mumble "can you wake me later?"**_ _**But I don't really want you to stop and you know it so it doesn't stop you**_ _**And run your hands from my neck to my chest**_

Roxas smiled as his brother kept singing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the confused expressions on their friends faces. Serves them right for trying to find out what they were going to play. Sora was thinking along the same lines. After all they didn't know that they could play these instruments, not that they could they just knew this song but hey it just proved they were full of surprises right?

_**Crack the shutters open wide, **_ _**I wanna bathe you in the light of day**_ _**And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body**_ _**I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute**_ _**Cuz' the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you**_

Here there was a small musical interlude and Sora mentally counted the beats until he was to come in. Not that he really needed to. It was only a few seconds long. He knew the song inside and out and could tell when to start singing again by the small flourish that Roxas would do a second before the words came out. But he had to remember just what notes to play and keep up with Roxas who was keeping the beat.

_**It's been minutes, it's been days, it's been all I will remember**_ _**Happy lost in your hair and the cold side of the pillow**_ _**Your hills and valleys are mapped by my intrepid fingers**_ _**And in a naked slumber, I dream all this again**_

Sora saw the people in the crowd moving to the music and was pleased that no one noticed when he was a second too slow. And he even saw a few singing along quietly. He heard Roxas make two or three mistakes but it wasn't really major or anything and Sora was just pleased that they got most of it right.

When his eyes fell on Riku he felt...he didn't know what he felt. His heart fluttered at the way the silver haired teen watched him, never blinking as far as he could see but in the back of his mind he was wondering if it was because he had heard the mistakes. He pushed the thought from his mind and continued on.

_**Crack the shutters open wide, **_ _**I wanna bathe you in the light of day**_ _**And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body**_ _**I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute**_ _**Cuz' the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you**_ _**Crack the shutters open wide, **_ _**I wanna bathe you in the light of day**_ _**And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body**_ _**I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute**_ _**Cuz' the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you**_

Sora let the song fade from his lips and he and Roxas played the last few notes that echoed through the hall. He couldn't believe it they had actually made it though and when it was over people actually applauded much to the brothers surprise. They really didn't notice the mistakes. They hadn't expected people to actually like it but they weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and quickly left the stage. And by the time they were back there Roxas was glad he had taken so many pain pills so his movement wouldn't bother him as much though it was starting to feel as if Selphie had gone over it with a steam roller.

"Well Sweets we made it through." Sora said with a slight chuckle.

"Amazingly. I never want to see another piano again. I'll stick to the violin thank you very much." Roxas grumbled. Sora giggled harder.

"I don't blame you. I'll never touch a stringed instrument again. I must admit I felt blind or something not being able to feel the music under my fingers as I played." Sora replied.

"I agree it was an experience and I don't want to have another one." Roxas sighed as they headed back to their area. Sora sat beside him setting the guitar down as far away from him as he dared and closed his eyes.

"I'm surprised they actually liked it. I felt so self conscious while I was up there playing this darned thing. Riku was staring and I don't know if it was good staring or not." Sora admitted as he snuggled beside his brother and an arm wrapped around his shoulders, Roxas' head leaning on his own.

"Yes I recognized a few of my mistakes but I felt like I was making so many more. No one seemed to notice though. Judging by the applause we got we didn't completely maim the music." Roxas teased lightly.

"True. And I even saw a few singing along." Sora stated.

"Well there are a few more acts before the end of the show. I wonder who will win. Do they even judge who wins?" Roxas asked.

"Most likely. But we might as well just relax here until it is time for them to announce who won. Unless you want to listen to the others?" Sora questioned.

"Please I already know they are better than us. No point in rubbing it in." Roxas groaned. Sora laughed again. His brother was just too cute sometimes.

"Come on you two they are about to give the results." A female voice informed breaking through the personal bubble the twins had up around themselves. Sora gave his brother a light shake to wake him up before leading him to the stage.

"Now that everyone is here let's announce third place. In third place is Miss Naturi." The announcer stated. Aaeri Naturi raised an eyebrow in slight shock before she walked forward and accepted the small trophy that was handed to her. She was the girl that did the poem.

"In second place...The cheerleaders for their lovely performance." The announcer said and the cheerleaders cheered along with many of the boys who loved their short skirts and watching them jump around in those short skirts.

"I'd like to thank..." The girl with black hair that was obviously the head cheerleader started.

"That's enough Yuffie on your way." The announcer scolded gently with a laugh. Yuffie pouted but walked off to join her friends.

"And finally in first place is...The Blaydon Brothers?" The announcer stated. Roxas gagged on air as he heard that and the family jumped up and started cheering. Their friends joined in. Riku and Axel were doing some form of victory dance. Roxas and Sora stared at each other with confused looks on their faces and only when the announcer call to them again did they look away.

"What just happened?" Sora mumbled to his brother as he accepted the large trophy.

"I think we just landed in the twilight zone." Roxas stated, completely serious.

"Well I guess I like the twilight zone then." Sora chirped with a goofy grin on his face.

"It came out of left field I'll say that." Roxas replied. The announcer made a few more comments and when he was done the brothers left the stage with the others and gathered their things.

"Thanks again Dem and for your help earlier with the sewing machine. Tell Zexion he's the best." Roxas stated as his brother handed the guitar over.

"Of course. And he already knows it. You'd be surprised how large his ego is. But congrats on first place. Judging by how long it took you to remember to breath you weren't expecting that." Demyx teased.

"Of course not I mean I haven't played the guitar before and Sora has never touched a drum set we are shocked it came out as it did. Still think it could be better." Roxas replied.

"It was good. No one would know that it was your first time by listening to you. Hey I gotta go. Congrats again." Demyx chirped before bouncing off to find the owner of the guitar.

"Rox!" Olette cried as she jumped on the blond, being careful not to jostle his arm badly. He's eyes widened as he almost fell over. His brother keeping him up.

"Careful!" Sora giggled.

"That was amazing. I didn't know that you took up the guitar. And since when do you play drums Sora?" Olette demanded as the brothers shared a look.

"Since a couple months ago and no we'll never touch another one again so don't ask." Sora ordered. The rest of the family came over and there was a round of hugs and many laughed at the fact that they had just started learning how to play the instruments and still won first place which caused Roxas to blush and Sora to look away and mumble something under his breath.

"You never told us you played those!" Rikku pouted.

"We don't and you'll never see it again so forget it ever happened." Roxas said with a slight wave of his hand.

"Of course. Just remember we have it on camera." Seifer smirked. Both boys glared at the taller blond.

"How about we go get the after party started?" Axel asked and there was a slight round of agreement.

"Squall Leonhart!" A female voice cut in. Leon froze before slowly turning around. Standing there was a woman that came up just to his chest and she had flowing blond hair with sharp blue eyes. She was dressed in a gray business suit.

"Mother." Leon stated in an even tone.

"Don't mother me. Why are you not studying?" His mother asked.

"I have no reason to. And what are you doing here? And where is that man?" Leon shot back.

"You father is at work where else would he be?" His mother snapped.

"That man is nothing to me. The only time I see him is when he isn't staying with one of the many women he sees when he thinks we don't know." Leon growled.

"Squall Leonhart that is no way to talk about your father!" Mrs. Leonhart scolded.

"I'll say it again he is not my father by blood or by right. He is nothing. What did you come here for?" Leon asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh that's right I've set you up with Mr. Far's daughter Mulan. You are to go get her tomorrow at..." Mrs. Leonhart stopped when she saw the murderous look on her son's face.

"You know very well that I'm going out with Cloud!" Leon snarled. Said blond grabbed his shoulders to keep him from pouncing on the woman.

"No son of mine will be involved in such sin! You are an abomination and I plan on fixing that If I have to lock you away to do it." Mrs. Leonhart snapped as she stepped forward and slapped Leon hard. There was silence amongst the group for a long minute.

"Now I've let you come to this school for freaks because you convinced me that it would help. Now I see that you came just so you can let that bastard boy fuck you. Don't look at me like that you know I only care about your happiness but if you are too damned stupid to see a good thing when it is given to you then I will just have to step in and point it out to you. There will be no more discussion. Go get your shit we're leaving." Mrs. Leonhart ordered. Cloud stepped forward and made to sock her in the jaw but Olette stepped forward and shook her head.

"I'd like to see you strike me you little fucker. Messing with my precious baby's mind. Do you know how much trouble you will cause if the media finds out that the Leonhart heir is a fucking puff? And who's the little slut?" Mrs. Leonhart sneered. Olette narrowed her eyes and very slowly raised her hand. She pulled a glove out of her pocket and put it on her hand.

There was the sickening sound of leather hitting flesh and the sound of a body landing on the floor. Mrs. Leonhart let out a cry as she held her stinging face where the red imprint of Olette's hand would appear for a few days at least.

"Watch what you call me Bitch. I'm not some little bimbo and my foot will go so far up your ass that you'll chuck up my shoe strings. I don't know what your problem is but the only abomination here is you. And just for good measure..." Olette trailed off as she kicked Mrs. Leonhart in the stomach. She glared and did it again. She made to kick her a third time but Seifer hefted her onto his shoulders.

"Calm yourself little Spitfire." Seifer scolded teasingly. She growled something about 'put me down or you're family jewels will feel my wrath' and Seifer just hefted her high to protect himself.

"Don't mind the Spitfire. She just hates bad parents." Seifer stated and Mrs. Leonhart scowled at the insult. She dusted herself off and glared at Olette's backside which was pointed at her.

"Um...Cloud where did Leon go?" Roxas asked. Cloud turned to Roxas before looking around for his lover.

"Shit!" Cloud cried as he fled the auditorium.

With Leon

He slipped out of the room that held the woman he used to love dearly and ran. When did things start to go downhill? Was it when the man he wanted to think of as his father stopped coming home? No it was around the time his realized that his mother didn't love him anymore. Sure she showed him affection but he could see it was forced.

Maybe it was when he first cut himself? By then he was already going downhill. His mother never realized it. She never paid him enough attention to notice that she had to buy bandages and gauze a couple times a month. She never cooked a meal in her life so she didn't notice that her German knife set somehow found its way under Leon's bed.

None of his teachers cared. As long as he got good grades he could come in naked. Hell his parents were their paycheck what he wanted he got from them. The other students stayed away from him like he was some kind of freak. They were more intuitive then their adult counterparts. They knew something was off with the Leonhart heir as he was known.

'Amazing...it's raining. Why does it always rain when I am upset?' Leon thought as he ran towards his room that he shared with Cloud. His eyes blurred with unshed tears but he just moved faster slipping on the wet pavement but not falling. No one was outside and he thanked the Gods.

'Keep it together Leon. You will not cry." Leon chanted in his mind as he ran. He slowly saw his dorm building coming up and flew through the doors. He didn't notice the people he passed that stared on in shock. Never had they seen Leon show any kind of emotion other then calm and slight anger when someone pissed him off. Nothing so bad that he ran through halls knocking into the occasional person.

'Just down this hall and I'll be in our room. Just a bit more...ah!' Leon screamed mentally as he tripped and fell face first onto the carpeted floor. He lay there shaking, contemplating if he should just lay there until someone found him. Or maybe if he laid there long enough some deity would take pity on him and just let him die.

'Not here Leon.' Leon demanded in his mind as he forced himself up and shakily got to his feet. He stumbled the rest of the way to his room. He flung the door open and rushed in. His breaths were shallow as he locked the door and looked around. Trembling he went over to the window and opened the curtains he hated having them closed when he was in the room.

'When did I get in my corner?' Leon thought as he looked around. His corner was just that a corner on two sides of him was wall on the third was the dresser. From his vantage point he could see the bed and if someone stood in the door way he could see the corner of them. If they looked they wouldn't see him which was why he chose this as his corner. For when he messed up.

'But I'm not going to mess up. Cloud is going to find me before long just as he did when he first met me.' Leon whimpered in his mind. Slowly thinking about the time he first met Cloud.

Flashback

_A fourteen year old Leon sat in the back of the library. It was the only place he could go to be alone. He had a long day today and it was only his free period. He still had lunch and the rest of the day to go. Today they had been given a science project and were able to pick their partners. Today he was going to finally ask Cloud Strife to be his partner._

_Cloud had transferred to the school three months ago and ever since the first time Cloud had entered his line of vision Leon knew he wanted to become close to the boy. With his spiky blond hair and blue eyes that reminded him desperately of his best friend from elementary school Zell. That wasn't why he wanted to meet Cloud though._

_There was just something about Cloud. The way he brooded in the corner never uttering a word to the silly little girls that flocked to him. The way he snapped at those around him when they invaded his space and sneered at anyone that looked his way. Well sneered at everyone but Leon. _

_Since the first day he had never so much as acknowledged Leon. While Cloud gave dirty looks to anyone with the misfortune to lock eyes with him Leon was the exception to that. When their eyes would lock Cloud would frown slightly then look away. And if Leon was ever to close Cloud never said a word or snapped as he would if one of the little bimbos had been there instead he just moved over a bit. _

_Never too much to see rude but enough to be noticed. Leon was not sure if it was because Cloud hated him so much that he didn't think he was worthy of being treated the same or if it was because the other wasn't sure what he felt about the brunette. But that is off the subject._

_Today he was going to finally pluck up the courage to talk to Cloud and ask him to be his partner but he wasn't fast enough. He had locked eyes with Cloud as he slowly made his way over and he could tell by the look on his face that Cloud knew what was coming so when the blond turned away and started talking to Jessica Parker and agreed to be her partner Leon died inside._

_But Leon was a good actor. He raised an eyebrow at Cloud as he passed and started talking to Matthew Dune who sat a row behind Cloud. Matthew was quick to agree to be partners with the smartest boy in the class even if he was weird. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the puzzled look on Cloud's face and wanted to smirk to hide the pain he was in. _

_With a smile he had calmly walked back to his seat and never once looked at Cloud for the rest of the period. When class was over he and Cloud were usually the last ones out today he was the fourth one out the class. He did the right thing right? He didn't feel like it. In fact he felt like shit and the way he was clawing at his arm under the sleeve was proof of that. He gasped and jumped. If it was from the fact that he had opened his wounds or the shadow that fell over him he wasn't sure. Slowly he turned to look into clear blue eyes._

_"Squall?" Cloud asked softly. Leon gulped and nodded his head. Even though he hated the name his brain wasn't able to think of the one he liked to be called._

_"I'm sorry about earlier. i was being childish." Cloud apologized. Leon raised an eyebrow._

_'Must not show weakness. I won't let him hurt me.' Leon thought to himself._

_"I'm glad to hear it I guess. But what are you apologizing for? I don't recall you offending me." Leon stated smoothly. Knowing he was lying though his teeth._

_"When you were going to ask to be lab partners. I saw you coming and asked Jessica." Cloud explained._

_"I know you don't like me. I'd have to be a fool to even think you would have accepted if I did ask you." Leon snapped at Cloud though he was really snapping at himself. Cloud flinched._

_"It's not that I don't like you..." Cloud trailed off._

_"Okay you hate me." Leon supplied and Cloud grimaced._

_"No I love you." Cloud blurted out. The shocked look on Leon's face was mirrored by the one on Cloud's. He obviously wasn't planning on saying that aloud. Leon stood up in a stupor and brushed his hair out of his eyes so he could get a good look at Cloud before he glared at the blond._

_"I must say this is the best joke I've heard so far. Who put you up to it?" Leon demanded. Cloud said nothing as he reached forward and grabbed the hand that Leon used to tuck his hair behind his ear._

_"Squall...what happened?" Cloud whispered as he pulled the arm closer and by default pulled Leon closer. Leon wanted to curse himself when he realized what he had done. He had used his bleeding arm to remove the hair. And the small cry that fell from the blonde's lips as he pulled the sleeve up and looked at his marred arm was enough to break his heart._

_"Why baby?" Cloud asked softly not really asking Leon just needing to get it out._

_"Stress...Didn't realize I was doing it till you came by." Leon admitted, eyes watching the tennis shoes on Cloud's feet._

_"How long?" Cloud whispered as he looked into Leon's gray eyes._

_"A long time." Leon sighed._

End Flashback

Time was ticking away and the urge was getting stronger. But no he would not give in Cloud would come and save him like he had so many times before. He had to...he promised. But had Cloud even realized he had gone yet? When Cloud and his mother got into it there could be a tornado ragging around them and they wouldn't realize it until one of them conceded defeat. Which didn't happen often.

Biting his lip Leon shock the thoughts away. No! He had to believe in his boyfriend. If no one else in this world he could always count on Cloud. But denying the need to harm himself with his emotions so out of control was like trying to pry drugs from a junkie's mouth. It wasn't happening unless...no it wasn't happening no matter what you did.

'Stop!' Leon screamed in his mind as he realized that in his temporary absence of mind his hand had taken to rummaging through the bottom drawer of the dresser beside him. But it was too late as his hand wrapped around his blessed prize. How many times a day did Cloud have to go through his things to sniff out any hidden blades. True he hadn't done it in a while but that didn't mean he didn't think, didn't prepare for the time when he would need his friend again.

But it had been months. Actually now that he thought about it today was the day. The day he finally had a year. He smiled shakily down at the blade. It had been so long since his flesh embraced metal. When did he start trembling? Just one...just one for old time sake and he'd never do it again he swore.

'Why does that sound familiar?' Leon asked himself.

_Because Squall you've already sworn that the last one would be the last. Look at it. That one right there you swore to Cloud that that one right there would be the last one. That you would never hurt yourself again because he would be crushed. His inner angel replied. Patronizing him for even thinking of going back on his word to his world, Cloud._

_**But Cloud isn't here. Just clean up the mess and he'll never know. It's a win-win situation. Besides look at that blade it's just begging to lick your flesh, taste your blood like the cold, hard vampire you know it to be. Just a little nick and then never again. **__ His demon rationalized. That was true Cloud needn't know._

_Squall you know damned well that won't...OH MY GOD! What are you doing!? Stop Squall...Don't! Please. Please think of Cloud! His angel screamed so loud Leon was sure he had gone deaf when all fell silent. _

So quickly the sound was sucked from the room. No more heavy breathing. No more weak cries echoing. No more... Just the sound the horribly loud sound of air as his lashes fluttered. The frightening sound of ripping flesh. His blood fell to the carpet mimicking the sound of a leaky faucet.

_Drip, Drip, Drip. His angel murmured. Subdued by the forbidden pleasure brought on by the burn in his arm. The hypnotic sound bringing a Cheshire cat grin to his face._

_**Looks like another lost battle. His demon sighed wistfully content that he had won the internal dispute. All three sat back watching the blood flow, never noticing that the rhythm was vaguely familiar. Then it hit them.**_

_It's the music of your heart. His angel announced. Leon tried to tense but he was too weak._

'But that would mean that I'm losing too much blood!' Leon cried in his mind. The gravity of it hit him. He was too weak to do anything and he was going to bleed to death.

_**Well this isn't just a lost battle old friend. Looks like you just lost the war. His demon stated nonchalantly. Leon wanted to curse him but he couldn't. After all he knew how fickle his demon was. Knew exactly that this was what he had wanted from the beginning.**_

'Cloud...looks like I'm about to lose the war...' Leon thought sadly.

Flashback

_Leon was seventeen in his room and huddled by the foot of the bed. In his trembling hand was his second favorite knife. His favorite used to be this julienne blade that just made the perfect strips in his flesh. But Cloud had gotten rid of it. Just like all twelve of his knives after that. But not this one. This one Leon had all but strapped to his thigh to keep it safe from his boyfriend's observant gaze. Leon had almost run out of hiding places long ago and had cut a hole in his mattress to hide it in and it was covered by the sheets._

"_Leon." There was a sharp rap at the door and the sound of his boyfriend's voice floated over. Tossing the blade under his bed Leon flew to the bathroom and grabbed the first thing he saw to wrap his arm up and proceeded to haphazardly bandage himself._

"_Leon?" Cloud's voice came again._

"_Cloud? That you?" Leon called feigning ignorance to buy himself more time._

"_Yeah!" Cloud called back but before he could get any more out Leon opened the door having pulled his sleeves down quickly and gave his boyfriend a bright smile. Cloud smiled back and gave him a hug. Leon moved so that he could get in the room. Cloud walked into the room and stopped for a second before turning to him._

"_So what have you been up to?" Cloud asked with a playful look. Leon resisted the urge to fidget, he could feel the pit of his stomach drop but couldn't for the life of him guess why._

"_Home work, Like I have something else to do in this house." Leon joked looking inconspicuously looking at his sleeve for any signs of his previous 'activity' and found none. _

"_Must you always lie to me Leon?" Cloud sighed with a frown. _

"_I haven't a clue what you are talking about." Leon replied with a slightly raised eyebrow though he was tempted to run as far and as fast away from the problem as he could. Cloud gave him a crushed look and with a pained shake of his head he walked up and held Leon. What Leon saw was enough to make more than his stomach drop._

_There half under his bed was his soiled blade. Right there staring Leon in the face. Mocking him. Looking so innocent but Leon could practically hear it gloating. 'I was here first love and I'll always be here. When he leaves I'll comfort you like I did before he came. He is the third wheel and I'll save us and get rid of him.' He could see it smiling as if it believed it._

"_Again babe? You promised...Never mind. Leon do you know what this is?" Cloud questioned. Leon blinked and realized that Cloud had unwrapped his arm and it was out in the open for the world to see. Leon's first instinct was to yank it to his chest and see if anyone had spotted it. But it was just him and Cloud. The thought caused him to flush and look at the carpet. His Cloud that he let down was the only one there to see...which more than made up for the lack of the rest of the world._

"_Babe..." Cloud breathed as he lifted Leon's chin with his free hand. Leon tried to resist but in the end he was no match for his lover's gentle force. Leon let his chin be turned towards Cloud's face but refused to meet his eyes._

"_Look at me Leon." Cloud ordered but got no response._

"_Squall Leonhart you will look at me this instant." The demand had Leon's eyes glued to Cloud's before the sentence was fully past his lips. Cloud gave him a weak smile. When he was sure Leon wouldn't look away he lifted his lover's injured arm so that the brunette could see what he had done to himself. Thankfully it had stopped bleeding or Leon might have been distracted by the red trailed that would have eased down his arm kissing his ivory skin with its cerise kisses. _

"_Do you know what these are?" Cloud inquired. Leon was silent as he pondered if Cloud was joking or not. When the blond said nothing more he sighed._

"_They are scars Cloud." Leon answered in a monotone. Cloud gave him an amused grin and shook his head._

"_Try again, love." Cloud stated calmly. When he saw that Leon wasn't going to answer he tried again._

"_Think in a less 'literal' sense." Cloud prompted and Leon furrowed his brows in thought. What were those to him?_

"_A rough account of all the bad things in my past?" Leon tried again. Again Cloud shook his head._

"_We are human Leon. What must we do constantly to survive?" Cloud asked._

"_Eat, drink, breath, adapt, fight-" Leon was cut off._

"_Exactly we as humans must fight to survive. And what happens if we don't survive?" Cloud quizzed._

"_We die. And before you ask because I can see it in your eyes. Death is nothing more than eternal rest." Leon recited. Cloud gave him a bright grin._

"_Exactly. We fight to survive it is in our nature. We are soldiers, Leon. And we all have our own personal war that we face every day. We lose battles just as we win them. Which brings us back to your arm what are these?" Cloud tried again and once again he was treated to a blank look._

"_These are lost battle's Leon. When people win battles they have things to show for it. Fancy cars, nice clothing, good grades. But you are different. Instead of recording your winnings you record your loses. And you don't put them out in the open for the world to see. You place them where you can look at them daily. Look on and remember how you received each one." Cloud explained. Leon winced at Cloud's explanation._

"_And one day you are going to lose the war just like everyone else. You aren't inhuman Leon you will need rest before you begin whatever the hell it is we do after we die. Be it wonder the cosmos or prepare to be born again, or hell if we just sleep until the end of time. Either way you will need something to keep you warm at night. What do you have Leon?" Cloud pondered aloud._

"_I don't know." Leon responded._

"_Do you know what I have? I have my memories of the time I spent with you. The look on your face the first time we kissed. The beautiful sound of your laugh. When the world ends it is my thoughts of you that will make it all bearable. And I want the same for you Leon. I want to make memories for you to have when your time here is up. But I can't do that instantly Leon. I will need time to build wonderful memories together. Will you give me that time? " Cloud pleaded. Leon said nothing for a long second as he stared into deep blue eyes. _

_Cloud...his Cloud wanted to make memories with him. Wanted to stay with him. Stated that his memories of Leon would be what he thought of when he died. And he wanted to be what Leon thought of when his time was up. And all he asked in return was some of his time? This was too good to be true. He nodded weakly._

"_Y-yes. All the time you need." Leon forced out. Cloud's face lit up like a casino as he pulled Leon into another fierce hug. They sure were hugging a lot. But Leon didn't try to pull away as he was held firmly in place by an arm around his waist and a hand threading through his locks._

"_Leon right here and now I need you to swear something to me. I need you to swear to never hurt yourself again...can you do that for me love. Promise to not hurt yourself?" Cloud choked out. How long Leon was silent he wasn't sure but he was sure when he answered._

"_I swear to you Cloud. I will not do it again." Leon vowed. _

"_Leon I swear to protect you. If you ever hurt I will find you. Just wait for me okay baby? Wait for me to come save you before you do something that can't be undone?" Cloud whispered softly. Leon could only whimper and nod his head. _

"_I'll wait for you forever Cloud...forever..." Leon breathed into the blonde's ear._

End Flashback

_Too late now. I warned you that this would happen. His angel sighed sadly. His previous euphoria thrown out the window when he realized they were dying._

_'T-this wasn't supposed to happen. I have more control than this! I knew what I was doing...' Leon cried in his mind, shoulders trembling._

_**Ha he'll never take us back now. **_His demon gloated.

_You imbecile we won't be here even if he would take us back. We are dead! Do you understand? _His angel snapped. He couldn't see but he knew his demon had not taken that into account.

_**W-wait...Dead? No we have more control than that. **_His demon scoffed.

'You're the one that stated that we had lost the war. Or did your mind not register what you were saying?" Leon sneered. It was all his fault.

_**Of course I registered what I was saying. I didn't mean the ultimate war! I mean the war you were fighting to stop harming yourself....I...this wasn't supposed to happen. **_The demon cried. Neither Leon nor his angel were stupid they knew he had his foot in his mouth and really didn't give a damn.

_Don't think for a minute we believe that bull-....Oh God we're saved. Cloud. Cloud over here! T_he angel called. Never minding the fact that he was just a pleasant thought in Leon's conscious mind.

"C-Cloud..." Leon repeated. The last thing in his line of vision was bright sunshine yellow. Too bad he couldn't see it clearly. The last thing he heard was an wounded shriek. The perfect sound would have been his name...or 'I love you' would have done fine. The feel of coldness seeping into his bones was the last he would feel. He wished it would have been the warmth of Cloud's lips. He smelt dried blood. It didn't compare to the musky scent of Cloud after a long night of excitement. The foul taste of barely contained bile was teasing his tongue. None of this could hold a candle to the taste of Cloud's mouth.

"S-S-sorry." The word fell heavy from blue lips and the world faded for one brunette.

...o0o...

"Well you two I believe that this deserves a party?" Axel smirked as he looked at the brothers. Roxas' blushed at the look that gave him the impression that he was about to be eaten alive.

"And I believe that we should deliver. Do you think we should wait for Cloud and Leon?" Riku asked over his shoulder.

"Just text them. I doubt they'll come though Leon is usually worked up after his mother." Vincent suggested from his place next to Axel who was giving Falton, who had his arm around Roxas' shoulders, the evil eye. Roxas whipped out his cell phone and quickly sent the message. His lover led the way out towards the cars.

"Where are we heading?" Olette questioned.

"You shall see." Axel teased. The girl rolled her eyes. They made it to the car and Riku told Olette to just follow him or Axel. It took about ten minutes for them to all get in or on their vehicles. And then thirty to get to where they were going.

'Black Cherry' Stood out in elegant script and glowing red and black text. There was a line around the corner and down the block.

"You know getting in here is going to be impossible. I've been here two years and never gotten in." Sora informed, blushing slightly at the thought that this would be his first time in a club. Riku chuckled.

"Not to mention we are all underage." Quistis squeaked. The brothers nodded in agreement with her but still followed their boyfriends that were headed to the front of the line with the family right behind them and the others slowly following behind so they wouldn't be left. Axel smiled when he saw who was at the front.

"Kadaj!" Axel called. The silver haired teen turned to him, and rolled his eyes. Why did this always happen to him

"What do you want Axel? Reno isn't here to sneak you in." Kadaj sniffed in disdain.

"Maybe but we want in." Axel informed.

"I don't know. Don't want you kiddies getting pissed off your rocker on my conscious tonight. I'll just turn this way and if you're still here..." Kadaj trailed off and turned around and they all hurried in before he turned back around.

"You have skills." Seifer whistled.

"Not skills we just know people. Now let's get to this!" Riku boomed, waggling his eyebrows at Sora before grabbing the brunette's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Roxas was laughing but was cut off as he was led by his lover out to the dance floor. This was going to be a night to remember.

...o0o...

And it truly was. The night passed in a flurry of dancing, drinking for the first time, and sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Which did include when Riku ravished Sora in the bathroom, thankful that in his drunken state he was able to forget about Ansem and just give into the sensations at the blond gave him.

Axel had the same idea as his blond counterpart but with his Rox injured he wasn't going to chance it in a bathroom. If anything they'd wait till they got home in the bed were Axel could dedicate more time to being careful. Not that watching his injured lover didn't turn him on greatly as he danced against him.

Riku looked like the cat that got the canary as they left the club around four in the morning and Axel was shifting to hide his problem but he put up with it for his blond. Both helped their lovers into the car and almost instantly the two were dozing. But before they could get into the car themselves they were pulled away.

"What?" Axel snapped as he and Riku were finally spun around and able to see who had taken them. Holding his shoulder was the blond Hayner and holding Riku was Seifer. Along with those too were Rajin, Olette, Fuu, and Pence.

"Yes?" Riku asked in a more sedate way. Seifer gave him a malicious smirk.

"This is a warning pretty boy. Don't think just because we aren't here that we don't know what is happening with _our_ twins. You've been dating them for a while now I'll admit that and I am appalled at the things that have happened while they were in your care." Seifer stated calmly though the underlying torrent of emotions was hard to miss.

"Ah..." Axel started but trailed off as the tale tell sound of a blade being opened filled the little alley they were in. His eyes widened as he took in the blade that Hayner held to him.

"W-What?" He stuttered but was too shocked to understand, the forgotten part of his mind that he used when he was still in the organization kicked up and he was formulating a plan to get him and Riku out and prayed the twins wouldn't hate them if something happened to their friends.

"Oh this? This is Sora. Olette has Roxas." Hayner explained childishly and out of the corner of his eye he saw the metal glitter as it was swung around.

"Now as Seifer was stating earlier we heard all about the little :bint**:** you allowed to harm Roxas multiple times while he was in your care. Fear not we shall solve the problem since you can't. But I'll let you in on a little secret I see that problem you've been trying to hide since we left the club and I'll remove it permanently if you hurt him am I clear, love?" Olette pondered with a tilt of her head. A deceptively insane gleam in her eye and a positively mad look on her face. The problem in his pants had run for the hills long ago and left him and Riku alone with the group and he swore he felt it shaking and creeping up his leg.

'If it goes up any higher I'll be a girl...' Axel thought, starting to pray since he knew Roxas would never talk to him again if he harmed any of them after the way he went on about them.

"Now, Ritzu correct?" Seifer asked.

"Riku." Riku corrected.

"Yes whatever I'm not in the mood to play nice. But I'll be frank what you allowed that man to do to Sora will not be forgiven by anyone here nor will it be forgotten. They only saving grace you have right now is I want to know where he is, and I don't think Sora would fall for the disappearing act if we were to get rid of you now. So tell me where did you put him Ritzu?" Seifer practically purred with Rajin flexing behind him. Riku gulped as he realized just who he was talking about and didn't correct the other.

"We dumped in front of the hospital in Traverse town, the next one over." Riku stated quickly. It was Seifer's turn to look like the cat that caught the canary only he looked more like the demon that ate the soul and it was mirrored on the faces of the rest of the group.

"Perfect. Now is the time where we usually shake you down for your cash and send you home worse for wear but seeing as the brothers aren't going to be happy about it we won't take your money nor will be beat you to a bloody pulp..." Seifer started and the two teens that were currently at their mercy let out a sigh of relief.

"So well just settle on beating you to a non-bloody pulp." Seifer smirked. Before the two could react they were sheep with hungry wolves descending upon them.

"What were you all doing?" Vincent asked with a frown when they all came back. The pack had been smart they left no evidence that could be seen unless they were undressed not that the two would have admitted they had just gotten their asses handed to them and didn't fight back for fear of upsetting their boyfriends not the mention that Pence, Hayner, Rajin, and Fuu had held them down with the strength of a steamroller or something.

"Talking. Let's head to the school." Riku mumbled softly because talking louder would most likely upset his ribs.

"Well we'll be seeing you all later. Tell them well be by tomorrow." Olette called out sweetly. A spooked look passed between their prey and they got in their cars and Axel and Riku silently said a prayer for whoever upset them.

'Ansem won't know what hit him when they find him.' Riku thought and he wasn't sure if he wished what he was sure 'the family' was capable of on anyone. The trip back to school was silent. And without the heart to wake the twins and out of fear of their family popping out of nowhere and running them through with their twin named blades so they lifted the two into their arms and forced their bodies to make their way to the rooms.

"What happened?" Quistis asked aloud.

"Nothing why?" Axel stated a little too quickly.

"Um the fact that it is five in the morning and over half the school is out here. Quistis replied with a raised eyebrow. Axel sheepishly looked away and picked up is pace a bit.

...o0o...

"_Killed himself."_

"_Boyfriend went with him."_

"_I guess even ice blocks have feelings."_

"_Never took him for the type."_

"_He was so nice even if he was anti-social."_

"I wonder what is going on." Axel said as he looked around. Roxas shrugged and they made their way to the dining hall in silence. They had been hearing about some guy who :offed**:** himself.

"I don't see what has everyone in such a tizzy." Rikku pouted as the brother's sat down.

"Apparently someone killed themselves." Sora informed with a pout at the thought of someone being dead now.

"Yeah and? This ain't the first time and won't be the last." Tifa huffed before eating some of her toast.

"Oh well. Where are Cloud and Leon?" Vincent inquired.

"Well classes have been canceled so they are probably going to stay in today. You know how they get." Axel teased and there was a round of laughter.

"But let's call and let them know where we'll be if they want to join us later." Yuna proposed. They called Leon's cell but no one answered. Then they called the blond and got the same result. They left a message before turning back to their breakfast.

Something in the pit of all their stomachs flip flopped as the day went on. It was rare that the blonde and his scarred brunette stayed in their rooms all day and their friends were slightly curious as to what was going on. But they were greatly distracted by the arrival of the family who didn't have to leave until late Sunday afternoon. It was Monday morning that the decided something was horribly wrong.

"They are still not here!" Rikku whimpered in third period.

"Something must be wrong after all Leon's mother has never put him in such a state that neither him nor Cloud answered their phones." Vincent concluded.

"Um...maybe it's just the pessimist in me that is thinking this but do you think Leon could be the one from the rumors going around? I mean he does fit. He is a walking ice block and he was considered anti-social even though he was nice." Roxas asked softly and all eyes were on him. There was silence as frantic minds began connecting dots before the group paled as one. Instantly phones were out calling and texting the pair with rapid precision. None received answers and this just served to frighten them more. There was only one then more frightening and that was when they were informed that they would be watching the news and that cell phones had to be put away.

This was frightening because well they all feared that while their phones were away they'd receive a call or text that would confirm their worst fears or if they stopped trying to contact the pair their numbers would disappear and they would be lost forever. Fidgeting ran rampant in the group even though they did their best to watch the boring news that had absolutely nothing to do with them.

After all who gave a damn if a deranged Matthew Blaydon, the convict who chained his two son's to a wall and beat then senseless, had escaped from prison and all over the walls he had written 'I'll have them again soon?' No one that's who...well maybe those son's who were sitting there in shock as they stared at their father's face being shown on the screen.

'Oh no!'

...o0o...

KB: Remember check out my page for links to my Livejournal and Yahoo Group!

Cloud: You... SICK SON OF

KB: Sorry Cloud love I'm a Girl. That insult won't work on me.

Cloud: ARUGH! **attacks authoress**

KB: Cloud you dirty boy! What would Leon say?

Cloud: He'll never say anything you killed him!

KB: But reviews can solve all problems they're the Phoenix Down of Fanfiction.

Cloud: **huff** Now you all listen here! You will review, you will complain, and you will harass her until she agrees to go back redo this or find a way to bring him back. AM. I. VERY. CLEAR.

KB: Or you all can just review and make suggestions...and see my pages! Because you all love

Cloud: **hits KB over head** Shut it!

Zexion: Has anyone noticed she is still using the old initals? It's SW now.

SW: Oh...Wow I feel all..fancy and new now!

All except SW: **rolls eyes**

SW: Yeah the next chapter is being written.


End file.
